Stranded
by staceygirl aka jackbauer
Summary: Bella gets stranded in a small town during a record storm. She meets Edward whom she is immediately attracted to and befriends, but why is it that everyone in the town seems to treat him like some sort of monster? Can she help him find peace again?
1. Chapter 1 Stranded

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Stranded**

Chapter 1: Stranded

Breathe Bella, just breathe I thought to myself. I gripped the steering wheel of my rusted old truck tightly as the rain continued to pour. I had been at a near standstill on the interstate for hours. My gas tank was still half full, but if I didn't get to a bathroom soon, things were going to get messy. The last thing I wanted to do was call my mom. Always the overprotective one, she had been against me driving alone for 9 hours to meet with the editor of Social Justice Today magazine alone. This however was to be the first big break of my career as a writer, and I needed to do it my way. Who could have predicted a record setting rainfall causing flooding and damage to the interstate would block my way home.

Far in the distance, I could see a large bridge with water licking up over the top of the road. Just before the bridge, the highway patrol was slowly directing traffic off of the highway and onto the last exit. Red Cross trucks were set up just past the exit.

"Where are you headed?" the officer asked when it was finally my turn to leave the interstate.

"All the way to Seattle sir." I answered.

The officer looked down at a piece of paper and frowned. He walked over to one of the Red Cross trucks and pointed at my car. A couple of minutes later he walked back up to my car and said, "It looks like you will be staying here tonight. There is no detour that will help get you to your destination at this point. All the roads you could use are washed out. Follow this road and the national guard will direct you to the local high school where they are coordinating the relief effort."

My heart dropped, but I answered, "Thank you" and rolled up my window.

When I was finally directed to a parking spot in the nearly full lot at the high school, I grabbed my purse and messenger bag from the passenger seat and ran for the door not even bothering with my umbrella.

Normally, it would be more difficult for me to process a predicament as strange as the one I found myself in. I was 25, alone, far from home, and had no idea what would be happening over the next few days or even hours for that matter. I should be more than a little freaked out, but I had more pressing problems.

"Bathroom" I panted at the first person I saw inside. She smiled and pointed across the hall.

Once I was feeling better, I walked down the hall. A man wearing a military uniform told me that if I needed food, I could get a sandwich in the cafeteria, medical care was down the hall, and if I needed to arrange for shelter, I could get in line in the office upstairs. "Thank you." I smiled as I imagined myself in one of the refugee camps in Burma I had been writing about, and my mood lightened. This would be my own little adventure.

When I got upstairs, I took a number and sat down with what seemed to be at least a couple of hundred other people in the chairs lining the long hallway. I could hear the loud obnoxious laugh of the woman at the desk not far from where I sat.

She snorted, "Oh no dear I am afraid the hotel rooms in town were gone hours ago, its not like we are thriving metropolis here in Shamrock."

The mother she was talking to looked distraught as she held her infant closer to her. The woman at the desk handed her some papers and called the next number. A tall slender yet muscular man walked past the mother up to the desk.

"Excuse me Ms. Cope, I just wanted to come and tell that my house…" he started to say.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but you will have to take a number."

He sighed, "But Ms. Cope, I only need to let you know about the status of…"

She interrupted, "Eighty-Six," calling it loudly for the second time looking right through the clearly irritated man standing in front of her.

He angrily walked away, picked up a number, sighed, and slammed himself down two or three seats away from me closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Long line." I turned to him and said, looking longer than was necessary at the biceps under his black t-shirt.

"You have no idea." He replied without opening his eyes.

I wanted to make a comment about the rude woman who had blown him off, but I found myself tongue tied. Something about his copper hair and tired look mesmerized me. He looked so sad. Mmmm, 'tortured soul' I thought to myself. There was nothing I found more attractive than a tortured soul, especially when the soul looked like that. I started to blush as things that did not belong in my virgin mind leaked into my thoughts. "Get a grip Bella!" I told myself. There was no way a man like this would ever think of me like that. I constantly found myself the "sister" or best friend of guys I was attracted to.

This pattern started in high school with my best friend Jason, and ever since I found myself in the same type of relationships through college and beyond. There had been Mike – the cute singer and guitar player who I spent every day studying with in college and would always play the songs I requested at his gigs. I started to have feelings for him, and he started dating my roommate. Then there was Matt. We talked on the phone every night until the wee hours of the morning laughing and scheming. We spent most of our time together our junior year, and most people assumed we were a couple - everyone except for Matt. He constantly called me his best friend, and was always sure to emphasize the word _friend_ when he described our relationship. Then there was Ryan. The South African with the accent that made me swoon. He and I spent 6 months together as interns working for a relief organization in Turkey. He had me at hello (it was the accent of course), and for him it was love at first sight. Love at first sight when my best friend came to visit me in Turkey. Two years later I was a bridesmaid at their wedding.

Finally there was Jacob. I felt for him like I had never felt for another. He understood me like no one ever had before. He shared my passion for hurting people. We could talk for hours about pressing issues in the world, books we had read, funny things that happened during our days. He even moved next door to me when an apartment opened up. Every night, I would cook him dinner, he would sit by me on the couch and watch TV or read. Then at bedtime he would go back to his apartment, until I got off work the next day, then the cycle started again. He made me feel like finally I had found my soul mate. Jacob wasn't perfect, he was constantly second guessing himself and seemed to be overwhelmed by all the pain in the world. I could usually bring him out of his dark reveries, make him laugh, and remind him of the good things in his life. His tortured soul intrigued me, and the way he treated me became addicting. He listened to what I thought, to what I felt, he acted interested. He told me he loved me constantly, but never acted physically attracted to me that I could tell. I was so confused that I didn't question him. I just enjoyed whatever it was that we had, and believed it would turn into more. Finally one day, he didn't show up at my house. I called and called, and when he didn't answer I marched over to his apartment to see if he was ok. I found him packing.

"I'm leaving." He said without looking up.

"Wha- what?" I asked confused.

"I can't stay here anymore. I'm can't pretend anymore. I've had enough of this town, of this way of living, of you."

That was the moment my heart froze over. I vowed that day to never again be the best friend, or sister, or whatever I was to Jacob. He broke me, and a part of me still hadn't been put back together.

Life went on. I threw myself into my work. I traveled the word, touring refugee camps, and networking with relief organizations. I landed an internship with Feed the Children, and now was working to fulfill my dream of freelance writing to bring attention to the poor and suffering around the world.

I was still staring at him, when I was snapped out of my daydreaming by my cell phone ringing. I sighed loudly when I looked at the caller ID and answered, "Hello, mom."


	2. Chapter 2 UNO

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2: UNO

"Mom, mom, calm down, I'm fine." I said to my frantic mother on the phone.

I felt the heat start to creep up my neck and into a blush when I realized everyone around me could hear this conversation including _him. He_ was still sitting with his eyes closed though with his hands resting behind his head. Mmm, nice.

"I'm stuck in a town called Shamrock.". (pause)

"No I don't know where I am spending the night yet. I am waiting in line right now to find out. They have shelters set up, food, everything I need." (longer pause)

"No mom, calm down. I am sure I will be home in time to meet the first deadline." (pause and eye roll)

"Yes I understand what kind of opportunity this is, and no I am not going to throw it away."

I am starting to get more than a little irritated now. "Mother! I CANNOT CONTROL THE WEATHER!"

Just then I looked over and _he_ was smiling. No, he was laughing. I can't believe he is laughing at me. He finally looked my way out of the corner of his eye, and I glared at him. I stood up and decided to find a bathroom, a classroom, anywhere I can argue with my mother more privately. As I walked past him, of course, I tripped. I flew forward, my cell phone slid across the room on the floor, and I knew I was about to face plant. Suddenly I felt strong arms catch me and pull me first onto his lap, and then he righted me bringing me back up on my feet. I looked, full of shock and horror, at the tortured soul man, and he met my eyes with amusement and a grin. I fixed my ruffled shirt and marched over to my cell phone. My mom was still talking, not having missed a beat, or realized I was not there.

"Uh mom, I have to go." I absent mindedly flipped my phone shut as my gaze the same crooked smile still looking back at me.

"He he he, sorry. I'm a bit um clumsy." I admitted.

"No problem" He let out a full fledged laugh, and his laugh made me want to laugh and dance and sing and cry all at the same time.

_Uh oh._ I sat down next to him again.

"I'm Bella Swan." I was still blushing as I extended my hand.

"Edward Cullen." He suddenly stopped laughing when he took my hand. He didn't let go just sat there for much too long with a strange expression on his face looking at our hands.

My heart started beating faster at his touch and the awkward staring, so I muttered, " Nice to meet you?" I said it like a question suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Oh sorry" He dropped my hand quickly.

"So how long exactly do you think we will be waiting here?" I asked.

"Well I am number 219, and she has called exactly 3 numbers in the past 20 minutes starting with number 86, so I would say… hours."

"That's what I was afraid of. I'm number 211."

There was another long awkward silence, when I finally blurted out, "Uno or Skipbo?"

"Pardon me?" He looked at me confused.

"Do you want to play Uno or Skipbo? I always carry them around with me in case I get bored." I said as I pull them out of my bag. "You don't want to just sit here do you?"

He let out a chuckle, and answered, "Uno I guess then."

"Ugh, I was afraid you would say that."

"What's wrong with Uno?" he replies again looking confused.

"I hate Uno."

"Well then why in the world do you carry it around with you?"

"Kids like it and it's easy to play - you know just colors and numbers." I answer sarcastically as if I am stating the obvious.

"Okay," he replies slowly, "I'm still trying to figure out this mystery. Why then do you hate Uno."

I answer laughing, "One summer I volunteered at a camp for kids who were physically handicapped. They all loved to play UNO, but their disabilities made it impossible for them to hold the cards. All summer long, I would walk around a table playing UNO for myself and the six children. Let's just say that if I never play UNO again, it will be too soon. You just had to go and pick it though."

Edward just sat there then, staring at me silently. His eyes seemed lighter then before.

"Uh, earth to Edward. OK, so I'll deal." I couldn't remember how to breathe all the sudden and distracted myself by shuffling the cards. "I assure you though; I have so much experience playing UNO that I rarely lose."

"We'll see about that." There's that crooked smile again. Breathe Bella.

The first game doesn't last long. I am horrified as he lays down the 3rd Draw Four in a row.

"You didn't just do that."

"I did." He laughed. "Oh and by the way, UNO."

"No."

"Yes."

I stared at the huge pile of cards in my hand and wished I could read minds and to decipher which color of card he had in his hand. I just played a wild, and need to pick the new color.

"Yellow." I announced confidently.

"Yesssssss!" I glared at Edward doing a little happy dance in his seat as he laid down his last yellow card. I put on my best pout face.

"Rematch!" I demanded.

"Fine, but lets make the rules a little more interesting this time. Let's call it get to know you UNO. Anytime one of us lays down a special card like Draw-Four, Draw-Two, Wild, Skip, or Reverse, that person gets to ask the other person a question."

"Deal, but this time you're going down!"

The game got started, and I had so much fun asking and answering questions, that I lost track of time. We were asking all sorts of questions, favorite food, favorite movie, favorite book, childhood stories, and so on. I learned that Edward is a developer here in Shamrock and that he is at the school because he opened up his house as a shelter for people trapped here during the storm.

"I came here to let the relief office know that I think I am at capacity. I have 6 bedrooms, but there are four families and three individuals camping out there now. All the beds, couches, and most of the floor space are taken."

"I can't believe she made you wait in line for hours to tell her that!" I exclaimed angrily looking over at the woman at the desk. She was staring at and two of us, and Edward looked sad again.

"I'm used to it." He answered grimly. "Bella I am so sorry."

"What?" I ask confused.

"This is the most fun I've had in months, and I feel like we've already been friends for a long time."

My heart sank at the word _friends_.

"If I had known the future, I would have saved a room in my house for you. Now you will probably be stuck in a cot here in the gym or in a church."

Edward looked pained. I touched his shoulder, "I never knew waiting in line could be so fun."

"I know what you mean"

He smiled at me.

"By the way", I said returning his smile. "UNO."

Having won four out of five games, I was disappointed when the lady at the desk called my number.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere." I said being careful not to trip again as I walked past him.


	3. Chapter 3 Warnings

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3 - Warnings

I floated up to the desk with a huge smile stuck on my face as a result of what had transpired over the past few hours. _Guard your heart Bella._ I had been down this road before, and I didn't want to fall for someone again who didn't return my feelings. Who was I kidding though, it was already too late. My joy was not returned by the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Do you know who that man is?" she scowled and handed me a stack of forms to fill out.

"Uh he said his name is Edward."

"I guess he failed to mention what he did." As she said it, she looked past me and glared at Edward. I turned around to follow her gaze and he was grasping the chair in front of him so tightly, that the skin of his knuckles was white. He had pure venom in his eyes as he stared back at her. I looked away. It was literally causing me physical pain to see him like that. How could anyone treat him like this? What could he possibly have done?

"I guess he did." I replied hoping she would drop it. I had no interest I hearing what this woman had to say about my Edward. "Can you just let me know where I'll be staying?"

"Mmm hmmm." She answered clearly annoyed with me failing to take her bait. "Bring these forms to the gym downstairs. They will give you a blanket, pillow, and direct you to a cot in the women's sleeping area. At this point, the highway patrol estimates that it will be two to four days before they can open the interstate if it stops raining tonight. Just to be safe, you should keep any valuables locked in the trunk of your car. Though you are clearly not concerned about safety."

"Excuse me?"

"Honey, Edward Cullen is dangerous. I suggest you stay away from him if you know what's best for you."

"Thanks for the advice." I replied coldly anxious to get away from her.

I turned around and Edward was gone. I glanced around the room hoping to see where he went, but he was nowhere to be found. My heart sank, and I felt my eyes start to fill with tears. What had that horrible woman done? Wait, what had _he_ done to cause her to describe him as a dangerous monster? I always had what my best friend called a 6th sense and my grandmother called discernment. My first impressions of people were just always right. These instincts had never failed, and I was confident that no matter what this woman accused Edward of doing, he was no monster. He was sad, there was definitely pain in his eyes, and he was dangerous to my easily broken heart, but he was good. I was sure of it.

I walked around a corner toward the stairs. He was there leaning against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose again. Relief swept over me, and I ran toward him.

"Where did you go? I told you not to go anywhere!"

"I couldn't stand to sit there and watch Ms. Cope convince you to never speak to me again." He looked at the ground, the sadness more pronounced in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? She could never give me a reason to stop speaking to you. Like you said earlier, I already feel like I've known you forever. You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No. She tried to, but I didn't want to hear it from her."

"Once you find out you'll change your mind about me. I'm afraid I am not a good friend for you Bella."

"I would appreciate it if you would let me make that decision for myself. Whatever she thinks you did, I've already decided it doesn't matter."

Edward sighed, "I wish that were true. So do you want me to tell you what she was going to say?"

"Not now. Right now I just want to go check out the gym and see where I will be spending the next two to four days. You better get back in there; she'll be calling your number soon."

"You are different from anyone I have ever met before Bella. I can't figure you out." He smiled again, but this time it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Come find me when you're done."

He took a deep breath and nodded, "OK."

I walked downstairs and found the gym. I was met by a National Guardsman who seemed overly anxious to help me. "I'm Tyler. Here let me help you with your things." He took my bag and started picking up a blanket and pillow for me. I felt uncomfortable, and not sure what to do, I just followed him. He kept looking back at me and smiling. _Do I have something in my teeth? _As soon as I saw what they had set up for the sleeping areas, I was full of dread. Uncomfortable looking cots were lined up against two of the gym walls and the smaller rooms off the gym were full of cots as well.

"We are putting men in the gym and women and families in the smaller rooms." Tyler explained.

He looked at my papers and brought me to one of the small rooms. He set my bag down and started spreading out my blankets on the cot. I giggled when he started to fluff the pillow. This was too much. When he was finished he just stood there like I was supposed to tip him or something.

"Thanks." I said and started to pull a book out of my bag hinting that I was done with our little bonding experience.

"Do you want to meet in the cafeteria for dinner later?" He looked at me expectantly.

"I, uh, think I already have plans with a friend I met earlier." I felt the strange urge to run screaming. I was more terrified of hurting someone's feelings, than I was of traveling through a war zone.

I was relieved to see a mother and four young girls walk into the room. The youngest girl was crying, and another was demanding food. The mother glanced at me with desperation in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Can I help you with her?" I reached my arms out to her crying daughter asking with my own sense of desperation wanting to get away from eager beaver Tyler.

"Thanks. I'm Angela." She said relieved.

I started to comfort the little girl. Bouncing her on my hip, I walked around the room with her away from Eric who was still standing there.

"Maybe I'll see you later Tyler."

"Great!" He turned to walk away with a huge smile on his face.

"Why don't I go and get some food for you and your girls. I'll be right back." I sat the young one down now that she had stopped crying.

"You're pretty," she said as I smiled at her wiping the hair out of her eyes.

"Well you're adorable" I squeezed her and headed to the cafeteria.

I brought back six sack lunches and laid one of the blankets down telling the kids we were going to have a picnic.

After we finished eating, I decided to pull out my secret weapon again with the girls. "Skipbo or Uno?"

"Skipbo!" they all squealed in unison.

Relieved that I didn't have to play Uno again, I sat the youngest one in my lap and passed out the cards.

We had been laughing and playing for awhile, when one of the girls looked up and said, "Miss Bella, your boyfriend is watching us!"

My face was on fire as I slowly turned around hoping Tyler wasn't back. My face got even redder when I saw Edward standing there blushing too.

"Hi" said standing up and walking over to him.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," he nodded at the card game. _Oh lord, not the crooked grin. It will be the end of me. _

"Well I can't seem to beat these card sharks." I admitted while the girls giggled.

"Bella, would you mind going with me to a coffee shop near by? I want to talk a little bit more if that's ok."

"You just figured out my addiction." I said trying to hide the excitement pulsing through my veins at the thought of going somewhere with him. "I have a bit of a problem when it comes to coffee."

I hugged the girls, and followed Edward out the door. We were both smiling as we walked down the long hallway to the front door. Tyler stepped in front of us looking at Edward like a mortal enemy.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"I'm just going to grab some coffee."

"With him?" Tyler growled.

"Yes, with him. Tyler this is my friend Edward."

"We've met." he replied coldly.

"Please excuse us." Edward said without emotion trying to sound polite.

"I'll be watching to make sure you get back safe Bella." Tyler said never taking his eyes off Edward as he stepped aside.

Edward sighed as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me forward out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee Confessions

A/N: Here you finally find out what Edward did. It was hard to write this chapter, and I kept changing my mind a million times trying to come up with a more elaborate plot, but in the end I stuck with my original idea. This is my first fan fic and my first try at writing anything non work related in a long time. I am realizing my chapters are a bit short. I will try to make them longer.

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 4 - Coffee Confessions

I was in awe as I climbed into Edward's silver Volvo

I was in awe as I climbed into Edward's silver Volvo. He closed the door gently after having opened it for me like a perfect gentleman. I ran my hand over the leather seat. I could get used to this. My old truck had certainly seen better days, and it was always nice to be treated like a woman worthy of attention. The ride was silent, but not uncomfortable for me at least. I glanced over at Edward and noticed that he was gripping the gearshift tightly. He seemed tense. I reached out my hand to pat his and tell him to relax, but he quickly jerked his hand back from my touch.

_Ouch! _ _He keeps acting weird when I touch him. I must repulse him. "Friends." Right. _

I looked at his face and he seemed like he was in pain again. Not knowing what to say, I just looked out the window.

A couple of minutes later, he pulled into what looked like an old diner.

"I thought we were going to a coffee shop?" I mumbled as I got out of the car.

"Bella this is a coffee shop. They have great coffee."

"But, but where are the couches? Where is the espresso machine? Do they even know how to make a latte?"

"This is a small town Bella, we don't exactly have a Starbucks."

"What! Are there any real coffee shops here?" I asked with fear creeping into my voice.

"This is about it." He chuckled.

"You have got to be kidding me. Two to four days without an Americano! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Why of all places did I have to get stuck here? I have a deadline! I need internet! I need espresso!"

Edwards's eyes got larger and his smile fell as he slowly realized I was serious. Then, without warning, he burst out laughing. His entire body was shaking, and tears were forming in his eyes. It was more of the same laugh that had nearly sent me into a tizzy earlier at the school.

"What is so damn funny?" I demanded.

"You – you – oh give me a minute"

When Edward finally started to breath again, he tried to continue still chuckling, "You are not worried that you are stuck in a strange town, flood waters still rising all around us, sleeping in a high school gym, or that you have unknowingly befriended a man that most people in this town consider to be a threat to their well being. You _are_ however worried that you might not get a latte for couple of days?" At that he started convulsing with laughter again.

Utterly failing to see the humor, I shrugged, "What? I live in Seattle. Just wait, I'll show you the finer ways of coffee drinking if you ever visit me there, and then you'll understand."

Edward shook his head and sighed as he opened the door for me. It was only four in the afternoon, so thankfully the DINER (not coffee shop) wasn't busy. We sat in a booth in the corner and ordered dessert.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Two things really." He said nervously.

"OK, so what's the first one then?" I prodded trying to get it over with so he could hopefully go back to being himself.

"I need to tell you what Ms. Cope was talking about."

"You really don't have to." I assured him. "I already told you it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It's actually a big part my life right now, and I don't feel comfortable about talking to you about number two until you know."

He looked so sad. I just wanted to jump across the table and run my fingers through his bronze hair. I wanted to run my fingers over other places too, but this was not the time to let my mind go there. This was about him.

"OK, then tell me. Are you a monster?"

"No." He answered with conviction.

"Then what makes her think you are?"

"It's not just her; it's practically the entire town." He stared down at his hands, and I started to wonder if he would continue. "It's hard for me to talk about, painful really, but you need to know."

I gulped; this was more serious than I thought.

Edward took a deep breath and started talking, "My father owned Cullen Enterprises and after I finished college, I went to work for him. I got to know the ins and outs of the company and started taking over more and more of it as my dad started to slow down a bit. My father and I were close, but did not always see eye to eye on business matters. He trusted my judgment though, and let me make the decisions I thought were best. About eight months ago, I wanted to accept a proposal from my step father for a joint development venture outside of town. My father put his foot down. He would not budge on this one. He did not trust my step father Laurent and could never do business with him. I was furious about how much money we were kissing goodbye and it strained our relationship. Laurent assured me that he would find a way to make the deal with or without my father, and I told him I would never go behind my father's back."

After another deep breath and a long pause, Edward continued, "A few weeks later, my father was found dead. Shot in the back of the head while he slept. It was the worst kind of pain. I lost my father, and I still have to live with the regret of how things were left between us." Edward's eyes started to sting with tears, but he kept talking. "To make a long story shorter, Laurent assumed that after I took over the company, I would be willing to do business with him. When I refused, he became irate and said horrible things about my father, me, and our business. I knew Laurent had a dark side, but I had truly accepted him as a member of my family and believed he had changed his ways. I realized then that he had me fooled, and my father had been right."

"Several days after the funeral, the police came knocking on my door. They questioned me about the death of my father, about us not getting along, and about the business deal. Only Laurent, my mom, and my best friend knew those details. They found it suspicious that not only was I my father's sole heir, but that a large chunk of money had been taken from my trust fund that week. The police suspected that I hired someone to take my father out. Gossip spreads quickly in a small town like this one, and before I had even started to grieve my father's death, I had been vilified beyond repair. In people's minds, I am a blood thirsty monster, a murderer."

I sat there stunned and realized I had stopped breathing. "I'm sorry." I gasped.

Edward looked down and said, "I understand really. I told you I was not the kind of friend you wanted."

"Don't be ridiculous! You've been through so much. I am so sorry that this all happened to you. You don't deserve it. You haven't done anything wrong Edward. Instead of being able to grieve your father with the support of those around you, they have scorned you. What they have done to you is unforgivable. This is not your fault."

At my words Edward put his head in his arms and cried. I wanted with all my heart to hold him, to take the pain away, to slap Ms. Cope in the face. I wasn't sure how to go about it though, so reluctantly I reached out my hand again and placed it on his squeezing tightly trying to communicate how much I felt.

Edward didn't let go this time, and when he was finished crying, he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"Edward…"

He placed his finger on my lips and said, "I wasn't finished." I just nodded.

"When you spoke to me today, it was the first time anyone had looked at me without malice in months. When you shook my hand, you were the first person since my father's funeral to touch me. Today was the first time I have laughed in so long. It was almost like I had died too, until I met you. I don't want to scare you by saying this, and I won't be surprised if at any moment you get up and run from me, but you are like family to me now. You feel like home."

Now I was the one crying. A hundred thoughts and feelings swelled in my heart - love, passion, anger at this town, a need to protect my Edward, fear of what would happen next. I had dreamed of hearing words like that from someone my entire life – to hear that I mattered to someone, that someone needed me, wanted me near them. At the same time despair washed over me. _You are like family to me_. _Like a sister. _ Here I was again. In a few short hours I had fallen madly in love with a man who thought of me as his friend, his sister. I knew I should stop before my heart was completely gone, but I also knew that at this moment, I was not strong enough. I would gladly accept whatever part of himself Edward was willing to give me.

I snapped out of my personal pity party and realized there were still a million unanswered questions about the story Edward just unloaded on me. I looked at him and tried to communicate with my eyes everything that his words meant to me before looking away and asking, "Will they arrest you?"

"I don't think so. They have followed this lead into the ground and haven't come up with anything. The only part left unanswered is where the money in my trust fund went to."

"Do you know the answer?" I asked.

"No, I can't even touch the money until my twenty-eighth birthday. I am sure Laurent has something to do with it. That's why I stay here, even with everyone despising me; I have to find the truth. Besides, my mother is still living in the same house with him, and I can't leave not knowing if she is safe."

I noticed that Edward looked exhausted, and I knew it wasn't the right time to press him further. "Thank you for telling me, but that's enough for now. You are tired. This was too much for you."

Edward just stared at me again and I held his gaze.

"We should get going." I finally spoke.

As we stood I could no longer control the urge to hold him and suddenly reached my arms out and hugged him with all my might. He stood there shocked for a moment with his hands at his sides before reaching up and hugging me back so hard that I could barely breathe. He rested his face in my hair, and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Finally he released his grasp and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"You smell so good." He said barely above a whisper.

I lost my footing and my knees began to buckle, but he caught me and steadied me with his arms. _Holy guacamole _I thought to myself, still unable to speak.

When we got back into the car, I reached over and turned on the stereo.

"Claire DeLune." I identified the song coming from his CD player. "It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too. You keep amazing me Bella."

I rested my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Soon I felt the car turn back into the school parking lot. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I had drunk four cups of boring drip coffee, and hadn't peed since that morning.

"Bella…" Edward started.

"Um, potty break first." I interrupted running inside to the bathroom for the second time that day. I started to feel self conscious as I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. Edward could never see me as that kind of a woman, I thought to myself. He was so far out of my league, it wasn't even worth hoping. I was the epitome of plain – brown hair, brown eyes, boring clothes, not skinny, not even voluptuous - just plain. I frowned as I brushed my fingers through my hair and put on lip gloss knowing it wouldn't help.

Edward was waiting when I came out of the bathroom. I tried to act as if I hadn't just run out of the car like a mad woman and asked tilting my head and blinking several times, "Now what were you saying?"

"We still need to talk about the second thing," was his reply.


	5. Chapter 5 The Second Thing

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 5 - The Second Thing

"We still need to talk about the second thing," was his reply. He started to look nervous, shuffling his feet and not meeting my gaze.

"Sure Edward." I led him over to sit on a bench in the hallway. I quickly reflected on the fact that this had been the strangest day of my life. I had gotten stranded in the middle of nowhere, played card games with a bunch of strangers, been hit on by a soldier, planned on having a slumber party in a high school, learned of a murder, and had met the man of my dreams - all since 11:00 this morning.

We sat down, and I waited for him to speak. After the first thing, I was bracing myself for what could possibly be next. I wouldn't have been surprised if he told me he was from outer space or a vampire or something.

"Well, you know how I told you that I opened up my house as part of the relief effort?"

"Yes, I remember."

"It's my house, but I don't live there."

"You don't live there?"

"No."

"Where then do you live Edward?" I asked getting impatient at the pace this conversation was crawling at.

"Well the house was my dad's house. No one actually lives there except the house staff that stay in a small cottage and garage apartment. I live in one of my buildings at the top of an old hotel that I converted into apartments."

"Well this also does not make you a monster Edward." I said confused.

He took a deep breath and looked like he had to force himself to speak. "I just don't like the idea of you sleeping on the gym floor. I asked Ms. Cope if I could stay here and give you my apartment, but she said she would not put the lives of all these women and children at risk. Please Bella, I will sleep in my car if you want, but I would like it if you would stay in my apartment."

Inside I was jumping up and down, high fiving myself, and screaming yes, but I asked with a completely straight face, "Why were you so nervous about saying that?"

"Well I have known you for approximately 7 hours. Even without my reputation, I would think you might find it somewhat - lets say _concerning_, that a strange man would ask you to spend the night with him. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me Bella."

_I love it when he says my name._

"Bella?"

"Oh, right. Edward, thank you so much. I would love to have my little vacation here in Shamrock at your apartment! I am sure I can just sleep on the couch in the living room, and there will be no need for you to sleep in your car."

"Well, I don't exactly have a living room. It's a large studio; the living area and bedroom are one big room."

"Oh," I paused. "Well then that will make it even easier for us to stay up talking after we've painted each others nails." My eyes grew big and I quickly asked, "When you say its all one big room, um what about the bathroom? That could be a little awkward."

"Silly Bella, there is a bathroom with a door and everything."

"Even a sink?" I joked.

"And a really big bath tub."

_Can we both fit in it? _

"Sounds great!"

"Are you sure? I thought you think I was some sort of sick freak for even bringing this up."

"You think I would rather sleep in a high school with a bunch of strangers? You must not be as smart as you look."

"Thank you for trusting me Bella. It means so much to me."

I could barely contain my excitement any longer. "So should I go get my stuff? Wait, are you sure you don't mind? Do you have cable?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "You worry about the strangest things. Let's go."

He started walking to the gym and I followed suddenly finding that I loved rainy weather. We got to the room and I put my few things in my bag. I wrote a note to Angela and her girls telling them that I would try and come back and play with them before we all left. Edward had his back to the door when I looked up and froze.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"I think that there's an um uh….. complication."

Tyler was standing at the door with a single red rose.

"Why are you packing?" Tyler questioned.

"Edward offered to let me stay in his apartment." Seeing his fists tighten, I quickly added, "He even offered to sleep in his car."

"I thought we had plans for dinner." Tyler sighed.

"No, I told you I already had plans tonight with Edward." I glanced over and felt myself starting to blush as Edward gave me a look that said _oh really _before protectively reaching his arm around my waist and pulling me toward him.

"That's right Tyler, Bella has plans for tonight and for the rest of the time she is in town. So we'll see you later." Edward was rigid, but obviously trying not anger Tyler further.

"I'm going to make sure James hears about this Edward." Tyler threatened.

"I'm sure you will Tyler." Edward growled this time.

Tyler saluted me and turned to walk away. I tried my best to stifle a giggle at the gesture, and turned back to Edward. "Who's James?"

"My step brother." Edward was pinching the ridge of his nose again. This was not good.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"What was that for?" He looked less amused than I had been hoping for.

"You looked like you needed to have a pillow thrown at you." I said matter of factly.

"Well, you look like you need a pillow thrown back at you!" He threw it, but I ducked and it missed. I grabbed another pillow off one of the cots and started swinging.

After we'd each gotten in a few good hits, I called a truce. Edward was smiling again. Mission accomplished.

After we put the pillows back on their cots, Edward grabbed my bag and led the way back out to his car.

"Should I just follow you over there?" I asked in the parking lot.

"Why don't you just leave your car here, and I will bring you back to get it later."

"OK, just let me grab my other bag." Edward followed me with his eyes as I walked over to my truck.

I was still unlocking the door, when he was suddenly at my side.

"You drove this thing all that way?" He asked with a horrified look on his face.

"I love my truck Edward. It's vintage."

"It may be vintage, but is it safe?"

"Oh shut up." I smacked him with the back of my hand on his stomach. He laughed and took the bag out of my hand heading to his car and opening my door again.

"I called the house staff, and they have been to my apartment to clean it, change the sheets for you, and all that stuff. I just hope you will be comfortable there. Is there anything you else you can think of that you need?"

_Just you handsome. _I glanced over and noticed Tyler standing in front of the school staring at us as we drove away. He was on his cell phone. Luckily Edward didn't notice him.

"Well I am a little bit hungry." I suddenly realized.

"No problem. I had them leave dinner for tonight, but unless you like frozen pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, we better head to Wal-Mart and grab some supplies for the rest of our little adventure."

"Oooooh, a small town Wal-Mart, I didn't know we would be doing touristy things tonight."

Edward chuckled, "It's where I take all the new women in town. With the storm letting up a little bit, it's sure to be an experience. I just hope they have food left on the shelves."

We walked into Wal-Mart, and an old man who looked not a day younger than 110 greeted us pushing a shopping cart over to me.

"What is such a beautiful young woman doing here tonight?" He croaked out.

"You must be losing your eyesight." I replied while Edward just smiled taking the cart and walking toward the food section.

"I must admit Bella that I have absolutely no idea how to cook anything but grilled cheese and pancakes. So if there is something else you want to eat, you will have to help me."

"I happen to be an avid watcher of Food Network, and thanks to Rachel Ray, I can cook just about anything in 30 minutes or less." I boasted.

I walked down the aisles throwing different ingredients in the basket. If the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, I would make Edward mine in the next few days. I loved how comfortable it felt grocery shopping with Edward. My imagination ran wild with pictures of me pushing our kids in the cart while I sent him off to grab some milk.

"What's up lover boy?" A man's voice startled me, and I looked up just in time to see a guy that looked like a body builder, slap Edward on the butt.

Edward's face turned bright red as he turned around and said through clenched teeth, "Emmett." They both started laughing and shook hands.

It was so great to see Edward looking comfortable with another person. Then I saw the most beautiful woman in the world standing behind Emett with a shopping cart and a scowl on her face. She was at least six feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She could easily be on the cover of any magazine. I couldn't help but feel completely insignificant in her presence.

"Rosalie." Edward said nodding at her.

"Who's your friend Edward?" She asked still not smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. Emmett, Rosalie, this is Bella."

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed and grabbed me into a huge bear hug.

"Uh, nice to meet you!" I gasped, immediately liking this guy.

Rosalie just stood there emotionless.

"So Edward, what's the story here? I am more than a little surprised to find you grocery shopping, not to mention with a girl."

My face flushed as I realized that there was nothing Edward could say to make this whole thing sound perfectly normal.

"Well, actually we met playing a heated game of UNO over at the high school. One thing led to another, and now I've hired her as my live in maid and cook for the next week while the rest of the staff is busy over at my dad's house with all the people stranded there."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well it's hard to find good help these days." Emmet said looking like he had no idea what to say.

"Actually, I heard he was loaded, and so I have spent the last four hours seducing him. He agreed to pay me thousands if I would consent to stay at his apartment. It's a set up like in the movie Pretty Woman if you know what I mean." I tried to look as serious as possible.

Emmett laughed realizing Edward and I would just keep trying to one up each other with our stories if he let this go on. "Whatever man, I'm just glad to see you smiling for once. I'll call you later for the details." He winked.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He reached out his hand to shake mine still chuckling.

Rosalie continued to give both of us a death look as they walked away.

"That," Edward explained, " was Emmett. He's been my best friend since we were kids, and now he works for me."

"He seems nice, but what's with his girlfriend?"

"Oh she acts like she doesn't like me very much right now. I think she'll come around though. Emmet will convince her. I think she is mostly concerned about keeping up appearances around town."

"She sounds wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her."

We got in the long line to check out, and I noticed that all around people were staring at us and whispering.

Edward learned over and said into my ear, "Ignore them. They aren't used to seeing anyone but Emmett or my aunt with me these days."

I stepped closer to him and held his arm possessively, glaring back at some of women who were staring. Edward let out a deep sigh and smiled at me with his sad eyes.

When the cashier told us the total, I got out my wallet to pay.

"No Bella." Edward scolded. "I'm getting this."

"Really Edward, it's the least I can do after all you are doing for me."

"Trust me Bella, you need to take that money and put it towards a new vehicle."

I rolled my eyes and put my wallet away pretending to pout.

"I have an idea." I said when we were back in the car.

"What's your idea?" He asked now that he was relaxed again.

"How about if for the next few days you take a vacation?"

"Bella, if you don't feel comfortable with me in the apartment with you, I told you I would go somewhere else. I don't think I can get out of town though with the weather and all."

"That's not what I meant silly. For the next few days you are on vacation from all of this." I said gesturing toward the town. "We will not be speaking to or getting dirty looks from any of those people. We will not think about them, about our problems, about my irritating mother, about unsolved mysteries, or step fathers. Just for a few days, I demand that you be happy."

"Well, if you demand it." Edward said looking straight ahead with a small grin on his face.

"I do." I said sternly.

"I'm in, but it might be hard to avoid getting dirty looks. We won't be able to leave my apartment."

"Fine with me."

"Me too." He looked at me out of the corner with his eye and rewarded my idea with his crooked grin.

_Ah, I love you. _ "Only one problem," I said reluctantly. "How am I ever going to explain this vacation to my mom?"


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation

**A/N: Pure fluff for your reading pleasure. We will get back to the drama in a couple of chapters, but their relationship needs to develop a little first. Let me know what you think about the story. It's my first one and I need feedback! **

Chapter 6 – Vacation

I was trying not to bounce in my seat as we drove toward Edward's apartment. I was making a mental list of things I needed to get over with in order to properly start the "vacation."

1. Call mom. She is bound to be worried sick by now. I was not looking forward to that call.

2. Call Alice. She is going to flip when she hears this story!

3. Clean underwear. I had no clean clothes. I was supposed to be home by now.

"Edward, do you have a washer and dryer at your apartment?" I asked suddenly starting to panic.

"No, I usually have the staff pick up my laundry once a week. Why?" He probed.

"I think we need to go back to Wal-Mart." I mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear. "I just realized I don't have any more clean clothes with me."

"Oh no problem." He assured me. "There is a small laundry room in the basement for the tenants to use, or if you can wait till tomorrow, I will have someone come pick it up."

We drove past the old building of downtown, and I was surprised to find we were actually on a street paved with bricks. This town would actually be quite charming if it weren't for all the people living in it. Edward pulled up to an old looking building, several stories taller than the surrounding ones. It was beautiful with red bricks adorning the outside with amazing carved red stone detailing the windows and doors.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward beamed. "It's the project I am most proud of. Come on, I'll show you the inside."

I was so excited that I rushed out of the car and stepped into a huge puddle. I slipped, landing squarely on my backside.

"Ow." I grumbled rolling my eyes.

Edward came around the car and just stood there staring at me. I continued to sit on the ground, completely frustrated with my constant clumsiness.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"No I'm not ok. I'm the biggest klutz in the universe. You have now witnessed me fall twice in one day." I buried my head in my hands ignoring the rain water continuing to seep through my clothes.

Edward tried to suppress a laugh and reached down. I assumed he was going to give me a hand up, but instead he lifted my entire body off the ground and started carrying me.

"I think you're safer this way." He explained looking apologetic.

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. _I quickly tried to calm myself down before I exploded. I tried counting by eights, reciting the pledge of allegiance, even picturing my parents having sex. _Sick. _None of it helped. My heart was racing, and I couldn't believe I was in the arms of pure perfection as he made our way into the building.

My face was on fire of course, when he finally set me down inside the building. Noticing my reaction, Edward chuckled and looked way. He seemed quite proud of the effect he had on me.

We rode the elevator to the top floor which opened into a small hallway with only one door at the end of it.

"Here we are." Edward gestured with his hand looking less confident than before.

I took a deep breath and walked inside not sure why the butterflies chose this moment to have a party in my stomach.

"Wow. All I can say is wow." My mouth fell open as I looked around the room that was much bigger than the three bedroom house I shared with my best friend Alice.

"Would you like the tour?" Edward asked clearly relieved that I liked it.

"Yes! Wait! Do you have a towel I could use?" I suddenly realized the lower half of my body was still soaking wet.

"Oh, right." He answered looking down at my body. If I had been anyone else, I would have thought his eyes lingered a little too long. _Yeah right Bella. Don't let your imagination get the best of you. _I scolded myself.

"Do you want some dry clothes to wear too?" Edward asked hesitantly.

_Yes, please take off your shirt and give it to me now!_

"If you're sure you don't mind, that would be great." I answered innocently.

Edward walked over to a closet and came back with a t-shirt and pair of sweats.

"The bathroom is over there." He gestured. "I know you're hungry, so I will start getting the food out of the oven."

"Perfect." I said and started walking toward the bathroom. I couldn't help but smelling the clothes I was holding as I walked.

The bathroom was bigger than my bedroom, and there was definitely room for two in the tub. I quickly changed into the clothes Edward gave me, remembering once again that I had no clean underwear. Great, going commando I guess.

"Thanks Edward." I replied. He smiled as his eyes traveled down my body checking out his clothes on me.

"Thank you Bella." He said turning around embarrassed.

_I'm not wearing any underwear Edward. _I started giggling to myself.

I tried to put on a straight face as I walked to join him in the kitchen. When I got there my heart stopped.

"OH HALLELUJAH CHORUS!" I screamed jumping up and down clapping my hands.

"I knew you would like this, but I never expected this reaction." Edward seemed pleased with himself.

"Are you kidding, it's a Miele CVA4075SS! Most people only dream of having an espresso maker built into their kitchen like this! I've never seen one of them in real life before." There was a sense of pure adoration in my voice as I ran my hand across the stainless steel face of the coffee maker.

"Edward, you are really rich! This thing is worth more than my truck." I blurted out feeling even more inadequate.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, the coffee pot in a hotel room is worth more than your truck."

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you could say money isn't really a problem for me, but thankfully my dad made sure I had a good work ethic. I don't take what I have for granted."

"Wow. I've never had a rich friend before. Hopefully you won't be too embarrassed by my middle class manners." I said slapping him in the arm. "You might just be too good to be true."

"Whatever Bella." Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes before reaching over my head to grab some plates.

"Let's eat." He suggested.

I sat down at the table contentedly, my eyes wandering every few seconds back to the espresso machine. This was the best vacation ever!

When we finished eating, I let Edward do the dishes, and I took the liberty of wondering around his apartment. It was a bachelor pad for sure, yet also modern and sophisticated. A beautiful piano was placed adjacent to a living area on one side of the studio where there was a black leather couch and oversized chair. He had the biggest flat screen TV I'd ever laid eyes on, along with several different video game systems and an enormous CD collection. In another corner were a mahogany desk and several bookshelves. I felt like I was getting a better look into the man Edward was as I glanced through the book titles. There was a surprisingly large amount of fiction, which I of course found insanely attractive in a man. Not only were there novels, but there were classics. I put my hand over my heart as I made a mental checklist Tolstoy- check, Dostoevsky -check, Bronte (1,2, &3)-check, C.S. Lewis – check, Tolkien – check, Hugo – check, Melville – check, Thackeray – check, Chopin – check, and finally Austen – check. A man that read Jane Austen, this _was_ too good to be true.

My head was swimming with the perfection that was Edward as I made my way over an alcove, enclosing the sleeping area partially on three sides. He had a king size bed with a fluffy white down comforter covering it. Deep blue pillows decorated the top, and there was a matching blue bench at the foot of the bed. Next to the bed was a black night stand. I picked up a picture frame and looked at what was no doubt a picture of Edward and his dad with their arms wrapped around each others' shoulders. They both had the same goofy grins on their faces. I set it back down feeling sorry for all Edward had been through.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Edward asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, but I should probably call my mom first." I groaned.

"No problem. I'm going to go change."

"Edward, do you think in a little bit, we could make some coffee drinks please?" I asked as sweetly as humanly possible for me.

"Sure thing dear." He replied.

_Sigh._

_Voicemail…voicemail…voicemail…voicemail…_ I chanted to myself as I dialed my mom's number. Her over zealous worrying was that much more ridiculous when I considered how poorly she managed her own life. I was more of the parent in the relationship. She however, always had plenty say.

"Hi mom." I tried not to sound too disappointed when she answered.

"Bella! What happened? Are you OK? Did you fall again? Are you hurt?" My mom asked not given me time to answer any of her questions.

"I'm fine mom. The National Guard says that the highway will probably open up in a couple of days or so."

"I know you already told me. I just don't know if it is safe for you to be staying in some make shift shelter. You never know what kinds of crazies you might run into."

A picture of Tyler flashed through my mind. "Well actually, I have good news mom. I met a friend here in town, and uh this friend offered to let me stay in an apartment downtown." I said carefully choosing my words so as not to reveal too much about the nature of my new friendship. I didn't need another freak out session like before.

"Oh great dear. Listen I have to go Phil just walked in the door."

"Bye mom." Relief washed over me as I flipped my phone shut. Usually it angered me that my mom forgot I existed when Phil, her new husband, was around. This time I could not have been more grateful.

I knew I didn't have time to call Alice before Edward came back into the room. There was no way I could explain any of this to her in front of him. Just the thought of trying to answer her millions of questions and having him within earshot horrified me.

I sent her a quick text instead:

_A-_

_Mtg went well w/ mag. Stuck in small town b/c of weather, living with a rich gorgeous man 4 2-4 days. I'm in lust. Details l8r. Don't worry. I'm good. B home soon. Pray 4 me plz. Luv –B. _

Alice and I met our junior year in high school and had been best friends ever since. She was my opposite in many ways, but I loved everything about her. I always joked saying that she was the ultimate idealist and I was the ultimate realist. She always expected the best possible scenario to occur, while I was more logical and grounded in reality. That doesn't make me a pessimist – I just have common sense.

Edward came out of the bathroom wearing basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He was drying his hair with a towel, so I guessed he had decided to shower too.

"You pick the movie, and I'll make the lattes." He directed.

I nodded and picked out I am Legend with Will Smith. It sounded weird, but who could resist the Fresh Prince.

I started looking at the CDs as I waited. Edward handed me my perfect latte and sat down messing with a remote control that looked more like a small TV.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I turned around and was faced with a dilemma. I wanted to sit on his lap. I knew that wouldn't do, but I wanted to be close to him. I gave up and sat on the opposite end of the couch as far away from him as possible.

_Chicken._

"Alright, action!" Edward said as he pushed play. Then he scooted over and reached for me. My heart started beating rapidly, but he continued to reach across me and turned off the lamp on the end table. I took a deep breath, but almost fainted as I inhaled his scent. I bit my bottom lip and was a little too thankful that he didn't scoot all the way back across the couch.

"You didn't tell me this was a horror movie!" I screeched as I buried my head in my hands several minutes into the movie.

"You picked it out Bella."

"Yeah, but there weren't any of those freaky zombie blood sucker people on the cover!" I complained.

"Do you need me to turn it off?" Edward asked with both concern and amusement in his voice.

"No." I huffed, bravely scooting closer to him and burying my face in his shoulder during the scary parts. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward kept looking at me. Probably trying to make sure I wasn't having a heart attack or seizure or something.

"Are you crying?" Edward whispered in my ear after the Fresh Prince had to kill his dog.

"No." I lied. Edward let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me to him. I cuddled into his side and was no longer focused on the movie. His touch and his smell were too much for me. He was all I could think about. I closed my eyes, but didn't sleep. I just enjoyed the moment wishing it could last forever.

"Bella, the movie's over." Edward said without moving his arm from my shoulder.

"I know." I replied unwilling to move myself from his side knowing he probably thought I had drifted off.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

_With you, yes._

"No I'm comfortable right here." I was trying to drag this out as long as possible.

I yawned, and finally gave in knowing he was probably tired. "OK, just bring me a pillow and a blanket." I ordered as I stretched out further on the couch.

"No Bella. You're sleeping in the bed. I'm taking the couch."

"No." I asserted.

"Yes." He said his expression unbending.

"Edward, I am not going to take over your bed. You have done enough. Now where do you keep the extra blankets?"

"There is no way I am going to have a beautiful woman sleeping on my couch while I am in my bed. I would be so humiliated I wouldn't be able to sleep. Please Bella?" He looked at me pleading.

I melted.

"Well why didn't you tell me you had a beautiful woman coming over? I will gladly share the bed with her. I wouldn't want her to try and steal your virtue." I retorted trying to take the attention off of the effect his words were having on me.

"You are too much." He said gloating in his victory. We stood there for what seemed like minutes just looking at each other, the smile never leaving his face. I finally broke his gaze and blushed grabbing my bag and running to the bathroom.

I calmed down as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. _If only_. I sighed, letting myself dream for a second that this was all something more. _He's just your friend Bella._ I brought myself back to reality finishing up by changing into shorts, but leaving Edward's t-shirt on.

When I walked out of the bedroom, Edward was already laying on the couch. He jumped up when he heard me.

"Is there anything else you need to make you more comfortable?" He asked.

_We could cuddle some more._

"No this looks comfy," I said moving the pillows off the bed and climbing in.

"How about if I tuck you in?" Edward started moving toward the bed.

I started breathing faster as he pulled the covers up to my face and slowly leaned over me.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered before placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Night," I squeaked unable to find my voice.

I laid there with my eyes wide open sleep feeling far from me. I replayed every moment of the day in my mind cherishing every look and every touch. I never wanted this day to end. I looked at the clock; it had been almost two hours since Edward tucked me in. I heard him tossing on the couch, and then he let out a sigh.

"Edward are you awake?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yep." I was silent for a minute. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Today was one of my best days."

"Mine too Bella, even compared to all the days I had before my dad died."

"I'm glad we met. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

_I love you. _I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Just Friends

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. **

**A/N: I wasn't sure where to end this chapter. Don't kill me. **

Chapter 7 – Just Friends

"Bella…..Bella dear its time to wake up." I felt someone sit down on the bed beside me.

"Leave me alone Alice! I'm having a dream about a hottie with an espresso maker built in," I said rolling over to the other side.

Large hands grasped my shoulder and gently shook me. "Bella you think I'm a hottie?" He asked laughing.

Oh no. This was not happening. I slowly opened my eyes and raised my head to see Edward's green eyes looking back at me.

"Aaaaah! No! Please tell me I didn't just say that!" I screamed and buried my head under the pillow.

"You didn't just say that. Now get up, I made you breakfast." He said still cracking up.

I sat up on my elbows and looked at him. He was still wearing shorts and a t-shirt. His auburn hair was wild, pointing every which direction, and he had stubble growing on his chin.

_Hello sexy._

"You made breakfast?" I asked trying to regulate my breathing from the shock of the last few moments.

"Yep. I told you I know how to make a mean pancake."

"Yum." I said as I climbed out of bed.

We walked to the kitchen and he had two plates of pancakes sitting on the table with another round of those perfect lattes.

"You can stop trying to impress me Edward. I'm already impressed." I teased.

"Just wait till I flex my muscles for you later." He joked back and ran one hand over his biceps while flexing.

_I'll take two tickets to that gun show._

"So what do you want to do for our vacation today?" Edward asked.

"Well you are going to show me your muscles. That will take a while since you obviously have so many, hot stuff."

Edward choked on his latte, and some of it came out his nose.

I slapped him on the back trying to help him stop coughing. "Sorry. I didn't know I was that funny."

Edward got himself together. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting that."

"No problem." I giggled. "Maybe we could relax a bit and read books or something, and you have plenty of movies. I can bake us some cookies or something in a little bit."

"You can stop trying to impress me Bella." Edward chided.

"Shut up Edward." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I see the sun is out this morning." I was disappointed that the rain had stopped.

"Yeah," he sighed. He didn't look happy either. "If you want to read, we could go up to my backyard."

"Backyard?"

"That's what I call the roof. It's one of my favorite places."

"You know, I'm never going to want to leave." I admitted.

"Good." He got up and cleared the dishes once we were done with our pancakes. "If you want to give me your laundry, I can go throw it in the washer downstairs while you pick out a book."

"I'm not sure I know you well enough for you to wash my underwear Edward."

"Hey I thought you said it was like we'd been friends for years. I promise not to look." He grinned obviously trying to dazzle me.

_Crap. He said Friends. _

"Fine." I couldn't think of a good argument, so I went and got my clothes, carefully hiding my unmentionables in the middle.

Edward left with my things in a laundry basket, and I picked up Northanger Abbey from the shelf already knowing it was what I wanted to read. When Edward came back he got a blanket out of the closet and handed me my coffee.

"This way my dear." He said opening up the door to a balcony. Outside there was a winding staircase leading up to the roof. I climbed up and saw a quaint little sitting area with a few plants, a table and chairs, and a stand alone porch swing. I plopped myself down on the swing sighing contentedly as I sipped my coffee. To my delight, Edward sat down next to me and spread the blanket across our laps.

"It's a beautiful morning." He observed.

"Yes it is. To our vacation!" I toasted raising my coffee cup.

"To our vacation," he agreed and touched his cup to mine.

"So Edward, what do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked.

"I am grown up," he said confused.

"I mean what do you want to do in the future? Do you see yourself living here doing the same thing, or do you have other dreams and plans?"

Edward was silent for a moment. "I love designing projects and the creative side of my business. There are other parts that I don't enjoy at all. As far as dreams for the future, I would say most of those center around starting a family and being a husband and a father. I have just always been that guy."

"That's, (_beautiful, sensitive, amazing, sweet, and so hot) _cool." I replied trying to sound unaffected.

"What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well I definitely want to get established as a writer first, but that is mainly because I feel like it is my job to be a voice for people who aren't being heard. I could tell you so many stories of the things I have been privileged enough to see and experience. When I think about what other people have to live with, or I guess I should say without, it's like my own problems seem really small and insignificant. I also love children and would love to open up a home or something one day for kids from third world countries who need medical care. I want to get them sponsors and bring them to the US until they can get the help they need."

"That's beautiful Bella," Edward said staring into my eyes with an expression I didn't really understand.

_You're beautiful Edward. _

"I've just always been that girl," I blurted out feeling embarrassed again. "Let's read now."

I leaned back in the swing and started reading. Edward finally stopped looking at me, and leaned against me so that our shoulders and knees were touching. I let out a contented sigh.

I finished the book in only a couple of hours, and stretched my arms across my head and in front of Edward's face interrupting his reading. He pushed my arm away playfully.

"I'm going to go get started on those cookies." I said standing up.

"OK, I'll be down in a few minutes after I finish this chapter and go change your laundry out."

"Thanks." I climbed down the stairs careful not to trip and feeling completely at ease.

I loved Edward's kitchen. As I started cooking, I noticed he had lots of gadgets. I realized that a woman definitely made all these purchases. He said he didn't cook, so he wouldn't need most of this stuff. What if Edward had a girlfriend? Surely he would have mentioned it. She probably dumped him when his dad got killed. Great, he's probably still in love with her. Oh well. At least I had another day or two to pretend this was all real.

I put the cookies in the oven and got started on lunch. I stuffed some chicken breasts with provolone mushrooms and wrapped them in bacon. I made a quick butternut squash soup with sour cream and some roasted potatoes. After I set the last of the cookies out to cool and got the rest of the stuff heating, I realized Edward never came back. I glanced out the window. His car was still there. I also noticed a large black truck with tinted windows sitting in front of the building. I could just barely decipher a person sitting in the driver's seat. Hmmm. I was about to go and look for Edward, when he walked in the front door with my laundry already dried.

"What is that wonderful smell?" Edward asked excitedly.

"I made some lunch to go with the cookies."

"Bella, you are the one who's too good to be true." He grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "Mmmmmm, these are so good."

"Don't spoil your lunch."

I fixed two plates and sat down at the table. Edward wouldn't stop complimenting my cooking the entire time he ate, and even asked for seconds.

_My evil plan of seduction is working._

"I'm stuffed." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly.

"I would guess so. I thought there would be leftovers," I teased.

"Want to watch some movies? I'm not sure I can handle much else until my food has time to digest."

"Sure."

"Do you want to watch another scary one?" He asked looking like he tried to suppress a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you said in your sleep last night that you wanted to watch another scary movie."

_Uh oh._

"I talked in my sleep and you're just now telling me!" I freaked.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to tell you." He said still amused.

"What-else-did-I-say?" I growled at him.

"Nothing I promise." He held up his hands in surrender, but I could tell by his eyes he was lying.

"We can watch whatever you want," I huffed.

"How about a classic thriller like Silence of the Lambs? It's got a bit of scary but a plot too."

"Fine." I was still pouting.

Edward put the movie in and automatically sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

What was he doing? Didn't he know how this kind of behavior was messing with me? I knew I was getting carried away in all this, and I was helpless to stop it. I snuggled into his side again and tried to watch the movie.

"I forgot how scary this is!" I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his torso hoping that if I held on Hannibal Lector wouldn't drag me off and eat me.

"I know." Edward tightened his arm around me and staring at the screen.

_Scary movie + Edward lots of touching. Remember that._

"Want to watch another one?" He asked when the movie ended.

"I guess, but this time I'm picking." I jumped up and put in Love Actually without letting him see what it was. "Now I don't want to hear any complaining about a chick flick. This is one of my favorites."

"I love this movie!" Edward exclaimed when the opening scene started.

_And I love you naked._

That movie definitely didn't help me get over my lustful and longing feelings that continued to overwhelm me. It made it even worse that he kept rubbing my shoulder with his fingers during the most romantic parts.

"Mmmm. I love Hugh Grant. I'm always a sucker for an accent." I admitted when he turned the TV off after the movie.

"I personally prefer Collin Firth." Edward said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's nice too, especially as Mr. Darcy. I love the fact that you read Jane Austen by the way."

"My aunt Esme got them for me when I was a teenager, and told me it would help me understand what kind of man girls were looking for."

"I LOVE YOUR AUNT!" I proclaimed.

"I thought you would," he smirked. "So, besides an accent what else do you look for in a guy Bella?"

_Bronze hair, green eyes, tortured soul, thin yet built, funny, rich, reads Jane Austen, does my laundry, and tucks me in at night._

"I don't know. I'm really not picky. I tend to fall for guys quick who only think of me as a friend or like a sister. Guys just don't seem to like me in that way. I've never even had a real boyfriend," I admitted feeling more vulnerable than I liked.

"Bella, you are either extremely modest or extremely naive."

I looked down and blushed. Anxious to get the attention off of me, I asked, "So what about you? Have you had a lot of relationships?"

"Only a few in high school and college, but nothing for the past few years. I'm not interested in just dating. I want someone to spend my life with."

_Please just kill me now._

"There must not be a lot to choose from around here," I tried to sound supportive.

"I guess not," he replied starting to wring his hands together.

"So, um, what do you look for in a girl?" I asked bravely.

"Well, I want someone who is funny, smart, cares about people – especially children, someone who isn't afraid to argue with me or have an opinion, someone who I can just hang out with having fun without having to do anything, someone I can play silly card games with, and someone who can fall down and get up laughing. Oh and I prefer brunettes." He stared at me intently.

"That's not funny." I said my face turning red with anger.

"What's not funny?" He said furrowing his brow.

"I know what you're doing and it's not funny to purposely describe me as your ideal girl when you clearly only think of me as a friend or a sister!" I said raising my voice.

"Bella, I don't think of you as a sister." He said without a trace of joking in his voice as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear dragging his thumb across his cheek.

"Don't!" I screamed and rand to the bathroom slamming and locking the door.

I sank to the floor sobs coming quicker than I could stuff them back down.

_Not again. Why was this happening to me again? _

"Bella, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume that something more was going on between us. I obviously got the wrong idea. Bella please open the door." I heard him sit down on the other side of the door.

"Bella. I don't understand what you meant earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry. Bellaaaaa!" He moaned. He sounded so pitiful. He didn't deserve this. I couldn't bear to hear him hurting. I wondered what he meant about not thinking about me as a sister.

"Bella, if you don't want me to think of you as more than a friend, I can try not to. I won't do anything else to make you uncomfortable I promise. I know I am probably the last person someone as perfect as you would ever want."

_Huh?_

I shook my head back and forth thinking I was hearing things.

"Please Bella, open the door." He sounded like he might cry. This had gone far enough. I tried to wipe the tears from my face as I looked in the mirror. It was sunset and I was still in my pajamas from the previous night. I was a complete and utter mess. I slowly opened the door and sat on the floor next to him.

"I'm sorry." I started trying to explain. "It's kind of a sensitive subject for me. I have some major issues."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He held his head in his hands refusing to look at me.

When he finally looked up, he said "Bella you mean so much to me. I would never want to do anything to lose you even if it means we can only be friends. I'm not going to say I wouldn't dream of you feeling more for me, but you're right, it's probably best to just be friends."

_Oh. My. Gosh. What have I done? _

"Thank you Edward, I'm glad we got that cleared up." As the words came out of my mouth, I immediately wished I could take them back.


	8. Chapter 8 Try

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are all borrowed.**

Chapter 8 - Try

After I lied and told Edward I just wanted to be friends, we sat silently on the floor outside the bathroom for a long time. There were a million things I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I finally asked, needing some time alone.

"Sure, the towels are in the closet. Feel free to use anything you want in there." He said looking sadder than I'd seen him before.

"Edward we are fine. I don't want you to worry. We'll talk later. I just need a few minutes." I tried to assure him.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. When I felt confident enough that the sound would be muffled, I sat naked on the floor of the shower holding my knees to my chest and cried. I cried tears for every moment of unrequited love I had ever experienced. I cried because I could never believe myself worthy of someone's affection. I cried because I was broken, and I didn't know how to put myself back together. I cried because what I wanted was within my reach, and I was too terrified to reach out and take it.

After the water started to go cold, I quickly washed and climbed out of the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror and thought about all the moments that had led me here. Somehow it seemed like I was supposed to be here, that I belonged here now in this place at this time. I guess you could call it an epiphany, but I knew that Edward was so good, that he would be willing to hold my hand and walk me through my own brokenness. He could make me see, make me believe. I knew I could do the same for him. I saw where he was broken, but I also saw the good in him that he couldn't. I knew we needed each other. I didn't know how to go about this. I didn't know how to let someone love me back. I vowed though that I would try. I knew I was going to screw this up, but I had to try.

Of course the other side of me knew that sooner or later I would probably have to wake up from this dream. As soon as Edward was no longer the town villain, he wouldn't be so willing to settle for someone like me. As soon as Edward realized he could do better, he probably would. I would live in the moment though. This would be my Whitney Houston One Moment in Time, at least for a few more days.

I changed into my own clothes and let my wet hair hang around my shoulders. I opened the bathroom door with the butterflies once again deciding to do the tango inside of me.

Edward was sitting at the piano playing the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. I just stood there hoping he didn't notice me staring. Once I was able to calm my self down enough to move, I walked over to the piano and sat down beside him. He kept playing without looking up. I rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes, and listened.

When he finished playing, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Bella, I-," he started.

"Edward, can you let me talk first?" I pleaded. I knew if I didn't say this quickly I would lose my nerve.

He nodded.

"Edward, you are everything I have ever wanted in another person. Please don't take my behavior as an expression of my feelings. I'm not very good this," I sighed frustrated, but forced myself to continue. "I like you Edward. I just don't know how to do this. I-I don't know how to believe you could like me back. I don't know how to not be just your friend or your sister, but I really really want to be more. I'm just so scared." I cringed trying to brace for what he might say in return.

Edward reached over to me taking my chin in his hand and lifting my eyes up to his. "Bella, I would never in a million years presume to deserve someone as perfect and beautiful as you. I've realized though that I don't think I can exist without you now. I will do whatever it takes to prove myself worthy of you, and no matter what issues you have, we will face them together. I promise to be gentle with your heart if you'll let me."

At that, he rested his forehead on mine and continued to stare into my eyes. This time, I refused to break his gaze and simply nodded yes.

"You never told me you play the piano." I finally said moving my head to rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Give birth?" He answered breaking the seriousness of the moment.

I giggled and reached my arms around him hugging him tightly. At least for today, he was mine.

"My best friend Alice is never ever going to believe this story." I chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet her." He replied, and at that my heart rate picked up again.

A few hours and a lot of looks later, we were back on the couch each reading a book. He sat at one end and I laid my head in his lap while he played with my hair.

_This is what heaven must be like._

The next thing I knew, I awoke feeling myself being carried by Edward's muscular arms. This time I was too tired to feel embarrassed.

He tucked me in again, much same way as the night before, and whispered before kissing me softly on the cheek, "Sweet dreams Bella my love."

I knew they would be, as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up with the same smile still on my lips. Edward Cullen wanted to be with me. Oh my gosh! Edward Cullen wants to be with me? What am I going to do! I'm going to ruin this! When he really gets to know me, he's going to run screaming! How am I supposed to act? What am I supposed to say? Alice!

I sat up quickly scanning the room for signs of life.

I slid out of bed and started to crawl on the floor towards the couch. I slowly peaked over the side and was relieved when I saw Edward was still sleeping.

_So adorable. Mmmmmm. _

His hair was out of control, and he still hadn't shaved. He had one arm above his head hanging over the edge of the couch, and his mouth was hanging wide open. I started to panic again when I realized that this beautiful creature could never be matched with me.

_Alice. I must get to Alice!_

I started to crawl to the bathroom where my bag was. I was in the middle of the room when I realized that if Edward woke up and saw me crawling, I would surely die of embarrassment. I gracefully stood and sprinted to the bathroom. I retrieved my phone and tip toed to the balcony. Once I was safely in the "backyard," I hit Alice's number on speed dial.

"Bella! Ohmygoshwhereareyouandwhoisthegorgeousman?" She spit out in less than one second.

"Alice, I need help. I am totally screwed. You have got to help me! I don't know what to do!" I pleaded tears forming in my eyes.

"OK Bella, calm down. Momma's here. Now start at the beginning and tell me what's going on."

I quickly told Alice the entire story starting with rude Ms. Cope and the UNO game. When I told her about Edward's dad, she was shocked. Finally I told her what I said to Edward after he said he liked me and she screeched, "BELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE AN IDOT!"

"I know Alice. Just let me finish."

I finished telling her about how I promised Edward to try, and she screeched again, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh BELLA! This is so wonderful! I can't believe you finally found someone. Oh my gosh Bella, you are totally going to screw this up!"

"I know Alice," I whined. "That's why you have got to help me."

"Bella, you know you always put yourself in the friend zone, before you even give the guy a chance to start anything with you. Finally you have found someone who likes you enough to ignore your insecurity and try to be more to you. You have got to let him Bella. You have got to be, well, just don't be you. Whatever it is your mind tells you to do, DON'T DO IT! I know you, you are going to push him away, but you can't - you just can't."

"Wow Alice, thanks for all the encouragement." I said sarcastically.

"I'm just being honest Bella, and you need to hear it. It sounds like this guy is incredible and won't mind your insecurities if you can just be honest about them with him. He needs to understand that it is you and not him," she said sternly

"You're right Alice. But what if he doesn't like me as much as he thinks he does. What if once he realizes I'm just the first person not to think he's a freak for the past two months, he's done with me?"

"Bella, you can't live your life on what ifs. There is a chance none of this will work out, but there is NO chance it will work out if you run away. You can do this Bella. Please you have to do this," she pleaded.

"I know Alice. Thank you."

"Oh, I know! How about if you let me talk to Edward? I can explain all of your problems to him, and this will probably go much more smoothly after that," she suggested.

"No!" I could not think of anything that sounded more humiliating. "I promise Alice, I will be good. Please just forget that last idea!"

"OK, but the first time you start to screw this up, I am calling him. That's a promise."

"More like a threat." I mumbled. "OK Alice, I think this helped. I better go see if he's awake. I don't want him to think I got scared off."

"OK, you go girl. You can do this."

"Thanks for the pep talk coach. Love you." I took a deep breath and hung up the phone.

_I can do this._


	9. Chapter 9 First Kiss?

**Disclaimer: The characters were all invented by someone else. **

Chapter 9 – First Kiss?

I sat Indian style beside the couch and watched Edward sleep. Finally I couldn't help myself and reached up running my fingers across his cheek and over his lips. As I did, a smile crept across his face, and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he said rising up on one elbow and brushing my hair back over my shoulder.

"Good morning." I could already feel a blush creeping up my neck.

"Bella I have to tell you something." He was suddenly very serious.

_Oh crap. He is dumping me._

"Huh?" I could barely get a sound out of my mouth.

"Bella, you talked in your sleep last night. You said my name a few times, something about Alice, and…." He trailed off.

"And what?" I groaned and closed my eyes to brace for impact.

"You said - kiss me Edward." He stared at me waiting for my reaction.

"Oh no!" I screamed burying my face in my hands.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. I didn't want you to get mad that I didn't tell you first thing, and I'm glad you want me to kiss you." He grinned doing that dazzling thing again.

"I want you to kiss me?" I asked forgetting how think straight.

"Yes, you want me to kiss you." He assured me, climbed off the couch, and sat on his knees directly in front of me. He started to lean forward.

_OK, my mind is telling to run screaming, so I am going to do the opposite and just sit here. Thanks Alice._

I sat there, as he gently touched his lips with mine. In that moment I heard angels sing, a thousand volts of electricity coursed through my veins, and fireworks exploded over head.

"Beeeeelllllaaaa!" Edward moaned looking less than pleased.

"Hmmm?" I panted unable to find my voice.

"When a man kisses a woman, he usually does so with hopes that she will respond in some way. You just sat there and didn't even kiss me back. You didn't even move! Did I do something wrong?" He looked like he'd just been slapped.

"Oh god!" I said running for the bathroom. I was almost there when strong arms grabbed me and spun me around.

"No Bella," he scolded. "No more hiding the bathroom. Now tell me, what is the matter?"

"I-I"

_I love the way I feel in your arms._

"Tell me Bella."

"I told you I don't know what I'm doing," I said refusing to meet his gaze. "I've – I've never been kissed by anyone before!" I buried my head in my hands again.

Edward lifted my face out of my hands placing a kiss on my forehead and one on my cheek.

"Oh Bella you're amazingly cute."

_I want to die._

"Cute. Great."

"Bella," he looked at me with his piercing eyes until was afraid I would hyperventilate. "I may have moved a little fast for you, and for that I am sorry. You however will be kissed," he said confidently. "And the next time I kiss you, I'm going to kiss you softly with all the tenderness your perfect lips deserve, and then I'm going to kiss you so hard that you will never again doubt just how I feel about you. I plan on taking your breath away Bella, and trust me, the next time I kiss you, you are not going to be able to help but respond. That kiss will be the first of many such kisses, and I promise I will never ever apologize for kissing you again."

At that, he walked passed me into the bathroom, and closed the door. I took a few steps back falling over the arm of the couch. I held my hand over my heart and tried to keep it from beating out of my chest.

When I heard the shower start several minutes later, I realized I had better distract myself or I was going to internally combust. I grabbed my book and ran outside. This time I sat on the balcony. I took a deep breath enjoying the clean middle of nowhere air. I could definitely get used to this.

I heard a car pull up, and looked down over the balcony. It was the same black truck from yesterday. I watched as a young man with long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail climbed out and leaned against the driver's side door. He pulled out his cell phone and started talking. I was too high up to make out his words, but he looked angry. He hung up his phone and looked directly at me. Our eyes met, and a chill ran up my spine. I jumped back out of his line of sight hiding inside the apartment. I heard a door close, and when I looked back, the truck was gone.

I forgot all about the black truck when Edward came out of the bathroom, shaven, with wet hair and fresh cologne on. I ran to him and gave him a quick hug.

"What was that for?" He looked pleased.

"I'm just enjoying my vacation," I beamed.

"I'm starved. What are you cooking today?" He asked with the evil crooked grin.

"Hmmm, I guess you were just trying to impress me with the pancakes yesterday." I punched him in the shoulder. "I'll cook later, but let's just have some cereal and put the thousands you spent on your coffee maker to good use," I suggested.

"Perfect," he complied.

I made Edward my specialty, iced espresso with vanilla and a little cream, while he got out the cereal bowls.

"Edward?" I asked trying to quench my insecurities as they arose like Alice suggested. "What's going to happen with us once the highway opens and I can go home?"

"Don't worry Bella we'll figure it out, but let's not ruin our vacation with the details."

I couldn't help but worry that he saw this as just a vacation fling, while I was ready to pick out china patterns.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, stop freaking out. I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I asked with my mouth hanging open.

"No, but you bite your lower lip when you are on the verge of another freak out episode."

"So much for being mysterious," I shrugged.

"No one has ever been more of a mystery to me," he laughed.

We were both starting to get a bit bored from sitting around and overwhelmed from the intensity of the previous night and this morning.

"Bella," Edward asked faking nervousness.

"Edward," I replied suspiciously.

"I want to ask you something I've never asked another girl before," he said, but his crooked grin let me know he was being funny.

_Yes, I'll gladly touch you there._

"Do, you want to….. play my Wii with me?"

"Oh Edward, I've waited my whole life to hear a man say those words to me," I gushed.

We played racing games, shooting games, bowling, and topped it off with a heated round of Rock Band. Edward was surprisingly bad considering how good he was at everything. I finally collapsed laughing as he killed our band for the tenth time.

"You suck!" I said between outbursts of laughter.

"Hey. I'm not that bad! You haven't even heard me sing yet."

"Puleeeeze. You are that bad! This is awesome. I feel so much less intimidated by you now!"

"Hold that thought." He laughed as he ran to the kitchen to get the phone.

I started to worry as I saw his face fall.

"OK Emmett. Thanks for letting me know," he said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked concerned.

"That was Emmett," he said without looking at me. "The interstate just opened back up."

**A/N: Oh no! She has to leave before she gets another chance at that kiss!! And what will happen when Tanya shows up next chapter!?**


	10. Chapter 10 Edward's Mistress

**Disclaimer: The characters are Mrs. Meyers.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming and I'll keep updating fast!**

Chapter 10 - Edward's Mistress

I unstrapped my Wii guitar and threw myself down on the couch with a frown plastered across my face.

"I don't want to go home," I pouted with tears filling my eyes.

"I don't want you to leave," Edward whined and threw himself down on the couch next to me.

"Well, I guess technically I told my mom and Alice that I would be gone for two to four days, so its not like I have to go this minute."

"Thank goodness." Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will stay tonight and then leave first thing in the morning."

"I may just have to tie you up and keep you here forever." Edward reached over and took my hand interlacing our fingers together.

"There would be no need to tie me up." I rolled my eyes and shook my head trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella were you really counting on cooking again tonight?" Edward asked.

"I don't know why?"

"Do you think I could take you on a date?" Edward said, obviously treading lightly and watching for signs of me retreating to the bathroom.

_A date! A real date! What will I wear? What will I talk about? Is he going to kiss me again? _

I was careful not to bite my lip and give too much away. "But what about our vacation?" I reminded him.

"Well unfortunately, I think we're going to have to leave the apartment today anyway. If the interstate is open, I am going to have to check on the office and then make sure everything is ok at my dad's house."

_Oh, so I'm staying for him, and he's leaving me here alone! _I looked down and bit my lip.

"Bella, of course you'll come with me to do those things!"

"Oh." I blushed.

_Stupid mind reader. _

"So Bella, will you go on a date with me?" He tried to look as pitiful as possible.

"Of course," I sighed completely losing myself for a moment.

"Great! We can go to a restaurant about 45 miles out of town where it is less, um, intense. Do you want to start getting ready? We can run those errands on our way out of town."

_Big gulps. _

"Yeah sure." I tried to sound like this was all no big deal to me. I looked at him, curtsied and turned toward the bathroom.

_Oh my gosh, I just curtsied?!_

I showered again, even though I had just taken one last night. I remembered from movies that you should always shave your legs extra well before a date. I wondered why that was. I had hung up my black skirt and teal blouse that I wore to my interview while I showered, hoping the steam would smooth out the wrinkles. I put gel in my hair to make it wavy and applied just a tiny bit of make up. I looked in the mirror. Not bad for me. I let Alice give me another pep talk in my mind before opening the door and going back out to Edward.

"Edward?" I asked when I didn't see him.

He was gone. I sat down at the kitchen table and congratulated myself for not immediately freaking out. About 29 seconds passed, and I was about to freak out when someone knocked at the front door.

I opened the door to find Edward standing on the other side wearing that sexy crooked grin and holding flowers. There were freesia and a bunch of other things I couldn't name, never having been much of a botanist. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt and jeans. He was the most handsome thing I had ever laid eyes on, and my eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Oh, Bella, what is it? Did I do something wrong again? I just wanted to make it seem like I was picking you up for our date," he said concerned about my reaction.

"No, you're perfect. Thank you." I said reaching and squeezing his forearm.

"Stop scaring me like that," he breathed.

"Sorry." I started giggling to cope with my nervousness.

"You look stunning." Edward interrupted my giggles and wrapped me in a hug.

_Keep saying stuff like that, and I might do something I'll regret in the morning._

"You clean up ok," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"After you," he said opening the door.

"I want to go by the house first and make sure I tell the staff to take the next couple of days off. I know they have been working extra hard taking care of all those unexpected guests," he said once we were in the car.

"Edward, why do you have people working at your dad's house if no one lives there?" I asked curiously.

"I know it doesn't seem to make much sense, but they are like my family. The three of them have been with me since I was a small boy, and I just can't imagine them not being there. I know things will have to change eventually, and I will have to do something with the house, but for now, I just want that one thing to stay the same. I need them to be there. They are some of the only people around who still believe in me. Plus, who would do my laundry if I didn't keep them?"

"Well in that case, it makes perfect sense. Clean clothes are very important."

About fifteen minutes later, we were driving down a country lane lined with trees that created a canopy overhead. We turned off onto a drive that wound up to a huge house tucked back off the main road.

"I've never seen such a lovely house!" I was amazed.

"It's OK." Edward shrugged.

"Whatever. You are either extremely modest or extremely naïve," I said mocking him.

"Come on, let's go inside." He ran around and opened my door and reached to help me out.

I felt the heat rising up on my cheeks. I wasn't used to all this attention.

We were greeted inside by a little old lady. She had gray hair, and if you looked closely you could make out what could only be described as a mustache and a bunch of curly chin hairs. Her skin was wrinkled and her ankles were swollen even with her support hose on. She walked a little hunched over accentuating her hips and thighs that were rather large and strangely not proportional with the rest of her body. Despite the fact that she didn't appear to have aged well, her eyes twinkled when she saw Edward.

"Finally you've come back to me my love!" She gushed.

"You know I could never stay away from you for long my dear." Edward replied as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bella this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella my…" He stopped and looked at me with fear in his eyes, "girlfriend."

"Girlfriend! I thought I was your girlfriend dear." Tanya said while patting him three times on the butt.

Edwards face turned red as he said, "No Tanya, you are just my mistress. You know I love our secret midnight trysts."

_Girlfriend? Girlfriend!_

"Nice to meet you Tanya, and I'm sure there is plenty of Edward for us to share," I kidded.

"Oh she's a dirty one Edward." Tanya was laughing to herself as she hobbled away.

_Did I say something dirty?! Ewwww gross, did she just pass gas? _

"Bella, don't be mad, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't dare introduce you as just a friend," Edward blurted out nervously.

That whole encounter with Tanya tickled me. "Edward you don't have to walk on egg shells around me. I might be a little crazy, but I'm not that fragile. I do appreciate your sensitivity though," I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Woah! Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Edward laughed back.

"I just realized I better not be so high maintenance now that I know I have competition." I nodded to where Tanya had just walked.

"No one could ever compete with Tanya. I love running my fingers through her beard," he replied with a completely straight face.

At that, I almost fell on the floor laughing. When I finally composed myself, Edward took me to the kitchen where a lovely couple in their late 50's were sitting drinking coffee and sharing a newspaper.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Banner, I wanted to introduce you to Bella." Edward was careful not to further define our relationship.

"Hello Bella." Mr. Banner reached out his hand shaking mine and looking at me suspiciously.

Mrs. Banner looked from Edward to me and back at Edward before a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh Edward! She's beautiful!"

"I agree," he laughed.

"Nice to meet you." I said too embarrassed to look anyone in the eyes.

"I'll tell you all about her later. I just wanted to come by and tell you all not to worry about anything for the next few days. In fact if you two want to go up to the lake cabin and relax, I'm sure you could use the break."

"Oh Edward, you take such good care of us. Your father would be so proud," Mrs. Banner beamed.

"Thanks for saying that in front of Bella." He winked at her.

"Now now charmer, we still have some things to clean up around here after all our guests finally cleared out. You two better get going before I make you help." Mr. Banner teased. "It was lovely to meet you Bella."

"You two as well." I said. I couldn't help but run over and give Mrs. Banner a hug before we left.

"Thank you Edward for being who you are." I smiled at him as we headed toward his office.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just love the way you treat people. It's obvious that the people that work for you all love you and care about you so much, and you make them feel so at ease with the way you talk to them. It's not just them though, it's the way you are with Emmett and his terrible girlfriend, and even the way you treated Ms. Cope and Tyler. You are so careful to treat everyone with kindness and respect even when they aren't giving you the same courtesy. It's one of the first things I noticed about you."

_Well that and your body._

"Wow Bella, I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

I was proud to see him blushing for once.

Back in town, Edward pulled up in front of a small building with a sign that read "Cullen Enterprises."

"I'll try and make this quick. It will just take me a few minutes to check my messages and make sure things are on schedule. Why don't you wait here in the lobby so I won't be distracted," he smirked.

"No problem." I was already engrossed looking at the pictures hanging around the room of different buildings and houses. I was thoroughly impressed that Edward had a part in designing these. The boys I had crushed on before could not hold a candle to this man.

I didn't hear the front door open, but suddenly felt someone breathe on my neck.

"What is a beautiful woman doing at Cullen Enterprises?"

I turned around to recognize the man with the black truck standing much to close to me for comfort.

"I-I'm here with Edward."

"Well that just leads to more questions," he smirked. "What would a beautiful woman be doing with Edward Cullen?"

I shuddered and tried to back away from him. My internal creep alarm was going off.

"I'm sure he will be back in a second if you were looking for him," I said nervously ignoring his question.

"Actually Bella, I wanted to meet you." He took a step towards me.

"How did you know my name?" I was starting to get scared.

"It's a small town Bella. I just wanted to let you know that if you're as smart as you look, you'll stay away from Cullen. In fact if you're looking for someone to hook up with, I would be happy to hire you to stay in my house." At that, he leaned towards me and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Mmmm, you smell delicious. I'd like to take a bite out of you Bella."

_Ewwwww! _

"What do you mean hire me? Get away from me sicko!" I yelled furiously.

"Bella, I'm surprised at this reaction. Word around town is that you're just an expensive whore Edward hired to keep him company."

I raised my hand planning to slap him with every ounce of anger in me, but he caught my wrist holding it so tightly that I was sure it would bruise.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I shrieked suddenly terrified.

"You just made a really big mistake Bella," he growled. "You are going to be very sorry you did that."

The scary truck man suddenly released my wrist and went flying across the room. I immediately started rubbing my wrist then looked up shocked to see Edward holding him up against the wall. The look on his face was more ferocious than any animal could be.

_Now that's hot._

"JAMES IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL…." He stopped suddenly.

"What kill me? I'm sure the police would love to hear about you threatening your brother Edward," James taunted triumphantly.

At that Edward's hands fell to his sides. He clenched them into fists and warned, "GO! NOW!"

"OK Edward I'll go." He held both of his hand up and started backing towards the door with a disgusting smile plastered on his face. "When you're done with Bella though, I'd like to have a go at her if you don't mind." Then he turned to me and winked. "See you soon beautiful," he pledged as he went through the door, jumped in his truck, and skidded out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Ha ha ha. I made Tanya an ugly old lady. I cracked myself up on this one. ** **Review or else...**


	11. Chapter 11 The Date

**A/N: Thanks for appreciating what I did to Tanya. I didn't think she was all that bad in the book and I always wonder whey in fan fics she always gets stuck being evil and Rose is always Bella's BFF. I mean can we blame her for trying to date the most eligible vampire? Don't worry, Rosalie will not be a villain here, at least that I know of! **

**Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 11 – The Date

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was standing at my side. My eyes filled with tears as I wrapped my arms around him. After a moment, he took a step back and held up my hand examining my wrist before placing tender kisses on it.

"Edward, are you ok?" I worried about the way James' words might have affected him.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you must think I'm a monster now. I can't believe I reacted like that." He looked pained.

"Edward don't be stupid! He was hurting me and he said the most awful things. He called me a whore and offered to hire me! He was so disgusting. Oh, and Edward. I've seen him before. I've seen him parked outside your apartment twice in the last two days!"

Edward's entire body tensed at this, and for a second I wondered if he was actually capable of murder.

"I'll be right back." He walked towards his office without looking at me. I heard a loud crash and a string of profanities that would have made a sailor feel prude, followed by complete silence.

_Well he would certainly make a passionate lover._

I was relieved when he came back into the room looking slightly more relaxed. When he looked into my eyes, he still possessed a frightening intensity, but there was no venom or malice there, only passion. "Bella, I will never let anyone hurt you again. I can never forgive myself for what just happened. I promise to protect you with my life from now on."

My heart rate increased, and I had never desired another human being more than I desired Edward at this moment. The way he made me feel was indescribable. It reminded me of the way I felt on my trips to do relief work. I knew I was not exactly safe, but I never felt afraid. I felt alive. I felt protected because I was where I belonged. I was at a loss for words to express exactly how much I felt for him, though I desperately wanted to tell him.

"I know," was all I could mutter.

We stood there in silence, looking into each others eyes communicating something much deeper than any more talking could have accomplished. Finally, Edward gently took my hand and led me back out to the car.

"We have to get going. I have a date tonight." He said.

"With Tanya?" I asked relieved that the tension had dissipated somewhat.

"No, I'm not seeing her till later," he tried to joke, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

I was still nervous about how Edward was reacting to the incident with James.

"Edward are you sure you're ok?" He was driving at a speed that was nearly suicidal.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and admitted, "No Bella, it's taking everything within me not to go find James and finish what I started. I want to hurt him, and I'm finding it very difficult not to follow that instinct."

"Maybe I can distract you?" I said placing my left hand innocently on his thigh.

Edward veered into the wrong lane and nearly went off the road when he over corrected.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean it like that!" I cried as I realized how he had taken my gesture. My hands flew to my gaping mouth as I stared at him in horror and embarrassment. Edward, who by now had pulled the car over and stopped, looked at me with equal embarrassment until we both burst out laughing.

"Bella, you obviously have no idea of the effect you have on me." He groaned.

"I think I'm starting to get the picture." I said as the fire on my face continued to rage. "I didn't mean to try and be so seductive!"

"Like I said, you have no idea." He shook his head and took a deep breath.

_I wonder how it works in a backseat. Is there really room?_

"How about some music?" I asked pulling out my ipod and looking for just the right album.

"What is this?" He winced.

"The Moulin Rouge soundtrack! Alice and I love it. We always sing Come What May and the Love Song Melody to each other when we're bored." Suddenly feeling very comfortable, I turned the stereo up and started to belt out the song as loud as my lungs would let me.

"I will love you, until my dying day!" I was out of breath as I sang the last line.

"Um Bella, I don't think you have a future in music." Edward teased.

"Just for that, I promise to sing you this song as loud as I can once a day from now on until you sing it with me all the way through." I vowed.

"I'll hold you to it." He winked.

_Good bye Ewan McGregor. Hello Edward_

I skipped through the rest of the sound track making him laugh as I sang a sampling of the rest of the songs off key. I didn't stop until I was sure he had forgotten all about James.

"Thank God we're here and that the concert is finally over." He said relieved. This time I automatically waited until he opened my door. He led me into a cute little Italian restaurant. "Reservations for Cullen." He told the hostess.

"When did you make reservations?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"While you were in the shower dear." He said as if stating the obvious.

"You think of everything." I gushed.

I noticed the hostess checking him out, and I gave her my best Rosalie impersonation trying to scare her off with a death stare. She didn't even notice as she handed him his menu and asked him what he wanted to drink.

"Ladies first." He gestured to me politely.

"I'll have a glass of Pinot, and my boyfriend will have the same." I snapped.

"Boyfriend?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"What? I didn't want you to think I only like you as a friend." I pursed my lips and looked away.

"You're cute when your jealous." He winked.

_You're cute when you're breathing._

"I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to protect you." I winked back this time.

"Well I assure you, you're all I see."

"Round one of the let's make Bella blush game goes to Edward!" I said once again changing the subject

"What's your most embarrassing moment Edward?" I wanted to know everything about him.

"Let's see. I guess it was the time Emmett pulled down my pants in front of the entire school during the homecoming pep assembly. I had the microphone thanking everyone for coming out to support our team when he did it."

_I'd have loved to have seen that._

"Oh is that the best you can do?" I challenged.

"I suppose you think you can do better?"

"Pshaaaw. In second grade, I broke my arm just by trying on the roller skates I had just opened for my Birthday. I didn't even make it off the carpeted living room. All my friends had to go home from my party early and cried because they didn't get any cake."

"That's not so bad." Edward stated.

"That was just second grade!" I defended myself. "My freshman year of high school I tripped and fell while wearing a dress in an all school play. Neither I nor the dress landed in the right place. I was wearing underwear with care bears on it, and for the next four years the boy's would say, 'Care bears prepare to stare!' My senior year, I was on a double date with Alice, her idea - not mine, and we went to some cheesy outdoor adventure land kind of place. Alice insisted we ride the bumper boats. Of course I lost my footing as I was climbing in and ended up swimming. Then in college, I was running the outdoor track, when I tripped, fell, and sprained my ankle. I couldn't walk, and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone for help. Every time someone ran by, I just sat on the grass pretending to be enjoying the weather. It was dark before Alice came looking for me."

"I'm sorry what?" Edward asked giggling like a girl. "I didn't hear a thing past care bear stare!"

I pretended to mad and threw my napkin at him. Luckily our dinner arrived before I could figure out if he was serious or not. While we ate, conversation flowed easily. Edward told me more about his degree in Architecture, and I told him more about my time in Turkey and Africa. We talked about serious things too, like his strained relationship with his mom. She hadn't wanted to hear his concerns about Laurent, and it frustrated Edward to the point that they hadn't really been talking. Edward was worried about her, but he was almost as stubborn as I am. I told him about Renee and how I only felt like she cared about me when Phil wasn't around. It was good to find we had much more in common than one first would have assumed considering our very different socio economic backgrounds.

"After my parents divorced, I spent a lot of time with my dad's brother and his wife. Carlisle and Esme are like second parents to me. They are still very much in love, and I admire the way he looks at her when she walks into a room."

"They sound lovely," I observed.

"They are wonderful. I just hope I can create the same kind of happiness they have in my own life. I want you to meet them soon."

"Speaking of the future…." I hinted hoping to quench the nagging sense of dread that was growing in me and threatening to ruin our date.

"Bella, I know how I feel, but I don't want to scare you off either. I don't want to presume we want the same things."

_I kind of want to lick you right now. _

"Why don't you just tell me what you're thinking, and I will remain cool, calm, and collected and tell you if I feel the same," I suggested.

"I want to be around you every minute of every day." He said and shrugged his shoulders looking so cute I wanted to run over and squeeze him to death.

"Well as nice as I think that would be, I am not sure that is very practical. Can you please be serious?" I was suddenly being the mature one.

"Bella, I know I have only known you for approximately 57 hours, but I know I can't stand to not have you in my life. I would follow you to Seattle and stay forever in a heartbeat if I could, but I can't do that now. Not yet anyway. All I can ask is that we try, however we can, to make this work. You'll only be five hours away. We can meet on the weekends, talk on the phone, email, fax, carrier pigeon. I will invest in teleportation development. Whatever it takes Bella. That is what I want."

"Are you sure? You just met me?" I questioned needing reassurance.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything. I want you to be sure though. It's not like I only have a couple of carry-ons Bella. I'll be coming with some serious baggage. "

"Edward, I told you I would try. I am still just having trouble imagining that this is all real. You're not exactly in my league." I admitted.

"Bella, if the money is an issue for you it shouldn't be…."

"No Edward, I don't mean the money. I am actually thrilled you have money so you can afford designer espresso. I mean look at you and look at me." I was impressed with how forthcoming I was being, though I wasn't sure I should point out the obvious in case by some chance he hadn't noticed it until now.

"Bella, if you don't know how absolutely ravishing you are, there is nothing I can do but try and convince you of what I see, every single day from now on. Please don't let some thoughts as foolish and untrue as those hold you back. You have plenty of other reasons to walk away, but not that," he reprimanded.

"Edward, I want to believe you, but it's like trying to change the way I see the entire world, my entire point of view."

"I will gladly be your contacts Bella."

"That is the weirdest sweetest thing any one has ever said." I grinned.

"I always aim to be weird and sweet."

_And hot. _

"So for now, and I'm sorry for needing this spelled out, we will just try and talk and see each other as much as humanly possible until we figure out the next step?" I clarified.

"Yep. I think I will need to look into investing in a helicopter to make the commute quicker."

My eyes grew wide. "A helicopter! Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Well, yes. I'm kidding until I find out how much they cost, and if I can write it off as a business expense."

_Momma always said no rich man is ugly. _

After dessert, Edward noticed I was getting tired and suggested we head back. He held my hand as we walked to the car. Once we were in he took my hand again, pulled it up to his lips, and kissed the back of it. We held hands for the rest of the way home in silence.

When we got off the elevator at our apartment, Edward stopped at the door. "Thank you for the lovely evening Bella. It was the most fantastic time I've ever had on date."

I suddenly got very nervous at the way he was looking at me. He was standing very close to my face, and all I could hear were the words "soft and then so hard" resounding in my brain. Edward started to lean in like he was going to make good on his promise, but when his lips were so close I could feel his breath on mine, he grinned, stood up, and kissed my forehead.

_I hate you Edward Cullen._

I decided to retaliate and embraced him in a close hug squeezing our bodies together as closely as possible. I reached down and patted his butt three times Tanya style, remembering the effect I'd had on him earlier in the car.

"Thank you for the date Edward." I said seeing that my plan had worked as I released him. Nothing gave me more confidence than revenge.

When I got ready for bed, I pulled one of his t-shirts out of the hamper and smelled it. Perfect, I thought as I put it on. I grabbed another one and hid it in my bag.

_Yes I am stealing his shirt. Get over it!_

Sadness overtook me as I sank down on the bed. I watched Edward through the open bathroom door brushing his teeth. I didn't want this to end. I didn't want things to change. I didn't want real life.

"Let me tuck you in Bella." He said when he came out of the bathroom.

"I don't want to go to sleep." I pouted.

"You must sleep Bella, you have a long drive tomorrow."

"Stop bossing me around."

"Good night Bella my love." He laid me back gently, pulled the covers up, and kissed me again on the forehead.

I grabbed his arm as he started to walk away. "Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

I wanted to ask him to stay, to sleep in the bed with me, to hold me and not let go. I wanted to tell him I was ready to kiss him back now.

"Goodnight."


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbyes

**A/N: I originally wrote the Moulin Rouge part of the last chapter with it being Edward's CD and him singing it with her. Two of my friends read it before I posted it, and both called to tell me I was making Edward too gay. Please let me know if I am doing that too much. I personally like my men to be a little gay. **

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but they don't drink blood either. **

Chapter 12 – Goodbyes

I woke up sometime around 5:30 a.m. and couldn't go back to sleep. I went and stood at the end of the couch looking at Edward. I had a dull pain somewhere between my heart and my stomach that I could only describe as love. I knew it was too soon to say I loved him. I didn't even really believe it was possible to love someone that fast, but then again what about Romeo and Juliet, Catherine and Henry Tinley, Marius and Cossette, Jack and Rose? I doubt Adam and Eve did a lot of dating before they realized they were meant for each other.

I grabbed a blanket and went out on the balcony needing some air. I could never remember feeling so afraid. The fear was mixed with happiness and anticipation, but I knew I would probably end up jumping off a cliff if this didn't work out. Edward had the kind of confidence that came with money and good looks, but I could tell he was afraid too. He was afraid I'd lose faith in him like everyone else had. I knew that was impossible, but if he wasn't able to believe it, he might push me away making some excuse like it was all for my own good.

I had always struggled with aloneness. My mom and I were close in our way, but we were very different. She didn't see things the same way I did. In high school my mom was actually disappointed that I focused so much on my grades and not enough on partying and dating. My dad and I had never been close. I knew he loved me, but he felt like we had a close relationship if we were in the same square mile. It never crossed his mind that he should try and spend time with me or get to know me. He thought he loved me by providing for me. More than anything I just wanted to be known, to be understood. Edward wanted to know about me. He cared how I felt, what I thought, he found me interesting. For some reason he even seemed to find me attractive. Now that I had tasted how different my life could be, even it was only for a few days; I knew it would destroy me to lose it.

Edward walked outside, looking like he hadn't slept at all. He looked down and gave me a half smile. I patted the seat next to me on the wooden bench, but instead of sitting, he laid down with his head on my lap.

I did something I'd wanted to do since the moment I saw him. I ran my fingers through his messy auburn hair. He just looked at me contentedly.

"You should get ready Bella," he finally said.

"I think I'll stay one more day." I stated decidedly.

"Bella, we are going to have to work this into our real lives at some point."

I know he didn't mean it as a rejection, but I didn't know why he was in such a hurry for me to leave. I felt myself starting to brace for the pain that I knew was coming when it was time to say goodbye. Instinctively I erected a wall hoping to protect myself.

"Fine." I said and went inside. I started throwing my things in my bag. I knew I should shower and put on clean clothes, but I didn't want to change out of his shirt. I pulled on some sweat pants over my shorts and put on my sneakers. Edward followed me into the bathroom while I'm brushed my teeth.

"I didn't mean you have to leave this minute." He looked distressed at my behavior.

"You're right Edward. It's time to get back to the real world. After all we can always text and send carrier pigeons. I've always wanted a pen pal." I gave him my best fake smile hoping he understood that I was a little pissed off.

"I don't know why you're mad Bella. It's not like I want you leave," he said sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm not mad."

_I'm furious, and I have no idea why._

"You look mad," he pushed.

"I'm not mad. Can we just drop it?"

Edward walked into the kitchen and pushed some fancy coffee buttons. I followed him guiltily knowing he hadn't done anything wrong. If I kept this up, Alice was sure to sense it somehow and call him. I knew I couldn't explain myself without crying or sounding completely insane and insecure, so I just stood next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He reached up and wrapped his arm around me squeezing me to him.

We sat quietly and drank our coffee acting like our cat just died. I didn't want to leave, but there was no use in dragging out this misery further.

"I'm ready. Can you drive me to my truck?"

"I guess," he said still not making eye contact.

I blinked my eyes furiously and looked up trying desperately not to cry. I didn't want to leave, we weren't really talking, and I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not. This was the worst possible way for this to end. I sighed and picked up my bag. I didn't wait for him, but walked out the front door, taking one last look inside, and went down to stand at the car.

He was down a few seconds later and opened my door for me. Once we were inside we drove in deafening silence. I stared at him the entire time, not caring if it bothered him. I wanted to memorize every detail of his face. I noticed he had a mole on the right side of his neck, and a tiny ridge on his nose that told me it had probably been broken at some point. A few times Edward looked over at me and smiled, though he didn't seem happy.

In my heart, I knew we were both just upset that it was time for me to leave. He still wanted me. I wasn't mad at him. We were just coping the best we could with the loss of our uninterrupted time together. It had been the best days I could ever remember. I filed each memory in my mind knowing I would replay them over and over again forever.

Much too quickly we pulled into the school parking lot, and I was pained to see my dilapidated truck sitting there. Edward pulled up next to it and got out grabbing my bag before opening my door.

I got my belongings into the truck and turned around to say goodbye to the love of my life.

He stood there facing me, tears starting to form in his eyes. I had to get out of there, or I was going to completely lose it.

"Edward, I'll call you as soon as I get home." I tried to reassure him. "We'll talk all the time, and you'll come see me soon I hope."

"I can be there the weekend after next if you want me," he offered.

"I will always want you." I was starting to cry now. He reached over and wiped the tears from my cheek. I had to get out of there quickly or it was just going to hurt more. I hugged him quickly and jumped into the truck.

"Goodbye love." Edward said softly.

"See you around Edward," I replied feeling guilty that I wasn't more affectionate in that moment.

Edward backed toward his car, and leaned against it waiting for me to drive away. He looked so pitiful, and I wondered if I looked equally so. I drove to the edge of the lot before stopping.

_What in the hell are you doing Bella? See you around? You are going to leave him with that and a hug? What kind of moron are you? He almost killed a man for scaring you! He sat on the floor waiting for you while you cried in the bathroom! He called you ravishing! He plans to take your breath away and you leave him with a hug. You might as well as given him a high five. _

I slammed on the brakes, threw the truck in park, jumped out, and started running towards him. He saw me and looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward, I…" Suddenly a blast of heat came rushing against my body burning my skin and pushing me forward into him. An explosion rocked the air around us. He tried to shield me as he threw me to the ground with his body on top of me covering my face with his hands and tucking his face into my body.

When Edward slowly moved his body so I could lift my head, I was shocked to see my truck in flames where I had left it.

Edward stood up and pulled me off the ground. My left temple was throbbing where I hit my head on the ground, and I reached up to rub it. I was surprised to feel something warm and sticky. I looked at my fingers and realized I was bleeding.

"Edward…." I gasped as I lost my balance and crumpled to the ground.

"Bella, Bella, please wake up." Edward cried. "Bella, please oh please be ok."

I could hear sirens in the back ground. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Edward was holding me in his lap. He looked terrified.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Oh Bella! Thank God, I thought I was losing you. Are you in pain? There was an explosion and you were unconscious!"

"Oh I always faint when I first see blood." I moaned.

He just squeezed me tighter and covered my face with soft kisses across my forehead, eyes, cheeks, and chin. "Silly Bella, there is barely even a scratch there." He said relieved.

By now there were people all around us. Firemen put out the blaze quickly, and paramedics looked us both over. Thankfully there hadn't been anyone else near the truck when it happened. "I think you should go to the hospital and get checked out." Edward agreed with a paramedic.

"No hospitals, I'm fine."

"Please Bella, if you don't go, I won't be able to stop worrying about you," Edward pleaded.

I climbed into the ambulance, after Edward assured me he would come along. I saw him speak quickly to a police officer while gesturing towards me. The police officer shook his head no, but Edward seemed resolved about something. The office seemed more than irritated when Edward turned and walked toward me.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward when he climbed in beside me.

"He wanted to talk to me about the explosion, but I told him I had to go with you to the hospital. He wanted me to leave you alone, and I politely explained that wasn't possible." He reached down and took my hand.

"I don't see why it is necessary to ride in the ambulance. I'm fine."

"I know love, but they will all feel better if you aren't completely alone with me right now."

My whole body stiffened at his words. "What! They don't think you did something do they? Edward, my truck is so old; something was bound to go wrong with it sooner or later!"

"Bella, cars don't just explode like that. I agree with them that there is probably something more going on here." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The police are going to meet us at the hospital and ask us both some questions."

My head was throbbing when the ambulance pulled into the small county hospital. Thankfully Edward spoke to someone and they led me to a room where I could lay down. Edward held my hand as I rested in the bed. "The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes," a nurse said after checking my vitals and glaring at Edward.

I felt Edward tense as we heard people arguing in the hallway.

"I don't think he should be here. He is not related to her, and the whole town is already talking about how he kissed her goodbye and then stood there waiting to see her truck explode. He obviously planned to get rid of her." A woman's voice said.

_I wish he kissed me goodbye._

"Don't be ridiculous. You have known Edward your entire life, and you know he isn't capable of doing that. I can't believe you would be so easily swayed by the town gossips." A man scolded.

"Still, he has no right. He's not her family," The woman complained.

"From what I understand, she has no family here. You suggest we tell the one person she knows to leave after she has just been through a major trauma?" The man said angrily.

"Whatever you say doctor; you're the boss," The woman pronounced sarcastically before we heard her walk away. There was a soft knock at the door before a very attractive man walked in. He seemed to be in his late forties with gray hair cropped short and striking bright eyes.

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Cullen?" I said and looked from the doctor to Edward hoping for an explanation.

"Hello uncle Carlisle." Edward stood to embrace him in a hug.

"Hello son," the doctor replied. "You haven't come by in weeks. I've been worried about you."

"Sorry." Edward mumbled and looked down.

"So Bella, I see you have a small bump on your head, but nothing looks serious." The doctor turned his attention to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but nothing unbearable. I think I'm still I shock," I admitted.

"That's understandable," he said examining my eyes with a pen light.

"You seem fine. I would like it if you would stay and rest for a couple of hours just to be sure and then you are free to go."

"Thanks." I replied still stunned by the resemblance between the two of them.

_If Edward looks like that when he's fifty, I can't wait to get older._

"Edward, I'd like to speak with you before you two leave." His uncle winked at him.

"Of course." Edward said with his eyes still fixed on me.

A couple of hours later I awoke to people talking softly in the room. I was disappointed that I could no longer feel Edward's hand on mine, but was relieved when I heard his voice. I saw that Edward was hugging a beautiful woman who looked about my mom's age dressed in classy yet unpretentious clothes. She looked at him with adoration in her eyes. I saw her glance in my direction, and I quickly closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep.

"She's lovely Edward." The woman said. "I was happy when you called and told me you'd met someone, and I am so glad I am finally getting to meet her. I just wish we didn't have to meet in a hospital."

_Edward called and told someone about me? Awwwww. _

"She is more than lovely Esme. She's perfect. She is the first woman to ever make me think I could have something like you and uncle Carlisle have." Edward's perfect voice whispered.

"But how does she feel about you Edward? You are not in a good place right now to risk getting hurt further." She answered concerned.

"Of course she doesn't care for me as much as I do her. That would be impossible." He sounded disappointed. "She must feel something for me though. Why else would she still be here? Now I almost wish she didn't feel anything, so she wouldn't have ended up napping in a hospital."

_And I thought I was an idiot!_

"Oh Edward, of course she cares for you. How could she not? You never give yourself enough credit. I am just so relieved to finally see the light in your eyes again. She must be extraordinary."

_Edward's booty is extraordinary. _

"She noticed the Austen books you got me, and said she was impressed." Edward chuckled.

At that, his aunt let out a squeal a little louder than their quiet conversation, and I couldn't help but open my eyes.

Edward immediately noticed and came rushing to my side. "Love, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

_I feel like ripping your clothes off every time you call me love._

"I feel wonderful." I said smiling at him like I had just won the lottery.

"Wow, you should get hit on the head more often!" He smiled back at me and chuckled. "Bella, I want you to meet my aunt Esme. You two remind me so much of each other," he beamed.

I climbed out of bed and stood up to meet her. She reached out her hand to shake mine; I couldn't help but hug her. She laughed and squeezed me tightly.

"Oh Bella dear, I love you already. The two of you will have to come over for dinner soon, so we can get to know each other."

"I'd love that."

"Well kids, I must be going. Bella, thank you so much for taking such good care of Edward this week. I can't tell you how happy I am to have met you." At that, she hugged me again.

"So do you want the good news or the bad news?" Edward turned to me after she left.

"Good news please!" I said still giddy after overhearing their conversation.

"Well there are two parts to the good news. The first is that you can't drive home today, so I guess you are stuck here longer."

"That's great news if you ask me." I said.

"I agree," he continued. "The second part is that you are going to have to finally get a new vehicle!"

"That's terrible news!" I laughed. "Now tell me the rest of the bad news."

"We still have to talk to the police."


	13. Chapter 13 Margaritas

**A/N: I am worried I am running out of naughty thoughts for Bella. My roomate even had to censor one today that she said was going too far. I'll probably work it in later though :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm still trying to figure out if Alice is already dating Jasper or if they will meet in the story. I will have to find a reason to get the six of them all together soon. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 – Margaritas

Edward led me to a conference room on the second floor of the hospital. We walked in, and older officer closed a file and rose from his chair. "Hello Bella, I'm Chief Masen."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand, and he directed me to a chair before sitting again.

"Considering how news spreads around this town, and how there is already a certain amount of, lets say interest in the people involved, I have decided to oversee this case personally," he explained. "Edward would you give us a minute alone." He gestured toward the door without looking up from his notes.

"I don't want him to leave." I said boldly.

"Miss I'm sure you understand that it would be best if we spoke privately."

"No, I do not understand," I said becoming more agitated. "I understand that despite a lack of any convincing evidence, everyone in this town seems to believe that Edward was somehow involved in his father's death, making it impossible for him to grieve properly. I understand that his father's killer is also yet to be found, and I also understand someone in this town may have tried to kill me today. I understand that I trust Edward implicitly. I do not understand why it would be necessary for the only person here that I trust, to leave me alone with a person that I just met."

"OK, Edward, it appears you will be staying. I ask that you do not interfere whatsoever in the questioning of Miss Swan or in the answers she provides." I expected the chief to be angry at my tirade, but his face grew soft as he spoke.

Edward nodded.

"Miss Swan, I am sorry for what you have been through. I also apologize for the fact that you have seen the worst our town has to offer. I sympathize with Mr. Cullen. His father was a good friend of mine, and I share your opinion that Mr. Cullen is both trustworthy and unconnected. I am sure you realize however that it is our duty to explore all possible leads. There are also powerful people in this town that it seems may benefit from Mr. Cullen's, shall we say - unpopularity, further complicating the entire situation."

"Thank you. It is a relief to hear someone in this town has some common sense." I sighed and took Edward's hand in mine. "Now what questions can I answer for you?"

"It seems that the explosion was in fact caused by some sort of combustible compound deliberately being mixed with chemicals in your gas tank. We have an eyewitness that said she saw someone tampering with your truck last night. She assumed the man was making repairs. Unfortunately it was dark, and she cannot provide us with an adequate description. That is all the information we have so far."

I shuddered at the fact that someone in fact had planned to hurt me.

"Miss Swan is there anyone that you have recently angered or who has a reason to try and harm you?"

"Well, I have had uncomfortable encounters with a couple of people, but I don't think anyone has reason to want to hurt me." I told him about hurting Tyler's feelings and about my meeting with James.

"Well both of those men interest me for different reasons. Tyler of course has access to things such as explosives through his military connections, and we know he was stationed at the high school for the past few days. James has more of a personal connection to Edward, and it appears he was already amused by hurting you and angering Edward. He also has the financial resources to make things happen if you know what I mean. I will continue to collect evidence and see if I can find anything more on either of these men in the mean time."

"Thank you chief." I said relieved that for once the attention was off of Edward.

"That brings me to you Edward." He tapped his pencil on the table thinking for a moment.

"Where were you around 8 p.m. last night?"

"I was with Bella at a restaurant. Plenty of people saw us there." He answered calmly.

"Very well, and do you know why anyone would want to hurt Miss Swan?"

"Chief I am afraid I may unintentionally have dragged her into the middle of my personal nightmare. I can't think of anything other than the fact that someone wanted to hurt me. Nothing could destroy me more entirely than something happening to Bella."

"This is all very strange indeed. I suggest the two of you take extra precautions until we have this figured out. Whoever did this may not be finished. You can never be too careful," he warned.

Edward and I went down stairs so I could fill out some papers for the hospital. It wasn't until we were outside that I was hit with the fact that my truck had blown up.

"Edward!" I gasped holding my chest.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Edward asked with concern.

"My-my things, my truck, my laptop, my purse, my clothes, your shirt that I stole! I don't have anything! Edward, I can't work without my laptop!" The sobs were forming in my chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He pushed my hair back out of my face. "Don't worry love, they are just things that can be replaced. The important thing is that you weren't hurt, and that we're together."

I cried a little longer than necessary, because part of me was enjoying having Edward comfort me. When he was sure I was ok, he finally released me, but walked me to the parking lot with his arm locked securely around my waist.

"Wait how did you get your car here?" I wondered out loud.

"I had Mr. Banner bring it over." He answered. "My aunt Esme also stopped and got you a couple of changes of clothes and some toiletries. We'll get you a new laptop soon, I promise."

Tears started running down my cheeks again and I inhaled deeply. "You are so thoughtful Edward. What would I do without you?"

"You would probably have been home with your truck two days ago." He answered flatly looking away from me.

"Don't." I reprimanded. "Don't even start blaming yourself for this. I am not in the mood for tortured soul Edward right now. I am in the mood for confident everything is going to be just fine Edward."

_I could be in the mood for something else if you play your cards right._

"Bella?" A smile appeared on his lips again.

"What?"

"Did you just say you stole my shirt?"

"Shut up!" I smiled and looked at the ground before running to the car, jumping in, and slamming door myself.

It was mid afternoon when got back to Edward's apartment. I opened up the bags his aunt had left me, and was pleased to find a pair of casual brown pants and a deep blue v-neck shirt. There was also a short jean skirt, a couple of plain knit tops, ballet flats, a tank top and shorts set for pj's, and some embarrassingly lacy panties.

_Ok Esme, I can take a hint. _

After I showered, I changed into the blue v-neck and jean skirt, and put my hair up in a messy bun. Edward turned from what he was doing when I walked out of the bathroom and stared at me. His eyes ran up and down my body, and I instantly felt heat rising to my cheeks.

_Maybe he has x-ray vision and can see the lace. _

"I'm very partial to that color on you," he said as he walked toward me still staring.

"Thanks." I looked at the ground embarrassed by his gaze.

He put his hands on my waist and leaned down nuzzling my neck with his nose and kissing me lightly just under my ear. I had goose bumps all over my body and my heart beat rapidly. I smiled to myself however when I realized my usual instinct to run and hide was absent.

_I should get hit on the head more often._

The moment was interrupted when my stomach let out a loud growl. I started giggling, and Edward took a deep breath and stepped back looking like he'd just been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"Edward, we haven't eaten at all today." I suddenly realized.

"I know, the amazingly loud monster in your belly just reminded me." He teased.

"Is there anywhere to get some decent chips and salsa around here?"

"There's a pretty good Mexican food place called Ted's," Edward suggested. "We can walk there from here."

"Mmmm Mexican food by Ted - sounds delicious." I said sarcastically.

"It's good. Trust me." He said pulling me towards the door.

When we walked into the busy restaurant, all eyes turned to us. A few just looked us at us curiously, several others looked like they felt sorry and concerned for me, but there were also those who glared at us like we ruined their dinner.

"This should be interesting," I mumbled as the hostess led us to a table in the middle of the busy restaurant.

"Do you think we could sit somewhere more private?" Edward asked politely. I thought I noticed him slip her some money.

We were seated in a more private booth in the corner.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter asked coldly.

"Hmmm, I think I need a margarita," I replied.

"Really?" Edward asked surprised. "I didn't take you for much of a drinker Bella."

"Edward, my truck blew up today and people in here are treating me like I have the plague. I don't drink often, but this seems like an appropriate time for one."

"Make it two margaritas." He told the waiter. "So Bella, if you want me to, I could work a little tomorrow morning and then drive you to Seattle. If I bring some work with me, I think I could probably stay through the weekend."

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yessssssss!_

"That sounds good."

"Great we can go shopping on Thursday for a laptop and a car for you." He said it like it was as simple as getting new socks.

"Um Edward, it's not like I can just go buy a new laptop and car. Normal people don't just have that kind of money sitting around. I can probably put a laptop on a credit card, but I don't even want to start thinking about how I can possibly get another car right now." As I said it, my headache started to come back.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'll take care of it," he said nonchalantly.

"No, Edward. You can't buy me a car. That's ridiculous."

"It's my fault you don't have a car Bella. I'm doing this. End of discussion."

"Let me make myself clear," I said sternly. "I will never speak to you again if you buy me a car. How could I ever explain to my parents or my friends that a guy I met three days ago bought me this new car after someone, who may have killed his dad, tried to kill me too. It will be easier for all of us if you just let me handle my own business."

"We'll see Bella. I can be stubborn too."

I glared at him and took a big swig of my Margarita. I should have known better than to take a bite of the salsa with the word atomic in the name of it, because before I knew it, my mouth was a raging inferno.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I said fanning my mouth with futility. My eyes were watering, my nose started running, and sweat started pouring from my forehead. I wanted to start jumping up and down or stick my head in the toilet, anything to ease the pain.

"Here eat more chips!" Edward pushed the basket towards me.

"It hurts! It hurts! Hot!"

I chugged down my margarita and looked frantically for anything else that would help. I took several gulps of Edward's drink before he stopped me.

"Not so fast Bella, you haven't had anything to eat all day, you'll make yourself sick," he warned.

"OK, I think I'm going to be ok." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I swear, there is never a dull moment with you." Edward shook his head disapprovingly. "That must have been some hot stuff," he chuckled.

_Nothing compared to you hot stuff._

I was suddenly feeling very happy. The weight of the day's events seemed to be lifting from me, and I felt relaxed. I lifted my empty glass and toasted, "Here's to trucks blowing up so I can sleep with you again!" I said.

Edward looked at me and started laughing silently as he nodded behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the waiter standing there shocked with our food in his hands. He blushed as he set my food down without saying a word and walked away.

"Oops!" I said and started laughing uncontrollably. "At least that will give the people something else to talk about," I said through my laughter. Throughout the rest of dinner, Edward was incredibly funny. Every time he spoke, I found his words to be most hilarious thing I had ever heard. Not only was Edward funnier than ever, but as if it were possible, he suddenly became even more unbearably attractive to me.

"Bella, your face is flushed, are you feeling ok?" Edward eyed me suspiciously, but his eyes danced with amusement.

"I'm fine. I just feel all hot and bothered around you." I started fanning myself.

Edward tried not to laugh.

"Did I just say that out loud!?" I screamed suddenly horrified. "Oh no! What have I done!"

"I think you might be a little bit tipsy." Edward smirked.

"I think you might be a little bit sexy." I said without thinking again.

Edward snorted he was laughing so hard, and I sunk down in my seat holding my hand over my mouth.

"I think I better get you home before you try and have your way with me right here," he said as soon as he was able to breathe again.

"Can I have my way with you there?" I asked feeling strangely confused about the entire conversation.

"We'll see," he laughed as he pulled me up from my seat after laying some bills on the table.

"No Edward, you can't buy me a car, and you can't pay me to have sex with you. I'm a virgin." I slurred.

"I'm just paying for dinner dear. Now please stop talking before you really embarrass yourself." He said still chuckling.

The whole way back to his apartment I kept trying to tell him exactly how I felt about him. I thought he should know he was the most god-like man I had ever seen and that I dreamed the last two nights of his naked body pressed up against mine, but every time I tried to speak, he held his hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet. Finally when we were only about a hundred yards from home, he slung me up over his shoulder, carried me like a caveman, and walked quickly to the building. "Put me down honey!" I squealed with laughter swatting at his backside. "I promise I won't lock myself in the bathroom! Put me down!"

He didn't put me down until we were safely in the elevator. "It's hot in here." I complained. "You should take your shirt off." I started to unbutton his top buttons, but he put his hands on mine and stopped me.

"Bella, please stop this," he groaned.

"I just wanted to make you more comfortable," I said confused by his reaction.

Edward let out a huge sigh as the elevator opened. He pushed me forward and held the front door open for me.

"Awwww. You're always the perfect gentleman," I gushed.

"You are making that extremely difficulty right now," he said hoarsely.

"Come here Edward." I took both of his hands in mine and led him toward the couch. He complied, but his eyes were filled with fear.

I sat him down and said, "OK. I am ready."

"Ready for wha-at?" His voice cracked and his eyes threatened to pop out of his head.

"For you take my breath away silly." I slapped him on the chest before closing my eyes and tilting my head up to him.

"Bella I will not kiss you tonight, I'm sorry."

"Whaaaat? Why not?" This whole conversation was so strange to me.

"Your first real kiss will not be when you have had two margaritas on an empty stomach and are acting like a wild woman." He said laughing again.

"Oh." I said still confused and staring at the ground. I wondered if my feelings should be hurt, but for some reason, I just couldn't make sense of anything.

"Come here." He said and pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me and cuddling with me on the couch.

"Edward…"

"Bella, please stop talking before we both do something we'll regret later," he sighed.

"Edward, I know it's still early, but I'm tired," I yawned.

"Thank goodness," he breathed and played with my hair. "Just rest love."

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. When I woke up, my head was in Edward's lap and he was reading a book. "Good morning," I said stretching.

"Glad to see you've sobered up, but it's not morning yet," he said chuckling.

My eyes grew huge as images of me being carried over Edward's shoulder and trying to unbutton his shirt flashed through my mind. I faintly remembered telling him I was a virgin. "We will never speak of this night again." I said with a look that let him know this was not negotiable.

"That's fine with me," he laughed. "I promise never to let drink you tequila again either."

"I am not much of a drinker," I admitted.

"I hope not." He said and dazzled me with his crooked grin.

"Stop that!" I hit him with a pillow.

"Edward, I have a proposition for you."

"I think you have propositioned me enough for one evening." He said biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. "Sorry! Sorry!" He yelled as I hit him with the pillow again. "What is it love?"

"I think you should sleep in the bed tonight."

"Bella, I thought we already had this argument the other night."

"No I will also be sleeping in the bed, but there will be some conditions," I said matter of factly.

"Oh." He looked at me suspiciously. "You've got my attention."

"Well, we will have to have chastity pillows separating us, and there will be no touching."

"Chastity pillows?" He grinned.

"Yes, chastity pillows. I wouldn't want you to take advantage of the situation." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"OK, you can have your chastity pillows on one condition."

"I hardly think you are in the position to be setting conditions mister. Now what's your condition?" I flirted.

"We can at least hold hands," he said with the same stupid dazzle grin.

"Fine. I'll go get the bed ready while you change," I directed.

"Got it boss," he smirked.

When we were ready for bed, we each climbed into our respective sides. Edward reached his hand under the barrier of pillows that separated us with his palm up inviting my hand to join his. I laid on my side and held his and hand with one of mine and traced circles on it with the fingers of my other hand. I peeked over the pillows wanting to see his face, and I saw that he had his eyes closed with a contented smile on his lips.

I sighed realizing I never understood what happy felt like until this moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I liked writing this chapter - hopefully I didn't go too overboard with drunk Bella. I'm also not sure if she could really get drunk or sober up that fast – I also don't know if she should have a hang over when she wakes up in the morning. I'll have to do some research by calling my friends that drink a lot more than I do. Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Bank Job

**A/N: I decided, thanks to all of your drunken insights, to skip over Bella having a hangover. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to someone else. **

Chapter 14 – The Bank Job

I tossed and turned all night dreaming of fiery explosions, fire fighters spraying their hoses into my mouth, James chasing me down the street, and Edward carrying me. Everything was kind of a jumbled blur. In the moments between being asleep and awake, I played over the previous day in my mind. It had been both terrible and wonderful. Terrible because of the way I had treated Edward that morning and terrible because my vintage truck was charred. Wonderful because I heard what Edward told Esme, and because I was sleeping in the arms of the most wonderful man in the universe.

_Wait, I'm sleeping in his arms?_

I opened my eyes to find my head and right hand resting on Edward's chest.

_His glorious, muscle ridden, perfect chest that I wish were bare right now._

He was lying on his back with one arm pinned under my body loosely holding my back between my shorts and my tank top. Feeling his touch on my bare skin was enough to drive me insane. Slowly so as not to disturb him, I turned my head to see all the chastity pillows strewn across the bed and floor on my side. I realized that it appeared that I had been the one to break through and disregard the carefully erected barrier. Maybe, if I got up very carefully, I could replace the pillows and get back to side of the bed without him noticing.

"Not so fast sneaky!" Edward grabbed me and pulled back to him as I started to move from his body.

"Good morning." He looked at me smiling.

"Hi," I replied blushing.

"So, I guess you decided to throw caution to the wind last night," he smirked.

_I wish._

"Well, you looked cold," I said innocently.

"Oh Bella, you are always the selfless one. Thank you for risking your virtue to keep me warm last night."

"I wouldn't want you to get sick," I replied suddenly in no hurry to get up.

"I better go into the office so we can head out later." Edward said after more time had passed. "Are you ok to hang out here?

"Sure." I replied not anxious to return to the place where I first met James.

Edward showered and left for the office soon after. I sat at the table drinking coffee pretending that Edward and I were married, and that this was a typical day when he went off to make our millions while I stayed home to write my articles. I wondered if we would put our kids in daycare or if I would want them with me at home while I worked. Of course we would be able to afford a nanny I reminded myself, and couldn't believe I had been so foolish as to nearly condemn our children to years of daycare. Edward would probably bring me home flowers every Friday, and once a week he would take our daughters out for special dad time. We would have barbeques in our huge backyard with Emmett, who would have a new much uglier wife or girlfriend, and of course Alice would be there with her husband, and our kids would be best friends. We wouldn't live in Shamrock though; Edward and his money would have long ago kissed these ingrates goodbye. I washed my cup pretending this was my kitchen with a convection oven, matching plates, and espresso machine.

I typed a quick email to Alice letting her know I would be home that evening and we would be having company. I told her my truck had finally given out, not wanting to worry her. I could only imagine her squeals of delight when she read that she would be meeting Edward and that things so far were working out. She had been so protective of me ever since the whole Jacob fiasco. I knew her happiness would almost match my own when she saw the way I was with Edward. I felt like the pain of the past was rapidly becoming insignificant and trivial. How could I ever have even thought I loved Jacob? I loved the idea of having someone there – someone who I needed and who needed me to. Jacob and I had definitely filled a void in each other's lives, but I was foolish to confuse companionship with passion. For three years now I had secretly prayed Jacob would come back to me, but the way Edward looked at me made my every wish for Jacob evaporate into thin air.

I was still angry at myself for letting myself get hurt so badly. I was trying so hard to let go of the part of me that was determined to hold Edward at arms length. I didn't want to have to protect myself from his pending rejection. There was still the concern that he couldn't possibly feel this way about me so fast. I was funny, and I knew I had a talent for making people feel at ease and good about themselves, but those tricks wore off. I worried that once he got used to me telling him he was wonderful and when I ran out of new witty remarks to make him laugh, he would surely tire of me. It had happened with Jacob. I had been so sure of his love, but he had put it plainly, "I've had enough of you." I had no idea how to be enough for someone as perfect as Edward.

I started to feel a little stir crazy and needed an escape from my thoughts. I decided to go for a walk and get some exercise. It could only make the time I was separated from my Edward go faster if I were doing something rather than sitting here thinking about everything that might go wrong. I quickly got ready and walked out onto the street. I had no particular destination in mind, but I loved the clean air here. I turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks as I recognized an ominous black truck pulling up and parking curbside across the street. I ducked out of sight, and watched James get out of his truck and walk towards me. I started to panic, unsure if I should run or call for help. Relief washed over me as I realized he hadn't seen me when he walked into a bank not far from where I was standing.

If I was careful I thought, I could just peek in the window and see what he was up to without him noticing.

_Do not trip now whatever you do._

I saw him walk into a doorless office just off the bank lobby. He had his back to the window and sat on a desk beside a woman who also had her back to me looking at a computer screen.

I'm not sure whether it was bravery or stupidity that spurred me forward, but the next thing I knew I was inside the bank. I stood at an island in the middle of the lobby and pretended to be filling out a deposit slip. I positioned myself so that I could just see into the office. I wouldn't have been able to hear most of the conversation going on inside, but luckily James was raising his voice angrily.

"Did you get the money out of his account or not?" He snarled at the woman.

"Yes I got it out, just like you told me to. I swear you think I am some incompetent bimbo sometimes," the red haired woman snapped back at him.

"Why haven't the police arrested him?" He clutched his hands into fists. "What more evidence do they need?"

"Haven't you heard darling," the woman said through clenched teeth. "A witness saw a man tampering with her truck. The chief told the detectives to lay off of Edward when he heard his alibi."

"What!" James growled. "Of all the idiotic things that imbecile could do."

"Calm down. We'll just have to think of something else. I must say though, I thought that plan was genius. How could you have known she would jump out at the last second? Maggie from the hospital tells me he was beside himself and didn't move from her side the entire time she was there." The woman laughed. "It would have destroyed him completely had it worked. He probably would have killed himself for us by now." She laid a hand seductively on his chest.

"I like the sound of that." James purred at her and attacked her lips ferociously in a way that would have made a stripper blush.

_Ewww barf._

"Bella what are you doing here?" A loud voice rang out through the entire bank.

"Emmet!" I was terrified as out of the corner of my eye I saw James and the woman look directly at me.

"I heard you were still in town, and oh man sorry about your truck. I heard you put on quite a fireworks show yesterday." He said laughing and punched me in the arm.

"Emmet, I need to get out of here. Can you please do me a favor and walk with me?" I said hoping the pleading in my eyes would communicate the seriousness of the situation.

"Sure thing Bells," he said eyeing me suspiciously.

I grabbed his arm and led him outside onto the sidewalk. "Can you please take me to Edward," I begged him shaking.

"Bella what's going on," he asked concerned before looking over his shoulder to see a furious James coming towards us.

"Let's go." He directed me into his Jeep which was directly in front of us, hopped in, and screeched out onto the road. "I know James is a creep, but he looked like he planned to hurt you just then. What's going on Bella?"

I told him the entire story starting with James cornering me at Edward's office and then what I had just overheard.

"Damn Bella! That was really stupid of you to follow him into the bank." Emmett scolded me.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking." I was still shaking with fear.

When we pulled up to Edward's office, I jumped out of the jeep and ran inside. I ignored the woman sitting behind a desk in the lobby that looked up with surprise when I ran past her back to Edward's office. I threw open the door. He looked up from his desk, shocked to see me, and smiled before his expression changed to concern when he saw my face. He stood up, and I threw myself into his arms.

"Bella what happened?" He exclaimed.

I was unable to speak and just held onto him like my life depended on it. Emmett came in behind me and cleared his throat.

"Tell me what happened?" Edward looked at Emmett confused.

"Bella ran into James at the bank." Emmett explained.

"What! Bella, why did you leave the apartment! The chief told us to be careful. What did he do? Did he hurt you?" His face and tone turned suddenly dark.

"No he didn't hurt me." I said trying to compose myself. "I followed him, and I heard him talking to a woman about money being taken out of an account and how it's too bad the girl got out of the truck because you would have killed yourself if the plan worked!" I said quickly running out of breath at the end.

"Hang on a second." Edward rushed to his computer and typed something into the keyboard. "Another withdrawal was made from my trust account two days ago," he said with his brows furrowed.

"The woman Bella is talking about at the bank was Victoria." Emmett added gravely.

"I think we better call the chief," Edward said as he stood reaching for me and then the phone.

After a long talk with chief Masen on speaker phone, I started to feel a little better. The chief was happy we were leaving town for a few days, and promised to follow up on this new information right away.

"Edward, why don't we just go over to where James is and finish this whole thing right now?" Emmett said punching one palm with his other fist a few times.

"As much as I'd love to do that Emmett, I'm not sure giving James a good pummeling will do anything to help us in the long run." Edward said after stopping to consider Emmett's proposal.

"Just wait till I tell Rosie about this," Emmett said almost like he was talking to himself. "She'll have to drop this whole, 'you shouldn't still be friends with Edward' thing after that."

"I'm not sure you're much of a friend to Edward if you are dating a woman who insists on accusing him of murder!" I scowled at Emmett suddenly furious.

"Woah, down Bella!" Emmett said holding up his hands in surrender and backing away from me.

"Please Bella. Emmett wouldn't be Emmett without Rose. They are made for each other. She and I have never exactly clicked, but I'm sure she will loosen up once we all start hanging out as couples and I'm not the third wheel anymore."

_You had me at Bella._

"I just don't like seeing you treated like this." I said burying my face in his chest.

"And I don't like seeing you in danger. Let's go get my stuff so we can get you out of here," he said wrapping his arms around me.

I thanked Emmett for saving me and assured him that Rosalie and I would soon be the best of friends.

_After I smack her in her pretty little face. _

I felt closer to Edward than ever when we got on the road towards my home. There was nothing like impending danger to bring two people together. I was excited to introduce him to Alice. Her opinion meant everything to me, and I was sure she would love Edward.

"Bella, I have a friend in Seattle that I went to college with. Would you mind if I called him while I'm in town. I was thinking it would be fun for me to introduce you to him."

"Sure. What's his name?"

"His name is Jasper. It's hard to describe him accurately. He's from the south, and he loves history and chick flicks. Girls always threw themselves at him in college, because he was so sensitive." He made air quotes with his hands when he said the word sensitive. "I always thought he was more like an overly emotional girl."

"Wow, he sounds interesting. Is he single?" I kidded.

"Very funny," Edward smirked. "He dates a lot, but he says it's because he's on the constant prowl for his one true love. He says when he meets her he'll know immediately. I think he's watched Princess Bride more times than is healthy for any man, and that it's gone to his head."

_I've started at your package more times than is healthy._

"Hmmm, Princess Bride is Alice's favorite movie." The wheels in my head were already starting to turn.

"You and Alice are pretty close," Edward observed.

"Yes we are. I met her my junior year of high school. We went to college together, and have been roommates since graduation. I feel closer to her than I do my family. Plus she's hyper, care free, spontaneous, confident, and out going. Pretty much everything I'm not, but when I'm around her its like a part of her rubs off on me and I become a better version of myself."

"Wow, I wish I could say the same for Emmett." Edward chuckled. "He and I are definitely different, but usually when I'm around him, I am occupied by worrying about him embarrassing me or our safety in general. I can't imagine my life without him though. He's always been like a brother to me."

"Speaking of brothers Edward, why do you think James hates you so much? I just don't understand why he wants to hurt you."

"Up until today, I always assumed it was just Laurent after my father's money. Now I'm starting to wonder if it's something more personal. James and I have never exactly gotten along. When our parents got married, I decided to live with my dad. James' mom died giving birth to him and I guess Laurent never really got over it. I think he blames James in someway, and makes it clear that James is a disappointment to him. Laurent on the other hand treated me like the son he never had when I went over there."

"That must have been awful for James." I said feeling sorry for him despite what he had done.

"I think it was. I tried to be his friend, and my mom tried to reach out to him too, but he rejected all our advances. In school he started to compete with me in everything. If I tried out for quarterback, he wanted to be quarterback. If I liked a girl, he asked her out. I couldn't go anywhere or do anything without James trying to show me up. I finally went off to college, and thought I was finally rid of him. When I came back here though, it all started up again. I know he was furious when I started taking over my dad's business, and it just added fuel to the fire when Laurent wanted to go into business with me after keeping James out of his affairs completely."

"Well I guess that explains why he resents you, but surely he realizes none of that is your fault."

"Yes, a normal person would realize that, but James has always been kind of different. I remember one time when we were kids; he attached a wire to an outlet and electrocuted our dog just to see what would happen." Edward seemed pained by the memory.

"That's awful!" I exclaimed. "It sounds like he needs serious help."

"I think some people are just born evil Bella."

"I can't believe that Edward, there must be hope for him."

Edward just shrugged and continued driving. The further we got from Shamrock the more Edward seemed to relax. I was glad that at least for a few days he would be able to just be a normal person without all the suspicions and threats following him everywhere he went.

**A/N: I really hope they finally kiss in the next chapter! After all the anticipation I'm afraid it will not live up to the hype. **


	15. Chapter 15 Tinker Bell

**A/N: I have nothing to say to you. **

**Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters only. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 Tinker Bell

"Bella, wake up love. We're almost to Seattle." Edward reached over and shook me gently in my seat.

I reached up and stretched, before borrowing Edward's phone to call Alice. "Hey Alice, I just wanted to let you know that we're almost home."

I held the phone away from my ear and winced as Alice squealed, "Oh my gosh I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what he looks like! I can't believe you haven't scared him off yet! Did he kiss you yet? What is he wearing right now? Oh No! What are you wearing?! I can't believe you have been dressing yourself all week! How much longer?!"

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes Alice, and if you attack him when we walk in the door I promise to give you a super wedgie!"

"Oh Bella, of course I won't attack him, I'll just find out everything about him and ask him to describe exactly how he feels about you."

"Alice…" I growled.

"OK OK, I'll just introduce myself, stick around long enough to be polite, and then disappear so you can make out," she said without taking a breath.

"Alice! Please don't embarrass me," I whispered while glancing at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh Bells, you know you can trust me. I am going to have to kidnap you and take you shopping tomorrow though. You need new clothes if you're going to have a boyfriend!"

"OK, I'm hanging up. You better be on your best behavior," I warned.

"Yes mom." She said sarcastically.

"Edward I apologize in advance for what is about to happen to you," I said rubbing my temples.

"Well I'd love to see you give someone a super wedgie." He said laughing.

_I have something else in mind for your underwear. _

"You might just get lucky tonight." I said without realizing the double meaning in my words until I saw his face turning pink.

"So exactly what is Alice going to do to me?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

"You never know with her, just don't let your guard down for a second or before you know it, you'll be telling her things you've never revealed to another soul while shopping for new shoes." I laughed.

"Thanks for warning me." He looked nervous as I directed him into my driveway.

"Wow Bella, this place is fantastic!"

_I bet you're fantastic in bed. _

"Thanks. I am so glad we found it. Just a few blocks down the hill is Greenlake, its beautiful with a walking track and fun outdoor stuff to do. There are also about sixteen coffee shops in walking distance not to mention everything from boutiques and restaurants to palm readers and health clubs."

"Do you work for the local chamber of commerce or something?" Edward teased.

"No I just love it here." I said relieved to be home and grateful that Edward was with me.

"OK let's get this over with." I took a deep breath and his hand in mine. "After the initial impact, it should be fine."

I slowly opened the door and was pleased to see the living room was empty. I tip toed in pulling Edward behind me, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed from the stairs, launched herself, and tackled me knocking me over onto the couch.

"Alice!" I laughed and pulled her down with me wrapping her in a hug.

Edward stood there grinning as we both stood up giggling at each other. "Alice this is Edward."

"Hello Edward." She said far too sweetly extending her hand and shaking his.

"Alice I'm so glad to finally meet you," Edward said shaking her hand back.

"Here, let me show you to the guestroom. You can get settled while I catch up with Bella for a minute." She winked at me as she took his bag and started walking. Edward looked at me nervously and shrugged his shoulders before following her. I laughed realizing he was still prepared for whatever attack might be coming. I was slightly confused by Alice myself, but then again she was anything but predictable.

We followed Alice upstairs, and she showed him the tiny guest room that was more like a large closet. There was just a tiny bed, a window, and a night stand. You could barely even turn around in the room. I suddenly became very self conscious about our house. I hadn't even considered the fact that Edward was used to staying in the Hilton while Alice and I were more like a motel 6. We didn't even have a garbage disposal or dishwasher. Everything about our house was ancient, which I usually loved because of its character. Today though, I was intimidated when I compared it to the luxury of Edward's home.

"This place is spectacular!" Edward said with sincerity. "I love the charm of these old houses. I have tried to develop neighborhoods with this kind of feel, but it's impossible to compete with the real thing."

I blushed and was amazed that he continued to dissolve my every insecurity as quickly as it arose.

"Make yourself comfortable Edward. The bathroom is across the hall. My bedroom is to the left, and Bella's bedroom with a much more comfortable queen size bed is on the right." Alice said feigning complete innocence. "Now I'm going to steal Bells for just a minute or two."

Alice pulled me into her bedroom and shut the door slowly before screaming. "Bella he is so freaking hot! I can't believe you didn't tell me he looks like that! Oh my gosh have you seen him with his shirt off? What kind of cologne is he wearing? Does he have any brothers?"

"Shhhh. He can hear everything you're saying." I said trying to put my hand over her mouth.

"Who cares? I'm sure he knows he's hot." She said swatting my hand away.

"He doesn't have any brothers, but he does have a friend coming to visit who's favorite movie is Princess Bride." I winked at her.

"Be still my beating heart," she said dramatically holding her hand to her forehead and falling backwards onto the bed.

"Now spill Bella. Has he kissed you?" She rose up on one elbow and asked me directly.

"Well yes, technically he did kiss me." I admitted with color rushing to my cheeks.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!! Wahoooooooo!" She screamed jumping up and down on the bed. "Wait! What do you mean technically?" She demanded.

"Alice if you will please shut up and stop humiliating me, I will tell you," I scolded. I told her the whole story including Edward's yet unfulfilled promise.

"BELLA YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T KISS HIM BACK! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM, HOW COULD YOU NOT KISS HIM BACK?!"

"ALICE! SHUT UP!" I said throwing myself at her determined to make her stop screaming. The things that Edward was hearing were sure to cause me to die of embarrassment at any moment. I held her face down on the bed, and sat on her back. "I'm not getting up until you promise to stop screaming." I warned through clenched teeth.

"I pwamiss," her muffled voice came from the mattress. I slowly let her sit up.

"Geeze Bella, calm down," she said straightening her clothes and fixing her hair. "Tonight is the night he will kiss you again. I'm sure of it. You guys can walk down the street to eat dinner and then go for a walk by the lake. It's a clear night, so it will be the perfect setting for your rendezvous," she schemed. "Now go give Edward a tour of the house while I pick out your outfit."

She pushed me out the door, and before I could run back in, I ran into Edward in the hallway.

"Are you ok?" He said mocking concern for me.

"NO!" I said and buried my face in his chest trying to hide the fact that my face was once again on fire.

"Alice is certainly very….. excitable." He said patting me on the back trying to comfort me.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour." I said resigned and led him back downstairs.

The living room had two couches, one nice one and one hand-me-down. We had an old chair covered with a decorative throw I bought on a trip to the Middle East. Windows covered most of the walls, and there were black and white pictures I had taken of children around the world framed in simple black frames with white matting scattered around the room. Our dented up coffee table was covered with Alice's fashion magazines and National Geographic coffee table books I'd been given as gifts by my family. Our small TV and DVD player were stuffed in the corner. We didn't watch too much TV except for our frequent movie nights. Instead of burning wood in our fire place, we filled it with random candles of differing sizes, shapes and colors.

Attached to the living room was our dining room. We usually ate in the living room, so the table was scattered with mail and rough drafts of my articles and Alice's designs. The dining room was attached to our simple small kitchen with its vintage fixtures and original cabinetry. On the other side of the kitchen was a sunroom where we had our desks, bookshelves, and comfy chair with a lamp and afghan, where I loved to sit and read daily. I named the rooms for Edward and allowed him to explore on his own, while I watched nervously.

He took his time looking at each picture on the wall and running his hand over the couch. I couldn't help but feeling like this was some sort of test. I felt Edward assessing me as he looked at my things trying to figure out exactly who I was. Edward took an extra long time examining my books, and I wondered if he had his own checklist of authors he was looking for.

"I love getting this glimpse into your life." He finally said breaking the silence. "It feels so comfortable here, so peaceful." He sat down on the couch with a relaxed smile on his face.

"I'm sorry; we'll have to go down the street for fancy coffee. I wouldn't want to ruin the ambiance by introducing one of those hi-tech gadgets into my kitchen." I teased.

"You never know, you're Birthday is coming up." He winked at me.

"I hope your kidding." I rolled my eyes realizing the kinds of gifts Edward would lavish on me if I let him.

_I wouldn't want to ruin his fun by not allowing him to buy me expensive things. I could never be that selfish. _

I told him I was going to go upstairs and freshen up and that he should make himself at home. When I go there Alice was waiting for me holding up a pair of the panties Esme had purchased for me.

"What pray tell are these little missy?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um, Edward's aunt bought them for me?" I answered sheepishly.

"Interesting. Very interesting." She said as she started throwing clothes out of my closet.

"Edward said he likes me in blue," I suggested hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions about my undergarments.

"Perfect." She said throwing a short blue sleeveless dress at me along with a cream cardigan. "Now for your hair." She said tapping her foot, pursing her lips, and staring at me like she was trying to make the most important decision of her adult life. "Get dressed and meet me in the bathroom," she ordered.

I knew there was no point in arguing with her, so I complied. She spent the next half hour curling and spraying my hair until it had big loose ringlets all over. She put more make up on me than I was used to wearing. She looked at me appraisingly, and then sprinted down the stairs.

_Uh oh. _

"Edward, I have just performed a minor miracle on Bella's looks, and you need to take her out to dinner now before she messes it up." I heard Alice tell Edward before I could stop her.

"I'm not sure you can improve on perfection," Edward countered before looking up at me at the top of the stairs. "Alice, I am a man that can admit when he's wrong," he said without taking his eyes off of me as I walked down self-consciously.

Alice squealed, ran, and whispered in my ear, "Remember to do the opposite of your normal reactions." She turned toward Edward, "Edward I expect you to be a gentle with my Bella, but not too gentle. Remember how she feels and how she acts are not necessarily the same. You might have to help her out more than your typical girl."

"ALICE!"

"Sorry Bella, but he needs to know," she said as she skipped out of the room.

"There are some days I would love to kill tinker bell," I growled.

"Really? I find her rather helpful," Edward grinned.

"Let's go." I rolled my eyes and pulled him toward the door.

We had a pleasant dinner at a small Thai restaurant just down the street from my house. I was careful to avoid spicy foods after the previous night's mishap. Edward and I talked more about Seattle and the things I liked to do here. I thought it was strange that he seemed engrossed in the smallest details of my life like the fact that I get up early on Sundays to read non-fiction and journal at a coffee shop, but that I hate reading anything but novels the rest of the time. I learned more about his interest in finance and the stock market, and tried my best to pretend that I understood half of what he was talking about.

"This is fun." I smiled. "It is so much easier not having to worry about defending your honor from snot-faced busy bodies or anyone lurking around the corner plotting our untimely demise."

"Bella, I don't remember ever feeling this happy." Edward said staring at me. "I don't know the words to express how much these last few days have meant to me."

_I am hopelessly in love with you._

"I've had a great time. It's been fun except for the parts when I thought my life was in danger."

"I'm talking about more than having fun Bella." He said with a look in his eyes that both thrilled and terrified me.

"So my step-dad plays for the Mariners. I don't think I ever told you that." I said shaking my leg nervously.

"And she changes the subject once things get serious yet again." Edward teased shaking his head at me.

"Sorry." I blushed and stared at my hands.

"So what position does he play?" Edward asked letting me off the hook momentarily.

I told him more about my mom and Phil. He thought it was hilarious that my mom was married a man so much younger. We made plans to surprise Emmett by taking him to a game and introducing him to some of the players. After we finished eating and left the restaurant, I suggested we take a walk by the lake.

"Bella can I ask you a question?"

_Yes, I will make out with you now. _

"Of course."

"What did Alice mean about you acting differently than you feel? I really want to understand you better."

I swallowed hard. "Well I've tried to explain it to you a little bit but, I'm still afraid I'll scare you off if you know just how insecure about all this I really am. I guess I am just not very good at expressing my feelings."

"But that's what I don't understand. You seem so open and honest about everything, like an open book most of the time, and then you just clam up."

"I know. I am aware of those tendencies, and believe it or not, I have been doing better than usual," I admitted.

"I appreciate the effort, but I hope you know you have no reason to be insecure around me. I wish you could tell me exactly what it is you're worried about when it comes to us."

_I'm worried that you're the hottie and I'm the nottie._

"The last time I thought I loved someone, I got burned. I can't let that happen to me again, because I don't know if I could survive it. That's why I'm so cautious. I've also dreamed of love and all that comes with it for so long, that now that it seems like its happening, I'm terrified I'm going to mess it up, or that you don't feel the same."

He took my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. "Bella, if anyone is going to mess this up it's going to be me. I am so unworthy of you that it's completely unthinkable for you to even bother talking to me. I am so grateful you took pity on me that day at the high school." He searched my eyes hoping to see in the reflection something that could prove him wrong.

"I can't believe you could actually think that. You are kind, generous, funny, protective, intelligent, talented, and loving. Not to mention the fact that you're loaded and incredibly good looking." I was able to speak with complete confidence now that we were talking about him. "I mean you have read freaking Pride and Prejudice. You could not be more wonderful."

For a second I thought he might kiss me, but he just looked down nervously at his hands instead. "You said the last time you thought you were in love – are you saying you could think your in love now?" He looked up at me with apprehension.

I couldn't talk, but I didn't want to run either. I bit my lip, looked him in the eyes, and nodded yes.

"Oh Bella Marie Swan, I've loved you since the moment you said the word uno to me!" He said lifting me up into his arms and swinging me around.

"Put me down!" I threw my head back and laughed.

"I love you." He said with a massive grin.

I took a deep breath and said the words I had wanted to say since we had coffee at the diner, "I love you Edward."

He leaned in and I could faintly hear the angels starting to sing again, but he kissed me softly on the cheek before taking my hand and walking again.

"Edward!" I groaned stopping.

"Yes love?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Since we're being so vulnerable, can I please ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why won't you kiss me?" I said stomping my foot like an angry toddler.

Edward laughed, "I was waiting for you to ask." At that he took my face in his hands and started to lean.

"Wait! Edward!"

_I need to ask for directions! What am I supposed to do with my nose?" _

"Shhhh," was his only reply as he ignored my pleading.

I let myself go, closing my eyes and leaning into him. When his lips met mine there were no angels, no fireworks, no electricity, only the sweetest warmth radiating from his lips through my entire body. His lips were much softer than I remembered, as I allowed my mine to slowly move with his. I held his shoulders, and he kissed me gently several times before moving back and looking into my eyes. He reached up and brushed my hair behind my shoulder.

The look in his eyes changed from tenderness to intensity before he attacked my lips with more passion than I knew was possible. This time the warmth was replaced with fire. My knees threatened to give out, but he held me up, reaching with one hand to my waist and pulling me to close the space between our bodies. His other hand rested on my neck and played in my hair. I was not prepared for my reaction as instinct took over, and I reached up tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him even closer. I kissed him back fervently, and my heart threatened to explode with emotion. I refused to let go until I ran out of air and had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Now that was worth the wait," Edward said panting.

"You-you took my breath away." I said smiling and trying desperately to fill my lungs with air.

"That was the plan," he grinned before kissing me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thanks for letting me practice writing! Next up either Jasper or Jacob will visit. I'm not sure which one. Who would you like to see first?**


	16. Chapter 16 As You Wish

**A/N: There were so many comments about the Princess Bride and Jasper, that I tried to deliver. This is just a fluffy filler chapter. If you haven't seen Princess Bride, you're an idiot. Go rent it and redeem yourself now. I'll go ahead and tell you though that 'As you wish' is a quote from the movie that the male lead says to his one true love.**

**Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16 - As You Wish

"Bella….Bella are you awake?"

I heard someone whispering my name. I rubbed my eyes and looked toward the dark door forgetting where I was for a minute. I looked around and saw that I was in my room, but who in the world was talking to me?

_Lord is that you?_

"Bella wake up."

_Oh its not you God, jut one of your most perfect creations. _

"Edward what are you doing?" I whispered back hoping not to wake Alice.

The door slowly creaked open and I saw Edward standing there wearing his boxers, a wife beater, and a cheesy grin.

_Helloooo muscles. _

"I had a bad dream." He stood at the edge of my bed and pouted his lips.

"And what was that dream?" I giggled.

"I dreamed I was stuck sleeping in that ridiculous closet you call a bedroom far away from you." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Go back to bed," I ordered and threw a pillow at him.

"Please Bella?" He bent over and breathed on my neck.

I groaned pretending to be annoyed and lifted up the covers for him to get in. Thankfully I dressed in the PJ's from Esme again instead of my ratty sweats and t-shirt. Edward snuggled up to me, moved my hair out of the way, and started kissing my neck softly.

"Edward behave or I'll get the pillows out!" I giggled.

"No not the chastity pillows!" He scooted back and laid on his side looking at me.

I turned to my side and stared back at him. I'm not sure who fell asleep first, but I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped around Edward and my head resting near his shoulder.

"Bella, get up we have to go shopping!" Alice skipped into my room at what felt like the break of dawn. "OH!"

She jumped back slamming my door. I could just picture her dancing in the hallway as I heard her scream. "I knew it! I knew it! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I tilted up so I could see Edward's face and he was already grinning at me. "I love you Bella."

"I love to hear you say that." I beamed back at him.

"I love you Bella," he said again.

"One more time please," I said smiling and closing my eyes.

"I love you Bella." This time he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"And I love you," I finally said after letting out a contented sigh. I knew I must be dreaming, but I wasn't sure if it was a good dream because of Edward or a nightmare because of Alice.

"I'm going to have to go shopping with Alice for a little bit." I moaned.

"No. We're staying right here all day." He looked so cute I knew I could deny him nothing.

"Uh-huh" I blinked. My mind had lost all capability of forming a sentence.

Edward laughed, "Earth to Bella."

I snapped out of my catatonic state and reasoned, "It will be best to just get it over with. You really can't change her mind once it's set on something, so arguing with her will just prolong the inevitable. Alice always gets what she wants." I explained.

"That's fine. I can get some work done and give Jasper a call." Edward conceded.

"Ever since you mentioned Jasper, I can't stop thinking about setting him up with Alice. I know it's ridiculous because neither she nor I have ever met him, but…."

"I'm sure the two of us working together can make something happen. I would never picture you as a matchmaker though."

_I would always picture you naked._

"I know, but maybe it will be revenge for all the times she has tried to set me up with guys," I reasoned.

"Just how many guys have you dated?" Edward asked playfully yet also serious.

"None really, just a few double dates with Alice. Obviously nothing was ever serious as you can see by my lack of uh physical experience. Then there was Jacob, but we never even defined our relationship beyond being friends."

"So was it this Jacob guy that burned you?" He frowned.

"Well not literally, but yes. Let's get coffee."

"What happened Bella? I swear trying to get information out of you can be so difficult sometimes," he said exasperated.

I told him about how Jacob and I spent all our time together, the way Jacob left suddenly, and how devastated I was. Edward's face tightened and his eyes grew dark. "I want to cause him physical pain for hurting you," Edward snarled.

_I have a better idea of what you can spend that energy doing._

"Down killer!" I teased kissing him on the cheek in appreciation for his protective nature. "Now I couldn't be happier that Jacob is gone for good."

Alice and I pulled into the mall parking lot leaving Edward at home to check email and make phone calls. As much as I loved Alice, I didn't love to shop. I enjoyed going into a store, seeing something I like, and buying it. Alice on the other hand preferred to check out every store and make a mental list of what she liked before going back to make purchases. We usually ended up buying the first things we looked at in the first store. I just resolved to enjoy spending time with Alice even if it meant it was at the mall.

"Bella, I missed you so much while you were gone. I never know what to do with myself when you're not around."

"I know. I missed you too. You don't know how much your pep talked helped me after I called you. You were literally the voice inside my head telling me not to freak out." I gave her a quick side hug in appreciation. "I'm still so new to all this Alice, and you know me better than anyone. Please don't let me mess it up."

"Bella, I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm not sure you could screw it up if you tried. I must admit, I'm a tiny bit jealous. I never thought you would find true love before I did."

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically, but we both knew she was right.

"Bella you know what I mean. You've had this romance disability for as long as I can remember. I've hoped for years that someone would pursue you the way you deserve, so that you could see how wonderful you are."

"Oh little dearykins, I love you." I squeezed her again and tried not to tear up.

"I'll just have to get to work on finding 'the one' now. There is no way I'm going to be a third wheel." She said and flipped through clothes on a sales rack with renewed fervor like the right outfit was the key to true love.

"Maybe you're just too picky Alice." I thought out loud. "I mean you have had tons of guys to pick from and you barely even give them the time of day. They are either too dumb, too goofy, too muscular, too gangly, too intellectual, too immature, or too emotionally vacant. You find something wrong with everyone the second you meet them. That Yorkie kid was perfectly nice. I don't know why you couldn't see past his speech impediment."

"Weally Bella deawr you can never be too picky when it comes to men or shoes," she giggled as she tossed aside a pair of gaudy gold heals.

"OK so he wasn't exactly a catch, but he was cwazy about you." I laughed back at her. "I'm no psychic, but I have a feeling that things will work out."

"Well, I'm weady fo it." She said unwilling to let the joke end.

"I hope you're about ready to go home too. I told Edward we'd be home in time for dinner. We're all going out tonight."

"Great! Hopefully I can get more details about that kiss! You were so vague, but it must have been good if you blushed that much just thinking about it."

"I can't give you details because it was so good that there are no words." I winked at her and walked toward the door.

"Whose car is that Bella?" Alice asked pointing at the Mercedes in our driveway.

"Edward was going to call that friend I told you about. Maybe it's him. Nice car," I observed.

"I think I'm in love already." She bounced out of the car and ran toward the door.

We walked inside, and a tall, impossibly good looking guy with messy blonde hair was sitting on the couch thumbing through one of Alice's fashion magazines.

"Bella, is that you?" Edward yelled from upstairs.

"Yes we're back" I called.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure," I yelled back before turning to greet our new guest. "Hi you must be Jasper," I said as he stood.

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you Bella. Edward's description doesn't do you justice," he drawled in his southern style.

"Thanks?" I wasn't positive that was a compliment. "Well excuse me. I'm going to go see what he needs," I said after shaking his hand.

I ran upstairs to find Edward just at the top waiting for me. "What is it?" I asked while hugging him.

"Shhhh. I just wanted to make sure they got to meet without us interfering." He leaned over the railing trying to listen.

I just watched him thinking how cute he was trying to play cupid. He motioned me over pointing downstairs.

_You can shoot me with your arrow baby._

"You must be Alice. You've kept me waiting a long time." Jasper said with a half grin looking straight into Alice's eyes like he could see her soul.

"And I thought you were never going to show up," Alice said returning his gaze.

They just stood there in silence, which was completely unlike Alice. At first she returned his gaze, but then they both just started looking at the floor, the walls, anything but each other.

"Let's get down there." I whispered to Edward.

"After you," he motioned.

_You go first, I like the view._

"So what do you guys want to do for dinner?" Edward broke the awkward silence when we got downstairs.

"Let's get seafood down by the water," Alice decided. "Bella and I are going to go get ready. You guys just wait here and look handsome." She started walking toward the stairs.

"As you wish," Jasper responded.

Alice froze with one foot on the bottom step and her hand on the banister. She looked back at Jasper curiously before running up the stairs.

I smiled widely at Edward and winked before following.

Alice let me pick out my own clothes and do my own hair, so I knew our plan was working. She spent an extra long time making sure her outfit and look were perfect. She had the uncanny ability to put clothes together that I thought completely clashed, and make them look adorable. She wore a tight black vest with a messy white button up and a pleated plaid skirt. I would have looked ridiculous in that outfit, but she looked perfect. I wore the pants Esme had bought me and a dressy blue top Alice had talked me into getting.

I rode in the tiny backseat of Jasper's convertible. It was crowded, but I didn't mind being smashed next to Edward. Alice rode up front and kept glancing at Jasper out of the corner of her eye. She appeared to be interested, but Jasper seemed strangely aloof. Alice wasn't used to having to try to get the attention of guys; she was used to having to try to rid of them. I could tell she was uncomfortable with the lack of attention he was paying her.

"So Jasper, this is a great car," Alice tried to start up a conversation.

"I like it." Jasper said.

"Do you like living in Seattle?" Alice tried again.

"Most of the time," he answered.

Alice was clearly frustrated with Jasper's disinterest in talking. She looked out the other side of the car. I was the only one that knew her well enough to know she was pouting.

I scowled at Edward and gave him a look that said 'do something!' He just shrugged his shoulders before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I told you he was the quiet sensitive type."

"Hmpf." I sighed pouting along with Alice.

"You look beautiful tonight," Edward whispered again, his lips lingering on my ear before moving down to my neck. I giggled and squirmed in my seat.

"Get a room you two!" Alice scolded rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. Jasper finally looked her direction and grinned, but she didn't see him. Dinner went on pretty much the same. Me talking to Edward, Edward talking to me, Alice and Edward talking to each other, me talking to Alice, Edward talking to Jasper, me asking Jasper questions about Edward, Jasper answering me, and Alice and Jasper not saying a word to each other.

Thankfully the momentum changed when Alice said she needed to use the ladies room. Jasper stood up all gentlemen-like as she rose from her seat, and then he stood up again when she came back and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"My pleasure ma'am," he gave her a half smile and a nod in return. Alice smiled into her glass and giggled while taking a drink of her water.

When we finished eating the four of us walked outside, and cruise director Alice took over. "I want to go in a couple of the shops over there, and Bella you have done enough shopping for one day. How about if you and Edward go and walk down by the water so you can make out some more, and Jasper you can come with me. We can all meet at the car in about 45 minutes."

"As you wish." Jasper said staring at her again.

I was about to reprimand her for constantly embarrassing me, but the two of them were already walking off. "Well Edward, I think its working at least on Alice's end. I've never seen her so frustrated and yet captivated before. I don't know about Jasper though, he's being a bit cold."

"Oh don't worry about him," Edward assured me. "I told him all about Alice before you guys got home including the things she did to help us along. I'm pretty sure Jasper was interested before he ever even met her. He spent almost an hour examining her designs on the dining room table and asking me questions about her. I think he's just trying to be mysterious tonight."

"Wow, strangely that is that perfect way to win Alice." I realized in awe of Jasper's charms.

"I told you we'd make a good team." Edward poked me.

"I'll never doubt you." I said taking his hand and walking happily.

I jumped up and down on the inside about 40 minutes later when I saw Jasper and Alice walking toward us arm in arm laughing. The drive home was very different from the ride to the restaurant. Alice and Jasper were saying Princess Bride quotes back and forth to each other and laughing like little girls. Edward rolled his eyes, but I couldn't imagine life being any more perfect. Jasper pulled back into the driveway, and Edward followed me inside. I was surprised when the door shut behind him and Alice and Jasper hadn't joined us. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled before racing to the window to try and spy on the two of them. We were disappointed that we couldn't see anything, so we consoled each other by cuddling on the couch.

Finally Alice came in, shut the door, leaned against it, and let out a sigh.

"Alice what happened?!" I asked excitedly.

"No time to talk. I have to go pick out my outfit for my date tomorrow night!" She replied and ran up to her room.

"Victory!" I shouted and raised my hand to give Edward a high five.

"I knew we could do it!" He replied ignoring my hand and tackling me onto the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I think I'm gonna try and pick up the drama next. Really I am writing a chapter a day and I'm not even sure what is going to happen until I start typing. Leave me reviews, or Bella will end up with Jacob!**


	17. Chapter 17 Extra Hot

Chapter 17 –

**A/N: I couldn't decide whether to make this chapter really long with Jacob, or a short chapter with just more fun. I decided to go with the short chapter so as not to break my streak of writing one chapter a day. **

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 17 – Extra Hot

I slept in the next morning and was disappointed to find my self alone. I got up, brushed my teeth, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I walked downstairs and heard laughter coming from the sun room. I peaked in the doorway, and Alice was leaning in toward Edward laughing and holding his forearm.

"We just won't tell her about it." I overhead Alice say through her laughter.

A wave of jealousy washed over me. I couldn't blame Edward for wanting Alice, but she was my best friend. How could she be so cruel as to go after my Edward, the only guy that had ever even liked me. My whole body tensed. I walked into the room anxious to hear how they would explain themselves.

"Hey Bells," Alice chirped.

Edward looked nervous for a quick moment, but stood, reached out his hand for me, and pulled me into a hug. I didn't understand why he was being so cruel. I wanted him to just get it over with, no need to patronize me with affectionate touches.

"What's wrong Bella?" He looked at me worried when I didn't return the hug.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked accusingly.

"We were just making plans for today." He answered confused by my coldness.

"OK well you two have fun. It was nice knowing you," I said turning around to go pack my things and move alone to Alaska.

"I meant I was telling her about my plans for me and you," he said grabbing my wrist.

"Oh." I bit my lip.

"Bella, Edward's nice, but he's not my type. Really, don't be stupid." The annoying little psychic knew what conclusions I had jumped to the minute she saw the look on my face.

I glared at her, and Edward looked at me like I was crazy. I took a deep breath and hugged Edward. "Sorry." I said softly without looking at his face. "I can get a little irrational sometimes," I admitted to him still feeling foolish and immature.

"That's one of the things I love about you." He said raising my face to his and kissing me softly.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered.

"Don't ever say that again." There was no trace of humor in his voice. I just nodded in agreement.

"Now are you ready for more shopping?" He winced bracing himself for my reaction to the "S" word.

"Shopping for what?" I asked flatly.

"A laptop. You need to get started on that article soon."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we said we would do that today. Well if you don't mind me wearing this I guess I'm ready, yes."

"I don't mind you wearing that, if you don't mind me wearing this." He said motioning to his knee length cargo shorts and navy blue t-shirt.

_I wouldn't mind you wearing much less. _

"Edward, I think you unbearably attractive and sexy." I said looking him up and down and placing my hands on my hips daring him to challenge me.

"Well I'm glad you can't hear the thoughts I have about you," he said running his fingers through his hair.

_Diddo._

"You guys are kind of making me want to throw up with all this lovey dovey." Alice said. I felt thankful she had already forgotten my little tantrum.

"You will be singing a different tune after tonight," I reminded her.

"I hope so," she winked and floated out of the room.

Edward and I were at Best Buy for what seemed like forever. Edward quickly became bffs with the salesman, and they engaged in technological banter examining all the different options. I got bored after about an hour and started looking at the DVDs and CDs. I went down the aisles picking out tracks on the things with the headphones that I wanted to listen to. I sampled Eternal Flame by the Bangles, Say My Name by Destiny's Child, and it didn't take me long to figure out that the New Kids just didn't have the same magic the second time around. I was just about to be one of the million faces Bon Jovi rocked when I saw Edward at the check out stand. "Nooooooooooooo," I screamed and ran in what felt like slow motion toward him. "What are you doing?" I cried as he signed the charge slip.

"I told you, I got your stuff blown up, and I'm replacing it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Edward please," I begged. "Don't do this. It makes me feel…. It makes me feel….. well it feels wrong."

_And extremely lucky and in love and you are so hot._

"Bella, I need to do this. I need to take care of you. I need to be able to give you something after all you've been able to give me."

"Edward I haven't given you anything but some chicken and cookies. I don't know what else you think I could possibly have to give." My eyes grew huge and my hand flew to my mouth in shock. "You don't…you're not doing this so that I-I'll give you my virginity are you?" I whispered looking around to see if anyone else heard me.

_because if you are, it might be working_

Edward started coughing and turned five shades of red. "Bella, as much as I hope to pluck your flower sometime in the future, I just meant love. You've given me your love."

_Oops, now I've done it._

I turned twelve shades of red and closed my eyes swallowing hard. I rolled my eyes at myself and shook my head. "Strike two today for me." I reprimanded myself out loud.

Edward started laughing, and after I realized there was nothing else I could do, I started laughing with him. He held out his hand for me, and we walked to his car. When we were safely inside, he asked if I wanted to see what he got me. I opened the bag and pulled out a Mac-book, an I-phone, and an I-pod.

"Edward, did you buy stock in apple?" I asked taken aback by all the new toys. "This is way too much. Can we please go back in and just get a cheap laptop like my old one?"

"No Bella love. Just consider the computer an investment in the lives that will be saved because of your work; the phone has GPS, because I don't want to loose you; and I want to download a bunch of songs for you on the I-pod to keep you company while we are apart next week." He looked at me with eyes that pleaded for me not to fight it. I grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him to me, and kissed him long and hard. It was the most physical initiative I had shown this far, and it clearly had an affect on him.

"You're welcome," he whimpered as he leaned back on the head rest and closed his eyes.

_She shoots! She scores!_

"Edward I want to give you something."

He looked at me with wide eyes. This time it was my turn no laugh. "No butthead, I meant your first cup of Seattle coffee."

"Oh, that's exactly what I thought you meant," he chuckled.

We drove downtown, and overpaid for bad parking. "So for chains there are the original Pike's Place Starbucks – always a classic, Tully's, and Seattle's Best. If you want privately owned, we can go trendy and modern with all the art painted with espresso or beatnik vintage chic."

"Let's go classic." He said.

"Good choice." We walked into the Starbucks, and I suddenly realized what a sheltered life this poor man had led in the small town of Shamrock. Today he would find out what he'd been missing, and he would never be the same. I was in my element as I walked up to the Barista with confidence that came from years of experience. "I'll have an iced, grande, no water, three pump vanilla, quad, with room, Americano. He'll have a grande, caramel macchiato, extra hot, light foam, with whip."

"Get ready to be blown away." I warned Edward.

"I love a woman who knows how to get what she wants." He winked at me.

_I like my men like I like my coffee, sweet, extra hot, and creamy. Hmm, I'm not sure what I mean by creamy._

"Extra hot caramel macchiato," the barista called out.

"Extra hot, that's you." I said pushing him toward his drink. I watched his face expectantly as he took the first sip.

"Bella, I never thought I'd find something I love more than you."

"Very funny. It wasn't until I met you that I realized I had room for two loves in my life." I closed my eyes, sipped my drink, and let out a moan.

"Wow, who knew coffee could be such a turn on," he smirked.

_Why do you think I brought you here? _

"You're right. I take one sip and it just leaves me wanting more."

We spent the afternoon walking around the market. We stopped to watch the men throw the smelly fish, but Edward was ready to leave when one of the guys kept winking at me and flexing his muscles. I went into a shop to look at some watercolor paintings. I thought Edward was with me until I turned to see him walking in with a handful of flowers he bought from one of the vendors. I thought of all the times I had watched other couples walk together while I felt sad and jealous. My millions of wishes for something like this had all come true in just a few days. I squeezed Edward's arm like he might fly away if I let go. Edward looked at his watch and told me we needed to head home.

"What's the hurry?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Edward said mischievously.

"I know you don't know this about me yet, but I actually hate surprises. I've almost broken up with Alice over some of her little surprises."

"Please just humor me Bella." He looked at me with the stupid crooked grin. "Please?"

"Fine," I huffed.

It was a short drive back to my house, and as we passed the park Edward started acting nervous. "What's the matter Edward?"

"Well you know how you have made it clear you don't want me to buy you expensive gifts?"

_Uh no, I think you got the wrong idea._

"Yes."

"Well how about if the gift is kind of a hand me down. It's something that was passed down to me that I want you to have. Do you think it will be ok since I didn't actually buy it?"

_Holy canoli! Is he going to propose? _

"Well if you didn't buy it, then I guess its ok. You spent enough money on me today already."

We pulled up to the house and next to Jasper's car was a dark blue Range Rover sitting in the driveway. Edward opened my car door and held out a set of keys to me.

"No."

"Bella, please. You said it would be ok." He pleaded.

"Edward a hand me down is a bracelet or lamp. Not a luxury vehicle."

"Well my dad had a huge collection of cars. They are all just sitting in the garage at his house collecting dust. I can't think of anything I would rather do with this one than give it to you. I chose it, because it's the safest one out of his cars."

"You cannot give me a car." I crossed my arms over my chest.

_I love it! I love it! I love it! _

"Please Bella," he whined.

"You are not going to dazzle me into this Edward, no! What if this doesn't work out? Do I have to give your freaking car back? I would never forgive myself if I wrecked it or got it blown up."

_Hi, my name is Bella. Yes, that's my Range Rover. _

"Bella, this is going to work out. I'm not going anywhere. What do you mean dazzle me?" He said moving closer.

"You know exactly what I mean," I said taking a step back.

"I dazzle you?" He leaned in and moved his lips up and down from my chin to my ear.

"I'm going inside." I stomped off the proud owner of a Range Rover. I wasn't going to let him know I was giving in that easily though. I planned to pout for at least fifteen more minutes.

When I opened the door, Alice pushed me back outside shutting it.

"So you were in on this weren't you?" I said accusingly.

"Bella, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for two hours." She said anxiously.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked concerned.

She looked from me to Edward and back to me. "Jacob's here. He showed up two hours ago, and says he won't leave until he talks to you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Jacob's here, dun dun dun……**


	18. Chapter 18 The Real Thing

**A/N: So this chapter isn't all that funny, but Bella needed to let go so she could love Edward completely. The Jacob here is not really even close to the same Jacob from Twilight. This Jacob loves himself and not Bella.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed from SM. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 18 – The Real Thing

I froze. I stopped breathing. My face was expressionless and I stared at nothing. I felt the newly placed stitches on my heart start to tear open one by one. Why? Why now? Why, after three years minus the last five days of me missing him and wanting him every single minute, did he have to come back now? I sat down on the porch steps and wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold myself together.

"Bella, he's waiting in the living room," Alice said softly touching my shoulder. "Jasper already offered to kick him out if you want him to."

"No Alice, I want to talk him." I looked up to see Edward pacing back and forth in the front yard with his jaw clenched and anger in his eyes.

"Bella please," she pleaded. "I know part of you loves him, but Edward is so much better. You will regret it the rest of your life if you…"

I nodded to her, walked over to Edward, and stood in front of him so he would have to stop. "What is he doing here?" He growled at me.

"I have no idea." I said slightly frightened by Edward's reaction. He just looked away from me. "Edward…" I took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "I love you, but I have to talk to him. I have spent the last three years without one word from him. The only news I've had has been through our mutual friends. I have waited everyday believing I still wanted him, waiting for him to show up."

"I see," he said with his entire body tensing once again.

"No Edward, I meant everyday until I met you. Whatever I believed before dissolved the second I saw you."

"What if you talk to him, and all your feelings come back? You said before you thought he was your soul mate. What – what if I can't compete?"

_Do you own a mirror?_

"Please just trust me," I looked into his eyes trying to convince him of my devotion.

I squeezed his arms and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath, and opened it slowly.

"Bells!" Jacob stood from the couch with a huge grin on his face. I thought I might pass out, but I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked flatly. He looked different, older, like a man instead of a boy now. He had gained weight, but I still thought he was attractive. Nothing compared to Michelangelo's statue of David standing in my front yard, but attractive.

"I just moved back yesterday. It wasn't easy to find you. I had to call up a bunch of our friends before I got anyone to give me your address."

"Remind me to thank them later." I mumbled. I noticed Edward and Alice slip inside and walk straight to the kitchen. Alice gave me another pleading glance, but Edward wouldn't even look at me.

"So I thought I would stop by and see what you've been up to. I remembered you still had a bunch of my books, and I thought I could get them and then catch up," Jacob continued.

"You came here to get your books?" I felt an angry fire starting to blaze within me. "It has been three years without one single word, and you came here to get your books!"

"Woah Bells, I know that was terrible of me, but it was a long time ago. I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You- you can't mean that." I was starting to shake. "You can't just shrug and say sorry like that. Don't you know what you did to me? You were my life back then! I spent every minute with you, every second thinking about you! You made me think you loved me and then you just left! You told me you had enough of me, and with no other explanation, you left. I should hate you Jacob Black."

Jacob looked at the ground and looked like I'd just punched him. "I truly am sorry Bella. I knew I hurt you, but I didn't feel like I had a choice."

"You know you hurt me? I doubt that. I cried for months, I had to get on medication, I am still so messed up that I run and hide in a bathroom if someone shows interest in me."

"Bella, I said I'm sorry. Please, just let me try and explain." Jacob looked troubled and took a moment to collect himself before he continued. "I just couldn't handle playing house anymore. I couldn't breathe. We were so joined at the hip, and you thought so highly of me that I felt like I couldn't live up to your expectations. On the one hand you saw the best in me and I loved you for it. You made me a better person. But on the other hand, trying to be the best version of me in order to please you was exhausting."

"Oh really," I seethed. "You didn't seem so exhausted when you spent hours telling me about all your plans, thoughts, feelings, and dreams. You didn't seem tired of it when you would call me at 2 a.m., because you couldn't sleep and wanted me to keep you company. You seemed perfectly rested when you showed up at my house at 4:30 every afternoon because you didn't want to be alone. I think the worst part was that you made me your surrogate girlfriend. You knew how I felt, but you liked having me around without having to give me a title. You liked that I took care of you and your ego, and you liked that I was willing to settle for less than I deserved. You loved me just enough to keep me there, but not enough to have to define us. You used me, and then you broke up with me. I wish we could have made out first so at least I would have known we were dating if we were going to break up."

I thought I would be crying by now, but the tears weren't coming. It actually felt good to get this all out.

"Bella, you've changed." Jacob said looking at me differently than he had before.

"Of course I've changed Jacob. I'm no longer the attention hungry girl I was when I thought I loved you. Until now, I looked at my time with you as the best of my life, but now I know what a fool I was."

"I'm beginning to realize I was the fool," he said and moved closer to me. "Do you think there is any way we can go back to the way things were? I would really love to try and be friends again. We are the same person Bella, you can't deny our connection. No one ever understood me like you do."

"Jacob, a part of me will always love you. I have missed you more than words can ever explain." I heard a sound like glass breaking in the kitchen. "I don't want you in my life though."

"Bella," he looked at me and took another step getting uncomfortably close. "I don't believe you. I know you still love me. You've always loved me. You would never be able to say goodbye to me. That's why I had to do it for both of us before, but like I said, you're different now."

"You are still making this all about how you think I feel about you! You want me to be obsessed with you, like you thrive on that for some sick reason. But guess what, there is a man who feels about me a thousand times more than I ever felt for you, and I feel the same about him. You are too late Jacob. Your pathetic tortured soul can never compete with the real thing."

"Bella, I didn't realize how I felt until now. I'm sure I felt it all along; I just didn't understand it. I see it now baby, we belong together." At that he reached for me, pulled me to him, and kissed me roughly. I stood there for about a half second with my eyes open shocked. When I realized what he was doing, I grabbed his hair trying to pull him off of me.

_This is disgusting and slobbery, and eww was that his tongue? _

I was still pushing against him when I heard the kitchen door open. I reached up furiously slapping and punching before he finally backed away.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

"I just wanted you to know we're dating now," Jacob smirked.

I have never really tried to punch anyone before, and in the movies it never seems like it actually hurts the puncher. I found out it actually hurts quite a lot. When my knuckles made contact with Jacob's nose, I felt pain vibrating through my entire hand and into my wrist.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tears were stinging my eyes.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I heard Edward warn through my cries.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked with irritation holding his face where my punch had landed.

"I'm the real thing," Edward answered and stepped toward him threateningly.

"Hey man I don't want to fight you or anything," Jacob responded defensively backing toward the door. "Bella, I'll call you. We can get coffee and talk some more," he said to me while reaching for the doorknob.

"I said I don't want you in my life Jacob. I'm sorry. We can not be friends, not now," I said still reeling with pain in my hand.

"I know you don't mean that Bells."

"Edward, could you do me a favor, and show Jacob to his car?"

"Yes love," he answered while glaring at Jacob and moving toward the door.

"Edward, don't hurt him though!" I called after him.

_Well maybe just a little. _

Edward nodded and followed Jacob outside shutting the door behind him. I heard a loud crash, and winced trying not to imagine what might be happening to Jacob. I knew Edward had a temper, and I didn't want to have to visit him in prison. A few seconds later, Edward opened the door and I saw a car pulling out from the curb.

"What did you do to him?" I asked nervously.

"I just helped him into his car. He's fine," Edward replied looking at me for answers.

Before I could assure him that everything was ok, sobs started forming in my chest and my breath caught in my throat. All the pain that had been locked in my heart sought instant release, and Edward caught me as I started to crumple to the ground under the weight of it. Edward carried me to the couch and held me in his lap as I wept. It was the kind of crying that starts in your stomach and explodes through your entire body with each breath. Jacob had thought so little of our friendship that he didn't think twice before coming to pick up some of his old books. I had died a little every day, and to him it had been no big deal. I was so stupid, so blind, so pathetic. How could I trust myself to see clearly now? What if this was no big deal to Edward too? I had been wrong before, I could be wrong again.

I am not sure how long I cried. Alice came in, brought me a glass of water, and sat with us on the couch for awhile. Jasper even came in and held my hand as I laid in Edward's lap and cried. After a while, Alice asked if I wanted her to stay, but I just kept crying. I thought I remembered Edward telling them to go. The tears changed at some point. I started out crying tears of humiliation and disappointment, and then I cried tears that grieved the part of me that I had lost, part of my innocence, the part of me that always believed the best about people. Finally I started to cry healing tears –tears of relief and of letting go and of saying goodbye. I wasn't saying goodbye to Jacob; I was saying goodbye to me. The me that was willing to take what I could get and not what I deserve could not longer exist. Jacob was so much less than all I had made him out to be, and I would not settle again. I deserved better. I deserved to get as much as I was willing to give. In some ways I would miss that part of myself, because she was safe, but I would never again choose feeling safe over feeling alive.

It was dark outside when my tears dried up. I took a deep breath and sat up looking at Edward through bloodshot eyes. "Edward…."

"Bella, its ok. I can't stand to see you hurting. If you believe you will be happy with him, I won't stand in your way."

I took a deep breath, "Edward I don't want Jacob. I don't want him now, I don't want him ever. Even if I'd never met you, I would never have been able to be with him in the end. I never loved Jacob the person. It was the idea of Jacob that I loved."

"Bella, I'm so sorry he hurt you. I honestly don't what you liked about him. He seemed so childish and obsessed with himself. You deserve to be worshiped Bella, he was obviously more concerned with you worshiping him."

"Edward, I'm scared. I need to know you meant it when you said you're the real thing. I want to believe it so much."

"Bella, I can't tell you that I'm never going to hurt you, or that your heart will not be broken again. I can't guarantee that I can make all of your insecurities disappear or that my own insecurities are not going to get in our way. I can tell you that I am sure that I love you, and that I have never come close to loving anyone like this before. I can tell you that I will do my best to tell you you're beautiful when you can't see it, to show you you're loved when you feel rejected, and to try and hold you together when you're falling apart. You've already done all that for me and more. I promise to never leave you to question your worth or just how I actually feel about you. I will tell you plainly, I love you like no other, and I want you more than anything in existence."

"Those were the most beautiful words I have ever heard, and I could never have imagined those words being directed at me." Tears were burning my eyes again. "I wish I had the eloquence to tell you how I feel as well, but even if I can't find the words, I promise I feel it. I feel it so much. I love you."

We sat there holding each other for a little while longer. I was exhausted and weak from crying, so I requested that we change early into our pajamas and watch a movie. I needed some time to decompress and just relax. We started getting cereal out to eat, when Jasper and Alice got back. I was happy to see them looking like they couldn't get enough of each other. They were holding hands and wearing cheesy grins. Edward invited them to watch the movie with us, and we all settled in the living room. Edward turned the lights out and started the movie. As I snuggled into his body on the couch, I looked around the room and felt at peace. I felt like a weight had been lifted, and for at least this moment, all was right with the world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**A/N: Coming soon…more James. Probably more dirty thoughts by Bella as well, though I am starting to run out. I guess she can always sing Moulin Rouge some more!**


	19. Chapter 19 Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Getting all those compliments is getting addicting. I am having so much fun writing this. There will probably be about 5 or so more chapters I'm guessing. Also, I wanted to make sure you knew on the last chapter that Edward lied to Bella when he told her Jacob was fine. He did rough him up a bit as he showed him to his car. **

**Disclaimer: You already read the books, so you know I didn't make the characters up myself. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 19 – Beauty and the Beast

The four of us enjoyed Edward's pancakes the next morning. We all fell asleep watching movies in the living room and didn't wake up until the sun was up. My head ached from the previous days crying, but overall I felt great. I had never seen Alice act so freakishly at ease. It was as though Jasper had a calming influence on her, and I kept catching them looking at each other. The three of them took turns making fun of me for punching Jacob. My hand was still swollen, but thankfully not broken.

"Hey, Mike Tyson, can you please pass the syrup." Jasper asked trying to keep a straight face.

I slammed the syrup down on the table pretending to be mad.

"I'd watch it if I were you Jasper. She has a mean right hook." Edward warned. The three of them started giggling while staring down at their breakfast.

"Very funny." I said trying not to laugh myself. "You guys are so sweet to make fun of my pain." Edward took my hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"Wow Bella, you've gone from never been kissed to make out queen the last few days." Alice chirped.

"Ugh don't remind me. If I never think about Jacob again it will be too soon."

_I have much better lips to think about, and touch, and kiss, and lick, and bite, and…_

"Did you tell him that his books were not in such great condition?" Alice smirked.

"No, I don't think he would be too happy. Some of those were pretty expensive." I said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, well we had to have something to make all that confetti for New Year's with," she laughed with me. Jasper and Edward exchanged a worried glance.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jasper joked. "It's a good thing she refused the Range Rover Edward. There's no telling what these two villains might have done to it if you ever crossed them."

_Uh oh. I never got a chance to finish pouting and then graciously agree to accept the gift. _

Edward and Alice exchanged a knowing look before Edward said, "Yeah it's too bad. Maybe she would be willing to borrow my bicycle. I would hate for her to have to walk everywhere."

_I'd rather ride you honey._

"Won't work," I said. "The only thing I have more trouble with than walking is balancing on two wheels. Whoever said 'you never forget how' lied."

"It really is too bad Bella. I can just picture the two of us cruising up in the mountains in that thing, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. It will be hard for you to visit Edward though. It's really going to be difficult starting a long distance relationship without a car." She tried to look like she felt sorry for me, but I could see the teasing in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is terrible timing for me to get mixed up with a psychopath that tried to blow me up," I said sarcastically. "But don't worry. Edward has already agreed to buy a helicopter to make the commute quicker." Alice spit into her coffee while Edward and I busted out with laughter.

"She's joking Alice. Parking is so bad here; I'm not sure where we would keep the thing." Edward continued, "I never would have hired that guy to get rid of her death trap of a truck if I knew she was going to be so stubborn about the replacement,"

"Well in that case this really is all your fault," I conceded going along with the joke.

"Hey it's not my fault you practically move in with the first guy who agrees to play cards with you," he retorted. "You should really be more picky about the company you keep."

"You're right. Get out."

"Bella, just take the car," Jasper whined. "Alice already told us that you would try and say no and act all upset about it, but on the inside you would be excited and thankful."

I glared at Alice who just smiled at me sweetly.

_Die Tinker Bell_

"Edward, I would be really grateful if you would let me borrow your car until I can save up enough money for a down payment." I compromised still trying to hold on to some of my dignity.

"Of course," he smiled at me, and I melted.

"Perfect!" Alice bounced in her seat. "And Edward, Bella is terrible with money. The Range Rover will be vintage by the time she saves enough.

_And you will have gray hair by the time I forgive you Alice!_

We were interrupted from our breakfast banter by Edward's phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "It's chief Masen," he whispered to us with his hand over the receiver.

"Hang on chief; let me put you on speaker phone. Alright sir, Bella's here along with her roommate Alice and my buddy Jasper."

"Hello kids," the chief started. "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Tyler told us everything. We brought him in for questioning and he confessed to blowing up Bella's truck. Edward I'm relieved to tell you that he also admitted to being the gunman who shot your father."

I noticed Edward tense and saw his lip start to quiver. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist protectively.

"There's more," the chief continued. "Tyler wasn't acting alone. He said he was paid to do it, and James is behind everything. He's not sure if Laurent knew about any of it though. As far as we know he wasn't involved."

I was shaking now. Fear washed over me as I realized how close I had been on at least three occasions to a killer.

"It seems that James devised to take over your assets by killing Mr. Cullen. Then he planned to eventually make it look like you had committed suicide Edward so your mom, and in turn Laurent, would inherit everything. I'm not sure if the plan included harming your mother and his father after that."

Edward had tears streaming down his cheeks, and the look of pain on his face was almost unbearable. "So have you arrested James?" I asked seeking some solace.

"That's the bad news." The chief replied. "James and Victoria are gone. Tyler told us that they were worried you heard them at the bank, and they left town. Tyler said he has never seen James so crazy. The whole truck plan was just another way to hurt Edward, but now I think he is determined to make both of you suffer. I'm not sure if you're safe there. The two of you need to be somewhere he can't find you until we've tracked him down. There are plenty of ways he could find out where Bella lives."

"What about my mother?" Edward choked out. "Is she safe?"

"I can't be sure of that Edward. At this point I'm concerned about anyone who is close to you, even Emmett. Never in my years of law enforcement did I think such evil would be found in Shamrock. I still can't believe some of the things Tyler told me about this monster. I've sent extra patrols to your mother's house, and I'll have an officer with her at all times. I called Emmett and advised him to leave town as well. Right now I just don't know where James could be. I have no leads."

After the chief assured us that he would find James and would even be calling in help from other agencies, he hung up. I massaged Edward's shoulders and tried to comfort him.

"At least I know now. At least I have someone to blame for ruining my life," Edward said despondently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, relieved that I could be there for him in this moment.

Alice thrived in stressful situations, and reminded us of the pressing matters at hand, "We need to find a place for you two to go." She announced.

"Alice, you are not safe here either. There is no way I'm letting you wait here while a murderer comes by looking for our friends," Jasper pointed out.

"Hmmm, good point honey. Where do you guys think we should go? Europe?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot like it would help her think.

"As sure as I am that you would be well hidden there, we might not have time to plan a vacation dear," Jasper reasoned. "My family has a cabin in the mountains we could all go to. I don't think there would be any way that this guy could know about me or my family's vacation home."

"Perfect!" Alice jumped into his lap.

"Jasper are you sure? You don't have to get involved in all this." Edward offered.

"I'm already involved," Jasper replied while looking into Alice's eyes lovingly.

"Let's not waste time," Alice took over again. "Jasper and I will go to the store to get supplies and groceries. You two stay here and pack. Keep the doors locked and the shades drawn. If there are any problems call the police first and me second."

"Yes captain." I said relieved that she had the initiative to get things done.

Alice and Jasper left a few minutes later. Edward and I headed up to my room to start packing clothes and anything we thought we might need while we went into hiding. None of what was happening seemed real. It felt like we were in a movie. I just hoped it would have a happy ending.

"Bella, do you think I should see if Emmett wants to meet us there?" Edward asked. "I can't stand to think of him being in danger. I'm sure he can handle himself physically, but he doesn't always use common sense. I don't want him doing anything stupid, and I would feel better if I had all my loved ones with me. We don't have any projects we have to be present for, so our business won't suffer without us too much."

_Only if he doesn't bring that nasty ho with him._

"Sure, he and Rosalie can meet us up there. Why don't you call him now, and we'll text him the directions when Alice and Jasper get back."

"Thanks Bella," he looked at me with the sadness back in his eyes for the first time since we started our vacation.

"You don't have to thank me Edward."

"I hate myself for putting you in danger, but I don't know how I could make it through this without you."

"Edward, I would rather die than be separated from you now," I admitted.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life. You are my life," he said distracting me from packing. He pulled me toward my bed, sat me down, wrapped his arms around me, and began to kiss me softly.

Our touches were sweet, but they were also intense as we sought to assure each other that everything would be fine as long as we were together. "Edward, if Alice catches us making out, we will never hear the end of it." I said pulling way from him.

"I love listening to Alice talk," he said and pulled me back to him.

_I love your hands on my body._

I let the love fest continue for a few more minutes before I stood up and pulled Edward up with me. "Pack." I ordered feeling comforted and much less afraid.

Edward gave me a defeated look and shrugged his shoulders sighing. He pulled me to him one more time and kissed my forehead. "Yes my love."

I froze when I heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later. My body shuddered, and I feared we were leaving too late. "Stay behind me," Edward said, and walked down the stairs slowly. He peaked out the front window, and I saw his body relax. He unlocked the deadbolt and opened the front door.

"I have a delivery for a Bella Swan." I heard a voice say. I pictured a brown box with a ticking bomb inside it, but was relieved when I saw Edward shut the door with a bouquet of daisies in his hand.

"You got me flowers?" I skipped to him happily.

"Mmm mmm," he said shaking his head and looking less than pleased.

I reached up and pulled the card out of the bouquet and opened it nervously. "Dearest Bella, I can't wait to let you know again and again that we're dating now. Love, Jacob"

_I just vomited in my mouth a little bit._

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward scowled.

I took a deep breath before taking the flowers out of his hand, walking to the kitchen, and throwing them dramatically into the trash. "I'll deal with him when we get back." I said angrily.

"I wish you would let me deal with him once and for all," Edward said flatly.

_You got it babe. _

Emmett agreed that he and Rosalie would leave Shamrock immediately and drive up to Jasper's cabin. Alice and Jasper bought enough supplies for us to hole up for several months. I prayed this would all be over long before then. I carefully packed my new laptop into the Range Rover. I felt like I was leaving my life behind as the four of us pulled away from my house. Edward took my hand trying to assure me that everything would be ok. I wished I could believe him.

"Make sure we're not being followed Jazzy." Alice said looking around us suspiciously as we reached the outskirts of the city.

"I think you've watched too much Alias." I rolled my eyes.

"Better safe than sorry Bells." She replied in complete seriousness.

We made good time up to Jasper's cabin. It was a clear day, and you could see the top of Mt. Rainier in the distance. We pulled off the highway onto a winding road, past some horse stables, a river, a small store, and a few houses. Jasper stopped at a two story house isolated off the main road with beautiful landscaping and a deck in back that connected to a bridge that crossed the river. "Now this is my kind of camping!" Alice cheered.

_I love having rich boyfriends. They are so much better looking than poor boyfriends. _

Inside there was a full kitchen, three bedrooms, and a living room. From the living room, there were steps leading down to a hot tub with a waterfall and a seating area with a bar. There was a room Jasper described as a play room just over the stairs where he said he and his sister used to hang out as small children. Now it had exercise equipment in it. The basement was finished with a game room on one side, and on the other side was a movie theater with a screen projector and huge reclining seats.

"Wow, I'm suddenly not in a hurry for James to be caught," I said in awe after Jasper finished giving us the tour. My favorite part of the house was the backyard and the stream. I pictured Edward and I spending afternoons out there reading and talking. Edward explained to me that they had spent several weekends up here during college, and that it was one of his favorite places to relax.

"So what time will beauty and the beast be here?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett will be here in about an hour," Edward laughed. "I'm going to tell Emmett you called him a beast. He'll be so excited."

_Actually I called him the beauty._

We unpacked and relaxed while we waited for them to arrive. I was secretly overjoyed when Alice announced that she would be sleeping in a room with Jasper and that I would be sharing one with Edward. She explained that it was solely for our protection.

"They're here!" Alice screamed.

We all walked outside to meet them. Alice took one look at Rosalie's outfit and ran up and hugged her. "I can already tell we are going to be great friends!" She squealed.

Rose laughed the kind of laugh that made the rest of us look silly for just standing there and returned her hug. "Nice shoes," Rose said appraising Alice. She just looked at me and nodded with a nervous smile on her lips.

"Bella!" Emmett howled and ran to me grabbing me up in a huge hug.

"Put me down you big oaf!" I laughed.

Things were suddenly very quiet as Rosalie and Edward's eyes met. She started to wring her hands nervously and took a step towards him. "Edward, I- I …."

"Rosalie, it's ok. I understand," he said graciously.

_What! No! Don't be that nice to her! I want her to suffer! No one should look like that and get away with it!_

"No Edward I was terrible to you," she said apologetically. "I don't know how you can ever forgive me."

"Rose I forgave you a long time ago."

Rosalie turned to me and looked unsure of what to say. I broke the silence for her. "I actually agree with you. I don't know how he can forgive you." I said taking a protective step in front of Edward. "He considered you his friend and you cared more about saving face than the truth." I gave her my best death stare and challenged her to argue with me.

"I don't see what this has to do with you," she said her face turning grave.

"Whatever has to do with Edward has to do with me." I snapped at her.

I took another step toward her threateningly and she braced herself in case I attacked. I pictured myself launching across the driveway and tackling her to the ground. I had seen a few girl fights in middle school, and they weren't pretty - mostly hair pulling and name calling. I realized my hand was still sore, and I would be embarrassed to have a bald spot in front of Edward. I was also pretty sure that she could easily take me. I was kind of a wimp.

"Look Bella, I know we got off to the wrong start, but considering the circumstances, I would like it if we could try and be friends. I am truly sorry for the way I acted and I will try and make it up to both of you," Rosalie offered.

_Yeah, that's what I though biotch. _

I offered my hand to shake hers, but Emmett pushed us together in an awkward hug. We both laughed when we looked at his goofy face. I looked around at what I now considered to be my new family, and took in a deep breath of the mountain air. As long as we were together, everything would work out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I really wanted to make Bella and Rose fight, but it just didn't work. The more you review the faster I write, ok who am I kidding, I'm sure I'll do another chapter by tomorrow either way. **


	20. Chapter 20 All the Sex

**A/N: OK, some of you might hate me after this chapter. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something uh different. Don't kill me. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 20 – All the Sex

The time at the cabin was more enjoyable than it probably should have been under the circumstances. We enjoyed our time together playing board games, watching movies, and just hanging out. I wouldn't have minded if it lasted forever. On the other hand I could tell that Alice and Emmett were already getting stir crazy. Alice kept mumbling something about shopping under her breath, and Emmett kept trying to get the guys to wrestle with him.

It was afternoon and Edward and I had been lying on a blanket in the yard reading books. Edward fell asleep, and I enjoyed the chance to stare at him without interruption. The rest of the gang was sitting on the deck playing Spades. They caught my attention when they seemed to stop playing and became engrossed in conversation. I couldn't hear any of them from so far away except for Emmett and his big mouth.

"I can't believe it! He seriously hasn't told her?" He said in a whisper louder than I could yell.

I saw Rosalie shush him, and they all glanced over to see if I was paying attention. I acted like I hadn't noticed and pretended to read. They were all huddled in a small circle now, and I saw Alice clapping her hands excitedly and bouncing in her seat. Rose had a smug look on her face, and Emmett was laughing. Jasper stood up and said, "No way. I don't want to have anything to do with this. I'm not going down with you guys."

"Jasper please baby," Alice stood up and whined as Jasper started to walk away. He turned and looked back at her so sensuously that my breath hitched when I saw it. He shook his head no and without a word walked back into the house. Alice fell back into her seat stunned before joining in with Emmett and Rose in hushed whispers again. They all kept laughing from time to time. I eyed them suspiciously. There was no telling what Alice could be up to, and I worried that her and Emmett teaming up could spell disaster.

"Edward wake up! Jasper get out here!" Emmett bellowed. "We men are going fishing. We have been cooped up here too long, and we need some male bonding time. Let's hike upstream and catch our women some dinner."

Edward sat up stretched, and put a hand on my leg. "Do you mind if I go with him? He's kind of like Alice. He doesn't really take no for an answer."

"Of course she doesn't mind Edward." Alice skipped over to us. "We girls are going to have some girl talk and do girly stuff while you're gone."

_Why would Jasper want nothing to do with planning fishing and spa time? _

Jasper came outside, looked at Alice, and shook his head back and forth, before following Emmett to the garage to get the fishing gear.

"I'll see you later," I gave Edward a quick squeeze and followed Alice into the house.

A few minutes later, the three of us girls were sitting on the edge of the hot tub dangling our feet in the warm water. Alice, planning for any emergency, had brought all of her supplies to do pedicures as well as facial masks and body scrubs.

"So Bella," Rosalie started. "How is your relationship with Edward coming along? Have you guys made uh progress?"

"I couldn't imagine it coming along more perfectly," I admitted blushing.

"So have you been intimate yet?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a tiny smile.

"No! Of course not!" I turned even redder.

"Really Bella why not? You guys obviously love each other." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Whatever Alice, don't be ridiculous. You know I'm not like that, besides I haven't even known him for a week yet."

"You may have only technically known him for a week Bella, but you guys are moving at super sonic speed. Most people take weeks to get to know each other before they even go out. You guys moved in together after just a few hours. You confessed your undying love and devotion after like what – three days? I wouldn't be surprised if he's expecting it to have already happened by now."

"Alice! You and I have always shared our feelings on this subject. It means so much to me that we have both waited. What about the pact?" I asked horrified at her flippant attitude.

"Bella, we were what – fourteen when we made that pact. Besides, Jasper and I have already been going at it like bunnies."

"No! No you haven't! I don't believe you!" I gasped and looked her with a shocked expression.

"Bella, I've always told you that when I met 'the one' I would know it. I didn't see any reason to wait."

"What? When? You haven't even had time to! When did you do it?" I demanded.

"Oh we've done it several times," Alice said flippantly. "The first time was when you and Edward went inside after we all went out for seafood. His car is surprisingly roomy."

_My best friend is a slut!_

"Your first time was in a car?" I thought my eyes might actually pop out of my head as I looked at her horrified.

"Yep." She said looking absentmindedly at her nails.

"Bella, we girls have to do what we have to do to please our men. I mean look at the three of them. They could have any girl they want. If we won't give them what they need, they can easily find someone who will." Rose warned me.

"Edward isn't like that." I defended.

"Bella, I've known him since the third grade. Trust me, he's like that." Rosalie said with confidence.

"Bella, you don't want to lose him do you? I mean you obviously have a good thing going here, and I wouldn't risk it if I were you. It's not actually as big of a deal as we always thought it was," said Alice.

"Alice this isn't funny. I can't believe you are actually saying this stuff to me." I was starting to feel nauseous.

"Bella, it's just a natural way to express your love to each other. You do love him don't you?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do," I defended.

"Then you better show him. A guy like Edward does not come along every day."

"You really think Edward will change how he feels about me if I don't do this?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Bella, that is all guys think about. I know Edward, and he is very big on…well let's call it being affectionate," Rose said like she was getting bored with the subject.

"Have you guys even talked about it yet?" Alice questioned.

"No not really. I think he respects me and knows I'm kind of shy about that stuff."

"Well just because you're shy, doesn't mean he is," Rose interjected. "He can only be so patient."

I was starting to freak out. I had said I would do anything for Edward, but I didn't realize he would want this, at least not so soon. I figured this would come much much later. Like later on our honeymoon. It seemed wrong that he would expect this from me, but there had been all kinds of innuendos flying around. I thought they were just harmless flirting, but maybe Edward meant something else by it all. Was he worth it? My mind said no, but my heart said yes. Doing the opposite of what my mind told me had worked for me so far. I had never been happier, and Alice was right. I didn't want to risk losing him.

"I-I don't know how though," I admitted. I thought I caught Alice winking at Rosalie out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh don't worry about that," Rose offered. "Luckily you've got me here, and I'm an expert."

They spent the next hour or so giving me directions on how to seduce Edward properly. They dressed me, fixed my hair, and did my make up. We were all positive that the boys wouldn't catch any fish, so they made plans to drive to a small diner up the road and leave Edward and I home by ourselves. They helped me cook him a nice dinner of lasagna, salad, and bread. Alice put a table cloth and candles out, and put romantic music on the stereo. None of this was very "me," but there was no stopping Alice once she got started. By the time the boys got back, I was a nervous wreck.

"Emmett and Jasper, get ready. You're taking us out for dinner." Rosalie ordered. "Edward you and Bella are staying and eating in."

Edward walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck. "Sounds wonderful, I'd love some time alone with you. You look stunning." he said softly before turning to go upstairs and shower. He was still upstairs when the other four were ready to leave. Emmett had a cheesy smile plastered on his face and seemed to be avoiding me. Jasper however walked up to me, put both of his hands on my shoulders, and started to open his mouth like he wanted to tell me something. He paused, and Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him out the front door. She wished me luck, and winked at me. I heard her and Emmett howling with laughter as they drove away.

_What if he throws up when I take my clothes off? What if I throw up on him because I'm nervous? What if my hole is in the wrong place?  
_

Edward came downstairs looking amazing as usual, and he smelled even better. He kissed me on the cheek and sat down at the table. Thankfully he was in a good mood and did most of the talking. He told me about how Emmett had scared all the fish away with his big mouth, and how Jasper had talked Edward out of pushing Emmett into the water when he wouldn't shut up. I just sat there too nervous to eat and watched Edward talk and shove food into his mouth. When Edward finished eating, he helped me do the dishes.

"So what do you want to do now love?" he asked. "We could watch a movie."

I took a deep breath. "I just want to go to bed I think," I said and refused to look at him. He gave me a worried glance, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

_No, I'm feeling terrified of screwing up screwing. _

"Yes. Let's go upstairs." I said and walked off nervously.

I ran upstairs and changed quickly into the nicest pajamas I had brought. Alice and Rosalie had already made me change into my new lacy bra and panty set from Edward's aunt.

I sat down on the bed and tried to look seductive. After about two seconds I gave up and just sat there waiting for Edward to get out of the bathroom. He had a book in his hand when he finally came into the room. "I'm not really tired Bella. It's still early." He said and sat down next to me opening his book.

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep." I said looking at the floor.

"What do you want to do? I thought you said you wanted to go to bed," he asked confused.

I took several breaths trying not to hyperventilate. It's now or never, I told myself. I didn't want to lose him, and surely it would be enjoyable. Not what I planned, but I knew I loved him at least. I took the book out of his hands and pulled him toward me kissing him. He looked surprised at first, but then he seemed happy about my new affectionate nature. He returned my kiss, and for a second everything felt perfect. I almost forgot I was supposed to take this further, and when I remembered, the butterflies decided to jump on a trampoline inside my stomach. My whole body started trembling.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're shaking."

"I-I want to." I was unable to speak or look Edward in the eyes. I reached down and started to pull my shirt off. Edward grabbed my hands stopping me.

"Bella, why are you taking your clothes off?" He looked at me with his face flushed.

"I want you?" I said and closed my eyes tight realizing how stupid I sounded.

"Bella," Edward sighed.

_He doesn't want me._

"I want you too, but not now." He said and grimaced like he had just said the most horrible thing in the world to me.

"What do you mean you don't want me now?" I asked confused, a little hurt, but relieved all at the same time.

"I'm sorry Bella, we've been moving so fast, and I know I should have probably already told you this sooner, but…" He closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples.

"But what Edward?"

"I hope this doesn't ruin what we have Bella, but remember when I told you that my dreams for the future always centered around being a husband and a father?" He said nervously.

_Yes I remember. I pictured myself in a wedding dress and you in a tux right after you said it. _

"Yes."

"Well, wow, this is really awkward and embarrassing all the sudden, but I um decided a long time ago, made a commitment really, to wait until I was someone's husband to have sex. My dad and Carlisle always taught me it could be a gift I could give my wife, and it was something that just made sense to me." He looked at me anxiously trying to gauge my reaction.

_Where can we find a priest at this hour? _

"Edward, do Rosalie and Emmett know about this commitment you made to your future wife?" A light bulb suddenly went off in my head.

"Yes, and they have given me grief about it for my entire adult life." He answered.

"I…will….kill…. them….all." I seethed with pure venom. I am sure there was smoke coming out my ears as I tightened my fists and my jaw.

"Wait Bella, what do they have to do with this? Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at our so called friends. They planned this. They told me you expected me to have sex with you or you might look elsewhere. I saw them plotting something this afternoon. I hate them. I seriously hate them. I will not rest until they have all suffered such pain that they will not be able to…"

"Hang on Bella, are you saying that they tried to get you to try and have sex with me as a practical joke?" He asked unbelieving.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Edward. It all makes perfect sense now. Alice knows me well enough to know that I wouldn't want to, but that I am so obsessed with you that I would do anything to not risk losing you. Emmett and Rosalie know that you won't have sex with me. Alice also knows we have not had this talk about our feelings on the matter, because I would have told her if we had. I bet she even lied to me when she told me she had sex with Jasper already."

"I'm pretty sure Jasper would have mentioned that." Edward said with anger rising in his face.

"This is a terrible idea for a joke. I have never been so humiliated…we have to get them back." I said decidedly.

"Definitely," Edward agreed. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Bella. I appreciate, your… uh, devotion to our relationship." His voice cracked when he said the word devotion. "OK, I'm embarrassed too. We'll kill them together. We can tear them limb from limb and then burn what's left of their bodies." he suggested.

"Let's go easy on Jasper though. He tried to stay out of it." We spent the next half hour plotting our revenge. We were both equally embarrassed at the thought putting our plan into action, but we also agreed that it would be worth it in the end. We were giddy like little kids on Christmas when we finished scheming and kneeled by the window watching for headlights. "OK, as soon as we hear them come in we start." I reminded him.

"Got it, and Bella, you cannot laugh. They cannot know we're acting," he warned.

_There is nothing amusing about imagining you making sweet love to me baby. _

"I'll do my best."

It seemed like it took forever, but finally we saw Emmett's jeep coming down the long drive.

"Here goes nothin." I winked at Edward. He just grinned back and me and nodded.

We heard the door slam and whispers down stairs.

"OH Edward just like that. I can't believe you can do that with your hands," I moaned loudly.

"If you like that, you should see what I can do with this." Edward said blushing and then holding his hand over his mouth to keep the laughter in.

"It's so big." I yelled. "You're right it's definitely much bigger than Emmett's." I said shaking and trying not to explode with laughter. We heard a crash downstairs and muffled swearing.

"This is going to hurt baby, but it will all be better soon. Big daddy's here." Edward said. I thought I heard them creeping up the stairs, so I moved closer to the door to listen.

"Ow! I don't think it's gonna fit Edward. Ow! Oh there you go, that's better, just like that, hader Edward harder."

"Please Bella, tell me I'm bigger than Emmett."

"You are so much bigger than Emmett, now harder Edward." This went on for a little bit, and eventually we were laying side by side on the bed getting more and more comfortable yelling obscenities.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

I pulled Edward off the bed with me and we both tip toed to the door. "Edward I didn't know my body could bend like this. You are so good at this."

"I can go all night baby."

I grabbed the door knob and slowly started to turn. We each let out a couple of more yeses and moans before I flung the door open quickly. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all crouched down on their hands and knees just outside the door.

Edward and I stood there, fully clothed, with our hands on our hips glaring at them. Emmett was the first to break the deafening silence when he stood up and burst out laughing. "Oh man, you got me. That was hilarious. I should have known it was a joke all along." He continued laughing, but stopped soon as Edward launched himself at him and wrestled him to the ground. Emmett's size and brute strength was no match for the passion with which Edward fought to defend my honor. Before Emmett knew what hit him, Edward had him face planted on the ground bending his arm behind him forcefully.

"Apologize to Bella." Edward commanded angrily.

"Hey man, take a joke… ow! You're hurting me bro!" Emmett cried.

"I said apologize."

"Alright alright, Bella I'm sorry." Emmett cried.

"Tell her Edward is bigger." Edward growled but looked up and winked at me.

"Yeah, right.." Emmett started to say. "Edward is bigger!" Emmett screeched in pain.

Edward stood up and looked at Rosalie like he was considering doing the same thing to her.

_Don't even think about getting on top of her when you wouldn't get on top of me! _

"Hey it was their idea!" She said pointing at Emmett and Alice.

"Sell out." Alice mumbled under her breath and glared at Rosalie.

"Alice, as far as I'm concerned you can die a slow and painful death alone. I will never ever speak to you again," I promised.

"Bella, come on admit it was funny. We knew nothing would actually happen." Alice made her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not funny." I snarled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Geeze, some people can't take a joke." She sulked.

I grabbed Edward's hand, pulled him into the room, and slammed the door so hard that pictures fell off the wall in the hallway. Edward and I collapsed in quiet laughter, and then made out until we fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I'm bracing for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at me. Hope you thought it was funny at least!**


	21. Chapter 21 Good Vibrations

**A/N: So I find myself not wanting this story to end. How about another fluff chapter? Sometimes when there are song lyrics in fan fics, I skip over them. So you have my permission to skip over the song lyrics if you want. I just didn't know how to tell the story well without putting them in here. **

**Disclaimer: I did not make up the characters myself. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter 21 – Good Vibrations

That night I tossed and turned with nightmares. I dreamed that Alice and I were driving in my new SUV being followed by a black truck. I dreamed I was kissing Edward, but then Edward turned into Jacob, and Jacob turned in to James. I started screaming in my dream, but I couldn't run away.

"Bella Bella wake up! Wake up it's a dream." I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's frightened eyes staring at me.

"Oh, it was just a dream," I panted. "I'm fine Edward."

"Don't scare me like that," he said laying back relieved.

"What time is it?" I asked noticing the light from outside starting to grow in the room.

"Just past seven."

"I don't want to face them," I groaned. "As fun as our revenge was, I'm still furious."

"It was going too far for sure, but I have to admit in the end I kind of enjoyed it all," he said he turned to the side and propped himself up on one elbow. "The more I think about it, the more I like the joke." He grinned at me and traced my bottom lip with his finger.

My heart beat picked up and I felt heat rising in my face. "Stop it," I whined and buried my head in the pillow. "I've been embarrassed enough for one life time."

Edward chuckled lightly. "Bella, I think all of this could have been less humiliating for both of us if we could have just talked about things. The two of us together could possibly make the worst couple in the world."

_He's going to break up with me._

"Stop biting your lip Bella. I don't mean that literally. I mean you and I are both not used to being in a relationship. I should have already talked to you about my feelings about sex, and you should have told me about your concerns instead of trying to seduce me."

_Are you trying to seduce me right now, because it's working._

"You're right. I can't believe I even thought I was capable of doing that." I closed my eyes at the memory.

"Trust me, you were very capable. I came very close to throwing all my plans out the window when I saw you starting to take your shirt off," he smirked.

_How about if we see what I do when you take your shirt off. _

I just smiled and looked away still feeling embarrassed, but not the kind of embarrassed that makes you want to die. It was the kind of embarrassed that feels kind of fun and exciting, and you don't really mind feeling it.

"So Bella, I feel like we still need to talk about it." Edward said more seriously.

_Did I miss something? I was too busy thinking about our honeymoon._

"Talk about what?"

"Sex."

"Oh." Before I realized what I was doing, I started fanning myself with my hand.

"I'm still, um, curious. How you feel about what I told you? I hope you're not disappointed or angry with me. I would deny you nothing, but it's kind of a big deal to me."

_Well it made me want to jump your body even more._

"Well for one, I think lying in bed might be a really stupid place for us to be having this conversation. Secondly, I think we are pretty much on the same page. Alice and I mad a pact the first year we met to guard our carnal treasures. Third, I think you understand that I don't have a lot of experience with all of this, so I am still getting used to enjoying what I have of you so far. I'm not in a hurry for more." I was impressed with how much more confident and comfortable I was getting not only with Edward, but also with myself.

"I'm enjoying this as well." Edward said as he leaned over and started to kiss me.

_Well I wasn't in a hurry till you started doing that._

"Edward! Boundaries!" I giggled.

"What, I couldn't help myself. Hearing you say the words carnal treasure drove me over the edge," he laughed.

I just rolled my eyes, but was dancing with excitement on the inside.

"I still don't know how to act today. Should I just act like nothing happened and forgive everyone? Should I pout? Should I put laxatives in Alice's breakfast?"

"Well do you still feel mad?" Edward asked.

"I am mostly just mad at Alice. She should have known better than to humiliate me like that. I have never been able to stay mad at her for long though. I'm used to her going overboard, and its one of the things I like best about her, unless I'm her victim that is."

"Well, the laxatives might humiliate her in front of Jasper," Edward pointed out. "I think you're above that though. I have a feeling the guilt trip you will heap upon her will be punishment enough."

"True, I am an expert at guilt trips," I admitted.

"What do you think we should do today? I think everyone is starting to get a little bored, and we don't need to be entertained by more practical jokes," Edward stated.

"When I was a kid, I loved putting on shows for my family. We could do a show, like a play or something!" I said excitedly.

"Mmmm, sounds fun." Edward said sarcastically.

"Jerk. Oh how about a talent show? We could take turns performing for each other!"

"Now that could be fun. I'm not sure I want to see what Emmett would consider his talents to be though."

"Good point, but let's risk it. I know! I know! We could sing a duet!"

"No thanks, I've heard you sing." He ducked predicting accurately that a pillow was about to go flying.

"Fine, Alice will sing with me. She owes me."

"I can't wait to see this play out." Edward said kissing me on the forehead before he stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed and then I'll get the breakfast stuff out."

"OK, it looks like such a nice day outside, I think I'm going to go sit out front and write in my journal until for a little bit until everyone else wakes up."

I changed into jeans and one of Edward's sweatshirts. It was cold outside in the mornings at this altitude. I grabbed my journal and my favorite pen and went outside. I sat on the front steps and started to write about my feelings for Edward and my irritation with Alice. I even wrote a couple of poems that I was sure I would rip out and throw away when I reread them later. My hand started to cramp up, so I shook it out and stretched a little bit. When I looked up, I thought I could just make out an outline of a black truck parked on the main road through the trees in the distance. I gasped and dropped my pen. I bent over and picked it up, and when I looked again the truck was gone. I shook my self realizing I was probably just still on edge after having nightmares.

Over breakfast, Edward and I presented our talent show idea to the group. Jasper looked at us like we had lost our minds, Rosalie groaned, and of course Emmett and Alice could hardly hold in their excitement.

"Oh oh Bella, we can do our duet!" Alice bounced in her seat.

"Planning on it," I said trying to forget that I hated her.

"Rose baby, you can do some of your cheerleading stunts from college. I'm sure everybody would love to see how flexible you are." Emmett winked at her before laughing.

"I was thinking I could demonstrate some of my self defense moves on your groin," Rosalie growled in response.

"Perfect," I nodded at Rose approvingly. "OK so it's settled. Everyone will have until four o'clock to get ready, and we will perform it down in the basement."

After breakfast, Emmett pulled the guys aside. I heard a lot of protests, but it seemed that Jasper and Edward gave into Emmett's pleading in the end. Edward went down to the basement giving strict orders to the rest of us to stay out. Jasper went to the office area off the living room and started looking at books. Rose started doing her nails, and Alice and I argued over who got to be Ewan McGregor and who got to be Nicole Kidman. I got started on my guilt trip and forced Alice to be the man, although we put our own special spin on the song to accommodate it.

After lunch, Emmett ordered the girls to go outside and pulled the guys down to the basement with him. Alice and I didn't need to practice. We had done this routine a million times. After Rose printed off some music from the computer, she said she was ready too. We sat around lazily and relaxed, until late afternoon when Alice I made a stage downstairs. Right at four, we called everybody else down.

Alice and I offered to go first. I had put on Alice's hooker boots, a short skirt, and a lacy top. Not something I would normally be caught dead in, but it was my costume. Alice changed into Jasper's brown slacks and a too big white button up shirt with a tie. We looked completely ridiculous and we loved it.

"Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong." Alice said facing me before breaking into song. "_All you need is love_."

"Please, don't start that again." I said walking away from her on the stage. The song continued until we got to the part where we adapted some of the lyrics for ourselves.

"I _was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me_." This is where Alice started dancing as the tempo picked up.

"_The only way of loving me baby, is to buy a car for me." _I sang and winked at Edward.

"_Just one night, give me just one night."_

_"There's no way, cause I'm not gay."_

We went on with singing the song and dancing around dramatically. I'm sure we sounded terrible, but we didn't care. Finally it was the grand finale.

We sang together so loudly I worried glass would shatter, "_We could be heroes, forever and ever, we could be heroes, forever and ever, we can be heroes.._."

I finished the song, "How _wonderful life is, now you're in, the world..."_

As I finished the words Alice dipped me and kissed me on the lips. We broke apart laughing hysterically at ourselves, and then we turned to see the three guys staring at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Dude, they just kissed!" Emmett bellowed before jumping to his feet applauding. Everyone laughed and the four of them clapped for us as we left the make shift stage high fiving each other.

"We're next!" Emmett jumped up. Edward and Jasper just groaned before standing.

Emmett hooked up his ipod to some speakers and introduced the three of them as Emmie Em and the funky bunch. The three of us girls squealed as they started to lip sync to Good Vibrations originally sung by freaky underwear model rapper turned actor man of my lustful dreams Mark Wahlberg. Emmett was into the song rapping the lead, Jasper lip synced the female back up voice, and Edward did the back up rapping parts. Jasper and Edward did their thing, but the look on their faces told us they just wanted to disappear.

Emmett mouthed, "_Yeah. Can you feel it baby? I can too. Come on swing it. Come on swing it…. __1-2-3__ - Now we come to the pay off."_

At that moment they all froze, looked at each other, nodded, smiled, pulled off their shirts, and threw them at us. We screamed and laughed loudly ogling them.

_You're giving me some good vibrations Edward!!_

_"It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation."_ The three men all mouthed together doing some ridiculous hip thrusts.

We were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe when the song ended. I blushed as I handed Edward his shirt. He put it on and sat down next to me looking equally embarrassed.

Jasper put his shirt on, took a book from under his chair, and returned to the stage. He looked at Alice with smoldering eyes and read,

_"Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art—  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night,  
And watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like nature's patient sleepless eremite,  
The moving waters at their priestlike task  
Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors;  
No—yet still steadfast, still unchangeable,  
Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,  
To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever—or else swoon to death."_

He looked up from the book and looked straight at Alice. She grabbed my arm, like she needed help staying upright. He walked to her, sat down, took her other hand in his and kissed it. We all sat there silent and stunned like we were invading a very private moment between the two of them.

"Well, great. That is going to be hard to follow." Rosalie stood, went to Edward, and whispered in his ear. He nodded and stood going to the piano that was just off the stage. He started to play, and Rose sang a slow song with a beautiful voice that could easily

make her famous.

_She's beautiful and she can sing. God is not fair. _

"He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back

He's disappearing  
Fading suddenly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are

I'm better near to you.  
Yeah, I'm better near to you."

Her song reminded me of Edward and I, and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. She finished and smiled at me when she returned to her seat. I smiled back, applauding knowing this was her way of reaching out to me. I accepted it gratefully.

Edward didn't move from the piano, but turned to us and announced, "Bella's Lullaby."

This time I couldn't hold back the tears as I heard the most beautiful melody coming from the fingers of the man I loved. The song started out softly, but grew more passionate in the middle. Edward looked over his shoulder at me at one point and gave me a smile that made my heart ache with adoration for him. I had tears running down my face when the song ended.

"Rose honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was a let's see who can impress your girlfriend the most contest," Emmett interrupted my thoughts giving Edward and Jasper death stares.

"Oh baby, you can impress me later," she purred at him and winked.

I stood and walked to the piano. "Thank you, it was beautiful. Did you really write that?"

"Yes, and you inspired it my love," he said lovingly. We exchanged a few more mushy remarks before Edward said, "You know, I have to admit, my idea for a talent show worked out pretty well."

I slapped his arm, "Your idea - right."

We were all back upstairs when Edward's phone rang. I was excited when he looked at the caller ID and said it was chief Masen. I was sure they must have found James.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you haven't run into any trouble so far," the chief said on speaker phone again. "I called the local police where you are and informed them of the situation just in case. I also wanted to warn all of you not to use any Shamrock bank cards. Victoria might have access to those accounts and can see where you've spent your money. Have any of you used one since you've been in the mountains?"

Rosalie, Edward, Emmett all answered no.

"Good," the chief continued. "Call me if anything comes up, and keep your eyes out for anything suspicious."

"Will do chief. Let us know if you hear anything." Emmett answered.

We all split into couples for the rest of the night. I was glad I didn't have to be around Emmett trying to impress Rosalie. I could tell he was still feeling like his show had been inadequate compared to the other guys. I had to admit though; his performance was my second favorite of the night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N- Footnotes: Bella and Alice's song is another one from Moulin Rouge. I actually sing that duet with my friends all the time. Sorry if I'm torturing you! Emmett's song is by Marky Mark aka Mark Wahlbert, Rosalie's song is by A Fine Frenzy, Jasper's poem is by John Keats, and Edward wrote his song himself. I have no idea what is going to happen next in this story… whish me luck! **


	22. Chapter 22 Monster

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter... part of me is regretting the talent show. If you didn't like it, just pretend like it wasn't in there. It won't affect the story at all. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to S. Meyer**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 22 - Monster

Victoria's constant chatter annoyed me to no end. I found myself asking why I ever involved her. She has always been good to fulfill my occasional physical needs, but now she believed we had a more permanent bond. Of course, the money. I needed her for the money and her technical skills. After all, money started out as my primary objective. My father wanted Cullen's money, and my father would have it. He would finally see what an asset I could be to him. No I'm not some immature pansy seeking daddy's love. I deserve his respect – admiration even, and I would have had it if not for her. She destroyed everything.

Monster. That word has been used to describe me on more than one occasion. At a young age I heard it from my teachers. I didn't think my father could hate me anymore than he already did, but when he started getting phone calls about my behavior, I found out I was wrong. He stopped looking at me by the time I was 8. By age 10, I had learned how to hide it. I acted the part, not that he noticed. I went from troubled to perfect. Elisabeth came and told me we were family. She said she cared. That was until the incident with the dog. I was simply curious, not planning to really hurt anyone. I wouldn't exactly call it an accident, but I wouldn't call the dog's death intentional either. She didn't know I was listening, but I heard her say it. The label came back to haunt me once again….monster.

It might have been a phase I grew out of, if not for him - the golden child. Every father's dream and every mother's hope embodied behind his disgusting green eyes. When he was there, my father acted like a father. He pretended like we were a family. Edward would come get me to play ball with them. My father had always asked him first. Those were the happier days, as if I could ever have really been happy. But then he would always leave, back to his other perfect life, leaving me in the silence once again. He called me his brother once, but I knew a true brother would never leave me again and again in emptiness.

I decided to end him. Whatever he did, I would do it better. Whatever he wanted, I would get it. My life's goal was for him to feel not good enough, rejected, the way I felt because of him. I had some small victories, like the time I took his spot on the football team and when he caught me in bed with his first girlfriend. No matter what I tried though, it seemed I couldn't ruin him. It took me until graduation to figure out why. It was his father. Anthony Cullen was what held golden child together. He was the key to my success and Edward's failure. I have been planning this, looking for an opportunity for over six years. A weaker person would have given up. I however, never strayed from my singular purpose.

The time was finally right. Edward and his father had never been at odds before, and my own father had even expressed his desire to get Anthony out of the picture. Tyler executed it perfectly, or should I say executed him perfectly. My plan came together, and I was pleased. I was only a few steps away from my father's change of heart. Edward was finally known as the monster he had always been, the monster he hid from the world, but that I knew was there. Once he was gone, my father would thank me, and if he didn't I wouldn't waste another thought on him. I would become him if he continued to look past me.

She came and ruined everything. I seethed with anger and hatred dripped from my pores at the thought of her. Tyler called and informed me my worst nightmare had come true. Edward – happy. Happy people didn't kill themselves. Happy people weren't found bloodied in their apartments with a 22 in their hand. Then I saw it, the problem was a blessing in disguise. Whatever shred of joy or hope Edward still clung to, disappearing in one quick blast. I would take care of Tyler for screwing that up. He would have to pay.

The little whore obviously watched too many crime shows on TV. I can't know for sure if she heard any of my conversation with Victoria, but I can't take any chances. It's over now. There is no way left to ruin Edward and enjoy the spoils. The only enjoyment that will come from this is watching him suffer. It will be the sweetest torture. I have nothing left, no desire, no want, no need except the need to hear his screams.

As much as I wished I could throw Victoria off this mountain cliff and rid myself of this nuisance, she had been valuable so far. It would have been much more difficult to locate them if not for her. I wasn't even sure Emmett would be with them, but the more the merrier. I could never stomach his enthusiasm. When we arrived in the area yesterday, I wasn't sure how to find their exact spot. I could sense them near though; it was almost as though I could smell them. Fate smiled on me when I saw her. At first I wasn't sure it was her, I had to slow my truck and get a better look. She wrote in that book with a wretched smile on her face. I stayed watching longer than I should have. Something about her enticed me. I planned to enjoy this in more ways than one. I looked forward to tasting her, feeling her, and hearing her screams mixed with my brother's.

I needed to make some arrangements, to form a plan. No need to be hasty about this. They weren't going anywhere, and I could not afford any more screw ups.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all ended up sitting in the living room the next day. I have to admit, I too was starting to go crazy sitting around. I missed Starbucks and….. well really that's about it, but I was bored.

"How long do you think we should stay here?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. There is only so long we can stay gone from work before things will start to fall apart," Edward admitted. "I'm kind of at a loss about what to do. I know chief Masen is happy with us here, and being safe has got to be the first priority."

"Yeah, but we don't even know for sure he's looking for you guys, or that he knows where we live in Seattle, or what he plans on doing," Alice interjected.

"I'm fine to stay here until school starts up again. I can't think of a better way to spend my summer break, minus the whole being stalked by a murderer part." Jasper said and winked at Alice. He was starting his last year of his PHD in Psychology in the fall.

"I think we should stay until he gets caught." I didn't mention the fact that I was dreading being separated from Edward and going back to normal life. I leaned against his shoulder and sighed. Edward put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze like he understood the meaning behind my words.

"What do you think it will be like back home Edward? I mean with everyone knowing you're innocent now?" Rosalie asked.

"I think it will be even more intolerable than it was when everyone hated me. I don't even want to think about it honestly." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

_When I don't want to think about something, I distract myself by picturing you naked._

"I plan to have words with Ms. Cope when I visit." I announced.

"Oh and what words will those be?" he smirked.

_Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like mine? _

"Well, it will be something along the lines of you are a mean ugly nosy old woman who should mind her own business and stop spreading rumors about the best looking, smartest, nicest, best looking, most loving, best looking man in the world. Either that or I will go all Mike Tyson oh her ace." I kept a straight face while the rest of them laughed. Emmett made gagging gestures in response to my description of Edward.

"I think I like the Mike Tyson option," Edward suggested.

"Me too," said Rose. "I'll help. I never did like that old hag."

"Seriously guys, I think we should plan to stay at least through next weekend if we have to. After that we can reassess our plans. There is no way we are leaving Bella and Alice alone in Seattle, but we can figure that out later if need be," said Edward.

"Five more days without a mall," Alice groaned banging her head a few times against the back of her chair.

_Five more days of sharing a bed!_

"Hopefully we'll get good news before that." Jasper tried to comfort the little shopaholic, "but we can't stay here forever, as much as I love the view." He gazed at Alice once again.

Alice started to fan herself, still unaccustomed to Jasper's charms. This time it was my turn to make gagging noises.

_Maybe I will reconsider the laxative idea. _

"I think we are starting to lose sight of the fact that James is a killer. He killed my dad, and he almost killed Bella." Edward tightened his arm around me. "I will not do anything to risk any of you getting hurt. I don't care how bored we are. Things in my life haven't been this good for as long as I can remember, and I refuse to let anyone or anything change that."

"Man I told you we should have gone over to his house and finished things that one day." Emmett grumbled.

"I know you do Emmett. I wish it could have been that easy."

I was blown away by Edward once again. I was so proud of the concern and love he had not only for me, but also for his friends. He was the real deal, salt of the earth, kind of person you don't come across often. He was a rock; he had been holding us all together. I also noticed for the first time the worry in his eyes. It was almost like he didn't really believe everything would be ok. I don't think I had really been afraid until I understood that he was. I shuddered at the thought of James coming face to face with anyone of us.

That afternoon, I asked Rosalie to go for a walk with me. Edward and Jasper were playing ping pong in the basement, and I was ready to get out of the house. We were just starting down the trail, when Alice ran up behind us.

"Hey where are you guys going?" she panted out breath.

"I just felt like going for a walk," I replied.

"Oh perfect, I could use the exercise."

_Good, run away. _

The three of us walked in silence for a couple of minutes. I was not happy that Alice had decided to join us since the last time just the three of us had a conversation, I was the object of a bad joke.

"So Bella, how are things with Edward?" Alice inquired.

"Fine."

"Really, its seems more than fine. If I were you I would….."

"Alice, I really don't want your opinions or anymore advice about what I should or shouldn't do with Edward ever again. I think I'll just risk handling it on my own from now on." All the anger from the night before last came rushing back to the surface.

"I'm sorry," Alice sighed. "In some weird way I thought I was helping you. I knew you hadn't talked about doing the deed yet, and I just thought it would help you along. I thought you would talk about it. I didn't know you were going to rip his clothes off."

"More like I ripped my own clothes off," I mumbled. Rosalie let out a giggle, but made eye contact with me and stopped.

"Bella, I'm sorry too. I was just thinking about how funny it would be to embarrass Edward. I didn't even stop to consider it might end up hurting you." She seemed sincere in her apology.

"I appreciate your apologies, but I hope you understand that it wasn't funny at all." I stopped walking and continued speaking, "It might not have seemed like such a big deal because we played a prank back on you, but it was a very big deal. I think if Edward had not been such a gentleman, and we would have actually done something, it would have ruined our relationship. Alice, you are my best friend. You of all people should be trying to help me and not hurt me."

"I know. I wish I could take it all back," Alice said tearing up.

"I have done a lot of thinking since the other night, and I realize just how much I still need to learn. I thought I had changed and grown up so much since Jacob, but then, the first chance I got I was willing to give up who I am again for someone else. I was willing to settle again, instead of believing that what I want is also what I deserve."

Alice looked at me quizzically. "Bella, you have changed. The fact that you turned that disaster into a plot for revenge instead of locking yourself in the closet is huge! I can't believe you don't see that."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to lose myself again, just when I feel like I'm finally finding myself." I paused trying to decide if I wanted to keep talking. "It really worries me that there is someone else involved in the redemption of Bella. It would be so much less scary if I could have just fixed myself without needing someone like Edward to help me. I am worried about the damage it will do to me when he is gone. Like this will all have been for nothing."

"You're wrong Bella. Doing it on your own is cheap. You might still end up feeling better about yourself, but you also trust the world around you less and have a harder time letting people in. If you did all this changing without Edward, you probably wouldn't have been able to love him like you do now if you met him later. You two need each other. He is changing too. Trust me, I have never seen him like this, and I've known him forever." Rosalie explained.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that before. That was kind of beautiful Rosalie…… I hate you."

"Uh thanks?" She looked at me confused.

"You are beautiful, you can sing, and now we find out you are also deep. You are just too good. It's sickening," I teased and elbowed her in the side.

"Believe me I have plenty of faults, and you have no room to talk about depth and beauty little missy. Though I admit, you can definitely not sing," she gave me a gentle push laughing.

"So are we ok Bella?" Alice looked sincerely worried.

"Alice I don't think there is anything you could do that would ruin our friendship, but I would be lying if I said I'm over this. I don't know what is going to make this better. We can start with cookies though, and compliments, lots of compliments."

"Oh Bella, you're so smart and pretty." Alice wrapped me in a hug.

"Group hug!" Rose yelled wrapping her arms around the two of us laughing. "Sorry, I've been around Emmett too long."

We kept walking, and I felt a little bit better. It seemed like my life could never be completely drama free. I was a drama magnet.

We walked along the trail, as it followed the river around the mountain. I was starting to wonder if we should be heading back, when we came across some cabins. It looked like a camp ground or the outskirts of a resort with vacation rentals. Several of the cabins looked empty.

"Hey let's see if they have a pool," Alice suggested. "It would be fun for us to all go swimming."

_Swim suits do not equal fun, moron._

"Fine," I huffed, "but then we better head back. We walked kind of a long way, and we didn't even tell the guys we were leaving."

We walked in the direction that seemed like it would lead to the main lodge or office. I gasped and froze unable to move when we got to another set of cabins. In front of us was a black truck identical to James.

"Hide!" I squeaked grabbing the girls and pulling them behind a building.

"Bella what is it?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"That – is - James' - truck." I started shaking with fear and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked and peaked to get a better look.

"It's not like you've ever seen it before!" I scolded pulling her back out of sight.

"I think you're right Bella," Rose said with fear spreading across her face.

Just then we heard a loud noise, and the three of us screamed and started running back the way we came. I didn't stop to look back, I just kept running. The other two girls were faster than I was, and I started struggling to keep up. I knew that at any moment, James would grab me from behind and kill me. Actually he would probably keep me alive and lock me in his basement to be his sex slave and he would make me wear a collar and call him master.

_Ewwwwwwwwwww._

I got distracted by my own racing thoughts and forgot to watch where I was going on the rough trail. I tripped, and braced myself for the fall. I closed my eyes after I hit the ground, ignoring the pain and waiting to feel James' hot breath against my skin again.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Alice shrieked and ran back to me.

"Alice, run!" I yelled.

"I – I don't think anyone is following us." She panted looking behind me. "I don't even think he saw us."

"Alice, my ankle," I cried still shaking with fear. "I hurt my bad ankle."

"Crap Bella, this is not the time for that," she stomped and tears of fear started running down her face. "Rose run ahead and get help. Bella, stand up and I'll help you walk."

Rosalie ran off at lightning speed. Alice pulled me to my feet, and I winced in pain every time I put pressure on my ankle. I hobbled slowly down the path leaning hard against Alice for support. We were both crying, but we kept walking through our tears. We hadn't gone far, when Edward reached us grabbing me up into his arms, and scanning the area behind us. Jasper, Emmett and Rose soon caught up with him. Jasper pulled Alice into his arms, and tried to calm her.

"James - he's here!" I cried. "We saw his truck about a mile or so up the trail."

"Are you sure Bella, do you know for sure it was him?" Edward questioned

"It was his truck Edward," Rosalie assured him.

"How could he have found us here?" Jasper interjected. "I doubt he even remembers me."

"Who paid for dinner when you guys went out the other night?" Edward asked.

Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all turned and looked at Emmett. "Oh no," Emmett moaned. "I didn't even think about it when the chief called." He held his head in his hands defeated.

"It's ok Emmett. None of us would have thought twice about it before the chief called," I tried to comfort him.

"We better get back to the house and call the police." Edward said as he carried me in the direction of home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: Will James become Bella's master? I hope not! **


	23. Chapter 23 No Escape

It seemed like it took the county sheriff forever to respond to our call

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support for the story. I think I know where its going now. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't invent any of the characters, but this Edward in my head looks like Dan on this season of Survivor. I've never loved a reality show contestant this much before.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It seemed like it took the county sheriff forever to respond to our call. Jasper got me ice for my ankle, while Edward let the sheriff know where we were and where we saw James' truck. The deputies already knew about our situation from Chief Masen, so they promised to send officers both our cabin and to try and pick up James. We were all badly shaken and afraid. I couldn't help but imagine James peeking in the windows of the cabin. Any moment I expected he would burst into the room and kill us all. I barely noticed the throbbing pain in my ankle due to the adrenaline mixed with fear coursing through my body.

Emmett had gone through the house checking windows and doors. He came downstairs with a worried look on his face. "Bella, did you spill your suitcase this morning?"

"No."

"It is turned over and there are clothes all over the room. Does anyone know how this happened?" Emmett questioned. Everyone answered no, and the trembling in my body increased. It seemed someone had been in my room. We had left the doors unlocked while we girls spent part of the day outside and then went on our walk. The boys had been playing games in the basement. James had been in the house. He had gone through my things I started to hyperventilate.

"What if he's still here?" Alice squeaked terrified at the very thought of it.

Just then the police banged on the front door making all of us jump. "Its Deputy Smith," a voice called from the front door. Four officers entered the house and started to assess our situation.

"We are worried that James may have been in the house today," Edward explained. "It looks like someone went through Bella's things, and none of us did it. We were all just considering the possibility that he could still be in here. I'm relieved you arrived so quickly."

"We will check the house. You all stay here together. No one leaves this room. Donald, you stay with them, while we make sure we don't have company."

We waited anxiously clinging to each other. I could not make my heart rate slow down, and I could tell everyone else was equally tense. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Edward whispered in my ear.

"It looks like the house is clear." The officer assured us several minutes later. We let out a collective sigh of relief. "Two of us are going to watch the outside of the house, and two of us will stay inside with you. No one leaves this room unless we know where you are. No one goes anywhere alone. Understand? We are waiting to hear what they find at the resort up the road where you spotted this guy's truck."

We all shook our heads in agreement. "Can you walk Bella?" Edward inquired.

"It hurts to put weight on it. I've sprained this ankle at least five times, so I'm sure it will be fine in a day or so. I just hope I don't need to run for my life again before that." I shuddered.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Edward assured me once again. I wasn't sure if he was trying to make me feel better or if he was trying to convince himself that he could.

Minutes felt like hours as we waited impatiently. There was not much talking, but lots of holding, hair twirling, leg shaking, and nervous tapping.

_I'm going to die a virgin. _

"Love, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Edward asked motioning to my ankle.

_Well, actually, I was just worrying about dying and still being a….._

"No the ice is good for now."

"I just heard from the Sheriff and then men over at the resort," deputy smith told us gravely.

"Did they find him? Please tell us they caught him!" Alice pleaded.

"They didn't find him, but they found a red haired woman that may have been with him. She was uh, dead," he looked pained as he said it. "I guess she was strangled and beaten pretty badly. The way she was dressed, it appeared she was prepared for bed. They found the black truck still there, so it appears wherever he has gone, it was on foot," the officer explained.

"Victoria!" Rosalie gasped. "He killed Victoria!.

"The crime scene was pretty gruesome from what I understand. This man is definitely very dangerous and extremely violent," the officer warned.

"What happens now?" Edward asked.

"Well, the sheriff thinks it would be best if you left tonight. We assume the killer is still nearby, and we don't to risk anything happening to you. As soon as you can be ready, two patrol cars are going to escort you down the mountain, and will stay with you until you are on the interstate. We are already setting up roadblocks that will stop him from leaving this area. He won't get past us easily."

"Somehow I don't feel reassured," I admitted. James seemed to be very cunning.

We were ready to leave within the hour. I found that several items of my clothes were missing, and I started to cry tears of panic at the thought of James touching and taking my things. We packed up the two cars. I was sad to be leaving the cabin, but couldn't focus on any feeling other than being afraid. Jasper seemed calm but didn't leave Alice's side. He held on to her possessively. Edward appeared overly tense, and kept reassuring me. The more he told me he would keep me safe, the less I believed him. If he wasn't worried, then why did he keep saying it? Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I climbed into the Range Rover. Edward was about to turn the key in the ignition.

"STOP!" I shrieked. "James was here today. What if he did something to make the car blow up?" Alice and Jasper were out of the car at lightning speed running back towards the house. Edward jumped out without panicking, came to my side of the car, and lifted me out so that I wouldn't have to walk on my ankle. He set me down and went to talk to one of the deputies. Emmett already had his car started, and Jasper ran to him telling him to turn it off and get out quickly.

"Looks like we are staying here tonight," Edward informed us. I swallowed hard as he carried me back into the house, knowing none of us would be sleeping much. The sheriff's office planned to have someone come and check the vehicles the next morning when it was light.

We all gathered again in the living room with blankets and pillows. Two officers resumed their spots outside the house, and the other two stayed inside with us. One watched near the front door, and one near the back.

Edward positioned me on the couch with my bad ankle elevated and tried his best to make me comfortable. He sat facing the same direction and pulled me into his lap. I felt like he was holding on for dear life.

"Edward," I whispered trying to have a conversation with just him. "You need to relax. You are making me more scared. Everything is going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." I gave him a half hearted smile.

"Thank you love, but I feel so – so responsible. I hate myself for putting you in danger. I wish you had never met me. I won't be able to go on if…."

"Stop." I started shaking again "Stop that right now," I said angrily. "I want you to erase those ridiculous thoughts from your brain. If you want me to be safe, don't start wishing me away. I don't want to be anywhere but here with you, danger or no danger. We are ALL going to be fine Edward. This will be over soon, and we are going enjoy the rest of our lives together."

Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The rest of our lives?" He peeked at me with one eye opening slightly.

"Yes, but if you keep overreacting and blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong in the universe, I'm going to kill you before James does."

"I can't wait to see you all old and wrinkly," he sighed.

_I can't wait to see your cute little butt. . _

I squeezed his hand, and could feel his body starting to relax against mine. Even after lecturing Edward, I still regretted getting Alice and Jasper into this whole mess. They had no real connection to the problem except the fact that they knew Edward and me. I wondered if they thought it was worth it. Did they think finding each other was worth the risk of being here threatened by a psychopathic murderer?

None of us were tired, but no one wanted to watch a movie or play any more card games. "I can't stand sitting here waiting for something to happen. Somebody talk or something," Alice begged.

"Emmett, why don't you tell Bella some funny stories about Edward," Rosalie suggested.

Emmett's expression grew into a wide grin, and all the stress from the day disappeared from his face. Edward glared at Rosalie before turning the same warning gaze to Emmett.

"Well there was the time I depantsed the little show off in front of the whole school."

_You mean big show off. _

"I already heard that one." I sighed disappointed.

"Oh really, did he tell you about how Ms. Cope started fanning herself and then called him down to the office and flirted with him almost everyday for the rest of the school year? I can still hear her voice ringing through the halls, 'Eddie, come here Eddie.'"

"She totally had a crush on him," Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, Edward had to start walking a different way to class in order to avoid her," Emmett laughed.

"Oh sick! Ms. Cope is your ex girlfriend?" I looked at Edward with a disgusted face.

"I was actually relieved when she finally had the change of heart about me when my dad died. I have been avoiding her for almost 10 years, and I still can't stand to be called Eddie." Edward groaned.

We all laughed half heartedly. "Now I am looking even more forward to my next meeting with that heartbreaker," I smirked.

"Edward, did Bella tell you about the time she was in a play…" Alice started.

"Told him." I stopped her.

"What about the bumper boats.."

"Told him. You've got nothing on me."

"Hmmm, I'm sure I can think of more times she has fallen down in front of people, but those aren't really interesting because they happen so frequently."

_Not as frequently as I want to smack you upside the head. _

"Did she tell you about her 18th birthday?" Edward shook his head no and eyed me curiously. Alice continued, "we were toilet papering the most popular guy in school's house when a couple of our friends and I decided it would be funny to play a joke on Bella. We sent her around back to get started on those trees, and the rest of us jumped in the car and drove off. Meanwhile, I called the guy's house and told them they were being vandalized. Bella got caught by his parents, and they made her mom come and pick her up. She didn't talk to me for over a week!"

"I should have thanked you. I got to spend quality time with the Thompsons, and it was the start of a beautiful friendship between Jason and me. Admit you were jealous."

"I admit that I was jealous you were BFFs with the hottest guy in school, and that you got to hear about all the girls he dated while you had a huge crush on him the whole time."

"Oh yeah, well Jasper be careful about dating Alice she might puke all over you." I said sticking my tongue out at Alice.

"No! Not that!" Alice whined.

"Alice did you just call me fat? I thought we agreed on compliments?"

"No, I said you had perfectly sized ears." She said sarcastically.

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes and continued to tell Jasper, "Alice and I were freshmen in college and we went to see a movie. While we were waiting in line, there was a group of cute guys behind us. One of them asked Alice for her number, which she happily gave him flirting shamelessly. We had just gone out for Mexican, and it didn't settle too well with Alice. Right after the movie started, she started to turn green and looked like she was going to throw up. She didn't make it to the bathroom, but upchucked in the middle of the aisle. She looked up and saw she was right by where that guy was sitting. He started laughing, reached into his pocket, and handed her phone number back to her."

Everyone laughed, except for Alice. "Bella, why don't you tell everyone about how Mexican food affects you? Edward looked at me playfully.

My face flushed, and my mouth fell open. "Edward Cullen, you promised never to speak of that again!" I gasped.

"Bella, I think it's getting hot in here." Edward said and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

I tried to give him a dirty look, but a smile broke across my face. The other four just looked at us expectantly. "Uh uh." I shook my head no. "There will be no more discussion on this topic… or else."

"I think we should try and get some rest. Hopefully we'll have a drive ahead of us in the morning," Jasper suggested, saving me from pending humiliation. I would have to remember to thank him later. The funny stories had helped to relax us all and distracted us from what we were going through. It was nice to pretend for a moment that we were just six friends hanging around without police protection.

None of us slept very well no matter what we tried. Edward made me stay on the couch while he slept on the floor right next to me. I let my hand hang over the edge and held his.

We got up when new officers came to replace relieve the deputies that had stayed watch throughout the uneventful night. "Officer Smith, you better come out here." I heard one of them call. We heard some cursing shatter the peace of the morning. The six of us made our way toward the men in the front yard. I was able to walk on my ankle now with a limp.

Alice let out a shriek, and I gasped when I saw what the officers were talking about. Across the front yard in huge letters was the word:

MONSTER

"How did this happen Donald? Weren't you out here?" Officer Smith asked angrily.

"I was parked up by the road the entire night. He must have come up through the woods behind me. There is no way he could have come from the street," he answered defensively.

The images in my mind of James peaking in the windows suddenly became more real. "Why is he taunting us like this?" I cried. "He should just get it over with." I sobbed into Edward's chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I prided myself in the ability to stalk my prey. I snuck up on the house where they were staying late in the morning. I watched the girls from a distance. The three of them were quite a picture reading on the deck. I was tempted to take care of one of them right there, but no, I had to do this right. I had to be patient. I slipped in through the front door unnoticed. I could hear Emmett bellowing from downstairs. Once again I had to control the impulse to let the monster loose in all his fury. He was like a caged animal inside of me struggling to get free.

I snuck upstairs and went in the first bedroom. It was obviously where Emmett and Rosalie were staying. Nothing interested me there. Then the next bedroom – I ran my hand over the clothes in the closet. No – my Bella would not wear anything so flamboyant. Her beauty did not rely on clothes to define her. The monster inside of me led me to my prize. I had to have a piece of her. I would have all of her eventually, but the timing had to be perfect. I picked up her clothes and inhaled her scent. Perfect. I took the things that interested me the most, not bothering to clean up after myself, and slipped away back into the woods.

When I got back to the cabin, Victoria was waiting impatiently. I threw a silky top and shorts at her and directed her to put them on. She started to protest, but I made quick work of my hands and mouth to convince her. Never had I felt such ecstasy as when I touched her, smelling her wrapped in my Bella's enticing scent, and then listened to her muffled screams as her last breath escaped her lungs. I regretted that I had been letting Tyler have all the fun. If I had known how good this felt, I would have done it sooner. I knew that after just this one time, I was already an addict. I wanted more. At least now, there was finally silence. I soaked it in savoring the moment before I was interrupted by loud screams.

I rushed to the window and barely caught sight of her running. It was my Bella. Had she seen me? Why else would she have screamed? I was filled with both fury and excitement at the sight of her. I followed behind slowly, taking my time. There would be no more mistakes. Her finding me could not have been avoided I supposed, a mere coincidence. This little set back would not stop me from getting what I needed.

When I came upon her, she was lying on the ground. Things could not have worked out more perfectly. That was until I heard her annoying little shadow tell the other one to get help. I could have easily handled them both right then, but I didn't want to do this quickly. I wanted to take my time and enjoy it, and I wanted Edward to be there. I watched as he arrived and took her in his arms. The sight of it made me nearly vomit. I had to hold on to the tree beside me to keep from rushing them. I heard him say something about the police. I shook with rage. They could not stop me. No one could stop me.

I stayed in the woods just outside of their house. When it got dark, I snuck into the garage located in the back. I sat and plotted my next move. I could deal with three maybe four of them at once. Six of them may be too much for even me if Emmett was included in that number, not to mention the police they now had stationed outside. It had been my plan to separate them, take them one at a time leaving Edward and Bella for last. Now it seemed I would have to wait again. I was a patient man. I had waited six long years, but I could not wait much longer. Perhaps today would not be one to celebrate, but soon. I would make my move very soon. I would give them just enough time to feel safe, and then I would eliminate them all.

I searched the area for something, anything I could use. I would write my brother a farewell letter. I didn't want him to worry that I had forgotten about him. I wanted him to know that I was thinking of him always. I left my message. Even I was surprised at how easy it was to go undetected. Then I left, making my way on foot down the mountain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: dun dun dun. These chapters aren't as fun for me to write as the ones where I'm trying to be more funny and fluffy. Review and motivate me. **


	24. Chapter 24 DTR

**A/N: A little break from the suspense. It will be back soon. Don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: The characters were created by Stephenie Meyer, and Renee here is only very loosely based on my own mother. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 24 – DTR

"Our top story tonight has women up and down the west coast taking extra precautions. The killing spree that started at a mountain resort in Washington State, has moved southward with now five victims in this killer's wake, all of them women in their twenties. The killer surprised each of the victims in their homes before beating and strangling the women to death. In a strange twist, authorities report the killer forced all of his victims to change into clothes he brought with him before he murdered them. The last attack occurred last night in San Diego. Local police are looking for this man, James Sanders, who is believed to be hind these murders. The police believe he has been making his way to the Mexican border. We here at news 9 hope they are right, and that we have seen the last of these gruesome deaths."

I felt nauseous again as I switched the television off. We had spent two more sleepless nights at the cabin before the police escorted us back to Seattle. That was the day they found the next victim in Oregon. She was wearing my shirt when they found her. The only good news was that it meant James was not in the mountains with us anymore. I was having more and more trouble distracting Edward from his constant worry and self blame. I should have felt better hearing that James was most likely in Mexico, but somehow I feared it wasn't over.

Emmett and Rosalie had returned to Shamrock, and Jasper surprised Alice with tickets to Europe. They left last night. I already missed Alice painfully, but I felt better knowing she was out of harms way. Edward had refused to be separated from me until James was caught, for which I was grateful. I convinced him to let me go to Shamrock with him in a few days. He had his own company to take care of, while I could work from anywhere with internet access. There was one detail I had been avoiding up to this point - my mother. I hadn't told her anything about what was going on other than the fact that I had gone up in the mountains to spend time with some friends. I wasn't sure who I would rather come face to face with – James or my mom after I told her I was being stalked by a serial killer. It was going to be bad enough introducing her to Edward.

As if we didn't have enough to worry about, Jacob had become a constant nuisance. He had sent me flowers three more times, a love letter, and a book he wanted me to read. While we were in the mountains, someone must have given him my phone number because I had fourteen messages from him when I got back. I didn't bother to tell Edward that part, though he knew about all the gifts.

It was mid morning and Edward had walked up the street to get us coffee. I loved how thoughtful he was. My phone rang, and foolishly I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Belly, finally. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Jacob said on the other end of the phone.

_You're smarter thank you look I guess. _

"Jacob," I groaned. "Why do you keep calling me? Please don't call me Belly!"

"I have to see you Belly. We have so much to talk about and catch up on."

"Stop calling me Belly," I growled. "Jacob, I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and honestly I'm not really interested in catching up."

"How about lunch today? Are you busy?"

_Can you not take a hint freak show?_

"Jacob, I have a boyfriend. Remember Edward? I think you met."

"Boyfriend? I know you're dating him, but come on Bella, did he tell you he was your boyfriend? Is it really that serious?"

_Hmm, he did call me his girlfriend but then apologized after. Am I his girlfriend? Is he my boyfriend? Have we had a DTR? I think we have, but what if we haven't?_

"Yes, it is that serious." I let out an annoyed sigh.

"What kind of pompous ass name is Edward anyway? I dated girls while we were friends. We can still hang out can't we? Is he the crazy possessive type? What kind of dysfunctional relationship are you in Bella? Does he beat you?"

"Jacob I'm going to hang up now," I said flatly. I was done having this conversation.

"Oh ok Belly. Hey how about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at noon."

Before I could say no, Jacob hung up the phone. I had the urge to throw my phone against the wall, but it was so pretty and expensive and it had GPS, so I decided to just let out a grunt and stomp my foot instead.

"Honey, I'm home." I heard Edward call out from the front door.

_Honey you're hot._

"Hey."

"Bella, what's wrong?" I must have still looked angry.

"Jacob," I sighed. "I accidentally answered the phone when he called." I watched as Edward's body stiffened.

"What did he say to you?"

"Well he said that my relationship with you probably isn't serious, that he wants to get together and catch up, he made fun of your name, asked me if you beat me, and kept calling me a ridiculous nickname he has for me that I have always detested."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. There were so many reasons to break his face that I don't know where to start."

_Start with his nose. _

"Surely he wasn't always like this. How could I have even been friends with someone like that?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he was like that Bella, you are just too trusting and accepting of people. You see the best in them. I'm curious though, what is the nickname you hate?

"Not telling." I zipped my lips shut and threw the invisible key across the room.

"Please Bella," he smiled at me.

_Dumb dirty dazzler._

"Mmmm mmm," I shook my head and started to dart across the room where he couldn't melt me. Edward grabbed from behind and started to tickle me. I'll be honest it would usually have taken much less tickling to break me, but I was enjoying his hands on my body too much to let it stop.

"Ok, ok," I giggled. I turned to face him. "You have to promise to never call me this or tell anyone else about it," I said as seriously as possible.

"Deal," Edward grinned at me. "This better be a really bad nickname after all this build up."

"Every girl dreams of being called this I'm sure. Jacob calls me ……Belly." I hung my head in shame.

"Belly?" Edward snickered. "You liked a guy who nicknamed you a body part?"

_Well my nickname for you is six pack. _

"I have cringed every time he has said it. The more I asked him to stop, the more he would do it."

"Hmmm, he sounds dreamy. I'm starting to wonder what's wrong with me since you obviously have great taste in men."

"Oh do you want the list?" I asked sarcastically.

"So what did you say when he said our relationship wasn't serious?" Edward questioned in a both serious and playful manner.

"I just ignored him," I answered honestly.

"And what did you think when he said that? Tell me the truth Bella." Edward continued to prod but looked at me tenderly in a melt me some more kind of a way.

_Truth, you can't handle the truth!_

"I uh, thought he was a jerkwad," I punted.

"OK, I'll keep playing your game and have to just come right out and ask – How serious do you feel about our relationship?"

_I feel like you should seriously wear tighter pants. _

"I can't believe you even have to ask that after all we have been through. I am deathly serious," I answered alluding to James. I paused and considered getting some more of my insecurities out on the table. "I uh, was thinking though, we have never exactly had a DTR. I mean we kind of have, but then again we haven't and I think I know but I'm not sure, and I guess this is kind of silly, because you said you loved me, but I just get so confused sometimes about you, because well you are so hot, and I'm me and I love you, but I worry that I am always getting ahead of myself and making more out of things than there really are, and I guess I don't know what I'm saying. I'll shut up now." I was out of breath.

Edward kissed me. It was that kind of kiss that he promised after our first "kiss" to give me often.

_Oh yeah, he loves me. Duh. _

"Bella?" Edward looked straight into my eyes with our foreheads touching.

"Hmmm?" I panted still out of breath from the kiss. I still couldn't get used to the affect he had on me. My knees felt like jelly, and I had to hold on to Edward to keep standing.

"What is a DTR?"

I took a step back and felt the tiniest bit nervous. "DTR stands for Define the Relationship. It's a big talk you have where you define exactly what your relationship is."

"And you don't think we've done that?" He asked confused.

"Well we never said, 'lets have a DTR now.'" I answered feeling very very stupid.

"Do you want to have a DTR now?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

_That depends on how you are going to define us. _

"Um, well, we can if you want I guess. I mean I guess I'm just nervous that we won't have the same uh……definitions."

"Well you brought this up, so you go first. How would you define our relationship?" He asked with an evil grin spreading across his face. He had babied me so much up to this point, but now he was pushing for more on my part.

I swallowed, trying my best to be confident, brave, and sincere. I could do this. I was the new Bella. I could talk about my feelings. "I would say that I love you, but we've already established that. I would um call you my… boyfriend. I'm not sure if we have said if that's ok yet or not. I get confused sometimes. I am hoping that you are more than just a boyfriend though, in the sense that the word 'boyfriend' does not necessarily encompass everything involved in true love that lasts forever and cannot be broken no matter what perils lie in our wake." I held my breath nervously waiting for his reaction.

Edward smiled from ear to ear and took me in his arms. "Bella, I am so relieved to hear you say that. I worry that I am some sort of hopeless romantic that has let my heart get ahead of itself. I keep second guessing how you feel and thinking you would run if you truly knew how crazy about you I am. I will never let you go Bella. When I look at you I see the woman I plan to marry someday, the love of my life, the one I want to grow old with, the mother of my children. When I think about my future, you are all I see."

Yep. I fainted. I actually fainted. I am the most ridiculous human being on the face of the earth. I heard the most wonderful words I could have ever imagined coming from the lips of my own personal angel sent straight to me from God, and I couldn't even bother to stay conscious.

I opened my eyes a few seconds later to Edward kneeling beside me and smiling at me. "Are you ok love?"

"I think I just swooned." I blushed.

"I've never had that affect on a woman before." He chuckled.

_I doubt that hot cheeks._

I stood up and Edward got me a glass of water. "Well Edward, I've been thinking about this for a couple of days, and now especially if I am going to bear your children, I um think you should um uh …. meet my mother." I grimaced at the mere thought of it.

"I was planning to ask you about that today," Edward admitted. "I wanted to meet her before we left for Shamrock."

"We could probably get together for dinner tonight, but Edward, I don't want to tell her about James or what happened to my truck, or the connection to the serial killings, or any of it," I pleaded.

"Don't you think she would want to know?"

"I think it will be best for all of us if she doesn't," I assured him. "I've been avoiding her for the last few weeks, and I think she knows something's up. I just hope she thinks I've been hiding you from her, and that's it. Actually she will be so shocked when she sees you that she will be beside herself."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"I should warn you though; I will most likely go into some sort of nervous manic state. There is no telling what I will do or say. I am probably going to embarrass all of us. When I get around my family I tend to get diarrhea of the mouth."

"So family and tequila have bad effects on you?" He braced himself for the slap that was coming.

"You are mean." I slapped him in the arm and pretended to pout.

"You have the cutest little lips when you do that," he said before kissing me again.

Edward made reservations at a fancy restaurant, and I called my mom to invite her to dinner. I told her I wanted her to meet my new boyfriend, and I am pretty sure she started crying tears of joy. This was going to be worse than I thought. Edward actually seemed nervous when we were ready to leave for dinner. He stopped and got flowers, and then informed me that they were not for me.

My mom and Phil were already seated when we got to the restaurant. I knew my mom would be impressed with the place, since Phil was more of a sports bar kind of guy. I gave them both a quick hug, and introduced Edward. "Mom, Phil, this is Edward. Edward this is my mom Renee and this is Phil."

My mom looked Edward up and down from head to toe. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was checking him out. "Edward, if I would have known the first boy Bella would bring home to meet us would look like this, I would have been more patient," she said shaking his hand too long.

"Mom!" I shrieked horrified.

"I am so happy to meet you Mrs. Dwyer. These are for you." Edward handed my mom the bouquet.

_Suck up. _

"Oh you are so thoughtful," my mom gushed. "Please call me Renee."

Phil just sat there. I always thought he was nice too look at, but kind of dud besides that. My mom loved him though, so I didn't mind.

"So how did you two meet?" My mom asked.

"He lives in Shamrock, the town I got stranded in. I met him while waiting in line for a shelter assignment. He took me out for coffee." I gave her the edited version.

"Actually Renee, Bella offered to play cards with me while we waited in line for several hours. For me at least it was almost like love at first sight. I convinced her to stay with me at my apartment instead of the shelter, and we haven't been apart ever since." Unfortunately Edward decided to fill in some of the gaps for me.

"So Phil, how about those Mariners…." I tried to change the subject.

"You stayed at his apartment?" My mom looked at me shocked.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I slept on the couch, and she uh, well there were pillows…" Edward stammered nervously.

_Will you just stop talking!_

"No mom. That's not what he meant. Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm still prude little Bella." I took a bite of bread and rolled my eyes. When I'm with my family, I either talk a lot or I eat a lot.

Edward shifted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. "Oh," my mom sighed disappointed. "Well as long as you're having fun Bella. I just want you to be a normal twenty five year old. She's just always been so stuffy Edward."

"Well, I think she's perfect," he winked at me.

"So, Edward owns his own development company. He has a degree in architecture and he even has one of those built in espresso machines in his kitchen." I tried to get the attention off of me and what a disappointment I was. I could see my mom doing calculations in her head as she gazed even more lovingly at Edward. I had already finished my dinner, and everyone else had barely started. I took a french fry off of Phil's plate. Who orders fries at a fancy restaurant anyway?"

"So Edward, did Bella tell you about her last trip to Zimbabwe?" My mom asked mischievously. I glared at her across the table. This was not going well. This was not going well at all.

"She told me she's been there," Edward answered.

"Oh so she didn't tell you about how she was nearly shot? I've been trying to get her to stop going on these ridiculous trips for years. She is obviously some sort of danger magnet and gets a thrill out of near death experiences."

"No, she hasn't told me about any near death experiences. She told me she's been in some dangerous places though." Edward said glancing at me and frowning. I just shrugged my shoulders, and reached over with my fork to take a bite of his pasta.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy for eating his food. My mom continued, "Apparently there was some political unrest there, and she was staying with a family that was known for standing up against the government oppressors. Soldiers came in the middle of the night and held the family, including Bella, at gunpoint."

"It wasn't a big deal. They weren't going to shoot an American citizen." I waived the thought away with my hand irritated.

_Where is that waiter? I need some dessert. _

"I'm sure you stopped to show them your passport dear," she said sarcastically. "Another time she was in Jerusalem after sitting in front of some bulldozers or something at a refugee camp, and the bus she was taking was bombed one stop after she got off."

"Mom please, we have had these arguments a million times. I love my work. I am as cautious as I can be, and I have never really felt unsafe."

Edward did not look happy. The rest of the dinner we talked more about Phil's baseball team, and I kept trying to direct the conversation away from me. Edward was the picture of politeness to my mother, and I was pretty sure she was ready to ditch Phil and go for Edward. Phil was only about seven years older than Edward anyway.

In a fit of desperation, I finally started talking about the Die Hard movies. They had been favorites as a kid to watch with my dad. I told Edward about all my favorite scenes, and how I didn't really like the one with Samuel L. Jackson in it. My mother just stared at me like I had lost my mind. I didn't care. I just wanted to finish my dessert and half of Edward's and go home. I was afraid I was going to quote the yippee-ki-yay line, when Edward finally asked for the check.

"Don't be a stranger Edward," my mother said and wrapped him in a tight hug outside the restaurant. I wondered if it would be considered disrespectful to smack her.

"Bye mom. By Phil." I sulked and pulled Edward toward the car.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the engine started. "Well that was… interesting," Edward said taking his own deep breath.

"I tried to warn you. My mom can be crazy."

"You're mom was fine. I'm not sure what was wrong with you though."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

We drove home in silence. I had issues when it came to my mom. She did not understand me, and the second she started talking about my work, my defenses went up. I thought I was doing something that mattered - something that helped people. She should have been proud of me, but she was always so busy pointing out how dangerous it was or how foolish I was for not being more cautious.

"Bella, can we talk about this?" Edward asked when we got back to my house.

"Talk about what? I told you I was going to do something crazy. It's not my fault if you didn't believe me."

"I – I just. I didn't know you could eat that much."

"You should just be glad you didn't have to hear the things I would have said if I wasn't so busy shoving food into my mouth."

"You were kind of rude to your mom Bella," Edward said honestly.

My face flushed with anger, "Edward, my mom and I have a complicated relationship. I'm sorry if you don't understand it yet."

"I want to understand it, but you haven't told me about it." The irritation was growing in his voice.

"I've only known you for a few weeks, and I've been a little distracted by serial killers," I snapped. "Can we just go to bed? I'm tired and cranky. If we try and talk about this now I am just going to say more things I will regret. I know you don't deserve the way I'm treating you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, but I hope we can talk about it more tomorrow after we've gotten some rest."

"Fine," I said and walked upstairs. When I got out of the bathroom, Edward was already in bed with the lights off. We usually started out on our own sides of the bed and just woke up having accidentally having found each other during the night. This time I decided to skip the game playing and cuddled up next to his body putting one hand on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I think they might fight again in the morning?? Uh oh? I bet James would like that… wouldn't he. **


	25. Chapter 25 Carried Away

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 25 – Carried Away

"Bella, can we talk for a minute?" Edward patted the couch next him.

After our little tiff the night before, I was in no hurry to relive the previous evening's disaster. "I guess." I sat down beside him. I looked at the ground like a little girl who was about to get in trouble from her parents.

"What were you so upset about last night while we were with your mom? I really want to understand it. If you ask me, she didn't do anything for you to get so annoyed with."

"Are you kidding me?" I said suddenly snapping out of my complacent mood. "She started out humiliating me, and then she finished it up by insulting me!"

"Calm down Bella. I am just trying to have a conversation. How did she humiliate you?" Edward asked trying to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"She…. well she first of all said something about you being so good looking."

"Well it's not like she could help but notice that," he said playfully trying to break the tension.

"Then she was disappointed that you hadn't knocked me up or something already." I shuddered at the thought of what had probably gone through my mom's head.

"Really? I didn't get that from what she said. Sure, she called you stuffy, but I thought she was kidding."

"That's what I mean when I say you don't know her. I know her, and I know what she means. We have always been very different people. I am more the responsible adult in our relationship and she is more the wild teenager. My way of rebelling against my mom in high school was to get good grades and join clubs. I worked hard at disappointing her. Our problems go even deeper than that. My work means so much to me. It's what I live for, and she doesn't get it all. She isn't proud of the things I've done; she just constantly brings up how unwise it is for me to put myself in danger."

"I think you need to cut your mom some slack. Any mother would worry about her daughter nearly being killed," Edward argued.

"Why are you taking her side?" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm not taking her side Bella. I think the things you do are beautiful. I love that you help people and care about those who are suffering. It's just I understand where your mom is coming from. When she talked about the situations you have been in, I was really upset. I – I don't want to loose you. I can't imagine how I will cope with it if you leave the country again."

"There is no if Edward. I hope you understand that this is what I do. I tour refugee camps, and then I write about what I saw." I felt like I was going to throw up.

Edward took a deep breath, "I know. It's just, I wish – I just want to keep you safe and protect you always. What if I hired you to work for me?"

My entire body started to tremble with rage. "You – think – I – would – want – to – work – for – you?"

"Please Bella, don't get upset, it was just an idea. I bet it would make your mom happy too."

_If you want to make my mom happy, we should both be taking our clothes off. _

"You obviously don't care about me or what I care about. I can't believe this." I started pacing back and forth across the room. "I knew this was too good to be true. Sooner or later this was bound to happen. I thought you were perfect, but now it seems like you – you – you are just like my mother!" Angry tears were streaming down my face. Edward tried to stop me and hold me, but I broke free. "Don't! If you can't respect what I care about, then you don't respect me. Don't touch me."

"Bella, I do care! I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't live without you!"

"Well you can either live with who I am and what I do or you're going to have to live without me."

_Shut up Bella, just stop talking! _

Hurt washed over Edward's face, and he looked out the window. I was so angry I couldn't even look at him. I stomped out the front door. When I got outside I looked up to see Jacob's Honda pulling into the driveway. I looked back and glared at Edward who was still looking out the window and jumped into Jacob's car.

I started sobbing as soon as I closed the door.

"Bella what's wrong? He hit you didn't he?" Jacob asked.

"No, don't be stupid. Please let's just go," I cried.

When I looked up to see Jacob looking at me, I didn't see evil obsessed with himself Jacob. I saw my old friend who acted like he actually cared. I remembered for a second why I used to care about him so much. I felt relieved that even though we had grown apart, Jacob would know that I would need time to calm down before I could talk about anything. He just drove through the neighborhood down to the lake and parked in a parking lot. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I let myself forget about the past just for a second, and sobbed into his shoulder until I ran out of tears.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." I said trying to wipe off some of the snot and mascara.

"I don't mind Bells. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked concerned.

I considered for a moment the implications of talking to Jacob. Part of me hated him, and part of me still remembered him as my closest friend. We had been close in a way that was different even than the way that Alice and I were close. Alice and I were more like opposites that attract. Jacob and I were more similar – we got each other. At least that's what I thought, until he started acting like a complete douche. I wiped away the rest of my tears and saw that his eyes were full of compassion.

The words poured out of my mouth. I told him about the dinner with my mom and Edward's reaction to it. I told him all about what Edward had said today. Somehow I even ended up telling him about James. He just sat there and listened taking it all in.

"Ok Bella, you need to breathe. You have been going through a lot. I don't think this fight has to be a deal breaker," he tried to comfort me.

"But he doesn't want me to follow my dreams." I started to tear up again.

"He didn't say that, he is just worried about your safety. All of us are when you go visit the camps."

"But you never told me not to go or tried to make me your secretary," I reasoned.

"I knew you would kill me if I tried to get you not to go, but I was friends with you for years. Edward has only known you a short time. He probably didn't understand just how passionate you are about this. I would have stopped you from going if I thought it was possible," Jacob admitted.

"I've missed having someone around that I feel like understands me Jake. I think that's what was the hardest about you leaving. I felt so lonely without you."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I would do anything to take it all back. I just didn't know how to deal with my own conflicting feelings. I felt like my independence was being threatened. I know you can't understand that, but I really am sorry."

"I wish you would have told me instead of just running away."

"I do too, but now I'm thinking it was actually the best thing for you. I've never seen you so alive before, so confident, so beautiful."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"I am sorry to say that it seems like Edward is a big part of the new you. I think he's good for you Belly. I'm happy for you."

"How can he be good for me if he is just like my mom?"

"I think you're jumping to a wrong conclusion. It sounds like he cares about what you do; he just cares about you more. I know this is hard for you to imagine Bella, but sometimes in relationships people have to compromise. You are used to either just giving in to what everyone else wants or being stubborn and refusing to find a middle ground. You need to listen to his concerns and see if there is some way to work it out so everyone feels at least a little bit better."

"That makes sense," I said and took a cleansing breath.

"So do you still want to have lunch?" Jacob asked timidly.

"I don't know Jacob. You kind of waltzed back into my life like you owned the place. The way you've been acting didn't exactly make me want to jump back into being BFFs."

"I know," he said looking down. "I didn't really come back to get my books. I had been driving by your house for about three weeks trying to get up the nerve to come to the door. Alice saw me drive by that day, so I had to stop. I didn't want her to think I was a psycho stalker or something, and then I acted like a complete jerk. You were so different, and I all I could think about was that I missed my chance with you. I saw the way you looked at Edward, the way you used to look at me, and I was too stupid to realize what I had."

"Yes, you were stupid. I was stupid too. I don't think we will ever be friends like we were before, but maybe we can have some sort of friendship. I'm not going to do anything to risk what I have with Edward though, so you would have to be friends with him too somehow."

"Let's just take it one step a time Bella, but I will try and do whatever you want."

We decided to get sandwiches at a café not far from my house. I looked like a tear stained freak, but I didn't mind if Jacob didn't. We talked about where Jacob had been for the past three years. I was happy to find out that he had not enjoyed his time away. Jacob couldn't get over the whole James story, and I think his respect for Edward grew as I told him about how he had handled everything.

"Are you ready to go back?" Jacob asked when we finished eating.

"Yeah, I'm sure Edward is about to have a cow. He saw me leave with you. I wouldn't hang around after you drop me off if I were you. My boyfriend is kind of hoping to break your face," I smirked.

"I'd like to see him try," Jacob winked at me, and I laughed.

_I'm betting on six pack._

I decided I would just walk home. It was only a couple of blocks and I could use the time to think. I tried to give Jacob a quick hug. He sighed, and said, "I think I made a very big mistake when I left you," he said holding on for longer than I was comfortable with. I gave him the three obligatory 'you're-o-k' pats on the back and pulled away.

"Thanks Jake. We'll talk again soon. Please don't send me anymore flowers or gifts though. If we are going to be any kind of friends, you can't try and sabotage my relationship with Edward," I warned.

"OK Belly. I get it." I sighed loudly in irritation at the nickname. He just laughed, got in his car, and drove away.

I started to walk home, but felt over anxious to get back to Edward and ran instead. I came around the corner to my house and froze. Edward's car was gone. My heart fell into my stomach, and I couldn't breathe. It took everything in me not to collapse on the sidewalk. I forced myself into the house, shut the door, and sat on the stairs. He left. He left me. I ruined everything. I knew I would run him off. I knew once he saw the real me and got a taste of my 'issues' he would be done. Edward didn't deserve to have to put up with someone like me. He deserved someone as perfect as he was.

I held my hands on my stomach trying to hold myself together. I didn't think I had any tears left, but I found some. I laid in a fetal position at the foot of the stairs and wailed. I'm sure the neighbors could hear me crying. When I finally finished crying, I just continued to lay there. I didn't move. I wished James would find me and finish me. Death would be more pleasant than life without him. I didn't know how to go back to the way things used to be now that I'd experienced what happiness felt like. I was empty. I was nothing.

I heard the door open, but I didn't open my eyes. I hoped it was James. I felt a warm hand wipe the hair out of my face. I finally peeked, and saw an angel. I thought I must be in heaven.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward said and pulled me into his lap.

"I thought you left me," I said and wrapped my arms around him.

Anger flashed across his face again but it was quickly replaced with tenderness. "How am I ever going to convince you that I'm not going anywhere? Why won't you believe me Bella?"

"We were fighting and when I came back you were gone. What was I supposed to think?"

"You left with Jacob. What was I supposed to think?" He asked with hurt in his eyes. "I went out to look for you. It was silly really, you could have been anywhere."

"You were looking for me?" I asked unbelieving.

"Of course, I couldn't stand the thought of you being mad at me. I couldn't even breathe when I thought that I had hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I see things so black and white sometimes. I can get caught up in all or nothing thinking," I admitted.

"I'm sorry I suggested you work for me. I don't think I could have said anything more stupid. I am proud of who you are Bella. If your mom is too blind to see how amazing you are, I'm not. I see you, and I love you."

"I can't stop following my dreams Edward. Please don't ask me to," I pleaded.

"Of course I wouldn't ask that Bella, but what about when we have kids. I don't want to have to tell them their mommy died when her bus exploded."

"I will have to adapt what I do as my life changes, and I realize that. I just can't think about giving it all up just for you to feel better. That seems wrong, and it seems wrong that you would want me to."

"You're right. I don't want you to give it up. I'll just have to start going with you," he said seriously.

"I would love for you to go with me, and I would also love for you to trust me that I know what I'm doing. It's not like I've been any safer here in America the last few weeks," I reminded him.

"You have a point there. I do trust you, but trust goes both ways Bella. You are going to have to start trusting the fact that I love you and I want to be with you. You have to stop expecting me to leave you." He lifted my chin forcing me to look in his eyes.

"I want to trust you, I just can't trust myself. You don't know me yet. When you really know me, you won't be so sure of how you feel about me," I said closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his face.

"That is not true. Remember this is true love that lasts forever and overcomes any perils?"

"Well I can believe it's like that for me, but how can I be sure that it's like that for you?"

"You are going to have some faith Bella. You are going to have to let yourself believe it, otherwise we are going to keep going around in circles with you telling me how you are messing things up and me telling you you're not. I am positive that I know you well enough to know I love you and that is not going to change. My love for you is not going to end in this lifetime."

I let his words sink in and willed myself to believe them. "Edward, you need to change some of your thinking too. You need stop believing that you are no good for me and that I would be better off without you."

"Well at least my thoughts are true," he said looking disheartened.

"No they're not!" I whined. "I need you. Even Jacob can recognize that I am more alive, confident and even beautiful because of you. Why can't you see it?"

"Ugh. Why did you have to mention that dog?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I could just imagine him trying to comfort you. It made me physically ill."

"Oh you're so cute when you're jealous." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well you're cute when you're breathing," he said and returned my hug.

_What? Are you reading my mind again superhero?_

I laughed, and he laughed with me. "I will try and do better with believing you need me Bella. I just know how much I need you, and it's hard for me to comprehend that there is anything I could give you that would compare with what you've given me."

"You have given me plenty, I promise." I kept hugging him and squeezed so hard I was sure I was hurting him. I thought I was sure I loved Edward before this, but now I didn't think that was possible. The feelings I felt had grown so much deeper and stronger over the past few hours.

_I've heard about something called make up sex. Can we try that now?_

"I think we should fight more often. It seems to be the best way to get you to open up," Edward teased me.

"You are so much more the girl in this relationship. You're always worried about communicating and sharing our feelings, while I just want to make out."

"Oh trust me, I'm worried about making out too," he said staring at my lips.

_Trust me I'm worried about groping your rock solid rear. _

I blushed and started giggling.

"Why is that funny?" He asked pretending to be offended.

I didn't answer and decided to start the make out session instead. It was a bit more passionate than I was used to and I finally had to push Edward off of me.

"That was uh, different." I said as I felt the heat rising in my face.

"Sorry, I think I got carried away," he admitted. I thought I could detect a slight blush on his face too.

_I wouldn't mind if your hands got a little more carried away. _

"We have to be careful I guess," he said looking disappointed.

_Just not too careful._

"Yep, remember I'm rebellious. I can't do anything to make my mom too happy."

"I like your mom," he winked at me.

_I like your body._

"OK, enough talking about my crazy mother. Let's watch a movie," I suggested.

We turned on a movie, but it wasn't long before we got carried away again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Next chapter – back to Shamrock. **


	26. Chapter 26 Comfortable

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter tying up loose ends before they all die. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. They keep showing the movie trailer on TV now and I just sit there engrossed with my mouth hanging open every time.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 26 – Comfortable

I was cold. I wasn't used to being cold at night. I reached over and found that the bed was empty. I considered for a second that Edward had just been a dream, but I was pretty sure I would not have done so many stupid things in a dream. I got up and went down stairs. He wasn't there. I peaked out the front window, and saw that his car was still here. I rubbed my eyes and tried to think of where he could be. I went back up stairs and checked the floor. Nope, he hadn't fallen off the bed. I finally found him sleeping in the spare bedroom.

_Are we still fighting?_

I was confused. After all that kissing I was pretty sure we had made up. I stood in the doorway looking at him trying to make sense of it all.

"Bella, are you sleep walking?" his groggy voice called out.

"No, are you? Why are you sleeping in here?"

He reached out his hand for me, and I walked over to him. "Bella, I might be a gentleman, but I am still a man. There is only so much of your sleep talking I can take sometimes."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you awake. I guess I can be loud."

"It's not so much the volume as the content," Edward said scrunching up his nose.

_Uh oh. This sounds likes it's going to be bad…_

"What did I say?" I asked biting my lip.

"I uh think you were having a dream love."

_Oh yeah, that was a good dream. I think I remember something about a cowboy hat and some roping…_

"I don't remember dreaming about anything," I lied blushing furiously and feeling thankful for the darkness.

"Well there is only so much I can take of your, uh noises." He ran his fingers through his hair. "The other time I tried taking a cold shower, but after all the getting carried away last night, I thought it best for both of us if I just gave myself some space."

_Now he knows I'm a ho in my sleep! _

I just backed out of the room and closed the door slowly. Then I ran like a wild woman to my room, jumped in the bed, and buried my face in the pillow. I heard the door open, and felt Edward lay on the bed next to me. When I looked up, he was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, smiling madly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said after turning my back to him.

"Hearing the woman of my dreams moaning my name in her sleep? Yes I'm enjoying it. I'm probably enjoying it too much."

I got up, went to the other bedroom, and grabbed a bunch of pillows. I tossed them on the between us, threw myself down, and with a 'hmpf!' tried to go back to sleep.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I was too afraid of talking in my sleep again. I finally got up and made Edward a nice breakfast. I could have sworn he still had a cheesy smirk on his face when he came downstairs.

"Good morning." He stood behind me and kissed my neck.

"Morning." My voice cracked as I ignored his gesture and walked away to set the table.

"This tastes delicious Bella," he said taking a bite of his omelet that was still sitting on the counter.

_You taste delicious sugar lips._

"Thanks. So are we going to head back to Shamrock today?" I tried to hide how much I was dreading being back in that town.

"I guess." Edward said looking disappointed himself. "The good news is I'm good at delegating, so it's not like I'll be overly swamped at work.

"I wonder what it would be like for our lives to be normal," I pondered.

"You mean normal like you're not living with a man you just met, being threatened by a sociopath, and living in a different place every few days? That sounds boring." He teased.

"I hate being bored." I said and stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

There were storm clouds overhead as we drove back to Shamrock. I couldn't help but think they were an ominous sign. I had no desire to be somewhere that was connected to James, or to the people that had treated Edward so poorly, but my desire to be with Edward overshadowed the dread. I knew that because he was perfect, he would have no problem treating the people in the town like what they had done to him was no big deal. I however, would not be able to be so gracious. I could just see myself embarrassing Edward with my big mouth.

I called Rose and Emmett from the road and invited them over to Edward's for pizza that night. I was excited to see them, which was a dramatic shift from how I had felt about seeing Rosalie just last week.

We pulled up to Edward's building, and it felt very different than the last time I arrived here. I wasn't nervous and Edward wasn't a stranger. I liked the sight of Edward carrying my bags into the elevator, and nostalgia swept over me when we walked in the door. I threw my things down and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh how I've missed you baby!" I said running my hand over the front of the espresso machine. I saw Edward roll his eyes, so I bent over and gave the coffee maker a kiss and giggled.

"Puleease," Edward groaned. "I forgot I had competition for your affection here."

_Why don't you show me just what you've got to offer so I can decide between the two of you? _

"Well I need something to keep me occupied when you go off with Tanya at night."

I heard a loud bang on the door and jumped. "Oh my gosh!"

"Open up. It's the police."

"Emmett." Edward and I said in unison.

I opened the door and Emmett pulled me into his usual bear hug. "I can't breathe dummy." I said trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Oh Bells, I missed you."

"Hi Rosalie!" I squealed like a girl and hugged my now friend.

"Hey girl!" She laughed and returned my hug.

Later, we settled down in the living room and scarffed down our pizza. Rosalie and I enjoyed laughing at Edward and Emmett making fun of each other.

"So Bells, how do you feel about James dressing, um, your clothes, I mean, that is pretty messed up," Emmett choked out.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it up." I said sarcastically. "I'm trying not to think about it. Every time the phone rings, I think it's going to be the police asking me if I own a shirt that looks like one they just found on dead body." I put my hand on my stomach that was suddenly aching. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"My parent's have been friends with James' dad since we were toddlers. He had a hard life. His dad didn't really treat him all that well," Rose offered.

"That's not an excuse to go around killing people," Edward said angrily. "He killed my father Rosalie."

"I know. I'm sorry. It just helps me to think there is a reason behind it. I don't like to think about someone just being naturally that evil," she shuddered.

"I know what you mean actually. I can't imagine how terrible his life must have been to make him like this," I said thoughtfully.

"Can we please change the subject," Edward asked obviously irritated. "He had his chances when we were younger to be happy. My mom really tried hard with him. He refused to let her love him no matter how much she did for him."

"I love your mom," Emmett sighed. "She's hot."

Rosalie slapped him up side the head, and Edward threw a pillow at him. "I told you to quit saying that," Edward snarled.

"Edward's mom has got it goin on…." Emmett sang.

"What does your mom look like?" I asked Edward.

_You obviously must have good genes to look that good in those jeans. _

"She looks like Edward with long hair," Rosalie answered for him.

"Oh man, way to ruin my fantasy!" Emmett said rubbing his eyes.

"My mom is pretty for a mom I guess," Edward shrugged his shoulders. "That still doesn't mean I want my friends checking her out," he said as he jumped on top of Emmett wrestling him while Rosalie and I laughed. Edward started poking Emmett's side, obviously finding a sensitive spot, and Emmett started squealing like a girl.

"Stop! Stop it Edward!" Emmett squealed. Edward stopped for a second, and Emmett couldn't help but provoke him again, "Edward, what has your mom been up to? Let's go see her now; hopefully she's already in her nighties…" Edward attacked him again, and Emmett resumed his screeching. "Oh oh, no Edward, stop!" Rosalie and I had tears streaming down our faces we were laughing to hard at Emmett's high pitched squeals. I could just picture them as young boys playing together.

The rough housing was interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's chief Masen," we heard the visitor say from the hall. We all looked at Emmett wondering if he was playing a joke on us. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door. We were all slightly out breath from laughing and wrestling.

Emmett let the chief in, and we each greeted him.

"I heard you kids were back in town, and I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Bella, I'm sorry about your clothes being stolen. The things he's doing are really disgusting. I hope we catch him soon."

We all shook our heads in agreement. "Thanks, I'm kind of just hoping he's gone for good," I admitted.

"We all are, but don't let your guard down. We don't have any idea where he is right now, and unfortunately my gut tells me he's not going to give up that easily on his original plan," the chief warned. "Things are going to be different for you now Edward. I hope everyone will just let things go back to normal with you. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

We thanked the chief for stopping by, and walked him to the door. Emmett and Rosalie decided to leave soon after. Edward and I agreed to get ready for bed. I came out of the bathroom, and Edward was already in bed. He had erected the pillow barrier in the middle. I giggled, and saw him smile even though he was pretending to be asleep. I turned off the light, but instead of climbing onto my own side of the bed, I climbed on top of Edward and laid down.

"What are you doing?" His voice creaked.

_Trying to make you all hot and bothered. _

"Getting comfortable. Why aren't you comfortable sweetie?" I asked innocently.

He rolled us onto our sides. "Very," he answered and looked at me in a way that made blush.

_You win. Dang it!_

The next morning Edward told me he need to run some errands, and asked if I would be ok staying at the apartment. He made me promise to stay put and not to unlock the door for anyone I didn't know. I was about to suggest that if anyone called I would tell them my mom was in the shower, but decided against it. He was just trying to make sure I was safe. He told me he would be back in a few hours and took off.

I worked for a while on my article. It was almost finished, and I must admit it was some of my best work. I decided to make Edward a nice lunch, and threw on a t-shirt Alice had bought me as a joke for my birthday. It said, 'I kiss better than I cook (and I'm a real good cook).' I smirked as I looked forward to Edward's reaction to it. I decided to make fried chicken, and I wasn't exactly neat about it. By the time lunch was almost ready, there was flour on my shirt and face, my hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and I had wiped a bunch of the mess on jeans.

I heard Edward talking to someone as he came in the door. I peaked around the corner to see who it was, and saw a beautiful woman with auburn hair and perfect skin walk in with him. I stood there frozen in shock as I noticed the resemblance between them.

Edward walked directly to me and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. I tried my best to give him a dirty look without the woman noticing. "Bella, this is my mom Elizabeth. Mom this is Bella."

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. My face turned bright red when I remembered what shirt I was wearing. I think Edward noticed it as well because he was suddenly blushing too.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I look like this. I was just cooking and it got a little messy, and I don't always look this bad. Not that I ever look like you, I mean Emmett said you were hot, but you are really beautiful, and oh my gosh I can't seem to stop talking."

"Emmett thinks I'm hot?" She said laughing and looked at Edward. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's wonderful to meet you Bella!" She reached out to hug me, but then noticed the flour and gunk all over my shirt and ended up giving me kind of an awkward two-sided arm pat instead. "Edward just told me all about you, and I insisted that he bring me right over to meet you."

"Sorry, I should have called and warned you," Edward said guiltily.

"That would have been nice." I said and gave him my best fake smile. "I made lunch. There is plenty for everyone."

"Oh great, it smells delicious," his mom gushed.

I got out an extra place setting and we all sat down at the table. I was unusually quiet, but was also careful not to compensate for my nervousness by binge eating again. "You're right you're and excellent cook." Edward's mom said gesturing to my shirt.

Edward laughed out loud, my face turned red, and I mumbled, "Thanks." Finally the three of us laughed together and the mood lightened.

"Edward tells me you're a writer?" His mom asked.

"Yes, I do free lance work for some magazines and news agencies," I answered.

"She does more than that mom. Bella writes about the conditions of refugee camps and human rights violations all over the world. The things she does bring attention to injustice and help get the ball rolling toward change," Edward bragged.

"Wow, that is fascinating Bella. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you. I know Laurent and I are always looking for worthwhile causes to give to if you need funding for any aid projects or anything."

_Forget you Edward. I'm in love with your mom._

"Thank you. I don't know what to say. I'm not used to people I just met being so interested in my work," I admitted.

"Well from what Edward tells me it seems we'll be family someday soon," she said winking at me.

"Mom!" Edward choked.

She and I just looked at each other and laughed. We spent the next hour or so getting to know each other, and I was quite taken with her. When she said she had to leave, I was disappointed.

"Don't worry dear. We'll get together soon. We need some female bonding time," she promised.

"I'm looking forward to it," I embraced her in a hug and she kissed me on the cheek.

"I think we were switched at birth," I told Edward when he got back from taking his mom home. "I think I should belong to your mom and you should belong to mine."

"How about if we just share?" He suggested and wrapped me in a hug. "My mom loved you. Thank you so much Bella."

"You really should have warned me," I laughed. "I looked a freak show with flour all over me and my hair a mess. Not to mention my shirt."

"I love the shirt."

_I love you with no shirt._

"So what happened, I thought you and your mom weren't getting along?"

"Well the reason we weren't talking is because I thought Laurent had something to do with my dad's death. I realized I needed to apologize to her and try to make things right. I was always closer to my dad, but my mom and I had a good relationship too. I will always regret the way things were strained with my dad, and I don't want take the people I love for granted ever again."

"Well it seems like you worked things out," I observed.

"She said she'd forgiven me before I even had to ask."

"So that is where you got your infinite patience and ability to care for others even when they don't deserve it from."

"I think you have me on some sort of pedestal Bella, I'm afraid we'll both get hurt when I fall off."

"I'll catch you," I assured him. "I know you aren't really perfect, but I don't think you have any idea just how wonderful you are."

"Thank you love," he kissed me on the forehead. "We probably need to run to the store and get a few things."

"Edward Cullen's first public appearance as an innocent man," I declared dramatically.

"I just want to get it over with," he groaned.

"Let's do this." I held out my knuckles for him to hit with his.

Wal-Mart was not as busy as it had been right after the storm, but there were still plenty of patrons at the center of the small town's universe. I remembered how I let my imagination run wild the last time we had been here, and now I was actually here with Edward. Not just at Wal-Mart with him, but with him. I walked in with a triumphant smile on my face.

I let Edward push the cart, and I threw in some soda and a few fresh fruits and veggies. I directed Edward toward the pancake mix and told him I would be expecting breakfast the next morning. We both ignored the stares and whispers from some of the shoppers. They weren't glares this time, more like looks of pity. It made me sick. Then I heard the voice I had been waiting for.

"Oh Eddie you're back!" Mrs. Cope screeched from too far away to have a conversation.

"Hello," Edward nodded at her and tried to go on.

She walked up to him and pulled his head to her bosom in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you! I can't believe that scum bag Tyler finally confessed. I knew there was something off about him." She stopped talking when she noticed me standing there scowling at her.

"Oh Ella, was it? I didn't know you were still in town. The rain stopped dear," she said to me confused before turning back to Edward.

"My name is Bella," I snorted and grabbed Edward's hand. "I'm staying with Edward. We just got back from my house in Seattle."

She looked at our hands, and gave us a quizzical look. "Interesting," she said. "Well I will speak with you soon Eddie. I'll invite you over for brunch." She walked off, and Edward and I let out a collective sigh and rolled our eyes.

We continued shopping, and less than two minutes later, I heard Mrs. Cope in the next aisle saying something to someone about Edward living in sin. I'd had it. I was going to take that B down. I dropped a bag of rice at my feet and started to march in the direction of her voice. Edward grabbed my arms and held me back. I tried to struggle free, but I was no match for his strength. "Let me go! I am not about to let that old hag start any more rumors about you!" I yelled.

Mrs. Cope peeked around the corner, and saw Edward restraining me. "You!"

I shrieked. I felt Edward behind me shaking with laughter as Mrs. Cope looked at me terrified. She ran away from us glancing over her shoulder to make sure I wasn't chasing her.

"Let me call Rosalie. I need back up," I seethed.

"Down Tiger," Edward laughed. I finally gave in and started laughing too. "The look on her face was priceless," Edward said. "I've never seen her run before," he held his sides shaking. I loved seeing him happy, and I lived to see him smile. It was such a change from the sad eyes he met me with the last time I was here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Too bad they can't stay so happy and peaceful forever………I can't decide if anyone in the story should really die or not.**


	27. Chapter 27 Mine

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. The reason I want someone to die is because I want you to cry at the end. I love it when people cry....Sorry I didn't do this in my usual 24 hours. This stuff is harder to think up. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 27 – Mine

Edward and I settled into an easy routine over the next several days. He would go to the office in the mornings. I would either go with him and work on my laptop, or I would stay and work at his apartment. Sometimes I would hang out with Rosalie in the afternoons. I even let her drag me to the mall about forty five minutes away. I probably gave in because I missed Alice.

I liked playing house with Edward. I had fun pretending he was my husband. I even liked cooking and cleaning for him. Not that I had to clean very hard, Ms. Banner came over and did that once a week, but I did the dishes and made the bed and stuff like a good little wife.

I came home one afternoon after going to Rose's house for a Christian Bale movie marathon. I was surprised to find the door unlocked, but I assumed I must have simply forgotten. I noticed a glass in the sink, and one of my sweatshirts draped against the back of the couch. I realized Edward must have come home for lunch to surprise me. I was disappointed that I missed him, but wondered why he hadn't called when he saw I wasn't here.

I made his favorite food, Enchiladas, to make it up to him. "Hello wifey," Edward kissed me on the cheek when he walked in the door.

_If I'm your wife, you've been slacking at your husbandly duties. Take off your clothes. _

"How was work?"

"Good, I've been trying to line up some properties to look at in the Seattle area. I'm thinking the Wild West is going to be good for my business."

_Cowboy take me away. _

"Oh really? I'm glad you've taken such an interest in the area. I hear they have good coffee."

"I'm more interested in other attractions," he winked at me.

"I made your favorite," I said trying to change the subject before I got embarrassed. It had become Edward's new favorite pass time to try and make me blush. I acted like I hated it, but in reality, I was liking it more and more.

"You are spoiling me Bella. Whoever said the way to a man's heart is through his stomach was right. I love you more with every bite," he said as he started eating.

_The way to a woman's heart is in your pants. _

I embarrassed myself at that last thought and started to choke on my food. Edward rushed over and started patting me on the back and handing me water. "Are you ok love? What happened?"

"Oh I was just picturing you…. trying to dance, and I thought it was funny," I fibbed.

"You don't think I can dance?" he asked with an adorable grin.

"I uh, well remember when we played Rock Band? I don't really think rhythm is you thing," I said and gave him a pitying look.

"Oh I assure you Edward Cullen has moves you've never seen before."

_I have some moves in mind I'd like to see._

"Oh the horror the horror!" I pretended to be afraid and covered my eyes.

"I promise to show you my moves very soon."

"OK, just not in public please. I don't want you to embarrass me," I teased.

"That's it Bella. You, me, Rose, Emmett, dancing…soon," he threatened, "and at a place where other people dance."

I grimaced, but he thought I was joking.

"You know Miss Cope's new rumor is spreading like wildfire around here," he informed me.

I dropped my fork on my plate in surprise. "Explain," I ordered.

"The pastor of my church came into the office today to have a heart to heart with me. It was pretty distressing having to assure another man of my virginity," he said smiling, but he also looked slightly uncomfortable.

_I guess we should give em something to talk about then. _

"Oh no she didn't! I'm going to tee pee her house, fork her yard, shoe polish her windows, put laundry detergent in her fountain, and let me tell you Edward… Vaseline is forever. Once it gets put on door knobs, it never comes off," I schemed.

"Calm down dear."

"Well I have worked too hard to protect my under regions from men and lesbians to let someone like her ruin my reputation!"

This time it was Edward's turn to choke on his food. "I love it when you're angry. It's so cute, and in this case slightly disturbing," he laughed after he was able to talk again.

"Seriously Edward, she can't get away with this. It's wrong," I whined.

"Well we have been living together for nearly a month. People could easily assume there was more going on here."

_Does he want me to leave?_

"Fortunately I couldn't care less what people think," he added and leaned over to kiss my neck.

_OK, I'll stay. _

"I can't believe it's already been a month," I reflected while closing my eyes enjoying his touch.

"Really? I feel like it's been so much longer. Like we've been together forever," he said holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

I started to get lost there, when my zoning out was interrupted by the loudest clash of thunder ever heard in the history of the universe. I screamed and clung to Edward for dear life. He just laughed and stroked my hair. We could hear the rain start a few minutes later.

"I love the rain," I smiled. "At least I've loved it for the past four weeks, two days, and fifteen hours."

Edward told me he had an idea, led me to the couch, and told me to close my eyes. I sat there, and I could tell he turned off the lights and soft music started to play.

_Maybe he changed his mind! I love Mrs. Cope!_

A few seconds later he took my hand and pulled me up into his arms. I opened my eyes and saw that he had lit a few candles around the room. My heart started to pound, I still wasn't used to be romanced, and Edward loved to be romantic. I liked it and hated it at the same time. I liked that he felt so strongly for me, but I hated that I still felt so embarrassed about it all. Edward took my wrists and put my hands on his shoulders. He started to sway to the music, and suddenly I realized he expected me to dance.

_I think I'd rather just let you make sweet love to me. _

"No Edward," I said and tried to back away. He wouldn't let go of me.

"Bella, we can dance in public too, but I felt like doing this now."

"I well, I actually can't dance." I blushed and waited for his reaction after I had made fun of him earlier.

"Bella, I didn't imagine rhythm was one of your gifts either since you can barely even walk. Slow dancing doesn't take much talent though, I promise. Please Bella?"

I looked up at him asking for assurance that no matter how ridiculous I looked, he wouldn't let me feel ashamed. One look in his eyes and I had what I needed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him move our bodies together to the music.

I was lost in the moment as the song ended. I felt so safe so secure so protected. The next song started, and Edward never stopped dancing. I was surprised and moved my head from his chest to look at him when started to sing the words to me,

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." _

I could feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. Edward noticed and started kissing them as they fell. It was the sweetest most intimate moment we had shared yet. My head was swimming, and I am positive I could not have formed a sentence if I tried to. I was full blown crying now, and Edward started to get concerned.

He pulled me back to the couch and sat me down on his lap. "Bella, what's wrong? Please don't cry."

"I – I'm just so happy," I wailed.

"If you're happy then why are you crying love?" He said still looking at me concerned.

I took a deep breath and tried to form a coherent thought. I took his hand in mine and held it against my cheek. "I just still can't believe that you are mine. I can't believe this is mine," I said and pulled his hand to my lips and kissed it. "I can't believe that this is mine," I ran my hand up his arm. "I can't believe that this is mine," I kissed his neck. "Or this or this or this or this," I kissed his cheek, nose, and mouth. "How could you possibly be mine," I laid my head against his chest. I could feel his heart pounding, and I wondered why he didn't say anything back.

Finally he said in a whisper, "I am yours as you are mine, forever." I looked into his eyes and saw the slightest hint of tears there as well. I didn't want to embarrass him, so I looked away pretending not to notice. Edward moved us on the couch so that we were both laying down, and I had my back to him. He played with my hair and ran his hand up and down my arm. Every once in a while he would whisper something like 'I love you,' 'I'm yours' or 'forever.' We stayed there listening to the rain and slow love songs on the stereo for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grew bored. Nothing could ever hold my attention for very long. The girl in San Diego was the most entertaining, and after her no one could even come close to satisfying my bloodlust. The thrill of hearing a woman scream as I squeezed the life out of her body was getting more and more difficult to feel. I had resorted to cutting the last one up, and it was too messy. I don't really like to get my hands dirty, but I did find the sounds to be exhilarating. I had also run out of her clothes. Maybe that was the true reason for my boredom. It was much more difficult to imagine I was with her without a piece of her there with me.

I made my way from the border to Seattle by car. I was surprised at how easy it was to get what I needed with cash. No questions asked. I could have easily stayed away and never been caught. It was laughable how simple this was. I planned to take care of my unfinished business and then slip back into obscurity forever.

I quickly disposed of her next door neighbor so I could watch her house in comfort. After a couple of days and no sign of anyone coming or going, I assumed they were gone. My next stop would be the cabin in the mountains again, but I could not make sense of why they would have stayed there. Surely they got my messages letting them know I was far away.

On the third night I entered the house. Her scent washed over me when I walked inside, and I inhaled deeply. As I'd already concluded, the house was empty. I took my time finding the information I needed. I found a trip itinerary for Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. I assumed that was the little brunette and her boyfriend who had been at the cabin. I was disappointed I would not be able to introduce myself to them for at least two more weeks.

I made my way up to the bedrooms. I found my Bella's and took my time examining everything. I found a suitcase in her closet and replenished my supply. I smiled as I realized there was much more to chose from here. I laid down on her bed and buried my face in her pillow. I stayed there the rest of the night, and was visited by her in my dreams.

I woke before dawn. I moved to the kitchen and noticed a to-do list on the refrigerator. Number four read, 'Have mail forwarded to Edward's.' I began to tremble with anger. This made things more complicated. I had no anonymity in the place of my birth. The challenge intrigued me though. I quickly had a paradigm shift and was pleased as I considered the opportunities this change presented.

I decided I would need to stay as close as possible to my Bella while I finalized my plans. I got into town undetected, and I carefully observed Edward's apartment from my car that no one would recognize. My pulse quickened when I saw her come out the front door. She skipped to a red BMW and climbed into the passenger seat. After they drove away, I made my way up to the roof of the building and then down the stairs to Edward's balcony. The fool didn't even bother to lock the glass door. I went straight to her things and pulled out a shirt. I threw it across the room when I inhaled her scent and it was mixed with Edward's. Fire pulsed through my veins, and I was tempted go eliminate him immediately. I could not deny myself the pleasure of his pain though, and hearing his cries as he saw his that his love was now mine.

I gathered some food and bottled water. I got a glass down out of the cabinet, but set it in the sink when I discovered the milk was skim. I preferred 2%. I put the supplies in a bag, took a pillow off of the bed, and got a blanket from the couch. I went to the closet and pulled down the stairs to the attic. It could not have been a coincidence that I noticed this was here when I came to look at the unfinished building project last year. I climbed up the ladder and put my things down. I made quick work of going out the front door to get my tools. I was disappointed no one saw me. I would have had to take care of them as well. I drilled several strategic holes in the ceiling so I would be able to see her in the bed, in the kitchen, on the couch, and in the bath. I could already imagine her here as I settled into my lair to wait. Soon she would be mine, and Edward would be out of my life forever. I smiled and rested feeling completely at ease.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! James is in the attic spying on them! He might come crashing down through the ceiling at any moment and suck their blood! Oh wait - not a vampire... forgot.**


	28. Chapter 28 Flustered

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support for the story. I will be sad when it ends. I'm not going to threaten to kill anyone today.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

Chapter 28 - Flustered

Things were getting intense with Edward. I loved every minute, but I had never experienced anything like it before. I missed having my close friends around to process the events with. Everything seemed to be happening at super sonic speed, and nothing about our relationship seemed normal. I had never been normal though, so I guess this was actually fitting for me. In my mind, it was unusual for two people to meet and spend practically every moment together. People usually met, flirted, dated, eventually became serious, and maybe after a year or two got engaged. At this rate, I would probably be married by Christmas. On the one hand the thought of it terrified me, but on the other hand I wasn't even sure we could wait that long.

My parent's marriage had been difficult for all of us to live through. It ended long before they ever got divorced, and I was determined not to make the same mistakes they had. Edward's parents were also divorced, though he told me his dad had still been madly in love with his mom and never wanted her to leave. He hadn't ever tried dating again, and never moved on. His dad's determination to remain faithful to his one love was one of the saddest stories I'd ever heard. Edward explained that his mom had felt that she married too young and was unhappy trying to play the role of wife and mother. She spent several years away, leaving Edward and his dad alone. When she came back, she apologized to Edward and told him she had made a huge mistake. Edward hoped his parents would get back together, but his mom was so ashamed of what she had done, that she refused to even consider it. She met Laurent, and they eventually married. She seemed content, but admitted to Edward when his father died that she never truly stopped loving him.

I rolled over in bed and stared at Edward. He slept on his back with his mouth slightly open. His t-shirt had ridden up exposing his stomach. I traced my finger just under the band of his pajama pants. I had an evil grin on my face, knowing this would get his attention and wake him up.

"Bella!" Edward gasped and grabbed my wrist. We were both like teenagers experimenting with our abilities to affect each other. He tried to make me blush, and I tried to get him flustered. It worked.

He wouldn't look at me and started to get out of the bed. I grabbed him around the waist. "Where are you going?" I whined. He fell back and rested his head on my stomach.

"I have to go to the mall with Emmett this morning," he sighed.

_Maybe I can entice you to stay big boy. _

"You are going to the mall?" I laughed.

"It's your fault," he protested. "Emmett wants to go buy that cologne you and Rose said you liked the other day. What about me, do you I think I should get it too?"

_Noooooooooooooooooooo!_

"Why would you ask me? It's up to you if you like it or not," I shrugged.

"Bella, it's not like I wear cologne to impress myself. I want you to like the way I smell," he said and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

_I like the way you smell and look and taste and the way you make my imagination run wild with thoughts of you and me and…. _

"I already love the way you smell, please don't change it. Why do you think I like to wear your clothes?"

"I thought you knew that I liked it when you wore my clothes, and you were doing it to humor me," he said with sheepish smile.

"You like it when I wear clothes that are two sizes too big for me?" I giggled. "You are breaking all the stereotypes I've had about the ways men think."

"No Bella, I like the idea that my clothes are on your body." He said with a smoldering look in his eyes. "Believe me, your stereotypes are probably very accurate."

"Oh." I whispered.

"Yes! I did it!" He said laughing. "It's been getting harder and harder to make you blush." I just smiled at him, still trying to get myself together. "So Bella, now you know what I like on you, and since you don't want me to change cologne, is there anything I can uh do for you or uh that you like me to wear or change, I mean, I just want to make you happy," he mumbled like any idiot.

_Yes, please sleep naked._

"Geeze Edward, I got you flustered and, I didn't even have to say anything." I laughed.

"Well I am just trying to return the favor."

"I guess… well, I like it when you haven't shaved for a day or two. That's pretty sexy," I winked. "I also like it when you wear navy blue shirts, and when you flex your muscles, and when you smile, and when you just stand there basically. Oh and don't cut your hair short. I like it long and messy." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow, that was more than I was expecting. I'm glad you're getting so much more comfortable with me, and aren't afraid to say what you want." He rolled over on his stomach and kissed my nose. "Now I have to go."

_Trust me I want more than I'm saying._

"Please stay with me," I pouted and gave him the most pathetic face I could manage. He looked at me like he was having some sort of internal struggle, but finally said sternly that he had to go.

I sighed disappointed, but decided I would invite Rosalie over to bond with me while our men were away. I was about to grab my phone, when it started ringing. "Edward it's Alice!" I squealed and pushed the talk button.

"Alice! I'm so glad you called! I wasn't expecting to hear from you." Edward came over and stood beside me.

"Bella, I have big news!" Alice said excitedly. "I just got engaged!"

"What?!?! You're engaged! I can't believe it! It's so soon!" I jumped up and down.

"I know, I know, but he called my dad and everything. I've never been so sure of anything in my life as I am of this Bella. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! Oh my gosh! Congratulations. I should be freaking out and yelling at you for doing something so stupid, but I think you're right. This is right." I assured her.

I glanced over at Edward and he looked completely deflated. "Listen Bella, I have to go. I just wanted to call you right away. He just proposed about an hour ago, and I couldn't wait to tell you. I'll tell you all the details about it when I get back next week."

"OK Alice, I love you!

"Love you too. Jasper says for you to give Edward a slap on the rear from him."

_Thank you Jasper. _

"OK, bye Alice."

I hung up with a huge smile on my face. Edward was still frowning. "What's wrong with you?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, they just met," he said and looked away.

"Yeah, but when you know, you know Edward. She seems really sure of herself and happy. Besides don't you realize we get credit?"

"Credit?"

"Of course, we introduced them. That means that they owe us now for every moment of happiness they experience for the rest of their lives! This is going to be awesome! They will have to name their first born children after us!"

"Oh Bella, only your mind would go there," he said and wrapped me in a hug. "So you really don't think its too soon for them?"

"No, I really don't."

"And you think that their relationship will work even though they have only known each other a short time, and that they shouldn't be worried about what people will think since they just met?"

_Wait, are we still talking about Alice?_

"Of course. Why should they wait and postpone the inevitable? They are so much happier together, so they should be together. I wouldn't want to imagine them having to live apart." I said hoping he would catch my double meaning. Jasper lived in Seattle after all, but Edward didn't.

_Plus married people see each other naked. _

Edward seemed relieved, gave me a hug, and headed out the door. I thought he was acting really strange, but I dismissed the thought and decided to call Rosalie. We made plans for her to come over and hang out with me.

Once I hung up the phone, I felt strangely uncomfortable. I had a bad feeling that I could not explain, and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I went and looked out the window half expecting to see James out there watching the apartment. I was relieved that no one was there, and decided I must be imagining things. I was about to head into the bathroom to take a shower, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Rose, that was fast!"

"I was bored," she shrugged.

"I guess I won't shower today then. Let me just go throw on some clothes. I changed in the walk in closet where my clothes were, and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. I let Rose in on the news about Alice and Jasper. She was even more excited than I was, and promised to come to Seattle to help us shop.

"Rosalie, I don't know what I would have done without you here. Edward and I have become so close, but I need girl time too. I would have never thought we would become close friends after the first time we met," I laughed.

"Ugh, don't remind me. James had even me fooled," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Please let's not talk about James. The very thought of him gives me the chills." I said.

Rosalie and I spent most of the morning just talking. I told her about my and Edward's conversation from earlier about Edward admitting he likes it when I wear his clothes. She told me that Emmett likes it when she wears his clothes as well. We both giggled at how ridiculous the idea was to us. I also told her about Edward wanting to know what I like on him.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea the power we have over our men," she patted me on the arm and continued to educate me. "Once I told Emmett I liked his curly hair long enough for me to run my fingers through, and he grew it into a full fledged fro. Everyone ridiculed him for it, but as long as I said I liked it, he kept it like that. I secretly hated it after awhile, but I wanted to see how ridiculous he was willing to let himself look for me."

"Rosalie Hale, you are diabolical," I smiled at her in awe of her brilliance.

"I see a little of myself in you dear." She said patting me on me head this time.

Rosalie and I had an idea to play a joke on Edward and Emmett, so we quickly drove to Emmett's house to grab some of his clothes. When we returned, she convinced me to put on some of Edward's boxers along with one of his high school football shirts. She put on one of Emmett's wife beaters along with a pair of his boxers. She forced me to tie the shirt in a knot at the bottom, so that it was more form fitting. I liked this shirt in particular, because it said 'Cullen' on the back of it. I was not one to try and show off my assets, as Rosalie called them, but something about Rose's confidence increased my own.

We lounged on the couch until the boys came back. When they walked through the door, Rosalie told me to look sexy, but I was pretty sure I just looked silly. Emmett saw us and dropped his bags on the floor. Edward's eyes got huge before he suddenly became very interested in something on the floor.

"Rosie baby, thanks for the welcome home gift," Emmett bellowed before attacking her face with his lips.

"Get off me you big goofball," she laughed. "How was your trip?"

"Rosalie, I think you and Bella must be crazy. There is no such thing as a cologne called a man in a bottle," he said looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"The other day you let Bella smell that card you sprayed cologne on and you told her that it was a man in a bottle."

"Emmett, you idiot! I was telling her it smelled like a man in a bottle, meaning it smelled good. That wasn't the name of the cologne! I swear if only your brain were as big as your muscles," she teased.

"Oops," was all Emmett said before the four of us started laughing uncontrollably. Edward still refused to look at me.

"I think I would like to drive my woman home now. I'll pick up her car later," Emmett announced before grabbing up Rosalie and swinging her over his shoulder. He carried her to the door without saying goodbye. She just laughed and waved at us. I was a little jealous of how completely comfortable they were with each other.

_They're obviously doing it. _

Edward still wouldn't look at me, and put his bags up in the closet. "So how was shopping?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Successful," he answered and sat down shaking his leg nervously.

"I thought Emmett said he couldn't find the cologne," I giggled thinking about how stupid Emmett must have sounded asking for a man in a bottle.

"Oh yeah, right. I mean I found what I wanted."

"What were you shopping for?" I asked curiously. Edward wasn't usually this hard to get information out of.

"Me? I was shopping for…more navy blue shirts," he offered. His leg was shaking about ninety miles an hour now.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I groaned. "Rose and I were trying to be funny. Please stop acting so weird."

"It's not the clothes, though I wanted to get you a robe to wear in front of Emmett. You can't imagine how dirty that guy's mind is. I just have a lot on my mind," he pulled me on the couch with him.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Um, no?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "What plans would I have without you?"

"Oh right. Well, I was hoping we could go out. I'll be working most of the day, but I want to pick you up around five. Do you think you could dress nice?" He was still acting very strange and nervous. Something must be wrong.

"What - you don't think what I'm wearing now is nice?" I pretended to be offended.

"I think it's very nice, but can you please be serious?" He asked.

_I seriously think you are acting like a freak._

"Sure, ok. I'll be ready at five, dressed up in more than your underwear." I said, tried not to giggle, and failed.

"I give up," Edward sighed. He reached down and started to untie the knot in the shirt I was wearing. I shivered when I felt his hands brush against my bare stomach. He gave me my favorite dazzle grin, and suggested we watch a movie.

I picked Goodwill Hunting. There was something so hot about hearing Matt Damon and Ben Affleck drop the F-Bomb. I also liked the ending where Matt Damon can't stand the distance between he and Minnie Driver, so he gives up everything to go and see about a girl.

"Bella, I'm sorry about acting weird earlier. I'll promise I'll explain everything later," Edward said a few minutes after the movie started.

"OK," I answered and settled into my favorite movie watching position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All this lovey dovey was making me ill. We had only been alone together for a few minutes since I got here. All the dancing and forevers last night were enough to make me curse in anger. Thankfully there was a clap of thunder at the same moment I lost control. At least I knew she had waited for me. I had gathered that much from their conversation at dinner.

I hated that fact that she had befriended that whore Rosalie. She had teased me relentlessly as a small boy. What was worse, she had looked at me with pity ever since we were teenagers. She even told me once that it wasn't fair the way my father treated me. I would have appreciated the gesture when we were ten, but by that time we were seventeen, and it only disgusted me. I had not made up my mind to include her in my plan until now.

I worried that my Bella thought I had left her forever, but surely she would not doubt my devotion to her. When she said my name and that the thought of me made her tingle, the feeling I had could only be described as pure ecstasy. I could not explain the connection we shared. It was so much more than all the other times I had to have what Edward wanted. She belonged to me. I was torn between whether to try and convince her to come with me, or to just enjoy the moment and savor her memory until the end of time. I knew what I wanted, but I also thought she deserved more than a life on the run. I also knew that like any woman, it would bother her that she had to share me. I couldn't help but feed the monster inside of me though. There was no way I could give up this new lifestyle I had adopted. It would be like asking a vampire to be a vegetarian. I craved the feeling of a woman's throat in my hands like an addict craved his next fix.

Soon, tomorrow perhaps, we would be together. I had a few loose ends to clear up first, but I knew exactly how to execute my plan now. Edward and I would both finally get what we had each always deserved.

**A/N: Why do you think Edward is acting so weird? I'm pretty sure they will meet up with James in the next chapter. **


	29. Chapter 29 Hopes and Dreams

**A/N: The part about Emmett asking for a man in a bottle was a true story. I still laugh every time I think about it, and it happened probably about 8 or so years ago. Yikes…I'm getting old.**

**Today in Stranded: Bella gets all of my hopes and dreams wrapped up in one package named Edward. If only…..**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, but I made Bella much more willing to accept expensive gifts. I always thought she was stupid for being so stubborn about that.**

Chapter 29 - Hopes and Dreams

Once they were asleep I snuck downstairs. My blood boiled inside of me as I stood beside the bed watching them sleep. How dare he touch what belonged to me alone. I considered breaking his neck right then, but my rational side took over. I wanted this to be perfect. I couldn't help but brush my hand across her cheek. Feeling her skin against mine propelled me onward.

I left through the sliding glass door, and made my way down the stairs through the rooftop access. I got the few things I would need later and hid them behind the furniture on the balcony. I had to visit my friend Tyler at the county jail's work detail today. I knew he must be anxiously wondering what happened to me. A few other errands to take care of and I would be ready to make Bella mine forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward got up early and left for work. I was basically done with my article, and was waiting on the publisher to send a contract for the next one. Emmett was taking the day off today. I guessed he and Rosalie would probably head back to the mall to buy the right cologne. Still I was sad that I wouldn't be able to hang out with my best Shamrock buddy while Edward was busy. I showered and worked on curling my hair the way Alice always wants me to. Edward was so serious about me dressing up tonight, it must be important to him. Maybe we were having dinner with his mom or something.

I picked out a black dress that Rosalie convinced me to buy last week. It was a bit more revealing on top than I was use to, but she also convinced me to buy a special bra to wear with it - one of the spectacular lifter kinds. The dress went down to my mid calf and was made of silky material. Alice would be proud of me for starting to get ready five hours early. The truth was that I just didn't have much else to do. I typed emails to my mom, one to my dad, and then a mass one to some of my friends giving them an update on my life. I looked forward to introducing Edward and Jasper to the rest of our little group of friends when everyone was home. I played solitaire on the computer about forty-five times, before giving up and finishing my hair and make up.

At four, I started watching TV. I could have made over $600 if I had been on Jeopardy that day. I grew more and more anxious for Edward to pick me up, when I finally heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and danced to the door, tripping over the heels I had talked myself into wearing. I finally got there in one piece and opened it. On the other side stood Edward wearing a black suit, black shirt, and grey tie. To say he looked good would be an understatement. He was leaning against the wall grinning at me. At first I didn't even noticed the ridiculously large bouquet of red roses he was holding out to me.

I finally reached out and took them, and started to say thank you. Edward grabbed my other hand, pulled me toward him, and kissed me passionately. "Wow," was all I could mutter when he released me.

"That was my thought exactly when I saw you," he said tracing his fingers down my bare arm. Instead of a vase, I just grabbed a bowl off the counter, put some water in it, and set the rose stems inside of it. They would stay alive, and I wouldn't waste another minute not being able to stare at Edward.

He led me to the elevator, and it was all I could do to keep my hands off of him. Never had I felt such a physical pull toward another human being as I did at this moment.

"Bella, what are you thinking? You have a strange look on your face," Edward looked at me with a smile playing on his lips.

_I'm thinking I feel horny._

"I just can't stop thinking how good you look," I said and gave his bicep a squeeze.

"Come on love," he said and pulled me out of the elevator when the door opened. Outside was a limousine waiting for us. The driver opened the door, and greeted me as I climbed inside.

"Edward what is all this?" I asked embarrassed by being treated so lavishly.

"Things have been so crazy since we met, that I haven't had the opportunity to spoil you properly. That ends tonight," Edward pulled me across the seat and wrapped an arm around me.

"Edward," I started to protest by pointing out all the ways I had indeed been spoiled.

"Please Bella, don't argue with me. This is your night. Just try and enjoy it." He kissed me again, probably knowing that would shut me up for sure.

We drove first to a building only a few blocks away. I was disappointed that the ride was so short. Before we got out of the car, Edward handed me an envelope and told me to open it. Inside was a letter addressed to me.

_Bella, _

_Tonight I have planned four surprises for you. Your first instinct is going to be to argue with me and tell me you hate surprises. I promise you that I have put much thought and effort into these surprises, and I would be devastated if you refused me this one evening. Please promise me that you will let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated for this one night. If you promise, say it aloud now._

I stopped reading, rolled my eyes, and mumbled, "I promise." I was slightly irritated that he knew me so well, but that was nothing compared to how excited I felt about what might be in store for the rest of the night. The letter continued,

_Thank you love. One of the things I love the most about you is your desire to help those who are suffering. I long to see the world through your eyes. You have told me about the things you've done and people you've seen, but I want to experience it with you. Please allow me to accompany you to the destination of your choice. Whether it is Africa, Asia, the Middle East or Antarctica – I will follow you anywhere. I have already contacted my family's foundation and the board has agreed to provide funding for wells, food, building materials, or whatever you know will help the area most._

_With all my heart, _

_Edward_

I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Edward stood outside the car and reached his hand out to me. I was too stunned to speak. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't even do that. On all my trips, I had left wishing I could do more. Money was my constant frustration. Now this angel handed me the keys to his treasure and promised to go with me to deliver it. I had no words.

I took his hand and noticed we were standing outside a travel agent's office. We went inside, and I actually got to tell her where I wanted tickets to and picked a date for the beginning of the year. I just kept glancing up at Edward with a face that said, 'is this for real?' He just smiled and held me close to him. I could not believe that I would be going to Burma with Edward. I could just see the faces of the children at the orphanage when we started handing out new clothes and food.

Once we were back in the limo, he looked at me and said, "Please Bella say something."

"Thank you!" I screamed and jumped on top of him kissing his eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, ears, anywhere I could get to.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

This time, I recognized the direction the limo was heading, and I gave Edward a suspicious look. He just shrugged his shoulders and winked at me. We pulled into the parking lot of Edward's office, and he handed me another envelope.

_Bella,_

_The past four weeks, four days, and about twelve hours, have been the happiest of my life. I constantly have to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. I can't imagine myself not being near you. I want to hold you, protect you, and love you always. I would not be able to breathe without seeing your beauty. It is my reason for living. You give meaning to my existence. _

_Please go inside to find your next surprise. _

_With my unending devotion, _

_Edward_

I ignored his hand this time, jumped out of the car, and ran inside the office. Just inside the door was a model of a building. There was a sign on the front that read, 'The Mayo Hotel - Seattle, WA'.

"You're giving me a hotel?" I asked with huge eyes.

"No silly, I'm building a hotel in Seattle. It's Cullen Enterprises biggest project yet, and I'm guessing it will take at least a couple of years to complete. I'll have to be on site of course to oversee the construction."

I stood there confused for a second. He wasn't giving me a hotel, so what exactly was the surprise…

"Bella," Edward took my chin so that I had to look in his eyes. "I'm going to be living in Seattle."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. "I can't believe this! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" When he finally put me down we both stared at each other with huge smiles on our faces. "I can't believe we aren't going to be separated! I've been dreading that since the first day we met!" I squealed clapping my hands Alice style.

"Me too. I'm glad you like it." Edward said triumphantly.

"Like it! I can't believe there are still more surprises! What in the world could possibly top this?" Edward looked nervous again all of the sudden. He didn't answer, but simply held his hand out for me and led me to the car.

We were down the lane to his dad's house, but the limo passed the turn off and went a little further down the road. It stopped in front of a path lined with white Christmas lights. We got out of the car, and I was very nervous about ruining my dress. It was almost dark outside, and I could not imagine a worse time for a nature hike. Edward read my mind as usual.

"Don't worry it's not far, and I won't let you fall." He wrapped an arm around my waist, and led me gently down the path. We hadn't gone very far, when I could hear music starting to play. I recognized Claire De Lune, and smiled when I remembered how I told Edward I liked it on the first day we met. We came to a clearing, and I gasped when I saw what Edward had done. There were more white lights on the trees all around us and what looked like a full orchestra playing the music. There was a fancy table set for two and a man dressed in a tuxedo standing off to the side. Edward led me to the table and pulled out my chair. I sat down, and sitting on my plate was another envelope.

_My only Love, _

_When you found me I was stranded. I had been left alone in a pit of despair and could not find my way out. When I looked into your eyes I saw my salvation. You were the rescue I was praying for. I promise to spend every day of the rest of my life trying to repay you for what you've done for me. _

_With my unending love, _

_Edward_

Finally the tears started to flow. I just stared at the words that I knew I would treasure always. I wasn't just loved; I was appreciated and needed too. It was so much more than I ever hoped I would find in this lifetime. When I finally looked up from the letter, Edward was no longer sitting across from me. I felt him take my hand, and nearly fainted when I saw him kneeling beside me. I was not prepared for this. My heart started beating rapidly and panic started to set in. A million reasons why this was not good ran through my mind at once, before I ordered myself to shut up. Edward looked at me for a long time trying to communicate with his eyes what words couldn't. I saw a single tear fall down his cheek, and I reached up with my free hand to wipe it away.

"Bella, all of my hopes and dreams for this lifetime are wrapped up in this one moment. I want to be with you always. You are my only love, my only reason for living. Please Bella, be my wife. Marry me."

"Uh huh." Was all I could squeak out before I started sobbing uncontrollably. I looked through my tears and saw Edward smiling and crying too. He got on both knees and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my chest.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Oh I almost forgot." He wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled a ring box out of his jacket. He opened it, and I was blinded by the most ridiculously large diamond I had ever seen except on TV.

"Edward, it's huge!" I gawked. "Everyone will think I'm engaged to a rapper or something."

"Well I picked out something a bit smaller originally, but with Alice engaged too, I had to make sure her ring couldn't compete," he admitted. "I promise I've been planning this for awhile, and I'm going to kill Jasper when they get back!"

"Oh you know me so well. I would die if Alice won the ring competition, but I already have the best fiancé!" I beamed as he placed the ring on my finger.

We soaked in the rest of the time there enjoying the meal Edward had catered, dancing under the stars, and kissing…lots of kissing. After a couple of hours, Edward reminded me there was still one more surprise.

"Edward, I don't think my heart can handle anything else. This is already more than I could ever dream of!"

"Bella, you promised," he reminded me.

I sighed and held out my hand in front of me admiring my ring. "OK, let's get this over with," I teased. "But I swear if it's another car, I'm giving this ring back."

_Not!_

Edward led me about 100 more feet down the lit path, and soon we were standing in front of his dad's house. There was no envelope this time, but he simply led me to a concrete sign that had been built in the front yard. It read, "Bella Cullen International Home for Children." I concentrated hard on the sign trying to understand what it meant. I liked the sound of Bella Cullen, but just how many kids did he plan on me birthing for him?

"Bella, it's your dream for the future. We are going to turn this place into the home for children and families to stay at while they come from other countries to get medical care. I talked to Carlisle about it, and he said that he would be able to help us with getting the hospital on board. Obviously this will take some time to get going, but I can't think of a better use for my father's house."

"Oh Edward," I said before the sobs started forming in my chest. I was weeping again. I was embarrassed at my reaction, but there were only so many emotionally charged gifts I could handle in one lifetime much less one evening.

"Bella, please squeeze my hand twice for a happy tears and once for sad tears," Edward pleaded. I squeezed his hand twice and he started laughing. "Stop scaring me like that."

"I –I have nothing to give you in return," I sobbed.

"Bella, this isn't just about you, this is about us. It's for both of us, and our life together," he tried to comfort me.

I wanted desperately to make a joke or say something sarcastic, but every time I opened my mouth, I just started crying again.

"Are you ready to go home love?" Edward asked wiping my tear stained cheeks.

I just nodded yes, and he picked me up and carried me to where the limo was waiting. When we got inside, I decided to show him just how happy I was, and I began to kiss him fervently. I didn't care if we got carried away this time, we were practically married already. I let my hands roam up and down his back, across his chest, on his thighs; I couldn't get close enough to him. He of course was more reserved, but I could feel his lips form a smile as he returned my kisses.

"Edward please!" I begged for more. Suddenly he returned my passion, and I was excited by his sudden loss of control. The limo stopped in front of his building much too soon. We separated, both out of breath.

"How about if we continue this upstairs," he suggested. I nodded yes and bit my lip.

We walked in the front door, and the phone stated ringing. I went to the closet and got out a low cut silky camisole and shorts to wear to bed. Edward had waited twenty-seven years and I warned myself not to steal his virtue just a few months, hmmm maybe weeks, no more like days before he was married.

_I will not take this off. I will not take this off. I will not take this off. _

I came out of the closet carrying my clothes and heard Edward talking on the phone.

"I understand Mr. Banner, it's just a really bad time. Ok, Ok, yeah, I can tell you aren't feeling well, your voices sounds kind of scratchy. I'll be there in ten minutes," Edward hung up the phone and sighed. "That was Mr. Banner, apparently a pipe just burst at the house and he needs me to come help him with it."

"No." I stomped my foot and pouted.

"I promise I will be right back. I don't care if I just have to turn off the water to the house and put them a hotel for the night. I will be right back," he assured me.

"OK ….if you promise," I made my way over to him and ran a hand down his chest seductively.

"Gotta go!" He croaked and ran for the door. He took one last look at me, and sighed before shutting the door and leaving.

I let out a long sigh and threw myself down on the couch. I sat there for a few minutes staring at my left hand and smiling. I decided I would shower again before I changed into my lingerie. Bella Swan wearing lingerie, my mom would be so proud. I left some conditioner in my wet hair, knowing it would make the smell even stronger. I changed, brushed the tangles out of my hair, and added some light pink lip gloss.

I was looking through the CD's trying to find just the right mood music, when I heard the sliding door open and footsteps. My heart started racing with excitement as I thought Edward must be back already. I waited until I could sense him right behind me before I turned around flung myself into his arms.

Fear gripped my entire body, and I started shaking uncontrollably. I did not find the emerald eyes I expected; instead I was standing face to face with a monster. James held me firmly by the arms and pulled me into his body. He smelled my hair and then ran his nose up and down my neck and shoulder inhaling deeply.

"Let me go you sick freak!" I struggled to get away from him.

"I'll never let you go. Now you are mine."

**A/N: uh oh…..**


	30. Chapter 30 Unconcious

**A/N: Last time in Stranded, Bella just got engaged to a perfect wealthy hottie. She was dressed provocatively and unsure of what was about to happen next, when AAAAHHH James finally shows up. Will she make it out alive? **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I gave James a DSM-IV Diagnosis.**

Chapter 30 – Unconscious

I shrieked and struggled to get free. "Please let me go!" I pleaded.Stories

"Bella, stop screaming or I'll have to make you stop. I don't want to hurt you." James snarled and held my arms painfully tight.

"Edward will kill you." I said still struggling. "He will be back in just a few minutes."

"I'm counting on him coming back, but I won't be the one to die tonight," he threatened and started smelling me again. "Bella, you belong to me. We belong together. I didn't realize it at first, but for the last few weeks you have consumed my every thought and every dream." This time he ran his nose down my chest. "That fool actually believed I was Mr. Banner on the phone. Little does he know, he already called the staff earlier tonight and gave them the night off, and the pipes are fine. They are all enjoying the evening out courtesy of Edward's trust fund. You should thank me for not just getting rid of them. Consider that my gift to you darling. To be honest I'd hoped this would be more of a challenge."

"You are sick! You've killed all those other people! Please let me go…you're hurting me!"

At that he relaxed his grip slightly and pulled me with him over to the couch. He laid me down and straddled himself on top of me. He started to touch me, and I quickly ran through all the defense moves I could think of – hit, kick, poke his eyes out, scream fire, walk with your keys in your hand. "No!" I shrieked. My instincts took over, and I was no longer afraid, I was angry. I jerked my knee up making contact with his groin. It distracted him long enough for me to throw us both off of the couch and I ran like mad for the door. He caught me around the waist and threw me to the ground. I hit my head hard on the wood floor, and felt dizzy for a second.

"Bella, why are we playing these games," he growled. "We can both enjoy being together." He smiled at me and pulled me to my feet.

It was then I realized that James was crazy. He was not even the same man I met in Edward's office several weeks ago. That man was gone, and had been replaced with pure madness. I stopped struggling and tried another strategy. "James, please I'm scared. I've never been with a man before," I said softly and tried my best to relax my body against his.

"I know Bella dear, but don't be scared. I can't be gentle, but it won't hurt for long," he said sniffing my skin again.

"But what about Edward, I don't want him to interrupt us," I tried to reason.

"Well actually I hope you don't mind if he watches. After that he will be out of our lives forever. I spent the day getting everything ready. I cut the brake line on my father's car. He always drives too fast, so that should finish him off easily. Rosalie still drinks a diet coke every morning with breakfast. I wonder if she'll notice that it tastes different tomorrow. I put a little surprise in it for her," he laughed.

I panicked inside, but was careful not to show James what I was thinking. I had to stop this. I could not let anything happen to Edward, Rosalie, or Elizabeth. I didn't care about myself at that moment. I knew there would be no reason to live at all if something happened to Edward. "Are you hungry? What if I make you a sandwich?" I suggested desperate for anything to distract him.

"OK." He answered with a confused look on his face before releasing me. I walked slowly to the kitchen glancing over my shoulder at him. I tried to control my breathing and stop shaking, but it was nearly impossible. I slowly pulled the things out of the fridge, and I got the bread out of the pantry. I reached into a drawer, and pulled out the sharpest knife I could see. I tucked it under my shirt holding it in place with my left elbow. I took out a butter knife and started to cut the crust of the bread when James grabbed my wrist. "I changed my mind Bella. No knives." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"I – I."

I started to shake and tears ran down my face. James leaned in and licked them off of me. I wondered if he would stop if I threw up all over myself. It wouldn't be very hard to do at this point. "I think I will just have you wait over here." He dragged me by my hair as I cried in pain and slammed me down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He pulled some duct tape from his jacket pocket and wound it around my hands and waist securing me to the chair." I could feel the knife digging into my side, but I couldn't get to it.

"Please it's too tight I cried."

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon." he said running his hand from the top of my head down my shoulder, across my breasts, and down my thigh. I cried and begged him to stop. He brought his hand back up to my throat and laced the fingers of both hands around me. He started to squeeze, and I could not get any air in. Pictures of my time with Edward flashed through my mind. I could see us playing UNO, the night he first played the piano for me after I ran into the bathroom, I pictured us laying on the bed moaning and laughing in the cabin, I pictured us dancing here just two nights ago, and I pictured his face as he cried after I agreed to marry him. I started to feel dizzy, and I knew I wouldn't be conscious much longer. Suddenly James shook his head and released me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you hurt?" he looked at me troubled.

I gasped for air and thanked God it wasn't the end yet. There was still a chance of making it out alive.

"I'm ok, thanks," I gasped for air.

_Wait, why are you thanking him! He just tried to kill you stupid!_

He sat down and put his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him. "James," I said softly. "Why are you doing this?"

He took a deep breath and answered, "I don't have a choice. Not anymore."

"That's not true," I pleaded. I pulled out a line from last night's movie hoping anything would work. "James the things that happened to you were not your fault. It was never your fault."

James face, which had changed from crazed to sad, suddenly turned to rage. "What do you know about me?" He growled. "They probably told you that poor little James' daddy didn't love him didn't they. I hate my father, I hate Edward, and I hate you!" He yelled backhanding me across the face. I winced in pain, and tried frantically to think of a way to fix things. James just stomped over to the window and looked out. "He should be back by now. Ah there he is, perfect timing." James reached behind the blinds and pulled out a crowbar. He walked to the front door and stood behind it.

I heard the elevator ding, and started to scream out, but Edward came in too quickly. "Bella!" was all he could get out before James bashed him in the head and he crumpled to the floor. James bent down and checked his pulse.

"Good, he's still alive. I worried I might have hit him too hard."

"Oh my God, Edward!" I screeched. "Please be ok. Please you've got to be ok. James just take me and let's get out of here. I'll do whatever you want. Just please leave him alone!" I screamed panicking.

"As tempting as that offer is darling, that's not an option. I've been waiting for this moment for six long years." James dragged Edward across the room, and was not gentle as he lifted him into another kitchen chair. He taped his arms and body to the chair and started pacing back and forth. I watched him and noticed that his face kept changing. One minute he would be angry and unbending. At other times he seemed concerned for me and almost gentle. I had never seen anyone so insane.

"Is there anything I can get you darling?" gentle crazy James asked me.

_A knife, a gun, scissors, pepper spray…._

"I'm kind of thirsty and hungry," I said hoping it would distract him from Edward who I noticed was starting to stir.

James looked at me with a confused look on his face, like he was having an internal struggle about what to do next. He finally nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Edward, don't open your eyes." I whispered hoping James couldn't hear me.

"Bella are you hurt?" Edward asked too loudly.

"Shhh, he's going to kill you." I whispered in desperation. "I'm so sorry Edward. This is all my fault."

"This isn't your fault Bella. I'll get us out of this," he promised as he started to struggle against the tape.

"If anything does happen, I just want you to know that you have made me so happy. I wouldn't trade the last month for next 100 years if it meant I would be without you," I choked out barely loud enough for him to hear me.

"Stop talking like that. I vowed to protect you, and I will. In ten years we will barely be able to remember James at all. We are going to grow old and gray and have lots of grandchildren. You will be my wife Bella. I won't let anything happen to us," he scolded. "I have an idea. Try to distract him when he comes back."

"OK," I whispered shakily, but felt reassured with Edward's confidence.

James returned too soon with a glass of water and half a sandwich. He held the glass up for me to drink, and wiped off the water from my chin with his hand. He held out the sandwich for me to bite, and then took a bite of it himself staring at me. "Thank you," I smiled and ran my foot up and down his calf trying to act seductive.

James smiled at me wickedly and started to bend over toward me. All of the sudden Edward, still strapped to the chair, slammed into the side of James and they both went crashing to the floor. Edward's chair shattered into pieces, and one of his hands came free. He worked at getting his other hand free, when James jumped on top of him and started to choke him. Edward hit James on the head with a piece of the chair that was still secured to one of his hands. James was dazed for a second, and Edward was about to hit him again, but James rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Edward threw a blow to his stomach with a larger piece of the chair he grabbed from the floor, and James stopped and bent over in pain.

James looked up at Edward and their eyes met. "Monster," James seethed.

"You killed my father, and he did nothing to you." Edward accused with venom in his eyes.

"He had a part in giving you life. That was enough for me." James replied viciously. Edward raised his arm and was about to give him another blow to the head, when James launched himself on top of Edward pushing them both to the ground. I shrieked as I saw Edward's head crash into the floor.

"Edward! No!" I screamed as I watched James punch his face over and over. James' fist was covered with blood by the time he stopped. I sobbed, as I realized Edward was unconscious. I didn't care what happened to me now. I just prayed it would end soon. James crawled toward me on all fours and started to rip the tape off of me. I winced in pain as the he pulled the tape from my skin. He grabbed me by the hair again and slapped me on the same cheek as earlier. I grabbed the knife I was hiding and tried to stab at him, but he caught my wrist.

"Bella," he growled. "I had hoped this could be somewhat pleasant for us." He pulled the knife out of my hand slicing open my skin between my thumb and index finger as he pulled the blade down. He held my hand to his face and inhaled. I assumed the fiend was trying to smell my blood. I started to dry heave at the sight of it, and he took his other hand and pressed on the cut causing me to cry out in agony.

I didn't fight it this time. He held me by both wrists and dragged me across the room. I cried out again as I felt my shoulder pull out of its socket. A few seconds later he lifted me up and slammed me down on the bed. He started to rip off my shorts.

"I hate you! You're a monster!" I screamed with all the fury that was left in me. James let out a deep growl and seemed to forget about undressing me. His hands wrapped around my throat once again and he squeezed tight shaking my head so hard I was sure my neck would break from the force. The last word that went through my mind was 'Edward,' I thought I heard something crash before I slipped out of consciousness.

I had a terrible headache, and pain in my side when I came to.

_Wow I heard sex would hurt the first time, but this is ridiculous. _

I had a bad dream that James… ow! My body hurt all over. I could barely open my right eye, and I reached up to feel my throbbing face was swollen.

Edward! I searched the room for him, and quickly found him standing only a couple of feet away - the knife I'd pulled out of the drawer in his hand. I looked at the floor and saw James lying in a pool of blood.

"Bella, I – I'm sorry. Should have protected ….." Edward started to sway. The knife fell from his hand and hit the wood bouncing once before Edward followed in slow motion, his limp body landing on top of it.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't cry out. I couldn't breathe. I tried to run to him, but when I moved pain pierced through my body starting from my shoulder. I made it to my feet, but the room started to spin. I leaned against the bed post and slid to the floor. I managed to crawl the few feet to Edward. My breath was so rapid that it was hard to focus on what to do next. I checked his wrist for a pulse, and I thought I felt one. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I tried to think about what to do next. I tried to give him CPR, but I couldn't hold his nose and do compressions at the same time with my shoulder dislocated. Panic started to take over, but I commanded myself to focus. I pulled Edward's phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

Why does it take so long for an emergency number to answer! This could not be happening. I couldn't lose him. Not now.

"Edward! Wake up! Please I can't live without you! I need you! Please!" I cried. "I will do whatever you want Edward. I will stop traveling. I will be nice to my mother. Please I'm begging you just wake up!" I pleaded pounding his chest with my left fist. My heart rate was picking up even more, and I couldn't catch my breath.

I heard a crash at the front door, and policemen flooded the apartment. My head started to swim and all the sounds started to echo in my ears. I saw chief Masen and heard him call my name. "Edward, help Edward…" I moaned and fell in a heap on top of him.

**A/N: Don't worry, you'll find out if anyone died tomorrow. **


	31. Chapter 31 The News

**A/N: Here's the rest of the story….**

Chapter 31 – The News

I saw a white light. I wondered if I was in heaven, but then I realized that God would never use ugly florescent lights. Chief Masen was standing near my bed talking to Carlisle. "Edward?" I forced the word out of my mouth hoping they would hear me.

"Bella, try to lay still. You were banged up pretty bad." Carlisle said while walking over to my and taking my hand in his.

"Where's Edward?" I asked pleadingly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Edward hasn't woken up yet. He took some heavy blows to the head, and we aren't sure of the damage yet." Carlisle said with sad eyes.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tears stung the broken skin on my cheek.

"I hope so dear. We'll know for sure when he finally wakes up. Esme is with him now."

I pulled myself out of the bed. "Take me to him," I ordered.

"Bella, you have to rest. You dislocated your right shoulder, we had to put over forty stitches in your hand, and you have the equivalent of bad whiplash, not to mention all the bruising." Carlisle tried to push me back down gently.

"I don't care, I have to see him," I cried.

"Bella, I'm sure Carlisle will find a way to get you to him," Chief Masen interrupted giving Carlisle a stern look.

Carlisle sighed, nodded, and walked away.

"Thank you chief. How did you find us? I had just then dialed 911," I wondered out loud.

"Tyler went out on the work detail with the jail crew. They were painting inside the new city hall building, and it was heavily guarded. Somehow James managed to get to him and slit his throat. I still can't understand how he got past our men," he said wearily. "Anyway, when I couldn't reach Edward by phone, I worried we were already too late."

"Is James ….dead?" I asked and closed my eyes not wanting to hear either answer.

"No, he lost a lot of blood, but he's going to make it. I had him life lighted to a hospital in the next county. I didn't want him anywhere near you," he rubbed his head as he spoke and looked very tired.

"Thank you chief. Thank you for getting Edward here, I thought he was - he was….," I started to cry for the eighty-seventh time today.

"He'll be fine. I know it," the chief assured me and squeezed my hand. "I see you got some new jewelry," he winked at me.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I almost forgot!" Looking at the ring just made me cry harder. Chief Masen shifted on his feet obviously uncomfortable with the tears.

_Please Lord, don't let him die a virgin._

"OK, Bella. Let me help you into this wheel chair and I'll take you to Edward." Carlisle said as he walked back into the room.

"Thank you." I squeaked through my tears.

He started to wheel me out of the room, when suddenly fear gripped my body once again. "Stop!" I screamed. Both men looked at me confused.

"Chief! James! Rosalie! Elizabeth! Laurent! You have to stop them!" I screeched.

"Bella, I told you we have James now," the chief assured me confused.

"Maybe you should lie down," Carlisle started to turn the wheelchair around.

"No, please listen to me!" I explained what James had told me about Rosalie's diet coke and Laurent's brakes. Chief Masen got on his walkie talkie to send patrol cars to their houses and swore to me that he would call them immediately.

"Wow Bella. I'm glad you remembered that." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and wheeled me toward Edward's room.

When I saw Edward's face I gasped. He looked terrible all bruised and swollen. He was breathing though, and I reminded myself that that was the important thing. Esme looked up, ran to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, thank God you're ok."

I didn't say anything to her. I just slowly stood up and walked to Edward's side. I held his hand with mine that wasn't injured. I ignored the pain and bent over to kiss him hoping sleeping beauty would wake up.

"Please Bella, sit," Esme pulled a chair next to his bed.

A few minutes later, Rosalie and Elizabeth ran into the room. Elizabeth immediately broke down in tears and brushed Edward's hair out of his face. Rosalie knelt beside me, hugged, me and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, I called Alice on the way over, and they are going to try and get a flight back right away. She is going to call your parents, so I'm sure they will be on their way soon too," Rosalie informed me.

I shook my head and whispered a quiet thank you.

"Bella, what is this?" she asked picking up my left arm and staring at my hand.

I gave her a weak smile and was suddenly attacked by three women squealing and crying uncontrollably.

"It's so beautiful," Elizabeth cried. "He's been waiting for you all his life Bella. I've never known another man, other than his father, to be so devoted and so in love," she sobbed out through her tears.

I nodded tears falling from my lashes. "It was the best night of my life until…" I stopped unable to continue.

They all took turns comforting me, and attending to Edward. I refused to remove my hand from his. At some point Emmett came in. I could hear him crying behind me, and Rosalie telling him everything would be ok.

I didn't say another word until I was finally alone with Edward again.

"Edward, can you hear me? I hope so. I'm ok, so you don't have to worry about me. You kept part of your promise. You protected me. Now I need to keep the rest of it. You promised I would be your wife."

I sighed and ran my fingers up and down his arm.

"I remember when we first met. Did you know that when I first saw you I couldn't stop staring at your biceps and your body? I was so tongue tied I couldn't even talk to you. Then you tripped me. We both know I'm not that clumsy," I laughed a little, but it made me hurt all over.

"Then when you hugged me at the coffee shop, I think I almost fainted. I actually did faint during our DTR remember. Please baby. Please wake up and hold me. I need you right now. I don't want to celebrate our engagement in a hospital with you in a coma."

I leaned back in the chair frustrated that my talking didn't seem to be helping. I was exhausted, so I scooted my chair as close to him as I could and leaned over so that I was touching him as much as possible. I wasn't exactly comfortable, but I knew the pain medicine would help me sleep. "I love you," I sighed and drifted off.

_Saturday_

_Sunday_

"Bella, honey it's me mom."

"She hasn't spoken a word since Friday night," I heard Carlisle explain. "The only time we get a response out of her is if we try and mover her away from him. We've had to hook her up to an IV to feed her, and after we give her medicine she lies down in the bed with him and sleeps. The rest of the time she just sits there staring at him and holding his hand. I considered having her moved by force, but my wife threatened to divorce me."

_Monday_

"Bella, you look terrible. Please shower. Seriously you stink," I thought it was Rose's voice this time, but I didn't bother to look up to see.

"Bella, Charlie's here." I felt Emmett shake my shoulder.

"Young lady, you need to get up," my dad scolded me. He grabbed my good hand and tried to pull me up from the chair.

"NO!" I shrieked. I can't leave him! Don't touch me!"

_Tuesday_

"Bella, I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could."

"Alice!" I cried and stood up wrapping my arms around her. "He's not waking up." I sobbed. "I don't know what to do. I can't go on without him."

"I know sweetie, I know. He's going to wake up. I know it. You know my intuition is flawless and I'm positive he is going to be fine," she held me as I cried into her shoulder. "Now you've got to take care of yourself. You don't want him to see you like this when he does wake up."

"OK," I nodded.

Alice led me to the bathroom and pulled me out of my hospital gown. I still had the silk camisole on underneath it. "Bella Swan, your mom would be so proud," Alice said raising her eyebrows at me.

I tried my best to smile at her. She helped me out of the rest of my clothes and started the shower. She climbed in with me, still in her clothes, and washed my hair. She got out and let me finish the rest once she was sure I could stand alone. When I got out, she wrapped me in a towel and cracked the door open to tell Jasper to get her some dry clothes out of the car. I sat on the toilet and Alice brushed my hair and dressed me in some clothes she said Rose had brought for me. I finally smiled for real when I saw that it was Edward's football shirt. Alice cracked the door open again and shouted out more orders.

"OK Bella, when we go out there, you are going to answer people when they talk to you, and you are going to eat. Do you understand?" She held my face in her hands forcing me to look at her.

"Uh huh." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella, you need to be strong. You can do this. I'm here with you, and I'll help you," she took my hand in hers.

We walked out into the room. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all there waiting for us. They came and we shared kind of a group hug. Jasper brushed the hair out of my face and reassured me that Edward would never leave me, he loved me too much. Emmett promised not to smash me because I was hurt. I laughed a little bit at his remark. Rose rubbed my back as I sat down next to Edward on his bed.

"I just miss him so much. This is the longest I've gone without hearing his voice since we met. I would do anything if he would just open his eyes."

"Bella why did you change? I liked what you were wearing last night." I thought I heard Edward's voice ask. I looked at his face, his eyes were open, and he was grinning at me. I looked around at everyone else to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I saw them smiling, and I jumped on top of Edward planting kisses all over his face.

"Bella, ow!" Edward groaned.

"You're awake! You're actually awake! Wait what do you mean what I was wearing last night?"

"You know that little blue thing. I think it was silky," he made a pouty face.

"Edward that was four days ago. You've been unconscious, all this time and the first thing you ask about is that!" I said smiling wildly with relief and joy.

"Hmm, I must have been dreaming about it the entire time then," he replied still smiling but also confused..

Emmett put his hand over his mouth, "cough…pervert…cough cough." Everyone laughed at that and Edward winced in pain from the movement.

"Take it easy Edward, you've been through a lot. Emmett can you go get Elizabeth and Carlisle? They need to know he's awake," Alice ordered.

"Sure thing," he answered before turning to Edward. "I'm glad you're back with us bro. You gave us all a scare."

Edward nodded at him, and Emmett and Rosalie left the room.

"Did I … is James… is he dead?" Edward said with his eyes growing dark.

"No that lunatic just got out of the hospital and was transferred to the jail yesterday," Alice explained. "They are trying to determine if he is competent to stand trial."

"Please let's not talk about him," I begged. "I just want to enjoy having my fiancé awake finally."

"Alice, Jasper, do you think you could leave us alone for a minute," Edward asked.

"Sure, but then Bella needs to eat. She hasn't been taking good care of herself while you were asleep," Alice said giving me a death stare.

I just shrugged my shoulders innocently and gestured for her to get out.

"Bella, did he, you know, before I got there… did he do anything to you? I remember stopping him before I passed out, but I was gone and you were alone with him. I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said with tears forming in his eyes.

"No Edward! He didn't do anything I promise. I gave him a hard kick in his special place when he tried," I assured him.

"Thank God," he sighed. "I will never forgive myself for leaving you that night. You know no one was even home when I got to my dad's."

"Edward, James tricked you. You saved my life. He was killing me; I couldn't breathe. I think I passed out, and when I opened my eyes he was…. well you know. We are both lucky to be alive and to be together. I was afraid I'd lost you."

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," he squeezed my hand. "He will never be able to hurt us again Bella."

I filled Edward in on the near death experiences of his mom, Laurent, and Rosalie. I also told him about Tyler, and how crazy James acted before Edward got to the house. He was impressed that I actually tricked James and got the knife out.

A few minutes later people started pouring into the room. It got a little crowded with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth, Chief Masen, my mom, and my dad. I looked at the door expecting Jacob and Tanya to come in at any moment.

My mom and dad rushed over to me, and everyone else took turns talking to Edward. After a few minutes Esme came up to me and pulled me off to the side. She handed my engagement ring to me and explained they had to take it off when Carlisle put the IV in my hand. I had a vague memory of that happening and thanked her for taking care of it.

I snuck over to Edward and whispered in his ear reminding him that over half of the people in the room didn't know our news yet.

"What news?" Edward looked at me confused.

"We're engaged… duh," I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe I have amnesia," Edward said with a straight face.

My mouth dropped open and I stood there too stunned to speak.

A huge grin spread across Edward's face, and he let out one of his musical belly laughs. The laugh was quickly replaced with coughing, and him wincing in pain, but it was worth it to hear that laugh.

"Breathe Bella," he chuckled. "I was joking."

I punched him in the shoulder, and then punished him by making him kiss me.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I turned to see Alice motioning to my dad with her eyes. He was glaring at me. I just smiled and said loudly, "Everybody, we have an announcement to make."

"I want to stand up for this," Edward declared.

"No!" voices rang out from across the room.

The look on his face told me he was determined, so I reached out my hands to help him up. I noticed that the back of his hospital gown was open and afforded me a nice little surprise.

_Hello hot cheeks!_

I couldn't help my self and gave him a quick squeeze. We were engaged after all. Edward let out a little squeal, and tried to cover it up by acting like he was in pain. After assuring everyone he was fine, he gave me a look that said 'I can't believe you did that.' I was too busy trying not to laugh to care.

"OK Edward, tell them!" I prompted.

"Last night, I mean last week I guess it was… I asked the most beautiful woman in the world to marry me. Esme told me she was happy with Carlisle, so I asked Bella instead.

_He hits his head, and now he thinks he's the funny one in this relationship._

"I said yes!" I chirped and held up my rock for everyone to gawk at.

Alice and my mom freaked out, screamed, and started jumping up and down. Rosalie, Elizabeth, and Esme laughed. Carisle looked scared, and Emmett bellowed, "Yes, little Eddie's finally gonna get some!" Emmett reached out to give Edward a high five, and that's when we both noticed my dad. He had his arms crossed across his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Hello sir. I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." Edward reached out his hand nervously.

My dad didn't move. He just took a deep breath and continued to glare. "Oh Charlie, can't you see how much they love each other. Plus he's the only guy that didn't get scared off the minute Bella started talking!" Alice said grabbing my dad's arm.

My dad had always loved Alice and thought she could do no wrong. My love for Edward meant very little, but Alice's endorsement meant everything to him. He looked at her and she gave him a little nod. He turned to me, and said, "Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yes Dad. I'm very sure," I replied. "Plus he's rich," I whispered loud enough for only him and Alice to hear. They both started laughing at that, and Charlie extended his hand to Edward. I saw him squeeze a little too hard, but Edward took it like a man. I was glad my dad couldn't tell that Edward's rear was exposed. He probably would have tackled him.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Esme asked.

"Next week." I answered at the same time Edward said, "Tomorrow."

**A/N: I can't decide if this should be the end with maybe just an epilogue or if I should do a few more chapters with some funny fluffy stuff. I don't want to ruin it by trying too hard. **

**Sorry I couldn't kill anyone. James is alive though, so maybe….**


	32. Chapter 32 Motherly Advice

**A/N: I am having trouble letting go. If I ruin the story, by adding more chapters, just pretend that 31 was the end. It's almost over though I promise.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 32

We were both discharged from the hospital the next day. Alice, Jasper, and my dad stayed at Edward's dad's house, and my mom stayed with Carlisle and Esme. My dad was not happy when he realized I had been living with Edward, but my mom was ecstatic. Thankfully my dad headed home the next morning, and I hoped my mom would soon follow.

Edward was exhausted which irritated me. How could he possibly need more sleep? My body was getting back to normal, and I found that with the knowledge that Edward was ok, the nightmares were becoming less. The morning after we got home, I was sitting Indian style on the bed having an argument with myself about whether or not to wake Edward up. I was bored watching him sleep. I'd been doing enough of that. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it and my best friend bounced in with her fiancé following behind her.

"We came over for some quality time!" Alice announced.

I hugged her, "Thank you! I'm bored out of my mind with Edward sleeping again. Oh Alice let me see your ring!"

She held it out and it was beautiful, a two carat round diamond surrounded by a circle of smaller ones. I was like nothing, I'd ever seen before. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed and compared it mine.

_I win! I win! I win! _

Jasper and Alice both started laughing.

"What?" I whined.

"Alice told me that you would look at her ring, say something nice, and then look down at yours and smile," Jasper chucked. "That's exactly what you did."

"We all know you have to turn everything into a competition," Alice accused.

"No, I… hmphf," I pouted. "You're just jealous mine's bigger!"

They both just laughed and Alice gave Jasper an 'I told you so' look.

"So have you two set a date yet?" I asked.

"We are thinking sometime next summer," Alice answered. "That way Jasper will be done with school, and I will have plenty of time to plan every last detail."

"Oh." I was a little disappointed they were going to wait a whole year. I had hoped that Edward and I would have a short engagement, and that Alice's own engagement could help me buffer any resistance.

"How about you?" Jasper asked.

"We haven't even had a chance to talk about it yet. I don't think it will be very long though."

"Bellaaaaa, come back to bed," Edward moaned.

Alice and Jasper snickered, and I skipped over to the bed and jumped on it. "We have company," I told him.

"Tell them to leave," he moaned and pulled me down beside him.

"Stop it," I giggled trying to squirm out of his arms. "Its Alice and Jasper they came to hang out with us."

"I only want to hang out with you," he groaned and started nuzzling my neck.

_Alice, I think I hear your mom calling._

"Get off me you big horn ball," I gave in and relaxed into his body.

I screamed in shock as Alice and Jasper jumped into the bed with us. The four of us laid on our backs in the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Should I call Rosalie and Emmett to join us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes we could have another talent show!" Alice squealed.

"No!!!" Jasper and Edward groaned in unison.

"How are you feeling Edward?" Alice asked.

"I'm feeling spectacular. How many people get to take a four day nap?"

_I'd say you're feeling frisky big boy._

"Great, we can all go shopping!" Alice clapped.

"No!!!" The three of us groaned in union.

"I think I am probably going to have to spend some time with my mom," I sighed. I cursed James all over again for bringing my mother to this town. "Hopefully she'll be happy with lunch, and I can convince her to go home."

"How about if you guys leave us alone for awhile, then Bella can have lunch with her mom, and we'll all meet up at the Cullen house later for a barbeque?" Edward suggested.

We all agreed and Alice and Jasper left after getting directions to some local shopping. Little did Alice know I gave her directions to Wal-Mart. I cracked myself up at the little prank I was playing on my bff.

"Finally," Edward said pulling me down on the couch with him. "We haven't spent enough time together since you decided to be my wife."

"Esme's loss is my gain," I shrugged.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He suddenly looked very serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this. DO you really want to get married? I mean after everything that happened? If I hadn't gotten you mixed up in all this…"

"I would still be miserable, and who knows what I would have done when Jacob showed up at my house. I would probably be making him lunch right now and listening to him tell me about philosophy while pretending to be interested."

"I just…. I'm having some problems dealing with all of this Bella. I keep playing it over and over in my mind. One minute I'm wishing I'd killed him, and the next I'm mad at myself for wanting my own step brother dead. I can't stop thinking about him touching you and hurting you. I'm so sorry that I failed you," he said and buried his head into my hair.

"Please stop this. You are going to make yourself crazy if you keep thinking like that. James was sick. He did horrible things. There is nothing we could have done to stop him. I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. I want to go to Burma with you. I want you Edward. I want you," I got on my knees beside him, put my hands on his chest, and looked straight into his eyes.

"I think we should set a date," he gulped.

I gave him a wicked smile, knowing I had flustered him.

_I wonder how this game will work when can actually take off all our clothes?_

"Unfortunately, I don't think we're doing to be able to get it done today. Plus where are we going to have it? Do you want to have it in Shamrock? Would we have to invite the whole town? We could have it in Seattle, but it will probably rain."

"I definitely do not want to have it here," he said decidedly.

"How about if we elope?" I suggested.

"Bella, I can think of at least five women who would be devastated if we did that. Not to mention the fact that James would seem tame compared to Alice."

"Hmm, good point. Alice would kill me."

"We could have a destination wedding, like on a beach somewhere."

"My dad could never pay for something like that Edward," I said feeling self-conscious all the sudden.

"Bella, your dad won't have to pay for anything. We'll use our money."

"Our money?"

_I like the sound of that!_

"Ugh, you know what I mean. Don't be difficult Bella. We can fly everyone that we want to the wedding. I'm sure no one would argue with going on a quick vacation."

I rubbed my forehead at the thought of it. I'd never been very detail oriented, and this was all starting to sound stressful. If we got married on a beach, that meant bathing suits. I started to think about how awful that would be, and then I realized Edward might be seeing me naked soon. I needed to start working out. I was relieved we hadn't gotten married today, I might have forgotten about this detail.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked.

"I was just thinking that beaches mean swimsuits, and I'm not exactly in shape."

_I love you but I don't feel quite comfortable discussing the naked part right now - maybe after we go out for Mexican. _

"Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly. Everything about you is exquisite."

"Exquisitely flabby," I mumbled.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "Every inch of you is perfect to me, and I'm the only one that matters as far as I'm concerned."

"I still don't want to go anywhere that I have to wear a swimsuit," I pouted.

_Although I wouldn't mind you in a Speedo. _

"Ok well that leaves - mountains, rainforest, winter wonderland, whatever you want dear. Did you really want to get married next week?"

_Yes._

"I don't know if we can be ready by next week, but I don't want to wait very long. I als really don't want to go too crazy with the whole thing to be honest. After everything we've been through I could use a little normalcy,"

"What about at my lake house? It's in between here and Seattle, it's a beautiful area, and we could probably rent out some of the neighbor's houses for people to stay in," Edward suggested.

"Ok," I shrugged my shoulders. "That sounds nice."

"You do realize though that I'm planning to see more of you after that right?" He gave me a sexy look and ran his hand under the back of my shirt a little farther than usual. "I don't care what you say, I like your body."

"You like my body?" I teased and shivered from his touch.

"I love it," he said raising his eyebrows and challenging me to argue.

"Well in that case," I leaned into him pressing our bodies together and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'd better go put more clothes on!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, jumped up, ran into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"You pull a stunt like that again, and I'll be following you in there Bella" Edward shouted from the living room.

_Promise?_

The shower was one of the places that I did my best thinking. Something about the noise of the water drowning out everything else relaxed my senses. No part of me really felt like planning a big wedding. Sure I had childhood dreams of walking down the aisle in a white dress, but right now I was more excited about being married than the actual wedding. Things had been so stressful that I just wanted to relax and enjoy Edward. I wouldn't even be in a hurry if I felt like it would be right for us to keep sleeping in the same bed and living together like this. Wisdom told me that the physical temptations were becoming more and more difficult to resist. Part of me argued that it didn't matter anymore. We were already committed to each other. The other part of me held fast to the belief that it would mean more if we waited, and that like Edward said, waiting was a gift he wanted to give me.

Even though I was feeling more and more confident around Edward, I was still terrified when I actually thought of consummating the marriage. I was always nervous to try new things, and this would definitely be new. Thankfully Edward didn't have any more experience than I did. We would have to figure it all out together. I had always been one to joke with my friends about inappropriate things (and I definitely had some wild thoughts), but Ronnie hadn't given me the nickname 'prude priss' in middle school for nothing. I was definitely all talk and no bite. It's not like I didn't want to be with him, I was just extremely nervous. Maybe we should have a Mexican themed wedding and have tequila at the reception.

I finished getting ready, and reluctantly borrowed Edward's car to pick up my mom for lunch. She hugged me when she met me at the door, and I felt comfortable. As much as she exasperated me, nothing felt quite as comforting as a hug from her. I took her to the diner that Edward had coffee in the first time, and it was difficult to see how hard the news about me being nearly killed had been on my mom.

We had a few special moments, shared a few tears, but she just couldn't let it last.

"So Bella, you and Edward seem closer than ever, and I'm so excited that you're already engaged. He is just so good looking, I can't believe it."

"Wow mom. Thanks. That was really nice of you to point out how unequally matched we are," I tensed up readying myself for a fight.

_At least we're close to the same age and he's not my midlife crisis. _

"Bella don't be silly. It's just that a man of his caliber is probably used to having his needs well satisfied," my mom looked over her glasses at me accusingly. "I just hope you realize that Bella. It's one thing to attract a man, but it's another thing to keep him."

"Mom! Please don't I'm begging you to stop right now," I held my hands over my ears and started humming the battle hymn of the republic.

_Glory glory kill me now please._

"Bella this is serious," she pulled one of my hands down. "Now I know we talked about the basics years ago, but there are certain things that you can do with your hands and more importantly your mouth. Stop me if you already know all of this from experience…"

"Seriously I want to poke my eyes out! Mom - Edward and I will figure all the specifics out together. This is not something I want to discuss with you now or ever again," I motioned to the waitress for the check.

"Bella, really I'm surprised he's waited this long for you. When I heard you were staying with him, I'd hoped someone had finally saved prude priss from herself…."

"For your information, EDWARD IS A VIRGIN!" I yelled.

_Oh crap._

The entire restaurant turned and started at us. I sank down in the seat, and my mother just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She wasn't fazed at all by my outburst or the attention we were getting, but she was shocked at my declaration.

"Bella are you sure? Girls must throw themselves at him. If I were just a few years younger…."

"Mom this conversation is ending now. I have friends, google, and your phone number if I have any questions before the wedding night. Let's go." I threw some cash down on the table and stomped out to the car. I refused to talk to my mom, except to tell her she was invited to dinner at Edward's dad's home, and that she could ride with Carlisle and Esme. I finally relaxed when she told me that she was heading home.

"Let me know when you pick a date. Phil has several away games this month, but I will be completely free to help you plan the wedding once baseball season is over," she promised me.

When I got home, I scanned the room for Edward, saw that he was in the kitchen, and fell into his arms. "Hold me," I cried.

"Was it that bad?" He said handing me an iced latte. "I thought you might need this when you got back."

"We have to get married before baseball season ends." I pleaded. "That gives us about five weeks."

"Sure dear, whenever you're ready, but what does baseball have to do with our wedding?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get married. We might have to move to the east coast, or another country even. Oh Edward it was worse than I could have ever imagined."

"There there," he said patting my back. "You're safe now. She can't get to you here. I'll lock the front door."

"Thank you. You always know just the right thing to do," I said letting go of him and sipping my drink.

We spent the next few hours looking at dates on the calendar, and comparing it to the Mariners baseball schedule. There was a weekend about a month away that was right after an away stretch and before the end of the season. It was perfect. Edward showed me pictures of his lake house and the area online. We made a small guest list, and decided that the wedding party would just be Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

I was finally starting to relax from the horrific lunch with my mom when it was time to leave for the barbeque. I was so traumatized that I completely forgot that I had given Alice directions to Wal-Mart as a joke.

When we got there, she attacked us at the door. "Bella, I'm so excited you're finally here! I got you guys some presents! Come here you have to see." She led me to the dining room where she had several Wal-Mart bags waiting.

"Ok, I know you said you don't plan on having a long engagement, so I figured you guys would need some supplies. Bella, I know you love your granny panties, but Wally World had a surprisingly well stocked lingerie department. I got you these…." She held up a red lacy thong, and a black one.

"I also asked the Pharmacist what kinds of things you might need for your wedding night. I also explained that it would be extra special since it's your first time," she whispered the last sentence, but it was still loud enough for both of us to hear. "These are extra large, remember you told all of us at the cabin that Edward was well endowed. It takes a while for birth control to start working for sure, and you can never be to careful. Now this is KY Jelly. The pharmacist explained that you need some lubrication to get things really moving. Maybe we can go to one of those specialty shops for the rest of the supplies you'll need. Wal-Mart was kind of limited in their selection."

Alice finished her performance. I stood there fire engine red with my mouth hanging open. I thought nothing could be worse than the lunch with my mom, but I was oh so wrong.

Edward however, broken into a slow clap. He gave Alice a standing ovation and said, "Alice you are brilliant. Bella thought she was being so cleaver and funny, but you're revenge was supreme by far. I bow to the master."

I backhanded Edward in the abs. "Don't encourage her."

_Ow! He definitely has abs of steal. Nice._

Alice took a little bow, put everything back in the bags, and walked out of the room.

After Edward helped me recover from my second traumatic experience in the last six hours, we joined everyone outside. Edward and Emmett went strait to the grill. I was impressed that Jasper was secure enough in his masculinity to not have to join in the manly cooking exhibition. He was much more concerned with staying close to Alice. The way he looked at her made my heart swell with pride for my best friend. I gave her wink when she looked at me, and we both burst out laughing.

"So Emmett, now that the rest of the crew are engaged, when are you going to pop the question to Rose?" Carlisle asked as we all sat around eating a little bit later. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Rosalie like she should answer.

"Oh he's been asking me for two years now. He has a ring and everything. I just keep saying no," she said nonchalantly.

"Its true," Emmett said dejectedly. "She says I'm not mature enough for marriage."

"Well you did just put a wet wash rag in Edward's chair before he sat down so that it would look like he peed his pants," Rosalie accused him.

"Hells yeah. That was funny." Emmett beamed.

"My point exactly," Rose said kissing his cheek.

We all laughed, and Edward told Rose not to count on Emmett changing any time soon. She gave Emmett's a reassuring squeeze, and I could tell he was not worried about her going anywhere. They were obviously very much committed and in love.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys, we set a date!" I announced excitedly. "We are getting married four weeks from tomorrow. Alice you are going to be my maid of honor, and Rose will you be my other bridesmaid?"

"Yea!" Alice squealed. Rosalie just sat there looking stunned.

"Rosalie are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having close girlfriends. I can't believe you actually want me to be in your wedding?" She seemed a little choked up as she asked it.

"Yes, you are my best Shamrock friend, and one of my best friends in the world now. I'm not getting married without you!"

"Thank you so much Bella! This means so much to me," she said and hugged me.

"Emmett, you want to be my best man?" Edward asked.

"Yea!" Emmett answered and clapped his hands mimicking Alice. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Jasper, you in too bro?" Edward asked.

"If Alice is in, I'm in," he answered.

"This is going to be so perfect," Alice cheered. "I can't wait to get started planning it. We'll need dresses, tuxes, flowers, cake, catering…"

**A/N: Next up, I'm thinking bachelorette party?**


	33. Chapter 33 Practice Makes Perfect

**Sorry this took more than a day...I realize that this Edward is bit too perfect - rich, hot, obsessed with Bella who would not be considered super model material, fights off evil villains, has values, and ignores insecurities. This is a fictional story though, and we all need to indulge our fantasies every now and then. **

** Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer named the characters and created the Edward archetype. **

Chapter 33 – Practice Makes Perfect

There are a lot of details involved in meeting someone and then deciding to get married all in just over two months. I'd seen stories like this in movies, but they left out quite a bit of the planning involved. We didn't just need to plan a wedding, but we quickly needed to make decisions about our daily lives. Thankfully Edward was very responsible and thought of little details like the fact that I had a roommate in Seattle, we were actually going to need to live in some sort of permanent situation, and that we needed to apply for a marriage license.

Edward had already found an office space to rent for when he started construction on the Seattle hotel. I was relieved that he did not expect me to live in Shamrock, though it had grown on me slightly. Edward made plans to move out of his apartment. It made sense that we would live in his dad's house when we were in town. He was ready for me to start designing it into the children's home, but I convinced him that we needed to get settled into married life first.

It had been about five days since Edward and I had gotten out of the hospital, and things were moving fast. The decision was made, with me kicking and screaming that I would go back to Seattle with Alice and Jasper to look for a house to buy and get ready for the wedding. Edward convinced Alice that we would find a home with an apartment or guest house attached, and that she would be living with us. I found it incredibly thoughtful of him to be so concerned about leaving her without a roommate or help with the bills. She tried to act like she didn't want to impose, but I knew she was relieved.

"Ok Bella now listen. This is important," Edward was directing me on what he wanted me to look for in a house. We were sitting at the computer browsing listings in the Greenlake area. "I think we should plan on three or four bedrooms, and two full baths. That makes it easier to sell later. The kitchen should be the centerpiece of the house, and don't forget to consider the landscaping. Mainly just focus on what you like, because it's most important to me that you are happy."

"I would be happy if you were coming with me," I whined and rubbed my temples. I knew he needed to stay and get things here settled so he could stay in Seattle full-time, but I didn't like it.

"I don't want to ruin Alice's fun. Getting to find, buy, and furnish a house in a short amount of time is like a dream come true for her," he kissed me on the forehead before clicking on another link. "I think I like this one," he pointed to a two story brick home that I had admired every time I'd walked past it for the last two years. "It has four bedrooms and a garage apartment."

"Edward, are you kidding me? I love that house, but it can't possibly be mine!" I said before even glancing at the price.

"I think it's perfect. I know we won't live there forever, but for a starter house, I think it will do. Plus it's still in the area you love, and within walking distance of the lake and coffee shops."

"Wait, what do you mean starter house?" I looked at the price of the listing on the website and dropped my notebook on the floor. "Edward, just what is our budget?"

"I know this is kind of in the lower mid range, but I didn't think you would want anything too extravagant," he looked at me confused.

"This is your mid range!" I started to hyperventilate. "Edward, when you say things like 'our money' just exactly how much um money do we have?"

"Well it's not like we have tons of cash to throw around. Most of it is tied up in investments and real estate deals. Then there is my dad's house and car collection, the three vacation homes, plus all the investments of Cullen Enterprises. I mean we have plenty of money, but did you really want something bigger?"

Pictures of little black children eating chicken instead of mush for the first time, mud huts being replaced with steel frames, ribbon cutting ceremonies at new schools, and people standing in line to take drinks out of their towns' new wells flashed through my mind. Not to mention shopping at pottery barn, Williams Sonoma, and Ann Taylor. I would probably like shopping if I could actually buy stuff.

"No don't be silly. I never expected we would be getting that big of a house," I admitted.

Edward laughed, "I guess we were having a big of a miscommunication. I was shocked that you were suddenly so materialistic."

"I didn't grow up with money Edward. I have no idea what it's like to be able to just go buy a house or give someone a Land Rover. I'm used to feeling guilty every time I buy something, because I know I can't really afford it."

"Well I'm glad that I can give you what you want. I can provide for you Bella, you don't need to feel guilty anymore." He took my hand and squeezed it. The gesture was so simple, but it was the little moments like this that made my heard flutter.

_You can definitely give me what I want._

"Wow," I shook my head. "I've joked so many times about wanting to marry rich, but I never believed it would really happen."

"So you're saying you only love me for my money?" Edward teased.

_No I love you mostly for your body. _

"Well, mostly yes," I shrugged. "Really Edward, I am still a little freaked out when I think about everything. I mean we met because it rained too much one weekend, and now we're getting married. I never thought when I asked you to play Uno that it would lead to this," I leaned on his shoulder, and he stopped looking at the computer.

"It was like you were a gift that literally fell into my lap," he laughed. "I just felt so comforted by the fact that someone was actually talking to me and felt safe enough with me to shake my hand. I felt guilty for letting you spend time with me without you knowing about my problems, but it felt so good that I couldn't stop myself. By the time we left the coffee shop, I was already hopelessly in love with you."

"If Ms. Cope hadn't been so rude to you, I don't think I ever would have gotten up the nerve to speak to you. I was too busy lusting after your body," I giggled.

"I guess we should send her a thank you card," he suggested.

"What if you realize next year that you didn't really know me, and that you regret everything? Don't you ever worry we are doing this all too fast?" I asked needing reassurance.

"No I really don't. Do you?" he asked.

"Nope," I shook my head and smiled. I could still feel myself changing. I was becoming a better version of myself. It wasn't like I was counting on Edward to be the source of my self esteem, but just feeling loved and needed and wanted was having positive effects on me. My life being permanently connected to someone else made getting up everyday so much more worthwhile.

Edward printed out a bunch of stuff for me to take with me house shopping, including a detailed checklist. He was kind of treating me like a four-year-old explaining the details to me, but I didn't care. I just liked watching him and hearing his voice.

"Bella, are you listening? This is important."

"Uh huh."

"Then whey do you keep staring at my lips?" he grinned.

"Mmmmm, because I want you to kiss me, I guess."

"Are you talking in your sleep again?" he asked as he reached over and turned off the light on the desk. He picked me up carried me to the bed turning off the other lamps in the room on the way. He laid me down his side of the bed and started kissing my neck.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered.

"Practicing," he answered and continued kissing me.

_Practicing for what the loooove Olympics? _

"Practicing for what Edward?" I giggled.

"The honeymoon."

_Huh?_

"Edward, stop! What do you mean? Did you change your mind and forget to tell me? You've waited twenty-seven years Edward; surely you can wait a few more weeks."

_Crap! I still haven't worked out!_

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked and moved his hands down my arms. "We can practice passing without running touch down drills."

"Did you just compare kissing me to football?" I laughed and pushed him off of me.

"Bella," he whined. "You're leaving tomorrow. I won't be able to touch you for at least five or six days."

"Let's at least get ready for bed, so we don't have to get up again," I reasoned. I secretly had a secret weapon I'd been holding back for just the right time. One of them had been ruined, but Rosalie had forced me to stock up.

I ran into the closet, got the lacy black thing, snuck into the bathroom, and changed. I let my hair down to hang around my shoulders and brushed my teeth. It's not like I was dressed indecently. There were shorts and a top. It's just the material was a bit softer, and the shorts a bit shorter than my usual t-shirt and boxers. I peeked out the bedroom door, and Edward was doing push ups. I watched as the muscles in his arms flexed with the exercises and accidentally let out an audible sigh.

Edward jumped to his feet in a flash and looked slightly embarrassed like he had been caught at something. That was until he saw my outfit. "Am I dreaming again?" he asked blinking several times.

I just smiled, walked to the bed, and climbed in. "Come on, let's practice." I said trying to use my sexy voice. I thought I sounded more like an old lady who smoked too much.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he laid me down with him on the bed. His kisses were more tender this time. He seemed to be handling me reverently, acting like I was breakable. He kissed my shoulder down the strap of my top and ran his hand up my leg starting at the knee and going up to my thigh. He went surprisingly higher than I had expected before moving back down and wrapping my leg around him. I was dizzy drunk on Edward, and I tried my best to push back down any nervousness that started to creep up to the surface. "Edward," I panted. "Can you do one thing for me?" I asked and bit my lower lip feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Whatever you want love," he said stopping and supporting his weight on one side with his elbow while using his free hand to trace circles on my bare arm.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Ok, not really, but soon. _

I reached over and pulled at his shirt running my hand up his stomach toward his chest. "Can you take this off?"

_I want to see if those push ups really helped. _

He smirked and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. I sat up, and pushed him so that he was laying on his back. I leaned on one side tracing circles with my hand on his stomach and chest. There were still bruises across his body from the fight with James, which made my heart burn for him even more. I glanced up at his eyes, and he was staring at me like I was the prize he had won and not the other way around.

I placed a few soft kisses on his chest and shoulders before moving up to his chin. He had started shaving only about every three days, and I was pleased knowing this was just for me. I let his stubble scratch my cheek as I moved toward his mouth. I was not usually the one in charge. I still felt like I didn't know what I was doing, but Edward was right - the practices thus far had been helping me prepare for game day. I got a little carried away with a lick or two, and my mom's face popped into my head. I started giggling, and the movement of my body shaking against Edward's was apparently too much for him.

"OK that about wraps up practice for tonight," he squeaked and rolled me onto my back.

I just sighed and looked at him feeling satisfied with the progress our team was making. He brushed my hair back, and kissed me once more on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you Bella."

"Me too Edward. I love you."

"I love you," He replied and pulled me into our now routine sleeping position.

_This is nice with your shirt off. Soon we can sleep naked and no one will judge us. That is weird. Do I have to sleep naked too? You definitely have to. I like my sweats in the winter though. Maybe it won't be so bad since we can afford nice sheets with a high thread count. I wonder if you have to wash them a lot when you have sex. Does it get messy? I guess if you need all that jelly...... Mmmm. Toast sounds good right now. _

The next morning was a sad one. I didn't want to leave Edward. He made sure I had all the lists and instructions. He sent his pillow and a whole stack of t-shirts that smelled like him with me. He promised to call me every five minutes, and to come down the next weekend.

The next two weeks flew by. The house Edward picked out on the internet was the only one I looked at. It was as perfect on the inside as I had always imagined it would be, and Alice loved the garage apartment. It alone was almost as big as our rent house. We made an offer, and Edward threw in extra cash to get the owners to close before our wedding. Alice and I spent almost everyday shopping for things for the wedding, the house, and she insisted on a new wardrobe of course. I swear there were tears in her eyes when I handed her Edward's black American Express Card, and explained that he had given it to me telling me to just get whatever I wanted.

When Edward visited the first weekend, we got a few good practices in. I missed him so much that I physically ached. There was a dull pain in the top of my stomach whenever we were apart. The only times I felt ok, were when I heard his voice, so I made sure he kept his promise to call me constantly. It was a good thing I had free incoming minutes, because one night I made him sleep on the phone with me.

The wedding plans were coming along. I hated the fittings and feeling pressured to make so many decisions. I probably let Alice do more than I should have, but she didn't seem to mind. She was in her element and insisted it was helping her get ideas for her own ceremony.

It was now only a little over a week before the wedding. Alice and Rose were planning a personal shower and bachelorette party thrown into one since this was all done on such short notice. No part of me was looking forward to this party. It sounded like one big opportunity to embarrass Bella, see how many shades of red we can make her face turn, and make fun of her virginical ways. Alice and Rosalie together were a recipe disaster, and I tried to prepare myself for the worst. Edward was coming in just two more days, and then he would stay here until we all drove up to the lake house for the wedding together. If I could just get through this night, it would all be downhill.

I heard the doorbell ring, and groaned. The strippers were probably getting here early to get oiled up before the show. Alice and Rosalie were still out getting last minute decorations, and I was worried my living room was about to be scattered with penis balloons. My heart jumped for joy when I opened the door and saw Edward standing on the other side with a bouquet of hot pink roses in his hand.

_I'll start the music. You start taking off your clothes and dancing._

"Edward!" I jumped into his arms and started showering his face with kisses. "You aren't supposed to be here until the day after tomorrow! What are you doing?"

"I couldn't stand it anymore. I missed you too much," he said looking slightly embarrassed by his admission.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me. I don't think I could have survived another minute without you!"

"What's the matter love? You seem tense," he asked after we had been sitting on the couch for a few minutes.

"Tonight is my bachelorette party, and I am dreading it. You know they are going to try and humiliate me, and then they will probably drag me to some sort of club where I will be forced to dance with strange men against my will. Alice will try and get me to drink to loosen me up, and it is going to be awful," I held the back of my hand against my head for dramatic effect.

"I don't like the idea of you drinking around strange men," he said seriously.

"Edward, how much do you love me?" I asked.

"More than my own life," he answered.

"You have got to save me," the wheels started to turn in my head. "You are going to go now and hang out with Jasper so they won't know you're in town yet. When we get to whatever club they take me to, I will text you, and you will come there. You will be my knight in shining armor and protect me from unwanted groping and grinding. Do you understand your mission?"

"I was about to argue until you put pictures of groping and grinding in my head. I don't want anyone groping you but me."

"No time to practice now soldier. This is war, and we must win." I stood, walked to the door, and opened it. Edward saluted me, kissed me passionately for a few seconds, and then ran to his car. I put the flowers in water, and hoped that maybe I would make it through the night after all.

**A/N: I was going to have the party in this chapter, but it was getting too long. Don't count on strippers - I have always thought thats just gross. **


	34. Chapter 34 Two Steppin'

**A/N: I tried to make it funny without making it too nasty. I so much appreciate all the reviews and kind things you guys have had to say. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. **

Chapter 34 - Two Steppin'

As soon as Alice and Rosalie got home, I was handed a bag and told to go up to my room, change into what was in the bag, not to complain, and stay in my room until they called me down for the party. I reluctantly submitted to Alice's demands. She had done so much for me lately, I felt like owed her this one night of fun despite the great personal sacrifice.

I opened the bag to find a dress that obviously was either made for a midget or came from Build a Bear. It was definitely too short for me, and there were no straps. I didn't have a bra that would work with this….

_Crap! _

There was a strapless bra in the bag too, ugh and even shoes. I quickly pulled a cardigan out of my closet and held it close letting it comfort me. To my horror, Alice called me downstairs much too soon. I pulled the little black dress as far down as it would go and could still imagine my rear hanging out the back.

I walked down the stairs with my heart in my throat. I eyed the front door longingly, and quickly considered making a run for it. I surveyed the room. It was not as bad as I'd thought it would be. There were balloons, but they were not penis shaped. On closer inspection, I realized there were pictures of naked men on them. Of course there were.

My face barely even started changing colors when I noticed the penis straws. Alice skipped over to me and placed a tiara on my head with flashing lights. I liked it, until I noticed that the flashing lights were actually covered with colored condoms. I sighed and reminded myself to at least pretend to have fun. I finally laughed when I saw the butt shaped gummy candy in a dish on the table. Now that was funny.

I went around and welcomed my friends. I introduced Rosalie to everyone and filled them in on the details of Edward's proposal. I popped a penis shaped cookie in my mouth and started to relax.

"Ok everybody, get something to drink, and take a seat. We are going to play a couple of games before we open presents," Alice directed.

"The first game is called 'What Bella Needs to Know, but is too Afraid to Ask,'" Rosalie explained. "We have placed several questions in one bowl that we think Bella needs to ask, and everyone's names are in another bowl. We will draw a question out, read it aloud, and then the person whose name we draw has to answer the question."

"OK question number one," Alice read. "Is there actual blowing involved in giving a blow job? Rachel, you get to answer this one."

_I've often wondered about that._

"No!" I screeched and buried my face in my hands.

"Actually Bella, there is a lot more sucking and licking than blowing. I learned quickly that this is the key to a happy marriage."

"Next question," Alice laughed. "What is the best way to enjoy sex? Michelle, this question goes to you.

"Well Bella," she stopped and looked up. "Wait does anyone have a pen and paper? Oh thanks. You see up here is your most sensitive spot, it's called the clitoris. Your vaginal hole is actually way down here. The best way to reach your climax is actually for Edward to use his hands on the more sensitive areas."

"Please stop!" I begged. "No more pictures!"

Everyone laughed. The questions didn't get any better as time went on. I learned that you could sit, lay down, or stand; waxing was highly recommended; and that there were more supplies available to help with whole process than I ever realized. I would never admit that some of it was actually helpful information.

After we raced to eat pickles off of a string hanging across the room, Alice handed me a bag and told me to open it. "This is for when we go out later," she informed me.

I opened the bag, and inside was a plain white t-shirt and a roll of lifesavers. "OK Bella, we are going to stick these life-savers all over your shirt. When we get to the club, men get to pay you a dollar to suck them off of you."

"No way!" I crossed my arms across my chest. Rosalie and Alice just laughed and told everyone to get cake.

We all gathered around the living room, and Alice started passing me presents. The first one, she explained was from my mom. "She was so sorry she had to be at an away game tonight," Alice told me with a knowing smile on her face. "She sent this gift to try and make up for it."

Inside the box was a completely see through teal green nightie with a matching lacy thong.

_Oh you like this Edward? Yeah, my mom bought it for me. She also told me if she were a few years younger, and we weren't engaged…sick!_

I threw the lingerie back in the box, and pulled out a 'Sex for Dummies' book holding it up to show everyone. We all got a good laugh out of that one, and I had to admit that my mom did good with the book.

"Um I'm not exactly sure what these are?" I held up Rosalie's gift dreading the answer she was about to give me.

"Oh they are matching thongs for you and Edward. Emmett and I have some too," she laughed.

"Please get that picture out of my head!" I cried holding my hands over my eyes. I dropped the thongs like they were diseased. Everyone laughed.

I got lots more embarrassing underwear, some booby oil to warm up my nipples, a big feather with some edible glittery dust, lingerie, another how to book, and more supplies from Alice. I was thoroughly humiliated by the end to everyone's delight. I was actually looking forward to getting out of this claustrophobic room and away from the penis straws by the time we left for the club.

I assumed we would be heading downtown as we loaded into the party bus Alice had rented. Poor little Tink had gone all out, and I wasn't even appreciating her effort. The bus went the opposite direction of what I expected, and there were equal amounts of shock, horror, and amusement, when I finally realized where we were going. Instead of the skanky clubs downtown, the bus headed to the lone country western club in the city. Alice had done this for me, knowing that I was more comfortable with two-stepping than bumping and grinding. That and I'd always had a thing for cowboys with tight pants.

I quickly texted Edward and suggested he try to find a cowboy hat on his way giggling when I imagined his reaction to those directions. "Come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bus. I started to actually enjoy being surrounded by my closest girlfriends even if I was wearing a flashing condom crown, a dress so short it should be illegal, and a t-shirt covered with life-savers that Rose would be pimping out to guys all night.

Inside, I decided it was almost worth it to be able to people watch. The ages of the patrons ranged from our age all the way up to senior citizens. Cowboy hats and boots were scattered around the room. Immediately we attracted a large crowd of guys hovering around us. Alice and Rosalie were able to flirt with the best of them, and Rose got to work getting candy sucked off my shirt. A few of the guys were actually good looking. I giggled hysterically and gulped down my drink as they got the candy they'd paid for. One guy in particular was a dark haired cowboy with nice tight jeans. He was nothing compared to Edward, but easy on the eyes just the same.

He was on this fourth life saver when he asked me to dance.

"No thanks, I'm fine just hanging out with my friends. I'm not ready to dance yet," I answered.

He looked disappointed, "Ok, I'll keep an eye out for when you're ready then," he promised with a wink. Alice and Rosalie started laughing and handed me another drink.

"Shut up," I spat and started laughing with them. Soon there were only a select few Lifesavers stuck on my t-shirt, so Rosalie finally let me take it off. I pulled it over my head and noticed the same tall, dark, and handsome cowboy staring at me from across the room.

_Things might get interesting._

The girls pulled me out on dance floor with them, and Rose noticed the helpless look on my face. "Just do what I do," she directed as she effortlessly swayed her hips and ran her hand through her hair.

I mimicked her moves, and felt completely stupid. She gave me a reassuring glance, and I tried my best to enjoy the music.

"Incoming," Alice warned and nodded behind me. I looked back and noticed cowboy heading toward me with a smile on his face. "Just keep dancing in the opposite direction, and I'll play interference," she schemed.

I kept moving my body through the crowd, dancing with Alice and Rosalie. I successfully avoided him for three songs, but when a slow song came on, he grabbed my arm before we could make it off the dance floor. "You ready now miss?"

"I uh - I"

_I don't dance. I have to pee. I just broke my leg. I'm really a man. My boyfriend is a vampire, and he will bite your face off. _

"I guess," I let him lead me back out on to the dance floor.

He put one hand on my waist and held my other hand in his. We began to sway with the music, and I laughed as he actually spun me at one point. I think he wrongly took my smile as encouragement and pulled me closer to him. Maybe he didn't understand that the blinking tiara and huge diamond ring meant this girl was taken. I started to get very uncomfortable and squirmed in his arms, but e didn't get the hint.

"Excuse me, may I cut in," I heard my own personal angel's voice.

"No way buddy," cowboy answered ignoring him.

_This could get ugly._

I stopped moving and looked at Edward with eyes that said, "help me."

He grabbed cowboy's wrist, and warned, "Kindly take your hands off of my fiancé. I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

Cowboy's eyes grew wide and he released me putting his hands up in surrender. "Hey man. Sorry, I didn't realize you knew her," he backed away from me. "You're a lucky man," he said as he ran his eyes up and down my body.

Edward literally growled at him, and stepped in front of me blocking cowboy's view. The rejected cowboy walked away to find a new cowgirl to two-step with.

_On to the groping. _

"Bella, what the hell are you wearing?" Edward said still trying to block my body from everyone in the room.

"I know!" I said defensively. "Alice and Rosalie made me! Do you think I would ever wear this by choice?"

Edward's eyes raked over my body, and I was worried he might sling me over his shoulder and force me out of the crowded room. Instead he just pulled me to him, slamming our bodies together and started swaying to the country music. I gave him an evil grin and put one of my hands in his back pocket.

_Ok then, I'll do the groping. Chicken. _

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"You told me to bring a cowboy hat, so I had to go shopping," he explained.

"Nice boots," I giggled.

"I don't like to do things half way," he replied and dipped me.

When he straightened me back up, I was greeted by ferocious glares coming from Alice and Rosalie. "Uh oh Edward, they saw us."

Edward raised his right hand above his head, snapped, and pointed in the direction of the girls. "Don't worry. I brought reinforcements."

I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper both wearing cowboy hats and boots. Emmett even had on very very tight cowboy jeans. Edward was a genius.

Jasper snuck up behind Alice, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and started dancing. She turned her eyes of fury away from me prepared to injure whatever creep was grabbing her. When she realized it was Jasper, she nearly swooned from the sight of him. They started making out on the dance floor. It was disgusting.

Emmett was not quite as smooth. He gave Rose a hard slap on the butt. She turned ready to make sure he could never have children, but when she saw who it was and what he was wearing, she burst out laughing instead. Rosalie laughed so loud that most of the place stopped dancing to stare at the two of them. Emmett just appeared confused and embarrassed.

"Rosie sweetie, what are you doing?..... Get off the floor, its nasty in here… what is so funny?"

"You- you and those pants… and that hat… I never…." She couldn't catch her breath.

"I thought you'd like these!" He turned around, bent over, and started shaking his butt in her direction."

"Oh my goodness please stop!" she was still laughing uncontrollably. "I – I need a drink." Emmett helped her off the dance floor finally joining in on her contagious laughter.

"My hero," I gushed and tightened my arms around Edward.

_How about if we stick some Lifesavers all over me and you suck them off?_

_  
_A little bit later, we all took a break from dancing and sat on stools around a table Emmett had rounded up for us.

"Edward, you're not off the hook. There will be consequences," Alice warned.

"Who's Edward ma'am? The name's Gunner. I'm from Tennessee, and you ladies are mighty pretty," he said with a hilarious hick accent.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

"And this is my buddy Chuck," he pointed at Emmett who tipped his hat to the three of us. Rose started to giggle again.

"I'm Jasper," Jasper said and kissed Alice under her ear. Edward and Emmett gave him a dirty look for not playing along with the game.

"What?" he shrugged. "My name's already Jasper and I'm really from Texas. What more do you want?"

We all laughed at that.

The rest of my friends who had never met Edward were looking at me like I had lost my mind. Edward and I were quite cozy, and I couldn't help but enjoy the fact that they thought timid little Bella Swan had suddenly been replaced with a wild child.

I saw my friend Daphne approaching. "Hey Daphne, meet Gunner. Gunner, this is Daphne."

"Hello there cowboy," she giggled. "You wanna dance with somebody who actually knows how?"

_Oh no she didn't._

Alice, Emmett, and Rose burst out laughing, and Jasper looked scared. She grabbed Edward's hand and started to pull him onto the dance floor. He looked at me with frightened eyes, and I just shrugged curious to see what would happen next.

Daphne was very… aggressive. I would have been angry, and possibly killed her if Edward hadn't looked so miserable. She was running her body up and down his and dropping it like it's hot. Edward kept trying to back away from her, but she didn't get the hint. Poor Daphne was a good friend, and she was going to be mortified when she found out the truth. She never could hold her liquor very well.

I went to the dance floor and cut in. She looked at me like I had lost my mind, but graciously deferred to the guest of honor. I told her that Alice would explain everything, and I gave Edward a sloppy kiss on the lips. She backed away shaking her head at me, and I could only imagine the thoughts that were going through her head. A few minutes later, we looked over to see Alice talking to Daphne. Her face turned scarlet, and she looked at us apologetically. We started laughing, and she joined in too.

_Whew. Glad she can take a joke! _

When the club finally closed, the boys followed the party bus back to our house. We told our friends goodnight, and walked to the door with our men in boots.

"I can't believe we picked up guys! We are so wild right now!" I exclaimed.

"Gunner and Chuck you should know we don't put out on the first date," Rosalie informed them.

"OK, joke's over!" Emmett looked worried.

"Sorry cowboy. We're having a slumber party tonight. You guys can either go back to Jasper's or snuggle up with each other downstairs on the floor."

The three guys groaned in unison. We each told our cowboys goodnight, and headed upstairs. There were grand plans to do pedicures and fall asleep watching movies, but we were all sound asleep with in minutes of changing into our pajamas.

The next morning we got up, and the boys surprised us with coffee and breakfast. We all sighed contentedly at the sight of them in the kitchen wearing Alice's hand sewn aprons. They were just too cute for words.

After breakfast Alice left with Jasper so he could go home, shower, and change. Rosalie was making Emmett take her to the country western store so she could get some boots and a hat too. Once Edward and I were alone, I noticed something looked wrong.

"Edward, I can tell something is bothering you. What is the matter?"

"I got a call from the district attorney yesterday. They found James incompetent to stand trial. She told me that he will be in an institution to receive treatment, but there could be a trial someday if his condition improves. For now it's all going to just be up in the air indefinitely."

The news hit me like a slap in the face. "When did you find this out?" I asked.

"Yesterday after I left here."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" the pain in his face was becoming even more pronounced.

"I didn't want to do anything to ruin your fun evening. I made myself stop thinking about it, so I could enjoy being with you."

"Edward, I can't believe you. I know how this news must have affected you." Edward didn't talk about it much, but he was still having problems dealing with everything he'd been through over the past six months.

"I just can't stop thinking about how my dad won't be at our wedding. It would have meant so much to him. He would have loved you Bella."

I sat down on his lap, put my arms around his neck, and pulled him close to me. "I'm so sorry Edward. I know he must have been an incredible man. You were obviously the most important thing in the world to him."

"I only wish I could tell him how much I appreciate everything he taught me and did for me." The sadness I remembered from the day I first met Edward had crept back into his eyes.

"I think he knows Edward. The things he did for you mean a lot to me to. He showed you by example how to be a good father, and I am so happy that our children will benefit from what he taught you."

"Thank you Bella. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know I can come to you with these things, and you always know what to say to make it stop hurting." He squeezed me tighter.

"I think you're giving me too much credit, but you're welcome. I want to know when these things are bothering you, and I don't want you to hold them inside. It's ok to let it hurt when you've been through something hurtful."

"I just hate that there is pain tainting the joy I feel about finding you," he admitted looking deep into my eyes.

"Edward, it's the pain that makes the joy feel so good. One doesn't matter as much without the other."

"You're right of course. Thank you for helping me put things in perspective."

"I actually kind of like it when you struggle with things. It makes me feel good to know I'm not the only with problems to overcome," I admitted.

"They are our problems now," Edward corrected. "We will get through all this together."

We held each other close for a few precious moments.

"Bella, are those your presents from last night?"

_oh….no…no…no… no...no_

"Mmmm, no. I don't know what those are," I lied.

"Can I see what you got? Please, it will help me feel better."

"No way." I crossed my arms over my chest prepared myself to withstand the dazzling that I knew was coming.

"Bella, please. I've been going though a hard time. Please love…."

_Nice try, but you will never break me._

"No."

Edward pouted his lips and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Just let me see one thing please Bella."

_Stupid stupid stupid…._

"Ok two things," I sighed already knowing he would be sorry for doing this to me.

I took out the Sex for Dummies book and handed it to him. "Here you need to read this. I don't want any fumbling around on our wedding night. Be prepared." I said sternly.

"Uh, ok," Edward said with his face turning crimson.

_Take that you big baby. _

I dug around in the bags looking for the other thing I knew would embarrass Edward at least as much as it embarrassed me. "Rosalie actually gave me a present for you too, and I can't wait for you try it on."

I finally found Edward's new thong, pulled it out of the bag, and shot it at him like a rubber band. "What is this?" he held it up looking scared.

"It's a thong," he kept looking at it confused. "It's for you to wear, not me," I explained.

Edward dropped it like it was diseased, looked at me terrified, and then joined me in laughing.

_No really, go try it on!_

**_A/N: _  
**

**I plan to only write one more chapter and wrap this thing up. It might take me a little while because I want to do it just right... by awhile I don't mean months, but maybe a few days. I try not to be a review whore, but lots and lots and lots of reviews for these last two chapters would be nice....**

**Last chapter sneak preview: bachelor party aftermath, wedding, and JAMES! **


	35. Chapter 35 Arrested Development

**A/N: Only one more chapter after this I promise! It just got too long again! I was seriously not planning to write the honeymoon scene into this story. I was going to stop at the wedding or fade to black Breaking Dawn style, but a reader graciously helped me… thus you have to wait for one more chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer made up the names and some of the phrases like crooked grin, existence, and she also had the idea for Bella to trip a lot.**

Chapter 35 - Arrested Development

The rest of the week before the wedding went by in a blur. I was relieved that Edward was there to help us pack, start moving thing into the house, oversee the furniture deliveries, and take care of those kinds of details. He and Alice had nightly meetings and went over checklists to make sure we weren't forgetting anything. I was not usually a passive person, which made me realize just how much I loved and trusted Edward. Most of my friends would have guessed that I would wear the pants in a relationship, but I took charge by letting him believe he was in control. In reality, the second I doubted him, I would have taken over. Fortunately I agreed with most of his decisions and was too in love to care about the rest of them.

Edward and the guys left on Thursday morning to go to the lake house. Some of the rentals were arriving, and Emmett had planed Edward's bachelor party for that night. The rest of us would arrive on Friday, and the wedding would be on Saturday afternoon. After I told Edward goodbye, Alice, Rosalie, and I went to pick up our dresses.

On our way to the dress botique, I got a call from Jacob. I reluctantly answered, "Hi Jake."

"Bella, Daphne just told me you're getting married in two days. I can't believe this. I didn't know it was that serious."

I wasn't sure where exactly this conversation was going to go, but if he suggested I was being abused again, I didn't have the patience to ignore it. "Yes Jake, I'm getting married. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but a lot has happened in a short amount of time."

"Tell that dog to leave you alone," Rosalie shouted from the front seat.

"Shhhh," I gave her a death look.

"Are you sure about him Belly? You know I could make you happy. I at least deserve a chance to prove myself to you after everything we've been through."

_Leave me alone dog._

"Jacob," I sighed. "You had plenty of chances, and you can't make me happy. Someone's already done that completely."

"As long as you're really happy, I guess can live with that. I wish things could have been different with us."

"Tell him what a good kisser Edward is," Alice interjected.

"Stop it you two," I said as I held my hand over the receiver.

_Jacob, when you kissed me I almost threw up. When Edward kisses me I want to give it up. _

"You know, I think everything happened just the way I needed it to. If you hadn't been the biggest jerk in the history of the entire universe, then I wouldn't have been ready for Edward."

"Glad I could help," Jacob chuckled.

"Just don't ever treat anyone like that again," I warned.

"I learned my lesson. Hey why didn't you invite me to the wedding? I thought we were friends again."

"We might be friends, but Edward hasn't exactly warmed up to you yet. I don't want any blood spilled on my big day. I hope you understand."

"Sure sure. I guess I better go. Bye Belly."

"STOP CALLING ME BELLY! BYE!" I hung up the phone. "And you two shut up and stop laughing at me."

We got our dresses, and all the other details seemed to have come together. This was way less stressful than some of my other friends' weddings had been in the past. I realized that if you have a lot of money, you can hire people to take care of a lot of the small things like making center pieces and decorating. I was also lucky to have a highly qualified wedding planner as my best friend.

Our last night at the rent house was bitter sweet. I could not be more excited about the path my life had taken, but I also had so many memories here with Alice. She was a true friend, a kindred spirit, the kind that of friend that is more like family and lasts forever. I was so happy that Alice had Jasper. It would have put a damper on my happiness if she hadn't found her perfect match as well, and I couldn't imagine anyone better for her than Jasper. He was the perfect calm to balance her hyper activity, and she had the right amount of optimism to save him from his melancholy. Plus they were insanely cute together.

We spent the night laughing and telling Rosalie our favorite crazy stories like the time Alice convinced me to go through a toll booth with just our bras on. We told her about how our room was over a walkway in college, so we would sit and throw twizzlers at people walking to class when we were bored.

We had barely gone to sleep, when my phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number, but I worried that something was wrong since it was three in the morning.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella, its Edward. I need you to wake up, and listen to me."

I sat straight up in bed my heart suddenly beating a million miles a minute, "What's wrong?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and I are in the county jail by the lake house. I need you to leave early in the morning and come pick us up when they open."

"Edward, that is not funny. I swear if you are drunk dialing me…."

"I'm not drunk, and this is not a joke Bella. I wish it were."

"What? You are really in jail! No. This can't be true. We are supposed to get married in two days, and you are in jail! What did Emmett do?"

"Everything will be fine. Emmett will not be in the wedding, because I plan on killing him, but they are going to let us out in the morning. We don't have a car though, and I don't want to call Carlisle. Please just be here early, and I'll explain what happened then."

"Edward, you know how hard it is to get Alice and Rosalie ready in the morning. Plus we still have to load the car and…."

"Bella, your fiancé is in jail. Emmett and Jasper are in jail. I hope you can convince them to put on their make up in the car for the sake of the men you love," he reasoned.

"I don't know. My dad always told me that sometimes love has to be tough."

"Bella, this is not the time to joke around," he growled.

"Ok ok we'll be there. Are you ok? Don't drop the soap whatever you do."

"We're fine. I have to go. The guard is giving me the evil eye."

"Ok, try and get some rest. I love you."

"I love you Bella, and I'm sorry about all this."

_You can make it up to me Saturday night._

I couldn't go back to sleep after that. Scenarios were running wild through my mind. Edward promised they wouldn't have strippers, but what if Emmett hired hookers instead? What if they got into a bar fight? Edward would have a black eye in our pictures. Maybe they got arrested for being too hot. Lord knows it should be a crime to look as good as those three.

It was only about four hours after we'd gone to bed when I tried to wake up Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice wake up. We have to leave earlier to pick up the guys," I shook her shoulder.

"What! It's only five a.m. We don't need to get up till at least nine Bella," she whined.

"Alice the boys got arrested last night. We have to go pick them up from jail."

"What?!?!" Alice screeched and jumped out of bed. "Are they ok? Is Jasper hurt? What have they done to my baby?"

"Alice calm down. I don't know what happened, but Edward promised me that everything is fine."

We tried to wake up Rosalie. When she started to stir, I told her about the guys' little problem. "Not again!" she moaned and rolled over in the bed.

"Rose get up. We have to go get them." Alice shook her again.

"Let them suffer. He should have learned his lesson by now," she said unmoving.

"Please Rosalie, I'm getting married tomorrow and my fiancé is in lock up."

"Ok ok." She climbed out of bed looking much less beautiful than normal.

_I love this side of you Rose!_

She and Alice got ready, and Rosalie grumbled the entire time. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but every once in a while I heard an 'idiot,' 'moron,' or 'I'm never getting married' escape her lips.

We drug ourselves into my Rover, and settled in for the ride. "So Rosalie, I take it this has happened before?" I asked.

"Our last year of college, he got arrested for indecent exposure when he mooned a bunch of girls leaving their dorm. He still can't drive in Idaho because of all his unpaid speeding tickets, and last year he got arrested for a DUI. He wasn't drinking, but thought he would be funny and trip during the sobriety test. I can't imagine having children with that dumb ass."

Alice and I both giggled, but Rosalie was not amused. "Come on Rosalie, you know all the stupid things he does are part of the reason you love him so much," I tried to reason.

"I know. I just wish he would grow up sometimes," she sighed.

"Edward told me he's a genius when it comes to the business. He credits Emmett with a lot of their top projects."

"Yeah yeah, and he so is damn sexy," she started to melt. "When he touches me I can't even remember my name sometimes. The things that man can do with his…"

"Stop!" Alice and I yelled and both held our hands over our ears. "That's enough!"

We got to the jail about an hour later than we'd hoped to and found three moping hotties sitting outside on the steps. Jasper looked stoic, Edward looked annoyed, and Emmett was leaning his head against the building, with his mouth hanging open, snoring. When I stopped the car, Alice jumped out and launched herself at Jasper. She jumped into his arms and attacked his face with kisses. Rosalie walked up to Emmett and smacked him in the head. He woke up and rubbed the spot where she hit him. I walked slowly over to Edward. He wrapped me in a hug and said quietly in my ear, "You're a sight for sore eyes. Thank you for coming."

"I can't believe I'm picking you up from jail the day before our wedding," I sighed and squeezed him tightly.

When we were all loaded into the car, I broke the silence, "You guys better tell us what happened." Everyone turned to look at Emmett.

"Oh of course, everyone just assumes it was me who did it," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Emmett!" The five of us scolded.

"Alright alright. Edward didn't want to do anything fun for his bachelor party, so I thought we would have some good ol' boy bonding out in the country. I was feeling a little inspired after your party Bells," he looked at Rose and winked. I swear her face turned red. "Anyway we went out in the middle of nowhere and built a campfire. We were playing some country tunes, talkin', throwing back some brewskies, and cooking some dogs on the open flame. How was I supposed to know there was a burn ban, and we were in danger of starting a forest fire? The next thing I knew a deputy showed up and arrested us."

"Emmett we were hardly arrested for having a campfire," Jasper rolled his eyes. "Genius over here wouldn't stop calling the officer bro and trying to get him to join us so we could keep the fire going. He offered him a beer, and that's when things started to get ugly."

"I stepped in front of Emmett and started to apologize to the officer. Emmett said something about our new buddy not being mad and gave the officer a butt slap like he'd just made a touch down," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose at the memory.

"Yeah, the jerk slammed me to the ground and put hand cuffs on me," Emmett complained. "He said something about sexual assault charges and threw me in the back of his car."

"I tried again to apologize and told him about your wedding, when the officer said he'd had enough and arrested us too for attempted arson," Jasper explained.

"I was the only one smart enough to call chief Masen with my one phone call." Emmett said proudly. "He talked the sheriff into dropping the charges and just keeping us overnight."

"Yeah, you're a real genius," Edward said sarcastically.

"So let me get this straight," I interrupted. "You got arrested for slapping an officer on the butt after offering him a beer to bribe him into letting you continue your male bonding around a campfire?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," Jasper replied.

Alice, Emmett, and I burst out laughing. Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Emmett. Edward focused on driving but didn't look amused, and Rosalie looked out the window angrily before finally starting to giggle with us.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he glanced over at me. "Edward please forgive Emmett. We don't want anything to ruin the next two days, and he's your best man. Plus just think what a great story you have to tell. Please Edward," I pleaded and made a pouty face.

"Yeah Eddie come on. Now we're even for the time you… Dang I can't think of anything," Emmett tried to convince him.

"I'll forgive him on one condition," Edward replied to me. "He can't talk for the rest of the ride to the house."

Emmett started to say something, but Rosalie slapped her hand over his mouth holding it closed. Edward pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it smiling at me from the corner of his eye.

The rest of the day was a blur of preparations, welcoming our families as they arrived, and trying to steal time away with my Edward. Thankfully my mom and Elizabeth seemed to hit it off. They both kept spontaneously crying. Edward was very attentive to his mom, which I found completely adorable. I stared at him with wonder as he wrapped her in his arms and brushed the tears off his face. I didn't know how I could possibly be so lucky.

After everything was as ready as it could be, the rehearsal was over, and dinner was eaten, Edward and I snuck away to go on a walk.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Edward said wrapping one arm around my waist.

"I'm ready to rumble! How about you Gunner? Cold feet?"

"I'm wearing extra socks just in case," he joked. "I've never been more ready for anything. Carlisle is still giving me a hard time about doing this all so fast, but I still don't see any reason there was to wait."

"I know. My friends had lots of questions about that at my party. I couldn't bear the thought of having to be apart from you though, and I didn't want to keep living in sin," I gave him a wink. "I still think this is a dream I'm going to wake up from."

"I honestly just didn't think I could wait much longer to be with you," he stopped walking and touched our foreheads together.

"You've been with me almost every day," I thought I was stating the obvious. "That was a rough two weeks though, my cell phone bill…"

"No I mean to be with you," he gave me a look that made me understand exactly what he was talking about.

"I uh, I – I'm nervous," I admitted blushing.

_But even more curious. _

"Just trust me Bella. Nothing could be more right than you and I together."

I looked into his eyes and didn't see any fear or reservations, only love and confidence. "Ok," I whispered.

Edward started to kiss me, and it was like the first day we met all over again. My legs turned to mush, and Edward had to support my weight to keep me upright.

"St-stop," I breathed. "No more practicing tonight. You need to go hang out with the guys and I need to be with Alice and Rosalie."

Edward sighed but conceded to my demands. He walked me to the door of the house where we girls were staying with Carlisle and Esme and gave me one more kiss. "Goodnight Mrs. Cullen."

"Goodnight," I leaned against the doorframe and watched him walk away.

_Tomorrow I get to you see naked. Tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow…. Oh you get to see me naked too. Crap. _

I found Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all in one of the bedrooms talking. They smiled when I walked in, and I sank down on one of the beds and sighed. "Edward is so dreamy," I gushed over dramatically.

"Good Lord, you should get married tonight so we don't have to listen to this anymore," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You are just as bad calling Jasper 'baby' and talking about how sexy he is all the time," I countered.

"So do you have any questions about tomorrow night dear?" Esme asked.

I gave her a horrified look and quickly answered, "Uh uh."

"You don't have to worry about a thing dear. You just let him do all the work, while you lay back and enjoy it," she suggested.

"Esme! You're like a mother to Edward. He would be horrified if he knew what you were saying to me," I exclaimed.

"Whatever you do try and enjoy it," Alice warned. "Remember Andrea's friend who waited till her honeymoon, hated sex, and has refused to sleep with her husband again ever since? It's been what – eight months now?"

"Don't scare her Alice. It's going to hurt a little bit, but no pain no gain Bella. Sex with the right person is the most incredible thing you'll ever experience," Rosalie assured me.

"Amen!" Esme chimed in.

We all looked at her and laughed.

_Will Edward still love me if I hate it? What if he hates it?_

"We probably won't even get that far. Edward will probably throw up when he sees my cellulite."

"Trust me Bella, once he sees your boobs he's not going to notice any cellulite," explained Rosalie.

"So true so true," Esme said shaking her head back and forth with a knowing smile. We all laughed again. "Girls I may be old enough to be your mother, but you can ask my husband, he is very satisfied."

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed and buried my head in a pillow. We laughed and talked into the early morning hours. I felt honored that Edward had said I remind him of Esme. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of walking down the aisle naked wearing only a veil and Edward holding his hand over his eyes and asking if he could peek yet.

**A/N: I'm seriously not updating with the lemon unless I get enough reviews. Yes…that's a threat. Some stories take months to update. The longest I've gone is a few days. You owe me.**


	36. Chapter 36 Forever

**A/N: Sorry about wait! I wasn't making good on my threat not to post until you left enough reviews, but I did go out of town for the weekend. Thanks so much to sweetnsassy who co-authored this with me**.

**WARNING: There is a honeymoon scene at the end. It doesn't get too graphic, well it sort of does, but I don't think its smutty. I don't think it is much more than PG 13, but if you don't want to risk it, then stop reading at the part where bella talks about washing fruits and vegetables and skip to the last paragraph. **

**Btw: I don't own the characters**.

Chapter 36 - Forever

I woke up much too early the day of the wedding. It was still tired, but I couldn't seem to shut off my thoughts.

_If we are married, Edward can't just decide he's through with me. Well I guess he can, but in this state I will get half of his money. _

_I hope this is the right thing for him. He did recently have a head injury. What if tomorrow he wakes up and thinks this was all a mistake? Do I get money if he wants an annulment? _

_Either Edward is very stupid, blind, or perfect. I'm going with perfect._

_I wonder if I will be good at sex. I want to be good at it. I'm kind of a perfectionist._

_How is he going to know which hole to put it in? There are three of them down there, aren't there?_

_What if he wants to do it in the car? What if it won't fit? Am I supposed to make those sounds like Meg Ryan did on When Harry Met Sally? _

I finally climbed out of bed, before I made myself even more of a nervous wreck. I wanted to talk to Edward, to have him reassure me like he always did. Alice would kill me though. I got a cup of coffee out of the kitchen, and was about to walk out on the back porch when I heard Elizabeth call me from the living room. I walked through the door, and screamed with fear as my coffee went crashing to the ground. I came face to face with the one pair of eyes I had prayed to never see again.

"No! Please No!" I pleaded backing away toward the door. At second glance, I noticed something looked different about him. His hair and….

"Bella dear what's wrong?" Elizabeth rushed over to me.

"He – he looks like Ja… him." I whimpered.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about the resemblance scaring you like this. This is Laurent my husband. I wanted to introduce you to him before the wedding."

"Hello Bella," Laurent said gravely. "I'm truly sorry for all you've been though. I feel responsible."

"Oh," I was embarrassed by my reaction, but still shaken. "I'm sorry for screaming … I've made such a mess. You just look so much like him, I thought for a minute…"

"Please don't apologize Bella. My son is sick, and I have known that for years. I should have gotten him help sooner," he said sadly. "Let's not cloud your happy day though. It was nice to meet you."

"Uh, it was nice to meet you too."

_Sort of, not really, please sit where I can't see you during the ceremony. _

"Bella we'll clean this up and head back over to the other house. I'm sure you have a million things to do," she wrapped me in a motherly hug that made me feel safe and warm. All of my panic melted away, and I relaxed.

Elizabeth and Laurent left the house a few minutes later, and I ran up to Alice's room and told her what happened.

"Holy crap Bella, can you just be drama free for five minutes?" she teased.

"I know. I live for the drama," I rolled my eyes. "That really scared me though, and I need you to help me get my mind off of it."

"Bella…"

"What?"

"You're getting married today!" Alice said grabbing me and jumping up and down.

"I'm getting married today!" I screamed and jumped up and down with her until we stopped and hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you for everything Alice. I couldn't have done this without you." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella, it's too early for that," she said tearing up as well. "I'm just so happy for you. You deserve this Bella, and the best part is that you are finally starting to believe it."

"You'd think I would have figured it out sooner. You've been telling me for years." I said crying.

"Yeah, but I don't have a penis. Big difference," she teased.

_Big… yeah… sigh…we'll see._

"Stop!" I pushed her before giving her another hug. She had been the most important person in my life for so long. Edward wasn't taking her place, but my heart had grown bigger since I met him to make room for them both. I could only describe myself as blessed to have a true friend and true love.

"OK Bella, the nail lady will be here in an hour. Then we have time to relax and shower. Hair and make up will start at eleven. That should take a few hours, then we will get dressed, do touch ups, take a few pictures, and then the main event! Don't worry about a thing. I have arranged for a team of experts to come in and take care of it all," she said confidently.

"Why did you have to ruin our warm and fuzzy moment with all those details?" I moaned.

"Bella, you don't get to have sex until you get married. You don't get to get married until you get ready. So stop complaining if you want to have sex."

"Let's get our nails done!" I said with enthusiasm.

"I knew that would motivate you! I swear Edward doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

The nail lady had finished working on me and Rosalie and was about to get started on my mom, when I heard Alice and Edward arguing in the hallway.

"No Edward, she's fine. You don't always have to rescue her every little time something goes the slightest bit wrong."

"Alice this is not up for discussion. I need to talk to Bella now."

"You will not see Bella before the wedding, and that is final."

"At least let me talk to her then. I have to hear her voice. I'm not leaving, and I'll go around you if I have to Alice. I'm bigger than you."

_I'm betting on Alice._

"Alice can't we just talk with the door cracked? We won't peek, I promise," I called out into the hallway.

"Fine," she stomped off.

I sat with my back to the wall just inside the door, and I told Edward to do the same. "What's wrong Edward? Is everything ok? You're not nervous are you?" I asked panicking just a teeny bit.

"My mom just told me what happened with Laurent. I'm so sorry Bella, I should have told him not to come. I should have introduced you sooner. I didn't want anything to go wrong today. Please tell me you're ok."

"Edward, don't scare me like that. I thought you were freaking out about getting married," I said relieved.

"Don't be silly Bella. I just had to make sure you weren't upset."

"I was startled that's all. I'm fine. I'm so freaking happy I can barely stand it to be honest."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "I know how you feel. I can't believe you are actually going to be my wife. I don't know too many people who get everything they've ever wanted."

"Do you think it will always feel like this? All tingly and mushy and perfect? Is this going to wear off?" I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the intensity of my feelings.

"I think everybody else would say yes. That love isn't always going to feel so passionate, and that it will change over time. There's something different about us though. Everyday I've known you; I've felt more for you. I can't really explain it with words, but even love seems too trivial to describe what I feel. That is never going to change."

"I feel the same. I love everything about you. The way you look, the way you feel, the way you are over protective of your friends, the way you forgive so quickly, the way you freak out and overreact when you think something is wrong, the way you try to make everyone feel special, and do sweet little things just to show you care. Every time you move or talk, I find another thing about you to love."

"What do you think Alice would do if I came in there and kissed you right now?"

"I don't think we would be getting married today, unless you want to have our wedding in a hospital," I joked. "You better go get ready. I don't want you to be late for my wedding. It's a pretty big deal."

"Yeah I guess. We should have extended Emmett's talking ban through today too though. That guy is out of control. I'll see you soon Mrs. Cullen."

"I'll be the one in white. Goodbye Mr. Cullen."

I stood up and turned around to see my mom and Rosalie both wiping tears from their eyes. My mom rushed over to me and hugged me.

"I didn't know you guys could hear all that," I said embarrassed.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you. This is more than I could have dreamed for you, and I'm glad you are so happy. You are an incredible woman, and you deserve a man who recognizes that," my mom said through her tears.

"Stop it mom. I don't want to cry yet," I said failing and hugging her back.

"I'm your mother. I get to cry today as much as I want to."

It took us the rest of the time to get ready. Things got a bit stressful between Rosalie trying to make sure we enjoyed the day, and Alice the wedding Nazi trying to make sure everything was perfect. After I had been showered, dried, plucked, waxed, curled, and made up for hours, I was finally ready. My mom helped me into my dress. When we were shopping, I had immediately gone to the plain simple dresses. Now I was glad that Alice had talked me into something more elegant with elaborate beading and a small train. Of course, I was not happy about the painful undergarments I was insisting on wearing to suck in every possible last bit of fat. I just kept reminding myself that some things were more important than being able to breathe. Plus the corset made my boobs look bigger.

My two friends looked beautiful, and I felt a little self-conscious about how much prettier they were than me. That was until Alice made me look in a mirror. I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. "Alice you're a miracle worker," I gasped.

"I know," she said approvingly. "You look perfect."

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

The day had flown by and it was time for the ceremony to start. Alice, Rosalie, and I were peaking out into the garden through the windows. Seeing most of my friends and family made me nervous, but I was also so happy that I didn't care. My breath caught in my throat when I heard the music start, and saw Edward and the pastor get in position at the front followed by Emmett and Jasper. I hugged Rosalie before she started down the aisle and peeked out the window again. Emmett beamed when he saw her, and I felt sorry for him having to wait so long to marry her. Alice gave me one last hug, and jumped up and down with me three times squealing, "You're getting married!" Jasper's eyes didn't leave her as she floated gracefully along to the music.

The music changed, and it was my time to walk. My dad wrapped me in his arms, and I could tell he wanted to say something sweet to me. He had difficulty finding the words, so I let him off the hook, "Please dad, don't make me cry yet."

"OK baby. Let's go," he said relieved.

I stepped through the door and into the aisle. I froze in fear for half a second until my eyes met Edward's. A huge smile spread across his face, and my heart soared when I realized it was me that had made him this happy.

I wanted to push my dad away and run to the love of my life, but I forced myself to walk to the music. With every step, the fear melted away. The closer I got, the more confident I felt that this was right. Edward was right. Edward was mine. Edward was home. I could feel things falling off of me. My fear of never being good enough fell to the ground. The feeling that no one will ever understand me dissolved into thin air. The pain of every rejection I'd ever felt blew away with the breeze. I took the hand of my beloved. He had seen every flaw, and still he looked at me with eyes so full of love and passion that I could barely bear the weight of his gaze.

Edward and I faced each other and he rubbed both of my hands with his thumbs. Edward wanted to write our own vows, but I refused. I knew his would be much more eloquent than mine, and that was a competition I was not willing to lose. As he repeated his vows, I saw a single tear form in the corner of his eye, and he had to stop in the middle of one of the sentences to compose himself. That's when my own tears finally started to fall. I didn't sob or weep. Simple tears of joy fell quickly from my eyes as I repeated the words that would bond me to my angel forever.

After the rings were exchanged, we shared communion, and sealed our love before God and heaven. The music of my lullaby softly played in the background, and we stared into each others' eyes completely forgetting about the crowd of people watching our intimate moment.

Edward spoke softly to me as the music played, "Bella Cullen I promise to love you with every inch of my being. I promise to protect you when you are afraid and when you act without thinking first. I promise to be your contacts when you can't see yourself clearly. I promise to never let you feel stranded or alone again. I promise our children will feel secure because of the love we share. I promise to remind you how beautiful you are when you start to forget. I will love you forever Bella Cullen, every minute of every day of forever."

"I'm yours Edward, completely." was all I could manage to get out.

The kiss we shared at the end, made even my mother blush. I loved the more… assertive side of Edward, but couldn't believe he would do this in front of our families. As we kissed, the hallelujah chorus started to play. It was the part of the ceremony I hadn't told Edward about. I felt a smile form on his lips.

"Hallelujah!" he shouted as his lips released mine. Everyone laughed and cheered as we ran down the aisle together as husband and wife.

The reception was wonderful torture. It was wonderful to greet everyone with my new husband by my side, but torture because I only wanted to be with him. Alice and Edward ignored my protests to dancing at the party. Edward held me close and sang the love songs in my ear. It was all very sweet and romantic. The day had been perfect except for one spilled coffee and one threatening maid of honor; it had been completely, wonderfully, amazingly perfect.

We took a break from the dancing and were seated at the tables for the reception festivities. Emmett stood up to make his toast as the best man. Edward squeezed my hand and swallowed nervously.

"Some of you don't know that Edward and I first became friends in second grade when I saved him from a little girl named Andrea Olson who was beating him up by the jungle gym. He's always been such a sissy, and I figured that experience scared him off from women for life."

Edward shook his head back and forth and rolled his eyes, while I giggled nervously in my seat. "Turns out Edward's not gay and finally grew some balls when he tripped Bella after noticing her in the middle of a natural disaster. Now he's going to become a man, and I think I speak for all of us when I say, it's about time little Eddie."

I thought I heard Edward growl from his seat before Emmett continued, "Really man, you know you've been like a brother to me. I couldn't ask for a better friend, and I know you're dad would have loved to see you this happy. If he could be here right now, he'd tell you how proud of you he is, and that you've become the man he always hoped you would be. He would love Bella too. I can just imagine them teasing each other and making fun of you together. You've done well Edward. And thank you Bella. You gave me my friend back, when I was afraid I'd lost him. It's good to see him smile again." Edward and I both wiped tears from our eyes.

"Ok, ok enough of that mushy stuff. May your honeymoon be like a table: four bare legs and no drawers," Emmett raised his glass. Edward stood up and hugged his best friend.

Alice stood and raised her glass, "To Edward, the luckiest man in the world. I hope you know how to iron because Bella will burn holes in your dress shirts. Thank you for recognizing how beautiful my best friend is. We've always seen it, but she's never believed it until she heard it from you. To Bella, my best friend, my kindred spirit, the wind beneath my wings, thank you for being a friend – up and down the road and back again. I'm so happy for you, and I look forward to the next 100 years of our friendship. I love you both." She raised her glass and we all took a drink. She came over and hugged us. I couldn't handle another emotional speech, and hers was perfect for me.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I had already made cunning plans for the bouquet and garter toss. When it was time to throw the bouquet, I acted like I was about to throw it, but instead walked over and handed it to Rosalie.

"Ha ha, very funny!" She said laughing.

"Woo hoo!" Emmett bellowed.

I laughed hysterically as Edward pulled the garter down my leg tickling me. He shot the garter at the single guys, but at the last second they all took a stop away from Emmett so that he was the only one left in the line of fire. "Hey Rosie, lets go see if the minister is still here," he shouted at her from across the room. She just smiled and shook her head at him.

There was more dancing, cake, and laughter. It was nearing time for us to leave when Alice pulled me aside. "Bella, drink this," she handed me a glass of champagne.

"I'm not thirsty," I said confused.

"Bella, you are leaving in a few minutes, and you might need to loosen up your inhibitions," she said giving me a look.

"Oh," the butterflies went ballistic in my stomach. I took the glass and chugged the champagne. She hugged me and reassured me that everything would be fine.

"Just call me if you need a pep talk," she offered.

"Oh my gosh, what if I really have to do that!" I laughed.

Our friends and family tossed rose petals at us as we ran toward Edward's Volvo. I stopped in my tracks when I saw that it was covered with condoms, shaving cream, and god knows what else.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Edward whispered in my ear.

Just then Carlisle pulled up in a sleek black car that I'd never seen before.

"What is that? I've never seen one like it," I gasped.

"It's my dad's Aston Martin," Edward answered opening the door for me. "It's our special occasion car."

Emmett stomped his foot and swore. I gave my mom, Elizabeth, Alice, and Rosalie one last hug before I climbed in to start the honeymoon.

When we were out of sight of the guests, Edward pulled the car over and stopped.

_Oh no! I was afraid he'd want to do this! _

"Hello wife," Edward said leaning toward me.

"Hello husband," I replied and melted into his kiss.

Edward pulled back out onto the road. We had about a thirty minute drive to the hotel where we would spend tonight before leaving on our honeymoon the next day. I pulled out my lip gloss to freshen up.

_I have a feeling these will be busy tonight. _

Something felt strange about my lip gloss. Edward looked at me and started howling with laughter.

_The thought of seeing me naked is suddenly funny to him?!?_

He pulled down the sun visor mirror and pointed at it. I looked up and saw there was mascara all over my lips. I was so nervous; I'd pulled out the wrong tube. "What you don't like this color on me?" I asked laughing.

Edward licked his thumb and tried to wipe the black smudges off of my face. I decided to distract myself from being nervous by talking.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I broke my arm in second grade?"

"Yes dear," he answered.

"Well I also got my appendix out a few months later. I had surgery and got all the attention. It was awesome. My dad also surprised me with a cat that year. He was black and white, so I named him tux – you know like a tuxedo. Man I loved that cat."

"Wow," Edward smiled.

I told him about the rest of the pets I'd had over the years, and about the fluke art contest I won in forth grade. I was still talking as Edward checked us into the hotel and led me by the hand to our room. "Alice always warned me to thoroughly wash our fruits and vegetables, but I never took it too seriously until this time I got really really sick…."

"Bella," he said sternly as he lifted me up to carry me over the threshold. "Can you please stop talking?" He put me down and kissed me passionately.

"Mmmm hmmmm," I answered out of breath.

"Do you uh need time to get ready or change……. I mean or go to the bathroom?" he asked suddenly seeming nervous as well.

"Yeah," I started to walk toward the bathroom but froze.

_Crap what am I going to do now? Why didn't I think of this sooner? I need to call Alice! _

"Edward…" I said without turning around.

"Yes love?"

"I-I can't get out of my dress. I need help," I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"It would be my pleasure," he came up behind me and kissed my neck. He pulled the bobby pins out of my hair and it fell to my shoulders. He brushed my hair aside, and slowly started to undo the hooks on the back of my dress trailing the exposed skin with soft kisses. My whole body was either tingling with pleasure or shaking with nervousness. I wasn't sure which. Edward pulled the dress from my shoulders and kissed my back sweetly. As the dress dropped to the ground, the rose petals our friends had showered us with fell from the dress all around us. It was an unexpected yet completely romantic sight, and we both gasped. Edward turned me around and looked into my eyes. "You are so beautiful my love." I closed my eyes and sighed letting myself relax slightly.

"Wow. This is interesting." Edward broke the silence sticking his finger in the waist band of my spanks and snapping them against my skin.

"Ow!" I ran to the bathroom closing the door. I was embarrassed when I realized Edward had just seen me in a girdle.

I spent longer than I needed to showering, blow drying my hair, and shaving. I changed into the lingerie Alice had helped me pick out for tonight and gave myself a pep talk in the mirror.

_It will all be over soon. You just have to let him figure it out. Remember he won't notice your rolls when he sees your boobs. _

I opened the door a crack and peeked out. Edward was sitting on the end of the bed in his boxers and a wife beater shaking his leg nervously. He looked up and noticed me watching him. A large smile spread across his face, and he stood. He held a hand out to me, and I slowly opened the door and walked toward him taking his hand.

"Bella…." he whispered and traced his fingers up my bare arms.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute, and I was worried I might faint.

_Let's just get this over with. _

I reached down to the hem of his shirt and helped him pull it over his head. He kissed me and I started to experience feelings I couldn't describe with words. The part of me that desperately wanted more of him was in turmoil with part of me that was still so nervous I could barely stand it.

Edward placed kisses along the straps and fabric of my gown before moving his fingers under the straps and pulling them off my shoulders. I trembled as I felt the fabric slide off my body, and I realized I was naked. Edward's eyes didn't leave mine as he took my hands and put them on the band of his shorts pushing them down over his hips. His eyes slowly moved down my body and I looked down with him.

_What the heck is that!?!_

I closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly shut holding my breath and feeling guilty.

"Bella, open your eyes."

"No."

"Open them."

I shook my head. "I can't"

He sighed in mild exasperation.

"Bella," he said gently, his voice full of love. "You're breathtaking."

And then his mouth once again took possession of mine as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I was amazed at the sensation created when our bare chests pressed to together. The warmth, the intimacy, and the security I felt was indescribable.

"This is the best feeling in the world," I breathed as I slowly opened my eyes.

I felt his chuckle rumble through both of our chests, and I nearly came undone.

"I would agree with you, but I suspect the best is yet to come," he said and worshipped me with his eyes.

I blushed and lowered my eyes as he slowly led us to the bed.

We lay there for a while with our arms and legs wrapped around each other, reveling in each caress and kiss. All the while Edward was whispering to me and calling me things like beautiful, exquisite, and the love of my life.

And then he started touching me in all those places, in all those ways I'd been longing for.

"How did you learn to do that?" I gasped.

"Emmett gave me a few pointers." He smiled against my skin. "Does it seem like I'm doing it right?"

"Oh yeah. You're doing just fine."

_I'll take another order of that and one to go for later._

And then he moved into position.

"Bella, Love, are you ready?" His green eyes bore into mine.

I gave a small nod and I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath.

_This is it. Here we go. It's really happening. But it's not happening. OH NO! It won't go in! We waited all this time and it's not going to work. I'm still going to die a virgin!_

"Bella my love, I think you need to take a deep breath and relax."

"Relax?" I was confused.

"I .. I think you're clenching."

"Oh, sorry" I mumbled, concentrating on relaxing my, um, muscles.

"Oh Edward! THIS is the best feeling in the world!"

I looked up and saw his beautiful half smile.

"We're not there yet, love. This is where it's going to hurt."

His face was suddenly serious. His eyes concerned.

"Just do it." I said with more courage than I felt.

_Holy CRAP that hurts!!_

_"Ow ow ow!" _

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice filled with panic. "Look at me!" I looked into his eyes, and through the pain I began to feel a deep pleasurable longing for more.

"I'm good. I'm more than good. I'm spectacular. What are you waiting for?"

He made a sound that was a half laugh and half groan and he began move. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to move too or not so I tried it out. Edward groaned so I continued, clumsily at first, I moved back as he moved forward.

_This isn't right. Ugh! I suck at this!_

Edward smiled again and grabbed my hips, guiding me toward him at just the right time. I caught on to the rhythm.

_Oh I can do this! He seems to like it anyway… oh yeah I'm good. _

Edward stopped - a look of horror on his face. "Oh no. Bella, don't move."

I opened my eyes, and Edward's eyes were tightly shut in shear concentration. He was muttering something to himself. "Carburetors, dead puppies, old men in speedos."

"What are you doing?" I asked horrified.

_My sweet love-making has caused him to loose his mind._

"Sorry, love, just give me a minute." He continued mumbling. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at me, sending shivers through my body. "I think I've got it under control now."

I was still staring at him with my mouth open.

He laughed, "I had to think about anything other than how incredible this feels or it would have been all over."

"In that case don't forget about oil spills and Bambi's mother," I said panicking.

Edward smiled and continued on. We lasted almost three more minutes before he fell back panting. "I love you Bella. Thank you. That was… that was….."

"I know," I answered holding him close to me.

We held each other and cuddled, reveling in the afterglow. I had finally become a woman, and I decided to go ahead and get a better look at what had hurt so good.

"Oh my gosh Edward I broke it!" I screeched.

"Broke what?"

"It's broken! It was all big before and now it's…." I pointed at his special place.

"Bella that's what happens to a man after he… Don't worry it will be ready again soon."

"Oh," I blushed and kissed my husband who laughed at me.

Nothing else in the world mattered. All I needed was here with me in this room holding me and calling me his everything. I had been stranded in a small town because of a rainstorm and stranded in my life because of my fears, but I had been rescued from every danger. My protector had given me meaning, and I was committed to spending my life showing him my gratitude.

Edward interrupted my thoughts with the words that echoed my feelings exactly, "You are my life now."

**A/N: This was the last chapter. I might write an epilogue this week, and there might even be a sequel someday, but for now I need to catch up on some work. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. It has meant so much to me. I will miss hearing from you guys and I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let's all go watch the movie together on Friday! **


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogue

**A/N: This is really the end. I had a lot of fun writing this story. Reading back over it, there are many things I would change – for one the talent show would definitely be gone. The last chapter would have had some changes too, and maybe Bella would not have been quite so retarded. It was good experience for me though, and good writing practice. Thank you for all your reviews and support. The few not so positive reviews I got actually made me a better writer – so thanks for those too. If I could go back, I would have also been less anxious to update and would have proofread more. **

**Thanks again for everything! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Epilogue

One word pulsed through my veins. One thing drove me forward - Bella. It was almost too much to put up with the idiots in this facility. I found it pathetically easy to make them believe what I wanted them to. The nurses, the techs, even the administrators - they called me their star patient. With a few smiles and good stories about daddy issues, I had them eating out of my hand. The doctor was more of a challenge. My first doctor, Dr. Merritt, nearly got himself killed with his questions about my repressed id, projection, and narcissistic personality disorder. He made the mistake of calling me delusional when I told him of Bella's obsession with me. I quickly convinced the warden, I mean director, to transfer me to Dr. Stevens.

I prefer brunettes, but she was attractive enough. It didn't take me long to see that she was unsatisfied in her relationship, and felt that she deserved to be as worshipped for her body as much as she had always been for her brilliant mind. I was happy to oblige her fantasies if it would help me reach my objective. Our sessions were torturous at first. I had to feed her lines about my deep desires to be loved since I never had a mother and never felt accepted by my father. I nearly vomited when I realized that tears would be a necessary tool to move her. She asked me questions about past relationships, and I discussed in detail my intimacy issues. She listened to my stories enraptured, and the first time she fanned herself during a session, I knew I would be victorious. Women were so predictable, so needy. She had been awarded time after time for her insights into the human psyche, but even she, despite all her accolades, was still susceptible to the charms of an attractive man who made her feel enchanting. It only took one touch in our fifth session. A simple reach across the space between us to her thigh, and she was mine. The first few times she protested and seemed overcome with guilt for breaching so many professional boundaries, but soon she was expressing her unending love and devotion and dreaming of a way we could be together always.

Dr. Stevens called our relationship love. I have only loved once in my life, but that love turned to hatred when she married my brother. I thought she would wait for me. I could see it in her eyes the night I tried to take her. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, but now she was ruined - tainted. I would make them both pay for what they had done to me. It wouldn't be something as quick or simple as death. I would taunt them, haunt them, make them suffer. I would take away everything that brought them joy, and then, when they had nothing left, I would get the satisfaction of watching the light fade from their eyes and the breath escape their lungs.

I have always been a patient man. I had years to figure out my next step, but my time with Dr. Stevens would only prove useful if she got me out of this dungeon. There was one thing I was sure of – I would never stop until I had fulfilled my objective. Soon I would be paying my brother and his wife a visit. They wouldn't know I was there until I was ready, but I would be with them…. always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was not perfect. This was a realization I quickly came to as we lived in wedded bliss. He was much too picky about things being neat and orderly, and he was constantly frustrated that I could care less where I left my dirty clothes. He also has a temper, and preferred to fight it out and get it over with when we had a disagreement. I preferred to take a break until I had calmed down. I was more willing to compromise after I tried it his way once, and found making up to be much more enjoyable after we had both been yelling and passionately fighting. The novels were also a scam. Though he said he had read most of what was on his bookshelf, he clearly preferred non-fiction much to my horror.

Edward learned much about me as well. He had not been prepared to deal with my issues and fears about messing up my children when we had a pregnancy scare after only a few months of marriage. He was overjoyed, and I was terrified. He took my reservations as a lack of trust in him, but finally figured out that it was me I didn't trust.

Despite our mutual flaws, I never regretted for one moment the decisions we made or how quickly our relationship progressed. Everyday that I woke up in his arms or saw the one smile I knew he gave only me, I fell in love all over again. He was the right one for me. I didn't have to put on an act for him. I didn't have to pretend to be interested in philosophy or even hide my irrational fears. Only my perfect match would be willing to tell me what I needed to hear when I did things like call myself ugly or got jealous of other women. Anyone but Edward would have been more annoyed than reassuring.

Over time those irrational thoughts, fears, and insecurities became less and less. It was almost like the more I saw myself through Edward's eyes, the more I began to believe what he saw in me. This was the most magical part of our love. The power of his love to transform me was something I never expected. It was a gift – a treasure.

I fell in love with Edward all over again when we traveled to Africa that January. I thought his muscles and smile made him attractive, but that was nothing compared to how worked up the sight of him making a little African baby giggle made me. The kids in the village flocked to him. I was a tiny bit jealous of all the attention he got, but I also could not take my eyes off of him playing soccer with the kids, throwing the kids up in the air and catching them, and how they all followed him around like he was a celebrity. He and Carlisle made it possible for us to build a new building to house an orphanage and pay for the kids to attend school. This was something I could have only dreamed of doing before I met Edward. I was overjoyed that after our trip, he seemed almost as passionate about my causes as I was.

Alice and Jasper's wedding was like a fairy tale, and I reminded her constantly who she had to thank for all of her happiness. If I had not introduced her to Jasper, she would probably still be living in our garage. Their relationship was nothing like mine and Edward's, which I found strange. Edward and I talked about everything, and we still said more mushy things to each other than most people could stomach. Jasper and Alice didn't have to say anything. They would just look at each other and communicate something so intimate, that it made the rest of us feel like we were intruding by being in the room. Edward still made fun of Jasper and called him feminine, but Alice would interrupt and explain to us just how masculine Jasper could be. That worked like a charm to shut Edward up immediately.

With the hotel project taking off, Emmett had to spend most of his time working in Seattle. Rosalie had refused to come with him, and after a huge fight had told him that if he did not start acting like an adult, she was going to move on. Edward and I made Emmett our personal project. We sat him down one day to have a heart to heart.

"Emmett, I have grown love you over the past year, and your happiness means everything to me." I sat next to him on the couch and took his hands in mine.

"Bells, I love you too, but Eddie would kill me if we made out," he laughed and pushed me away.

"Em, I'm serious. I don't want you to lose Rosalie, and we want to help you."

"Listen to her Emmett. This is not a joke," Edward scolded.

"What is this… some sort of intervention?" he asked confused.

"Yes," Edward and I answered in unison.

"Emmett you know your refusing to grow up and constant need for attention is what we all love about you. Rosalie just needs to see that your relationship is not a joke to you. She needs to feel secure about your commitment to your future with her," I explained.

Emmett sighed and started popping his knuckles. "I never thought it would go this far. I thought she liked my goofiness. I want to change; I just don't know how."

"You don't need to change exactly… please don't stop being who you are. That would be doing all of us a disservice. There are some things you need to do differently though. You need to start thinking about your future. You need to stop making impulse purchases of expensive cars and presents for Rose. You need to find some things that are important to you besides the Mariners and Seahawks. And for the love, you need to stop checking out other women when they walk by. You already have a supermodel for a girlfriend." I patted him on the back. I hated seeing him look so defeated.

"It's not like I'm lusting after other girls. I look at them and think… yep Rose is hotter."

"That's not what it looks like to her though," Edward pointed out. "I think you've been taking her for granted. Assuming she'll always be there. You've got to fight for her Emmett. None of us want to imagine you without her."

"You're right. Where do you think I should start?"

The three of us put our heads together and came up with a step by step plan for Emmett to woo Rosalie. Edward took Emmett to see his friend at Morgan Stanley and set up an investment portfolio. I helped Emmett pick out some casual shirts that didn't have sports team logos on them. Emmett started volunteering at the local children's hospital playing with the little kids on the cancer wing on Saturday mornings. It was an act of kindness, the kids adored him, and he could play up his goofy nature all he wanted.

We got Jasper and Alice in on the plan, and Jasper sat down with Emmett and helped him start writing Rosalie letters and poetry. Emmett made all kinds of protests about the idea, until Alice and I explained to him what we were willing to do for Edward and Jasper after receiving their written declarations of love and passion.

His first attempt was something like:

You are as pretty as a Rose to me

I really like you Rosalie

When you cook me eggs

I look at your long legs

You are hotter than an oven

Now give me some lovin

We all giggled when he read it to us, and then very subtly suggested he wait until later to send Rosalie that particular poem.

Alice and I suggested that Emmett stopped calling Rosalie every night of the week, and wait for her to call him. I must admit that Alice and I were evil geniuses and masterful at finding ways to manipulate emotions. Rosalie was stubborn at first, and they went almost a week without speaking, but we quickly found out our plan was working.

One afternoon I looked at my phone, and saw that Rose had called three times. I called her back without bothering to listen to the messages.

"Hi Rosalie, I saw that you called."

"Oh… hey Bella. I was uh…just wondering how you are doing. We haven't talked much lately."

"I'm great. How about you? How's life in Shamrock? I bet you are glad to get a break from Emmett embarrassing you all the time."

"Oh yeah. It's been great. What has Emmett been up to? Is something wrong with his phone?"

_Hmm tough girl…you sound worried._

"No, he just called over here a few minutes ago. I know he's been busy with his volunteer work and the hotel stuff."

"Yeah he mentioned some of that in a letter I got last week. He sounded strange. I thought he might have caught a disease or something."

"No, he's feeling fine from what I can tell. It's been great spending so much time with him. I never realized just how insightful he can be. In fact, he has actually been a great listener and friend to me lately. My mom is still driving me crazy, and he seems to understand that particular problem of mine more than Edward does. He really helped to put things into perspective for me."

"Really… wow. That's… strange. Well I guess I will give him a call then. Maybe if he just called you, he won't be too busy to talk."

"That's a good idea. Hey Rose, I have to come to Shamrock next week for a meeting about the children's home. I was thinking that maybe you could ride back with me and spend a long weekend here with all of us."

"I'll think about it," she answered sounding unsure.

"Okay friend. I'll talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone knowing our little plan was working like a charm. Over the next week, Rosalie called Emmett every day. We had actually role-played conversations with him in which Alice and I pretended to be Rose and he practiced listening more than he talked.

The day before my trip to Shamrock, Rosalie called and told me that she had decided to come back to Seattle with me. Edward and I had the group over for dinner the night before I left to go get her, and we all gave Emmett a pep talk about how important this weekend would be for him.

I spent the majority of the five hour car ride back to Seattle talking about how great Emmett was. Rosalie seemed anxious to see him, and didn't even mention how immature he was one time. I purposely timed it so that we would get to town while Emmett was volunteering at the hospital, and nonchalantly suggested that we stop by there and say hello.

We walked onto the children's ward and could hear Emmett's voice bellowing from down the hall. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed. We peeked around the corner and saw him reading a children's book, voices of the characters and all, to a group of entranced kids in their pajamas. I started to walk in, but Rose grabbed my arm and held me back. She wanted to keep watching without Emmett knowing we were there. Emmett finished the story and gave a little girl a kiss on the cheek. I thought I could see tears in the corners of Rosalie's eyes. Emmett finally looked up and saw us standing there.

"Rosie baby!" He started to run for her, but caught himself half way across the room and slowed to a disinterested pace. He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said to her.

"I missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tight. "Can we go somewhere and be alone for a little bit please?"

Emmett looked at me nervously and I shook my head no inconspicuously so that Rosalie couldn't see what I was doing. "No I uh, have to go meet with my broker. I need to sign some papers for an IRA." Emmett said with a pained look in his eyes.

"Oh, well later then?" Rose seemed to be almost pleading.

_Is that victory I smell?_

"Sure, I can probably do that," Emmett gave her a quick peck on the lips and told us he would see us later. I winked at him when he told me goodbye trying to reassure him that he was doing the right thing.

When Rosalie and I got back into the car, she broke down sobbing.

"Rosalie what's wrong?!" I asked panicking.

"I think I'm losing him!" she cried. "He's changed so much, and I drove him away. He doesn't want me anymore."

"Oh no Rosalie. Trust me that is not it. He did this all for you. He is trying to grow up so that you will want to be with him!"

"What?" she stopped crying and looked up at me.

"He started saving, writing poetry, volunteering, dressing better, listening more… all if it is for you. He is afraid of losing you. Emmett is hopelessly in love with you Rosalie, and wants to prove it."

"It's not true. I have tried to get him to grow up for years, and he wouldn't do it for me. We are apart for less than a month, and he turns his whole life around. I was obviously holding him back."

"No no no! You are getting this all wrong! You are all he lives for. None of this means anything to him without you. He is trying to be who you need him to be."

"I can't be away from him. My heart has been torn in two over the past weeks. I never realized how much I needed him before. I would sit and listen to the stupid messages he had left on my cell phone over and over again, because I missed him so much."

"Rosalie, don't you think it's time you make this all official? He showed me the ring he bought you, and it even puts mine to shame. You should marry him Rose."

"You're right. I'm ready now, but how do I get him to ask me again?"

"Who says he has to ask you?" I already had a new scheme rolling around in my head.

That night we all made plans to watch my step dad play baseball. We had great seats, and Alice insisted we all get decked out in our best Mariners regalia. Rosalie, Alice, and I had spent the day working out the details of the plan. The moment Emmett saw her dressed in a tight little baseball jersey, mini jean skirt, and heals, he almost lost all control. The struggle to remain cool and aloof was evident on his face. Rosalie picked up on his inner turmoil, and I could tell that all of her doubts from earlier had dissipated. I knew she loved him before, but the way she looked him on that day was full of devotion and awe. Alice and I high fived several times for reasons that had nothing to do with baseball.

The seventh inning stretch had just ended when Edward hit Emmett on the shoulder and pointed to the Jumbotron, "Hey man what in the world is that?" Huge letters flashed on the screen that read "MARRY ME EMMETT?" This was exactly the kind of proposal that the old Emmett would have thought was a brilliant idea and Rosalie would have hated. It was the perfect thing in every way for her to do for him.

Confusion passed through Emmett's eyes, but it was soon replaced with pure joy. "Rosie! Rosie?" Emmett looked over to where she had just been standing, and finally found her down on one knee.

"So Em wanna make an honest woman out of me finally or what?" The looks their faces were so full of happiness that the rest of us were getting choked up.

"Yes baby yes!" Emmett hollered, and the stadium erupted into applause. Emmett pulled Rosalie up into his arms and swung her around before attacking her with wild kisses.

Edward and I hugged and looked at each other knowingly. My heart swelled when he whispered in my ear that he was proud of what I had done to help Emmett and Rose. I looked around me at my husband and our friends. I got so lost in the moment that I forgot we were surrounded by thousands of people at a baseball game. My life was closer to perfect than any one person deserved. There was no way I could have ever dreamed I would be so lucky, and I promised myself not to take it for granted. I knew hard times would come. That was the one part of life that was always predictable. We could not live in the clouds forever, but I knew that I could face any obstacle with the love of my Edward and the knowledge that my friends were just as happy as we were.


	38. Chapter 38 New Story

Just quick note to let you all know that I started a new story. It will be different from Stranded, but hopefully I can make it as humorous. It is loosely based on the movie Return to Me. You can get to it on my profile page.


End file.
